The Price Is Your Life
by Hineko12
Summary: Wesker and Leon cross their paths in Spain and end up having a deal which may have consequences. WeskerXLeon. Male x Male action. Includes other pairings as well.
1. Deal

_29.6.2014_

_Updated! Almost three years have passed and finally I got this finished! All thanks goes to Itachi's little Weaselette who kindly recommended updating and did the beta reading on this chapter. I will probably write again some other chapters as well and meanwhile write the newest. This is also my way to thank all those people who had followed me from the start and tolerated all the misspellings and grammatic errors. I'm not yet dead, people! The story goes on! _

_This is where it all began..._

**Chapter 1**

_Deal_

Wong had failed.

Krauser had failed.

Neither of them had succeeded to erase the harm they had on their way – on his way.

He wasn't impressed, not even in the slightest. His orders had been simple. Retrieve the sample. Kill Leon S. Kennedy. Still it seemed to be easier said than done. Krauser hadn't succeeded to kill the agent despite the virus and all the skills he had. On the contrary, Kennedy had managed to defeat Krauser against the odds and that fact could have impressed him if he hadn't known the reason behind the success. Wong had been helping him. He had no hard evidence to blame the woman, but he knew what was going on between those two.

It was about high time for Wong to leave the island. He called her and as he had thought, she was reluctant to take the order to leave. He tolerated much from the woman, but not disobedience. After suggesting that he knew what she had done with Krauser, she understood to give in. Very wise of her. He wasn't in the mood to have more unnecessary troublemakers than he already had. He would deal with Wong later.

Both of his pawns had forgotten the reason why they were in Spain in the first place. Kennedy was merely a nuisance that had to be eliminated before he could cause more harm to their mission. He needed that sample. It was their priority.

And he was going to get it.

He took his silenced pistol, the sniper and the magnum and left for the island where Kennedy and Saddler were supposed to be now. He hadn't been on the field for some time and he quite enjoyed the thrill that was in the air. It wasn't hard to see where Kennedy had just been: the silence told it all. It didn't take much effort from him to kill the remaining ganados that had either been wise enough to stay out of Kennedy's way or had just been lucky to dodge the bullets. Either way, they were now dead and Wesker walked on, searching for his target.

Wong had told him that Saddler had taken the sample from Luis Sera, killing him on the same occasion. Could he trust Wong's words any longer? She had protected Kennedy, he wouldn't be surprised if she was still doing that. So, who had the sample? Saddler or Kennedy? Who should he pay a visit to first? Kennedy had no interest in the sample – if he even knew what it really was – so it would be easier to get it from him. It didn't even matter if he didn't have the sample: he was going to put him down anyway if their paths crossed. Krauser had played around with Kennedy, he wouldn't make the same mistake.

Kennedy was the same as dead.

Walking past the ruins and empty military bases, Wesker finally heard noise. The alarm was on and there was a chopper, helping Kennedy with ganados which kept on coming everywhere. Getting closer to the battlefield, Wesker could note quickly that the agent was in for the fight of his life. The ganados were armed and armored which made surviving alone near impossible. It seemed like one man was against a whole army.

He watched from the safe distance of the sniper scope as Kennedy handled the situation as an expert, shooting ganados in the head and taking cover just at the right moment before he would have ended up being shot or hit. Even though the young man was his enemy, he had to admire Kennedy's skills. He could make a good subordinate, he noted in his mind, but he knew that wouldn't be easy to arrange. Kennedy was a friend of the Redfields', or at least one of them, and worked for the government. It would be a lot easier to just kill the man: a single shot in the head and that would be it.

He didn't think twice.

He pulled the trigger and the bullet shot out from the barrel, flying through the air and heading to Kennedy's whereabouts. But it didn't hit Kennedy, not even close to the man's head. The ganado that had succeeded to find its way behind Kennedy, soon fell on the ground, a bullet right between its eyes. Yes, he should kill Kennedy now when he could and just take the sample from him, if he had it, and then continue his mission of destroying this place. Killing Kennedy would be all too easy now and he already had other plans for him. This trip might end up being more entertaining than he had first thought.

He and Kennedy would be having a nice little chat.

-XXX-

Leon had no idea that he was followed. Keeping himself alive was enough for him to be concerned about when he made his way out of the battlefield. Mike was a great help with his chopper and he was glad to have him around on this crazy mission even for a while. Ganados had only managed to scratch his skin so far and he really wished it would stay that way. He didn't even want to know what was still ahead of him.

As he reached another ruins out of the battle zone, he sighed in relief all too fast. When everything had seemed to go well, it went from bad to worse once again. Saddler and his brainless followers shot the chopper down with a rocket launcher and he couldn't do anything to save his friend from the explosion. Mike and the chopper were now gone, and so was his help in his mission. He was alone once again, just him and his weapons, trying to save Ashley Graham and himself from this hellhole. He still had the Plagas in his veins and his time was running dangerously short. While he still had that he couldn't face Saddler and save Ashley. If he didn't find a way to cure himself soon, he would be Saddler's new servant before the sunset.

"Don't turn around or make any suspicious moves." Leon's heart jumped to his throat when he felt the handgun pressing against his back. Who the hell? He hadn't heard anyone follow him, neither seen. How had this man gotten behind him? "Raise your hands," the voice ordered.

"Who the fuck are you? One of those braindead men of Saddler's again?" He snapped back at his captor as he raised his hands, trying to figure out the best alternative to escape. Maybe it wasn't wise to talk like that to the man who pointed a gun to your spine but he couldn't hide his frustration anymore.

"My name isn't something you need to be concerned about.", the man behind him spoke calmly and somehow Leon felt like the calmness was worse than anything. The man sounded powerful and well, he was the total opposite to Krauser's obsessed and furious voice. There was no emotions, just calm coldness and danger. "I don't have anything to do with Saddler, only business," the man added.

"And what does that have to do with me?" The situation didn't seem too good for him and time kept ticking away. He didn't know how much time he had left with Las Plagas but he knew that it wasn't enough to be wasted. "What do you want from me?"

The man let out a slight chuckle but Leon didn't see anything amusing in this situation. "I believe that you may have something I want. The sample that was previously in Sera's custody." Even though the stranger didn't add that Leon should give it to him or he would shoot his brains out, the voice was enough for Leon to know that the man wanted it and the right time would be now.

"What if I don't have that?" He inquired, his mind rushing in thoughts. "I know what you mean but I don't have it. Saddler took it when he killed Luis. That's it," he said, talking the truth. Who the hell was this stranger? Why was he interested in that sample? "Now, is there anything else you need to know? If not, I'd really like to go now and continue my mission, except if it's in your plans to put a hole in my spine." He played a roulette with his words but he didn't care. He didn't have much time for a chat and every second brought him closer to death – or brain control – as he just stood there.

Much to the Leon's surprise, the man didn't shoot him, on the contrary, he felt the gun be withdrawn from his back. "Perhaps we can help each other," the man said, his voice unreadable. He took a step back from him, giving his enemy some space. "I don't have much time either and I know about your lack of time with saving the president's daughter. I can ensure you that you will die while trying to kill Saddler in your condition– if you even get that far. I suggest a deal."

"A deal? You help me to save Ashley and for a return I help you to get that sample from Saddler?" Leon asked in disbelief. This only got weirder and weirder. He hadn't expected this to happen. And how did the man know that much? Who the hell was he? He turned around even though he had been ordered not to do that, but without a gun against his back it felt safer to do so.

He faced a blond man wearing black sunglasses that matched his dark suit. The stranger put his gun into its holster and crossed his arms over his chest, smirking slightly. Not seeing the older man's eyes, it felt near impossible to know what he was thinking.

"Exactly as you said. Will you take it or leave it?" The blond male stated, still remaining unreadable. Could he say no? What would happen then? The deal sounded good, or at least better than anything else during the past few minutes. He was out of choices if he wanted to get off of this island with Ashley.

"Sure, it's always better than a hole in my head, I think," he mumbled, still not sure if it was a good idea after all. His eyes wandered on the other man's dark-clothed body and the facial features, stopping on the glasses once again. Something about the man seemed familiar to him. "Tell me, have we met before?" He had to ask.

The stranger answered with a coy smile. "No, we haven't. Now, if we have a deal, I suggest that we continue our missions." The other man didn't wait for Leon to answer anything to that – if he even wanted an answer, and walked toward the door which obviously lead out from the ruins, "Last chance," he reminded when Leon just watched, not moving even an inch.

Leon wasn't satisfied with the lack of information he had of the man, especially because he knew there was something familiar about him. He knew him from somewhere... After thinking the deal shortly through again, he nodded and followed the man to the door. He needed this deal and he had to play the stranger's rules if he wanted to survive.

He supposed he could trust the other man for now; not much but enough that he knew the man wouldn't kill him instantly. That was better than nothing and extra ammunition wasn't bad either. Now he also had someone to watch his back in the incoming fights. But there was still something wrong in the whole deal and he couldn't figure out what. This was too good to be true and then again it probably was. Above all, one thing troubled him out of his mind.

Where had he seen this man before?


	2. Trust

Hello everyone! For the public demand, here's the next chapter. As I said, I don't have much time to think every grammatic problem etc. when I write these stories, neither skills. I do ALLWAYS my best, I can promise you that ^^ Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.

And as you may have noticed, I try to follow the original story when I write this, but this on, it will change if I want to make this a good story.

Warnings for the coming chapters: Some characters may die in this story, there will be hot malexmale sex in the fanfiction and the storyline will be changed a bit. So don't complain, you've been warned now ;D

**Chapter 2**

_Trust_

It appeared that the stranger wasn't a novice in fighting. The regenerator was killed in seconds with the other man's sharp rifle, Leon only had to watch and wait behind him.

"Nice shots" Leon mumbled as went to search the area in need of ammo and health instruments. He always needed them, if not now, he was sure he needed them later.

"Don't you need any?" Leon couldn't keep himself from asking when the other man just stood there while he examitated the cells one by one, kicking them in, "Or are you just so confident that you won't get hit?" the sarcasm slipped from his lips and the other man raised his eyebrow, smirking coyly.

"I already have everything I need with me, entrying a place full of BOW isn't really wise thing to do without proper equipment", the man stated and Leon wondered if he had heard a slight hint of irony in the man's voice. As like the man knew he had just done that when he had come there.

"If I'd known I come across these bloodthirsty creatures, I would have taken all my weapons with me. But I didn't. Can't help it anymore, can I?" It wasn't the other man's fault he was in this mess but he just had to blame someone, or at least make someone hear his frustration. The smell in the cells didn't make him feel any better, he had smelled worse during his time in Spain but the dry blood and nasty bodybags sure weren't smelling like flowers.

"I see", the other man said, not really answering anything and Leon let the matter be, for now. After he got the place fully examinated in silence and gathered everything he needed, (and left everything he didn't) he opened his mouth yet again as he approached the other man:

"Just to sort this out, how much are we going to help each other? Can I count on you that if I run out of ammo, I'll get more from you?" he said, his light blue eyes looking straight at the other man's black shades. The man still wore them even thought they were in the dark corridor.

"I expected that question", the man answered, turning around to the door as if he was leaving, "At the moment I have only ammunition for my own weapons but I'm willing to share if you ask."

"That's very nice from you, I really appreciate it", his voice was full of sarcasm, the man really began to annoy him with his attitude, "Are you always that generous or did you just wait me to start begging for your help?" he snapped, not knowing how right he was with that last one. He didn't make any move to follow the man.

The other man smiled behind his glasses, his back already turned to the younger male.

"Shall we go or do you have more questions to be asked?" his voice was unreadable, "If it makes you feel better, I promise you that I'll keep you alive till we have completed our missions".

"Yes, it makes me feel a lot better." Leon stated back, every second getting more and more annoyed by the man whose name he didn't even know," I just can't figure out if I can trust your words. Mind you that it can't be more than 20 minutes when you still were pointing me with your gun. I don't really trust you yet. Funny, isn't it?" he didn't really know when to stop annoying people with his own sarcastic attitude but he couldn't really control that anymore. It was his best defence and attack, now also a stress relieve.

"Indeed", the man said, walking to the door and climing up without any problems. Almost too easily, "Do I need to remind you about your other alternatives? I can continue without you as well", he continued, leaning against the door. If Leon hadn't noticed it yet, he did now. The man was armed to the teeth but had a outfit which would have been more suitable to a office or a meeting than to a battlefield. The man didn't look like a fighter, but simultaneously, he seemed capable to handle everything that came on his way. Who the hell the stranger was?

"Okay, I'm coming", he answered without hesitating, biting down his lip and moved on to climb up as well, "But only because I don't really have anything to choose from, and I'm lacking out of time. Know that?" He hadn't told the man about the Las Plagas in him, he didn't really like to talking about it now either, but he believed he eventually had to admit his weak spot. The sooner the better, he thought and didn't wait the other man answer him as he simultaneously opened the door, "I was injected by Las Plagas when I was knocked out.. many hours ago" he wasn't sure how much time had passed since he had got infected,"To put it bluntly, I'm soon one of them if I can't get it out – and fast. I don't know how much time I have left. I think that problem is also your problem."

"I see", the man said simply, going in. "We better hurry then, I believe this facility has something which could help us."

"You believe or you know?" Leon pointed out as he followed, drawing his gun out of its holster as he heard the familiar voices of granados getting more and more near as they walked on the corridor, walls made of steel.

"Does that matter to you?" The man smirked, walking on and not looking too concerned about the noices, "If not, I suggest we don't waste time for empty questions. We're both in hurry." He drew calmly his own weapon out of the holster soon too, reloading it, "Are you ready?" he asked, taking cover from the wall, "We have a lot of enemies ahead."

"I'm always ready." he shot a glance to the other man, "You don't need to be worried about me"

"Good." The man smirked again and shooted the first granado on top of the stairs straight to the head, "Let's go then".

At first everything went well, the granados didn't stood a chance against them when they gunned them down one by one. They didn't communicate much, just simple words as "Down" or "Watch out" slipped from their lips during the fight, but soon it got worse again, the door was closed and they needed to open it somehow.

"The mechanism must be up there", the stranger said when they were again closer to each other, "Follow me".

Leon nodded and followed him. More and more enemies kept on coming and he was soon going to run out of ammo. But he didn't want to say it to the stranger just yet, his pride couldn't allow it. The next granados he killed with kicks and hits, saving his ammo as he covered his partner as he pressed the button. Not even once he had seen the other man do melee attacks...

"SHIT!" Leon shouted when the cardkey was taken, the gattling gun man didn't do it easier either. "Can you handle that fat bastard if I catch the thief?" he couldn't help but smile a bit when the other man gave him a curious look.

"Fine, but try to not get yourself killed", the other man said, his eyebrow slightly lifted, "I'll take care of that nuisance".

"I could say the same to you too", Leon answered, then ran to where he had seen the granado going.

He should have asked for more ammo when they had been there, closer to each other. There was more of them than he had imagined, and it was hard to tell who was who when he was so busy with keeping himself alive, and his skin undamaged. Most of the granados he decided to kick down, where he supposed his partner was fighting from the gunshots.

_He has more ammo so he can kill 'em... wait, has he already killed that fat man?_

He thought when there wasn't any sounds from the gattling gun anymore. The other man sure had been fast, and good, when he had killed the guy. He didn't think more what the other man was doing, he had much more to be concerned about than his skilled partner. Fortunately, soon the right granado came on his way and he got the card.

"I got it! I'll get the door open! Cover me if you don't mind?" he shouted down at the man who finished the enemies he had just kicked down. The man turned his gaze to Leon's direction, nodding as an okay sign.

Leon rushed to the buttons, collecting everything he found on his way there. He didn't had much ammo anymore and even if he could ask the other man to hand him more, they were too far apart to do that now. Fortunately his partner covered him as well as he could and he didn't need to shoot many granados anymore. Damn he was glad the other man was there, he wasn't sure how he could have made out of this without him. Or maybe somehow but not without bad injuries.

He pressed the last button, "Done! Let's go!" he shouted and turned around to run to the stairs.

"Leon! Watch out!" he heard the other man shout back but it was too late. Everything went black and he fell on the metalic floor, unconscious.


	3. Argument

**Chapter 3**

_Argument_

Leon woke up slowly to the reality. His mind touched the walls of consciousness carefully, as if trying to find out whether it was safe enough to wake up or not. The sounds of fighting had faded away a while ago, but the war continued in his head as a loud pulsing that only worsened within every passing second. And it was not only his head that was hurting: his left side and arm seemed to pulse in the same annoying rhythm with his head, but certainly the worst was his chest and somewhere in the back of his head he knew the reason for that clenching pain. It was nothing good...

"So you finally decided to wake up," Leon heard an annoyed voice say next to him and he opened his eyes immediately as if an electric shot ran down his spine.

"What? Where?" He let out a surprised yelp, which sounded more like a groan. He tried to look at the man next to him, but he closed his eyes again and turned his head away from the bright light. "Aww, shit," he moaned: his brains felt like exploding from the ache. He was hurting everywhere; it was more obvious now when he was completely aware of it. Trying to turn on his side, which wasn't hurting as badly to make himself feel more comfortable, he soon noticed that he was laying on a operation chair and turning wasn't possible. "Where... who?" He moaned again and squinted his eyes to see the man next to him better, his mind not yet registering to whom the previous voice belonged.

The man sighed and shook his head, looking very disappointed in the man who he was with. "Don't move; you'll only end up hurting yourself," he stated and turned around to face the operation table. "It's good that you're conscious: you need all your will-power in this."

"I need my power in what?" Leon asked suspiciously, already trying to look around, desperate for more clues about his surroundings. He still had to adjust his eyes to the light, but he assumed from the metal floors and walls that they were still in the island and that was enough information for him... for now. He turned to look at his companion again and finally recognized the blond man with the black sunglasses when the man had turned around to face him from the operation table. Leon was about to ask something, but then his eyes locked on the objects above his chair an another question crossed his messed up mind. "You say that… this kills the Plagas?" He guessed, not sure what to think about those nasty looking objects.

"Exactly," the man replied matter-of-factly and tied him up with a touch of a button without further explanations of the machine or what he was going to do next. "This will hurt but I believe you'll survive."

"Geez, thanks. That really makes me feel better than I already do." Leon replied, voice full of sarcasm and let his head rest on the chair, giving in for now. He knew it wouldn't take long before the Plagas would take total control of him; he already could feel it moving inside his chest. They shouldn't wait longer than it was necessary if he wanted to survive. "This is just my luck," Leon mumbled as the other man prepared the machine further. "Instantly after almost getting killed and woken up from unconsciousness, I need to fight for my life yet again. Not the first time actually..."

"Shall we begin or do you need more time to pity yourself?" The stranger said, obviously amused. Leon glared at him, but the man smirked, "I recommend that you concentrate on something, this will hurt as I said."

"It can't be worse than I already feel," Leon snapped back and bit down his lip. "Bring it on, I can take it," he said, a determination in his voice. He would have wanted to clear his head a bit longer but he knew that he didn't have time for that. The time was running out.

"I'll count on that," the other man said, smiling slightly, and began operating. "Hang on. I don't want you to die now."

"Me neither," Leon laughed, but didn't laugh much longer when the machine began working. His body twisted and his back curled for the REAL electric shots that went through his body. He soon noticed that there was nothing to concentrate on: there was only the unbearable pain and he felt like falling back to unconsciousness yet again. But something kept him from doing that. He couldn't figure out what it was but something helped him to tolerate the pain and concentrate on... maybe it was life itself. He could never know when blacking out would be the last time.

The final shot almost ripped him off the cuffs and he hit his back hard on the chair, moaning loudly. He panted for exhaustion when the operation was finally over, not even trying to move at first. His every muscle tensed and he felt like throwing up but somehow he knew that the pain had been worth it. He already felt more... sane, like he owned his body again and was free from invisible cuffs that had been locked into his chest. He was no longer under Saddler's mercy.

The blond man helped him to sit up while he still panted. He was very sore and a tiny fear rose in his mind. He didn't feel his arms or feet as he had moments ago... what if he couldn't walk anymore? The Plagas had been ripped off from his nerves after all - it could be possible.

His partner seemed to notice the fear in his eyes and stated calmly, "It was longer in your body than it should have been, but the operation went well." So he said, but Leon didn't seem convinced and he added: "No harm should be left. Your muscles and nerves are now slightly 'shocked' but you should be back to normal in any time."

"I won't even ask how you know this much," Leon said in his normal annoyed tone of voice and continued after a moment of hesitation, "...but thanks. I know we're partners and you did your share but I want to thank you. I appreciate your help. Honestly, I would have died without you."

Leon didn't like to admit his weaknesses but he felt like thanking was the least he could do. He owed the stranger that much. He owed him A LOT already; it was so obvious. He had blacked out in the middle of the fight: without the man next to him he would be a cold corpse now. What's more, the Plagas would still be in him without the stranger. It was almost hard to understand how much the man had done for him...

Leon stood up quickly and staggered a couple of meters before his partner had time to say anything. His whole body was slightly numb from the resent pain attack, but he tried to ignore it and move on. He had to get going; he didn't have time for resting. He wasn't sure why he had so big a hurry, but something in him told him that he had still something unfinished to do. Somehow he just couldn't remember it at that moment...

"Tell me, who are you really?" He suddenly asked, distracting his own thoughts for a second. He turned around to face the older man who remained silent. "Why are you here and why do you really want to help me? I think I only slow you down with your own mission. The deal isn't really fair."

The question got a wide smirk as an answer. "You'll find out my identity soon enough," the stranger said mysteriously and made Leon raise an eyebrow. "And life is never fair. But I can promise you that I have my share in this deal, sooner or later."

Leon didn't like the answer: there was something wrong in it, but he nodded as an okay sign. He couldn't get anything more out from the well-dressed man; he didn't need to be a genius to notice that much.

"Just wondering..." He mumbled as he began to check out his gear that was on the floor. Everything seemed to be like it was before his... incident. "Got any ammo?" He asked carefully and the man smirked again, handing him handgun ammo generously. Leon took it but looked away from the other man: he couldn't stand the knowing smirk on the other man's face. Then he healed himself with couple of herbs, easing his headache slightly. The world looked a lot better now, a much more clear and...

"SHIT! Ashley!" He shouted aloud when he finally remembered his own mission. He had been so lost in his own problems and headache that he had already forgotten his primary mission.

"Saddler has her: it might be too late already," the man next to him said calmly, not sounding very concerned about the president's daughter. They left the room quickly, or better said, Leon opened the door near him and almost ran out in hurry and the stranger followed.

"How can you know that?" Leon snarled back as the door closed behind them, again blaming on the other man in his own anger. "She might just be..." He began, but the other man interrupted him before he could finish the sentence:

"I saw her own my way here. Saddler had just got her and they walked out of the room together." Leon shot him a glare but the stranger acted like he didn't notice that and continued, "I had you to look after, I wouldn't have been able to fight with him and at the same time protect you."

"You shouldn't have protected me then!" Leon shouted out his frustration, fear and anger welling in his light blue eyes, and he looked straight at the other man's black shades as they kept on moving. "She is the reason why I'm here. If she dies..."

"Then she dies." The voice the other man had used made shivers run down Leon's spine and Leon halted. The other man walked pass a couple of meters before turning around to see what had made his companion stop so suddenly.

The voice had been cold, merciless... and cruel.

"How can you say that?" Leon shouted after his mind had registered the new negative information of the blond man. "Her life is now more important than mine. She is my responsibility! How can you be so disregarding of her? Rescuing her is a part of our deal."

Leon didn't move and neither did his companion. They glared at each other and stayed quiet, waiting for the other to either continue or answer.

"I made my decision," the stranger began talking first. Every word came out of his mouth slowly and emphatically: "At that moment, it already seemed that I couldn't have done anything for her. The Plagas had already taken its control." Leon could have been satisfied with that answer but then the other man added, cold and calmly, without emotion:

"Or wanted."

Leon bit down his lip and glared at the black shades of the older, and taller, man. The man pissed him off with his attitude but he kept the insults in for the deal. He still needed the man, only for that reason he remained his cool. "Yeah, but you should have tried... for the deal we have," he said coldly, trying to sound dead serious and dangerous. "I mean it."

The stranger looked at his blue eyes, Leon knew it though he couldn't see the other man's eyes. There was heavy silence between them before the stranger spoke. "You were then MY responsibility," he began, his voice even more dangerous than Leon's and he walked closer.

"I won't say this twice:"

Leon didn't have time to react: the other man slammed him against the near corridor wall and took a grip of his chin before he even could blink his eyes. Having Leon under his mercy, the stranger continued, breathing heavily at Leon's ear as he spoke,

"Your life is more important to me than hers."

Leon swiped the hand from his face and pushed the man off of him when he realized what had happened. He glared at the smirking man and he almost considered to start a fistfight but when he was about to say something, Ashley's scream filled the corridor and he had something else to think about than the strange attack.

"She's still alive!" Leon turned to look where the voice had come from, already forgetting what just had happened. "We gotta help her! There might still be hope," Leon said and ran to the next door, not looking back whether his companion followed him or not.

Neither did he see the smirk on the stranger's thin lips. The moment of truth was getting closer.

And sometimes the truth is worse than ignorance.

A/N

Hello! First off, I'm sorry for being this late! My beta and I have been awfully busy recently... but that's just an excuse. Nevertheless, I hope you enjoyed the chapter ^^ This isn't my favorite one... I had some problems with the beginning and this chapter was already meant to contain a lot more than just some argument.

The next chapter will be titled: Identity

I'd say that then this story finally begins. This has been just the prologue compared to what I've planned.


	4. Identity

**Chapter 4**

_Identity_

"Leon," the stranger began talking as he pressed the button of the elevator, "You must know that if Graham is there, so is Saddler."

Leon stood still on the elevator platform, checking out his equipment one by one and not really paying much attention to his companion. His thoughts were completely back in his mission, in the reason why he had gone through this hell in the first place. If Ashley was alive, they still had hope. He had to get Ashley back alive, otherwise... no, he didn't even want to think that alternative. He couldn't go back empty-handed. Simple as that.

"Yeah, I guess it's the end soon," he mumbled, lost in his own thoughts. "I'll save Ashley and you get the sample, right? That's the deal." Suddenly he raised his gaze at the stranger, furrowing his eyebrows slightly. "I know you don't want to tell your name, but it really bothers me. Who are you? I know I have seen you somewhere before," he admitted, examining the older man as if he was searching for more clues, not finding any. The man remained emotionless, his black shades making sure Leon couldn't know what the man was thinking.

"It's better you don't know." The answer had been slightly different this time, but again it was mysterious as hell. It didn't really answer anything.

"Why?" Leon couldn't help asking. This suspiciousness was getting on his nerves. He knew the man was hiding something important, or not just something important, his whole identity. The man had saved his life, but still he couldn't trust his companion completely. He didn't know anything about him, there were so many questions which didn't seem to get their answer. Especially this eternal question:

Who the hell was he?

And then the elevator stopped. The cold wind blew against Leon's face, making chills run down his spine. He sure missed his jacket at times like these. But the coldness wasn't his biggest concern: his biggest problem stood right before him, looking very happy to see him. Leon guessed Saddler had waited for him, according to the smirk on the ugly old man's face. This had to be again a part of Saddler's maniac plan.

Ashley stood right next to the villain. Her eyes were red and showing no signs of the Ashley Leon once knew. The fear aroused in his mind, but he blocked it. It couldn't be too late. He had to get her back in one piece. And without brain control.

Saddler raised his hand, trying to reach the Plagas that had been inside Leon's body just a while ago. Unfortunately for Saddler, Leon wasn't his plaything anymore.

"Better try new tricks because that one is getting old," Leon said, smirking slightly and took a step closer, his finger on the trigger ready to pull it any time.

"I see," Saddler mused, tightening his grip around the nasty-looking staff as he let his other hand fall back on his side. He didn't seem worried until he noticed the man right next to the agent.

He had known about a new intruder on his island, but hadn't bothered himself with that fact. Until now. When now he saw the man, he minded a lot. Could it be…? Yes, he was certain of it. That was the man who had disturbed his plans by sending his subordinates to his island. The same man of whom he had heard a lot, but had never seen.

Saddler smirked again, ignoring Leon completely for a change. "It took me some time," he began, his eyes showing pure madness, "but now I know who you are. I had been informed about a new intruder on our island, but I didn't expect it to be such a big name as you." He chuckled as if he thought that to be funny. Leon furrowed his eyebrows again. What was going on? How did Saddler know his partner?

"Mr. Wesker, I suppose?" Saddler mused, emphasizing his words. "Such a pleasure to meet you."

Time felt like stopping.

No way.

It couldn't be true.

Wesker? Albert Wesker?

Leon turned to look at the man who he had trusted,disbelief in his eyes.

No, it couldn't be... His partner couldn't be that infamous traitor of S.T.A.R.S! He had heard of him from Claire: that man had killed her brother's teammates and was the number one concern of the world. Next to him Saddler was just a small factor.

On the other hand, if he really was that man, it would explain why he was there on the island. It would explain why Leon hadn't seen Ada after he had met "the stranger". So Wesker, if that was his name, was after Luis' work? The sample… he didn't know too much about it, but now he knew he couldn't let Wesker have it. Even though the man had been on his side and rescued him, he knew well enough how people like him shouldn't be trusted. They always wanted something. And what they were after meant only problems to his own kind.

Albert Wesker was his enemy. A person who shouldn't be trusted.

His mind rushed for thoughts. He had lowered his weapon in surprise, but now he raised it again, this time pointing it at the man he had almost believed he could trust.

"Is it true? You're Ada's boss? And Krauser's?" Leon began, voice hard with a hint of anger. The blond man didn't answer or look at him. There was a silence, only the wind hummed and made his finger on the cold trigger feel even chillier.

"Answer me!" He yelled, finally losing his patience. He saw in the corner of his eye that Saddler's smirk only widened. As always, he seemed to love the drama.

"Yes," Wesker responded finally, taking off his shades slowly and putting them in the pocket of his jacket before looking at Leon again.

His red eyes glowed dangerously as he smirked slightly. "Playtime seems to be over."

Then he attacked.

But not at Leon.

Saddler should have seen it coming, but he didn't and had no time to defend himself. He saw the man take a step closer and then jump with inhuman speed. He sensed the danger and began his own transformation. The knife - Leon's knife actually - flashed before his eyes. Then everything was black.

Leon stared, his mouth slightly open, freezing where he stood. He recognized the knife instantly. When had the man taken his knife? In the elevator? When they had stepped out? He couldn't know, but there his knife was, stained by Saddler's blood and in Wesker's right hand as the man landed slowly on the metallic floor. Honestly, he hadn't noticed that the man hadn't had his own knife with him in the first place. But he knew that without his knife, Wesker couldn't have made that attack.

Saddler fell on the ground, headless and unable to complete his transformation he had tried to begin. Even though this was the first time Leon met the infamous B.O.W, Leon had known about Wesker's powers. He had been told afterwards that Wesker had attacked Claire on Rockford Island many years ago. He had almost choked her brother Chris as well. But honestly, he hadn't expected him to be that fast. Fast, dangerous, skilled, sharp...

Ashley fell on the floor as well soon after Saddler. "Ashley!" Leon shouted and suddenly got his limbs moving again, pushing his thoughts to the back of his mind as he took a couple of steps in an attempt to catch Ashley before she would hit herself on the hard floor.

But Wesker was there, right next to her. Leon stopped and hesitated. He wasn't sure what to think of the man. Was he a friend or foe?

Wesker picked up the sample from Saddler's dead corpse and then pressed a button in some device, what it was, Leon didn't know. Wesker had his back turned to Leon's direction and Leon moved closer, his handgun aimed at the man just in case. Wesker seemed to examine the sample with deep interest, but when Leon had just wished the man had forgotten his existence, the man spoke:

"There's nothing you can do for her anymore," he stated in the same voice tone as always, like nothing between him and Leon had happened. "The Plagas has taken its full form already."

"Like hell it is," Leon snapped back and kneeled down next to the fainted girl, not lowering his guard. He raised her head slightly and tried the pulse. She was alive. Thank god.

And then her eyes opened and she raised her hands at Leon, only to take a firm grip around Leon's neck in attempt to strangle him till death.

"Wha-" Leon managed to yelp when she attacked him with such a force. "Ashl-" he moaned, but the grip didn't loosen. She growled. Leon didn't want to hurt her, but when the handle of his gun collided with Ashley's head and made her fall back, he knew he didn't have much of a choice anymore.

She was gone, just like Wesker had said. Too late.

Ashley climbed back on her feet and now headed at Wesker. Leon wouldn't have wanted to see it, or even want that happen. He tried to shout something like "No!" but nothing came out, only a wince. His throat was still sore after the attack. He heard the sound of snapping when Wesker broke Ashley's neck. He saw when it happened, so easily and mercilessly.

Ashley fell on the ground for the last time. She wouldn't stand up by herself anymore.

"Damn it" Leon shouted and hit his fist on the floor, frustrated. Ashley, the president's daughter, was gone. He had failed in his mission! All he had done there was meaningless!

"If I were you," Leon heard Wesker speak right before him. Leon hadn't noticed him move, or even heard him. Wesker was so close that he could see from his black shoes every dust and stain that had gathered on the luxurious leather. "I would already think of how to get off this soon exploding island."

"What?" Leon raised his gaze off the floor at the man. Was he serious? "Is this place going to -" So that's what the device had been for. To blow up the place.

The last words of his sentence were swallowed into the sound of helicopter that came closer. He stood up from the floor and tried to shout his question at Wesker again, but the noise was soon too loud to hear anything properly. Leon squinted his eyes to see whether there was anyone in the chopper except the pilot. It was empty, it seem to have come there only for Wesker. Soon the helicopter landed and stopped the engine when Wesker raised his forefinger.

"What the fuck? When?" Leon tried to ask again, not lowering his weapon even though he knew if Wesker had wanted to kill him, he could have done that so many times during their time there that he had already lost count.

"In three minutes," Wesker stated, his red eyes looking at Leon as he smirked, "Quite unfortunate for you."

"What? In three minutes?" Leon looked at him in disbelief. "How the hell am I'm going to get out? In that amount of time?" His radio had shut off completely when he had fainted in the fight hours ago. He had tried to get the radio working again before they went into the elevator, but it had been no use. He had let it be for now because he had thought they would have had time with Ashley to find another way to inform Hunnigan or find a boat or something. He didn't have time for any of them.

In three minutes... what could he possibly find? No, in two minutes and half by now. Fuck.

Wesker took his shades from his pocket and planted them back before his eyes and began walking to the chopper, ignoring Leon completely now. "Hey, wait! You can't just leave me here!" When Wesker didn't seem to react, Leon knew he was running out of options.

There was only one way out. Wesker's helicopter. Could he persuade Wesker to take him with him? Why would Wesker help him? Leon was a government agent, Wesker... well, whatever he was. And like this he came up with the one deeper question.

Why had Wesker made that deal with him when he didn't even need his help to get that sample in the first place? All he had needed was Leon's knife. He could have killed Saddler without it, Leon was sure of that.

"Stop!" Leon shouted and this time Wesker stopped. He was in between the chopper and Leon. Leon knew he couldn't take over the chopper. As he was, he could never defeat the man before him or get the pilot to do what he wanted.

"You have my knife and I want it back," Leon said, looking deadly serious. Then he hesitated, "And secondly, shit, I wouldn't ask this if I had something to choose from, but... Is there any way I could get you to save my sorry ass?" Damn Leon hated begging, but he had nothing else anymore. He wanted to live. He wanted to see tomorrow even though... Ashley. Oh god, Ashley. But it didn't mean if she was dead, he should die too.

He wanted to live. He would do anything to rescue himself if he just could. Now when he wasn't protecting anyone else, he could as well think about his own life for once.

"Perhaps," Wesker said, his voice now a bit lower as he walked back, straight to Leon. "Perhaps I could." He repeated and smirked, stopping when they were face-to-face. "I could save your life in return for..." he left the sentence open, obviously leaving Leon to fill it. Of course Wesker would want something.

Leon started to get nervous. If he hadn't been before, now he really was. Everything depended on his next answer. What could he give? He had just his weapons, some money in the bank... no, a double-agent he wouldn't agree to be. That would be something that Wesker would want. He couldn't save his own life with the cost of other people's lives. There he drew the line.

"I… I don't know." He muttered and couldn't look at the black shades anymore. Time was running out. What could he say! "Gosh, I don't have anything you'd want! All I have is me and my life." His desperation took its hold over him. He couldn't die like this!

"Then I'll take your life." Wesker said, voice low and mysterious. Leon raised his gaze back at him, surprised. Before he had time to react, the man took a grip of his shoulder and whispered against his ear:

"You body, soul and mind, you sell those to me and I'll save your pitiful life. If you ever disobey my orders, I'll take the deal back, in other words, you're dead. There's no place you can hide away from me. Do we have a deal? One minute." Wesker reminded.

Damn it.

"Yes," Leon answered, biting down on his lip. He was almost literally selling his soul to the devil, but did he have anything else to choose from? Die or to be under the devil's mercy. "I'll take the deal."

"Good." Leon heard the amusement in the older man's voice. Wesker let go of his grip on his shoulder and mused: "Shall we go then?"

-XXX-

A/N

Hello again! No, I'm not dead o.o I guess. I feel like dying, not because of some kind of virus, but of my Finnish projects! AAGRH! I need to do everything a bit beforehand because of my quest from Latvia who comes to my place in... two weeks? I was last year there in Latvia with my classmates so this time their class comes here. This is going to be interesting. Sauna, oh dear sauna, show your worst xD No, I'm not planning anything * whisteling *

I kinda had two beta readers for this chapter. My lovely beta Tyrann corrected my misspelling etc. again (I can't thank her enough), but before I sent the chapter to her, I gave my best friend (who is also the one who roleplays Leon when I roleplay Wesker) to check this out. Her comment: "Even though I know how this continues and ends, I feel excited. WRITE MORE." XD I've known her my whole life, but still she's able surprise me.

Okay, the next chapter will be what you have waited for! HOTNESS! :P Or something like that. To tease you guys even more, I can tell the next chapter (possible) title:

**Chapter 5**

_Test_

And what could that be? You're soon (at least I hope so) going to find out.


	5. Test

**Okay, now this is also beta read ^^ Now I can concentrate on the next chapter... right guys? :D**

**Chapter 5**

Test

Leon wasn't exactly sure when he had been knocked out. He remembered the moment when they had stepped into the chopper, the freezing wind that hit against his face and messed up his hair, but after that everything was a bit blurry. Not even slightly to be honest. The last thing he remembered clearly was Wesker's answer when he had asked where they were going next: "Be patient, you'll find out that soon enough" and the smirk. The noise of the chopper still rang in his ears when he woke up in a small room, the location of which he only could keep guessing.

There was only one thing he was sure of: he was kept as some kind of prisoner now.

The room was actually quite cozy. Not cozy like there were nice flower curtains or such, but cozy like it didn't look like he was meant to die there. He had seen cells that looked like that. The main space had his average bed, a small table and a black carpet covering the concrete floor. On the table some food had been left for him, but he hadn't touched it yet: he didn't feel hungry at all because of dizziness. The bathroom, small but clean, was separated from the other space and provided a plain shower and a toilet. All in all, he could say it was neither a guest room nor a cell. It could be a guest room if there were even one window, maybe a television, books, magazines or anything that would contact him to the outside world. And the door was locked. Obviously.

He had woken up there about an hour ago. He had already noticed the security camera in the corner of the ceiling near the door. Every time he moved, so moved the camera. He had spent a second or two glaring at it when it had started to make him feel nervous.

Now he sat on the edge of bed and looked at his hands, thinking. There were again a lot of questions troubling his mind. Was his deal with Wesker a mistake after all? Maybe dying had been the better alternative to thisuncertainty. He had promised his soul to Wesker so why he had been knocked out, or rather drugged because there was a plaster on his neck, and put in this room like he would be dangerous? Was he waiting for something there? How long should he wait? What was going on?

Leon was quite certain he knew the answer why he was locked up: Wesker didn't trust him, simple as that. This place had to be Wesker's headquarters or some kind of hiding place of his. If Leon knew the route and managed to escape, he would be able to cause Wesker a lot of problems. So no wonder why he was kept behind locked doors. They were still enemies. Only Leon's promise connected them and their alliance. A weak promise.

Leon raised his gaze from his hands when he heard the slight snapping sound at the door. The door opened and closed after the man who Leon had somehow learned to know during the past 24 hours. Leon seriously doubted anyone really knew the man ahead of him: Wesker didn't seem like a guy who let people close. The man was again wearing a suit, but wasn't armed as he had been on the island. His blond locks were again slicked back as usual and the black sunglasses covered his eyes, making Leon unable to read him.

Mr. Mysterious.

"So you have woken up already. Good." Wesker moved away from the door and Leon stood up. Wesker didn't look like he would attack him, but he had learned to trust in his own instincts during all the hell he had went through fighting against monsters. Wesker was dangerous, that was more than enough to be his reason to stay alert.

"At least I slept in a safe place, I guess," Leon answered in his normal, a bit sarcastic, tone. The room felt very small now when there were two men inside. Leon stood between the bed and the table, Wesker moved to lean against the wall next to the table. There was only a meter or two between them, but Leon felt like Wesker was closer. He felt very vulnerable, everything in the well-dressed man radiated power and control over Leon's life. Wesker seemed to be very aware of that.

Wesker smirked at Leon and shot a glance at the plate on the table. "You haven't eaten," he stated casually.

"I didn't feel like eating anything. I've felt a bit dizzy after that drug you put in me." Leon glared at Wesker who tilted his head to the side, challenging him. Leon could play the older man's games – whatever they were.

"My apologies." Wesker's smirk didn't fade away. In reality, he wasn't sorry at all. "It was necessary – "

" – because otherwise I would see where we were going and possibly tell my superiors about that if I ran away. I get it." Leon finished Wesker's sentence, still glaring at the man. He thought first the interruption would make the man angry like it would any villain, but Wesker seemed to keep his cool. He only shook his head, obviously amused. "You could have just covered my eyes," Leon mumbled.

"Yes, I could have. At that moment, I didn't want to take any unnecessary risks." Leon knew straight away that Wesker was hiding something from him, more than just their location. Leon also knew it was worthless to start asking what it was. He had learned that much about the man on the island.

"Why are you here?" Leon suddenly asked, changing the subject. He still stood there, staring straight at the older man's black shades, trying to examine every little expression. Could anyone blame him for being alerted? Wesker seemed nice now, would he be the same a second later?

"Isn't that obvious?" Wesker checked his clock, looking more serious as if he didn't have too much time to play around. Leon noted out Wesker seemed to always wear gloves - black gloves. "I'm here to find out whether you keep your promise or not."

"I always keep my promises," Leon stated bluntly, then added: "What do I need to do to prove that to you? I'm not going to run anywhere or fight back, nor like I could." He sure hadn't forgotten how easily Wesker could break his neck. "You saved my life, actually twice, and I promised my life to you. So... what do you want to do with it? I can say straight away that I won't be a double agent. I refuse killing people; there I draw the line." Leon had had time to think their deal over and over again and had come to a conclusion that he had nothing waiting in his earlier life – nothing worth escaping and risking his precious life again. He could as well as start again, working for Wesker.

What really was in his earlier life he would miss? Leon had failed in his mission so he could lose his job that had kept him busy for the past few years. He had a girlfriend, but he didn't really love her. He wasn't close with his parents; actually he hadn't seen them in years. He had lots of mates who with he went with to bars, but no real friends if Claire Redfield wasn't counted. They didn't meet very often, but after everything they had went through in Raccoon City, their friendship was something special. If Leon needed someone talk to about the endless nightmares, Claire was his choice. Claire had her brother, but Claire shared her fears with Leon rather than him. Leon had met Chris once or twice, but all he really knew well about the man was that he was a great fighter and very protective over his sister: Claire simply didn't want to worry her brother more than was necessary.

And that Chris was the number one enemy to the man Leon had just promised his whole life.

"I have a test for you," the villain stated, drawing Leon back to the reality from his own thoughts. "If you pass it, I can let you out of this room and find out how it is to work for me. After passing my test, I can take a look at what you can do and what you can't." Wesker took off his shades and put them in the pocket of his suit, looking straight to Leon. "If you don't pass the test... well, I believe you're smart enough to think of the result yourself."

"Yea, I'm aware of it," Leon mumbled and couldn't turn his eyes away from the red eyes of the other man. They seemed to see straight through into his soul, burning him from the inside. The gaze was taunting, powerful. He had seen B.O.W eyes before, but Wesker's eyes were different.

Wesker was too attractive and intelligent to be a totally crazy monster, Leon had to give him that. But Wesker was a monster; it didn't take that fact away.

"What do you want me to do?" Leon asked without hesitation, not turning his gaze away. Whatever Wesker had in store for him, he was ready. It couldn't be worse than what he had gone through before.

"Take off your clothes."

Leon thought he must have heard it wrong.

"Wait, what?" He asked in total disbelief. "How is that meant to test me?" Was Wesker nuts? He would never do that!

"I test your obedience," the blond man answered, calm and collected. Leon blinked his eyes, his brain trying to register the order in that point of view. Wesker still stood his back against the wall, his hands now crossed over his chest, looking very sure of what he was asking Leon to do. Leon couldn't stand still, his nervousness made him shift slightly from side to side.

"Is there any other way to test me than this?" Leon suggested, his face slightly red from embarrassment. The thought itself of stripping off his clothes before another man made him feel very uncomfortable, to say the least.

"I'd like to see how far you're willing to obey my orders," Wesker still looked at Leon straight in the eye. Leon couldn't stand the burning stare anymore and turned his eyes away, biting down his lip. "Are you going to disobey me?"

Damn it.

"No, I'm not," Leon muttered and began taking off his clothes, still reluctant. His hands shook a bit when he removed his shirt, exposing his lean and muscular upper torso. He hesitated a moment after letting his shirt drop on the floor, but one look at Wesker assured him that he had to move on. He didn't want to look at the other man when he opened his pants and kicked off his shoes. It didn't take long when he was only wearing his underwear and socks.

"Is this enough?" He tried even though he already knew the answer.

"All, Kennedy." Wesker ordered, his voice tone sending shivers to Leon's spine. Leon shook his head as he removed the rest of his clothing. He felt immediately extremely vulnerable and weak, exposed could be the right word.

Leon knew Wesker was examining every inch of his body, but he tried to dodge that thought on his mind.

"What now?" Leon snapped when Wesker hadn't said a word. Sarcasm and anger covered the feeling of weakness. He wanted to stay strong, keep his pride even somehow. That was the only clear thought on his mind anymore.

"Nice that you asked," the older man mused. "This should be simple: start touching yourself."

"What the fuck? No, I'm not going to jerk off in front of you." Leon didn't think over his words before they left his mouth. He shook his head when Wesker just looked at his eyes totally serious, encouraging him.

Leon took a deep breath and thought a moment of his alternatives, only noticing he had none. He didn't want to do this, but if he didn't... no, he didn't want to die. Not yet. He had to swallow his pride, let Wesker play with it and rip it off. He needed to do what he was told if he wanted to see the next day.

The blush on his face deepened when he forced his hand to wander down on his own crotch. He couldn't look at Wesker anyone, he simply couldn't. If Wesker was meant to make him feel humiliated, he sure had succeeded.

"You're a very perverted man, Wesker," he hissed as he worked himself slowly and trying not to have an erection. If he had looked at Wesker, he could have noticed the man leaving his place against the wall. He was so lost in his own thoughts, trying hard to evade his feelings of pleasure and anxiety that he simply forgot to keep his guard up.

The next thing he knew he got slammed against the cold concrete wall.

"What are you –" Leon yelped and instantly made an attempt to push Wesker off of him. It was pure reflex. It was just no use against the much stronger man.

"I'm helping you out." Wesker whispered to his ear, his hand taking Leon's slightly hard member in his hand and started to fondle it tenderly. Wesker wasn't paying any attention to Leon's struggling. "You seem to have problems with my order."

"No, I don't. Stop it." Leon tried to push Wesker off of him again, the panic rising inside him. Wesker was too close, he could even smell the expensive cologne of him, and Wesker was touching him in place no man should touch the other man. "I'm not a fag." Leon asserted and took a grip of Wesker's hand, trying to make it stop before he got a worse hard-on. "Let's just agree we're not gays and stop this, right?" He liked women, he really did, but the moving hand on his crotch managed to get him hard even though it wasn't a woman's. That fact really didn't make him feel better.

"What if I don't?" Wesker mused to his ear, voice hard and mysterious. "Don't you like this?"

"Yes, no. No! No, I don't like this! Please, stop it." Leon had never been this confused before, he didn't even notice he was already begging. Was Wesker gay? Did Wesker really want him or did he just play around? Was this just a test or something more? "Why are you doing this?" Leon asked the question which kept on repeating on his mind.

"Why?" Wesker bit Leon's ear, making Leon startle. "I told you that earlier, I'm testing you how far you will go."

"No, you aren't," Leon insisted, even though he couldn't be sure. He had stopped his attempts to make Wesker stop caressing him: he finally completely understood it was not worth even trying. Wesker was a lot stronger than he was, liked it or not.

Wesker chuckled again and his hand stopped for a moment, only to slip it between the wall and Leon. He pulled Leon roughly against his own body and pinned Leon's hands on the wall with his free hand, showing Leon his place. "You didn't promise me only your soul and mind," Wesker reminded, his voice unreadable. Leon stayed quiet; he was left speechless. He could feel the older man's bulge against his own crotch. It gave him more than enough information.

"You also promised your body." The hot breath collided against Leon's cool skin as he spoke. "And as you can see, I'd like to have it."

Leon didn't know what to say. The whole situation felt so unbelievable, impossible. This couldn't happen to him, could it? Why him? He was sure Wesker could get any woman in bed if he just wanted, and certain men, but why him?

"I... I don't know what to say," Leon admitted, looking at the opposite wall, not really seeing anything. This was too much for him. Yes, he had promised his body, but this hadn't been what he had meant with it.

Then he was suddenly let go. Leon turned to look at Wesker again, seeing him smile coyly at him while he approached the door. "Then it's better that you don't say anything," the man stated, his hand already on the doorknob. "But tomorrow I want your answer. If you don't show up in my private room tomorrow night, you have failed your test and you have to suffer the consequences."

"How can I find your room if I'm here behind a locked door?" Leon snapped, finally finding something clever to say back. He was naked and humiliated, but that didn't stop him from trying to look strong.

Leon's sudden reply seemed to amuse Wesker which only frustrated Leon further. "I've decided you've passed your test this far well enough. I'll order someone to be your guide tomorrow."

"So you trust me enough to let me walk around now, but before I agree to be your sex toy, I'm still in danger of losing my life?" Leon ensured he understood everything right.

"You can put it like that," Wesker chuckled. "I hope to see you tomorrow, it would be such a pity if I had to kill you after all the trouble I've seen for you." Wesker opened the door, but stopped for a moment to say before his leave: "Be careful tomorrow, there are people who don't like your background or trust you as much as I do."

"Thanks for the warning," Leon snorted, wishing Wesker would just go already.

Wesker took his sunglasses out of his pocket and put them back on his face.

When the door closed, Leon slumped on the floor, unable to believe everything he had just experienced. Leon wasn't sure what to think. Should he give in to Wesker or try escaping? Was living as Wesker's employee and toy worse than trying to live in eternal fear of death every day, not only in duty? Sure, if he even got away from this place alive.

He didn't know. He just didn't know what to do anymore. Fortunately he had time to think the whole evening and night over his problems before the dawn.

He had a lot to think.

A/N

Hello! I know, I know, I'm so late again. I don't start telling any excuses because they won't take the fact away that I'm damn late. Antakaa anteeksi, please forgive me.

I dunno what to say. I hope I can publish the next chapter asap. I hope I have my beta with me again for that chapter. Nevertheless, more will be coming! I can promise you that. And I always keep my promises.

What to say about the next chapter? Well, it will contain a new character of mine. The name is Juan Gomez, I really hope you like him as much as we do xD

**Chapter 6**

_Gomez_

We will meet other characters as well, not only him. Wesker isn't Leon's only problem, I can guarantee that.

See ya soon! Näkemisiin!


	6. Gomez

**Chapter 6**

_Gomez_

Leon couldn't sleep almost at all that night. After Wesker left, he had sat there on the floor so long that he had felt frozen. Finally he forced himself off the floor and staggered to the shower. After the shower he had felt a bit better, but it hadn't taken away his worries.

He stared at the ceiling many hours, thinking. He could escape... but how? When? He didn't want to be Wesker's plaything, not even the slightest, but did he have any choice? The more he thought over his situation, the more he was convinced he had to play the older man's games if he wanted to live.

He didn't notice when he finally fell asleep.

Many hours passed and the morning came. Having no windows in the room, Leon couldn't know when the first beams of sunlight reached the facility. His brain had obviously decided that sleeping was a good decision: if there hadn't been that noise coming from behind the locked door, he could have slept even longer.

"Gosh…" Leon mumbled and got up from the bed, having all his clothes on. The noise sounded like an argument between two men but Leon couldn't pick up words. At first Leon thought it had to be Wesker again, but then again he remembered what the man had said about a guide. It had to be a morning by now, a new day to begin.

Soon the door opened and a young Latino male stepped into the room. Leon immediately analyzed his new companion, everything from the man's equipment to appearance. As he had guessed: the man was armed, having a basic handgun in its holster, tied around the man's thigh, and a knife hung on the belt. The man had deep brown eyes and black short cut hair, its locks sticking out to every point. The Latino closed the door behind him and turned to look Leon in the eye, looking both concerned and annoyed. Leon noted that the guy couldn't be much older than he was.

"I don't like this any more than you do," his guide sighed, scratching his head and looking very uncomfortable standing there. "Mr. Wesker told me to introduce you to this facility, and that's what I'm going to do. I'm just obeying the orders I've been given so..." Suddenly the man stopped talking for a second, as if he was thinking what he should say and what not. Leon hadn't noticed the bag in his guide's hand until the man handed it to him. "Here's your uniform; the boss wants you to use it for your own safety." Leon took the bag and saw a similar black uniform there as was on his guide. "I see, " Leon mumbled, still not making any contact with his new companion. When Leon took the clothes out of the bag, the other man stood where he was as if he wasn't even there. Leon smiled to himself: he had expected some kind of cruel badass soldier to come, to be honest, not a guy like that. Leon still wasn't sure what to think of the guy, but he was certain he preferred the Latino to those emotionless gorillas.

"The name's Leon S. Kennedy, although I think you know that already," Leon finally broke the silence and began changing his clothes as he was told to. Even though he hated taking orders from others, he didn't disobey this time. The uniform was more than just a piece of clothing: it was a life insurance.

"Yea, I'm aware." The guide answered, surprised. Then his expression turned back to normal, but this time the Latino smiled slightly. "I'm Juan Fernando Gomez. Usually just Gomez. I can't really say it's nice to meet you in these circumstances."

Leon just nodded, he was already glad that the guy didn't try to act like everything was alright. "Shall we go?" Gomez asked when Leon seemed to be ready.

"If it's better there than here, sure." Leon tried to joke as he followed Gomez out of the room in the corridor. They passed a guard who glanced at Leon contemptuously. Leon raised an eyebrow, but didn't say a word. When they were far enough from the guard, Leon had to ask: "Why did he look me like that?"

"Who did?"

"Didn't you see? That gorilla at the door." A man in a lab coat passed them, but didn't seem to be bothered of Leon like the guard. "I don't remember pissing him off."

Gomez sighed and lowered his voice: "Your existence is enough to piss them off. If you haven't noticed, you're a prisoner – an enemy – who is not just released: you're walking among us like you would be one of us." Gomez kept a same pause again as earlier and looked at Leon, thinking how much he was allowed to tell him. He wasn't given any specific orders.

"Okay, here's the deal: I don't know what you have done before you came here and why you're here, and to me it doesn't really matter if it doesn't cause me trouble. But everybody doesn't think the same as I do, for instance the guard you saw. To be honest, he was near ready to kill you when he heard the boss' orders – he didn't really like his plan. Sure he didn't say it when Wesker was around, but made sure I knew that when I came to your cell door. You're nothing but a spy to them."

So that was the reason for the noise earlier. "How did you even end up being my guide?" Leon asked, trying to make Gomez tell more when he started.

"I happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. Simple as that." Leon nodded, he knew very well how it felt like and it wasn't something you liked to talk about. It seemed they had something in common.

Soon they reached a door. Gomez opened it, letting Leon finally see the sunlight.

"The building we're now exiting is a laboratory... and has also space for 'guests' if we ever have those," Gomez said. Leon didn't really listen: he was too busy looking around. The first thing he saw was the chain-link fence rounding the whole facility area. Near the fence were towers here and there in which the armed soldiers kept an eye on everything that possibly could approach the fence from the deep forest. Leon still wasn't sure where they were but it didn't really matter anymore: just one glance at the guards and all his plans about escaping were ruined. Even if he was able to get past the fence, there was no way he could run to the forest without being seen.

Leon sighed and Gomez gave him a questioning look, but didn't say a thing, as if he already knew what Leon was thinking. They walked down the asphalt road, passing parked trucks and vehicles. "The chopper is a bit further ahead," Gomez informed Leon as he was ordered to. "We don't pass the training ground now but we have one of those. When/if you ever get your gear, you can practice shooting but not only that. Usually people also fight there: martial arts and boxing basically. Paintball is also available."

"Really? Paintball?" Leon couldn't believe his ears. He had never thought paintball could be used as training. Gomez chuckled slightly.

"Yea, paintball. But you won't be able to join those games, you need a team for that."

Now Leon was interested. "How the hell I could get a team here?" What was this place anyways? A research lab? A military base? Both?

"We have 12 teams here. I think currently present is only five; the other seven are on their missions somewhere around the world," Gomez explained. "When they are here, they can match against each other. Usually they do that only when they have a new member: to see what the new guy is able to do in a fight."

"Alright, I guess I'm not a member of any team just yet. Damn, I would have liked paintball." Leon joked and this time it made his companion smile a bit.

"Are you hungry? I have already eaten but I don't know about you."

"I'm starving." He hadn't eaten anything since Spain. He had lost his appetite last night completely, but now when Gomez mentioned it, he was damn hungry.

Gomez smirked. "You're really lucky to have me with you. I know the chef personally; I think he can give you something to eat. You see, the breakfast was from 8 to 10 am. You missed it."

"I think you know everyone here somehow," Leon mumbled, then coming up with a new question. "Hey, you said you don't belong to any team and you're not really a guide. So, what do you do here? Walk around and stalk people?" Leon suggested and didn't know how close his innocent guess went.

Gomez raised an eyebrow, his deep brown eyes showing hesitation. Leon had had him already open up a lot, but there was still left that same 'I rather keep my mouth shut' attitude.

"Kennedy, you see, I'm not very used to talk with people about myself and what I do," Gomez began, hesitating. "I usually just watch and examine people and stay on the background. That's why I know almost about everything and everybody something. I stay quiet and watch, I answer when asked."

They kept on walking and Leon listened closely. He already guessed where this discussion was coming to.

"I'm a spy, Kennedy. That's why I don't have a team. I don't need nor want one. I work alone, then it's easier to stay undetected."

"Do you know Ada Wong?" Leon asked before thinking. She was the only spy he had come across before Gomez and he had never forgotten her. Leon wasn't even sure what to think of her, but he sure hadn't forgotten.

Gomez went completely silent for a moment. "Yea, I know her. You'd better stay away from her if you can. She knows how to deal with men." Gomez seemed to sense what Leon was about to ask next and continuedbefore Leon even opened his mouth. "She isn't here now. I saw her set off early this morning."

Leon just nodded and then his thoughts were drawn into his current problem: his stomach. According to the noise, it wasn't happy at all with Leon's new diet, or the lack of it.

Gomez tried to cover his incoming laughter and Leon glared at him, "Not funny..."

"We're almost there," Gomez replied and he didn't lie, the kitchen door was almost right in front of them after turning couple of times.

"Wait a sec." Gomez went in and Leon heard him talk Spanish. So that explained why he got along with the chef so well. Talking the same language really helps making friends.

Leon didn't need to wait too long. Soon Gomez came out, carrying a bottle of water and two sandwiches with him. "They were out of soup so they gave me these," Gomez said. They sat down on the grass and leaned their backs on the wall of the building. Leon ate everything with gratitude. The sun shone and it was quite quiet, only some noises and humming sound of electronics coming here and there.

"Where is everybody?" Leon asked when he had finished the last sandwich.

"If you mean the teams, they're probably on the training ground or in the main building meeting their superiors and taking up a new mission. It depends. I admit it's rather silent today. Yesterday it was such a fuss."

"What do you mean?" Leon asked and Gomez sighed.

"The big boss came back yesterday, that's what I mean. And you were with him. And the severe injuries of the special unit's leader also caused some wondering." Gomez answered, reluctantly.

Leon didn't ask more, he had asked enough. They remained quiet for a while, enjoying the beautiful morning in silence. Finally Leon decided it was his turn to tell Gomez about himself.

"You said you don't care why I'm here etc. but I think I owe you a slight explanation," Leon began. "Wesker and I crossed our paths in Spain and we made a deal. That's the reason why I'm here even though I worked for the U.S government and before that as a cop." Leon smiled to himself. "I was a cop only for a day."

"You were that bad, eh?" Leon turned his eyes at Gomez, surprised to hear Gomez joking. It seemed that the man next to him hid more than just other's secrets. He hid his own personality.

Leon smiled back, understanding well the irony. "Have you ever heard of the Raccoon City outbreak? I guess not, the government made sure of that. The whole city was blown away, only a few survived."

"I actually have," Gomez replied, but Leon didn't have time to ask how and how much Gomez knew. There was a group of men approaching them, looking straight at Leon. Gomez jumped on his feet, Leon following only a fraction of second later.

"Oi, pet!" One of the men shouted, and he was completely one of those men who Leon would describe as a gorilla. Big, muscular, tall, hairy, and ugly.

Leon thought the gorilla meant Gomez, but the man still looked at him. "Are you calling me a pet?" Leon shouted back in disbelief. The men laughed.

"Yes, pet, that's what you are. Otherwise you'd be just our enemy, but you're hiding behind the big boss' back. Like hell we're just turning a blind eye to that."

"Do you really want to piss off Wesker?" Gomez snapped, taking a step at the gorilla. There were just a couple of meters between them. Gomez was a head shorter of all of them.

The gorilla hesitated a bit; Gomez had hit the right spot. "This must be some kid of mean joke. He can't suppose we accept him among us." The gorilla took a step at Gomez. They were so close that they almost touched. "Out of my way, whoever you are, if you want to stay unharmed. Wesker's pretty pet needs a lesson, you see. I need to make sure he doesn't cause trouble in the future. If he ever has that."

"I'm nobody's pet," Leon hissed, loathing the nickname with all his heart. He was quite sure that the gorilla didn't know yet what Wesker wanted of him, but it was too close to the truth.

The gorilla drew his knife and pushed Gomez out of way. "We'll see about that."

The situation didn't look good in Gomez' point of view. Leon was unarmed and facing one of the most brutal soldiers of the whole place. Gomez hadn't been ordered to defend Leon if that was needed so he could just walk away from the fight and save his own skin. But then again, Leon would be in the trouble of his life.

He couldn't just leave his new – only – mate behind.

The gorilla attacked Leon and he dodged the knife easily, rolling to the side. "Kennedy, catch!" Leon raised his eyes and a knife fell right in front of him, Gomez's knife. He took it without further thoughts and staggered on his feet, just on time to defend himself from the next attack. He had been fighting like this just a day ago with Krauser. His opponent couldn't be as good as Krauser was, but certainly wasn't bad.

Leon didn't know what happened around him while he fought until he heard a gun shot. In the corner of his eye he noticed that Gomez was fighting with the other four men. Gomez had already injured two of the men with one of their knives and shot the other. Just when Leon thought everything was in control on Gomez' side and he managed to dodge another attack in his own fight and cut his opponent slightly on the arm, he heard a gun shot yet again.

Gomez hadn't killed his opponents, just caused severe injuries. Leon saw Gomez fell on the ground, having a hole in his back. One of the men Gomez had managed to put down had shot him in the back.

"Gomez!" Just now Leon understood what he had done: left Gomez to face four when he had just one. He had left Gomez to certain death.

Leon's concentration wasn't on his fight and that was a huge mistake. The gorilla attacked and Leon barely managed to dodge it. The knife cut his side deeply; he could feel the knife colliding against his bone. He groaned and pressed his other hand on the wound, already bleeding badly.

"You should look at your opponent," the gorilla stated, ready to attack again. When he was about to do so, they saw a new group running to their location.

"What the hell is going on here?" One of the men shouted, then noticing the men lying on the ground. "Somebody get the medics." The same man said.

"I'm giving the new guy a lesson." The gorilla stated bluntly, obviously annoyed to see the other man.

"Yeah, right. We heard the gun shots, your lesson has gone a bit too far, don't you think, Brutus?" The men glared at each other and finally the gorilla, Brutus, put his knife down, glancing at Leon angrily. "Fine, I think I'm ready here."

"Good call," the other man said. The men he had with him were already around the injured, trying to help as well as they could. Brutus left the scene with the one man he still had standing.

"Who're you?" Leon asked when the man approached him. "Will Gomez be alright?"

"Sit down," the man ordered gently. "I'm the captain of team Rigel, Carl Jonson. The team you fought against is Betelgeuse." Jonson helped Leon to staunch the bleeding. "The medics will be here soon."

"Don't care about me, help Gomez. He's in worse condition than I am," Leon insisted. The captain of Rigel smiled at him soothingly. Jonson must have been in his early forties already, according to the beard and calm nature. "My men are helping him as well as they can."

Leon snorted and pressed his head against the cold wall, looking at the sunny sky.

He could never forgive himself if he had caused Gomez' death.

A/N

Hello again! It's been a while, hasn't it? I didn't mean to keep this long pause, I really didn't. I just had the typical problem: I managed to write about 1,5 page but because I wasn't satisfied with it, I used a lot of time making it right. Frustrating. I can't promise when I can publish the chapter 7, my final exams begin 10.9 (English listening comprehension test) and end 28.9 (advanced math). Between those dates I have English written part and Finnish exams (it's in two parts). And during all those, I need to do other things as well (school is still running). I'm going nuts soon, so much to do and so little time .

We'll see now when I find time and energy to write the next chapter. I haven't decided the name of the next chapter, but I know what it will be. It's what you all have been waiting for. You perverts.


	7. Decision

FINAL ALERT! This chapter contains mature content, male x male action. If you don't like it, I suggest that you skip this chapter or stop reading. Thank you and enjoy.

**Chapter 7**

_Decision_

_Storm arises. Lightning fills the black and blue sky. There's a castle ahead. RUN! STOP! Breathing. Panting._

_Silent whispers. Empty eyes. Thirsty. Hungry._

_Eventual death._

_Blood everywhere..._

Leon panted heavily, eyes staring wide at the ceiling. His mouth was slightly open, ready to scream. Cold sweat covered his skin, making him shiver. Where was he? Was that just a nightmare? Leon glanced around, his heart still pumping wildly. He was again in the same room where he had been in the morning. He didn't have his shirt on anymore, but that didn't bother him as much as the fact that he had a bandage all around his bare chest.

He was injured.

Where was Gomez?

Leon stood up, his side instantly starting to hurt. He didn't really care about the pain; he just had to make sure Gomez was still alive. He couldn't stand any more deaths; too many people had died during the past couple of days.

Ashley and Luis especially still hunted him and his nightmares. He could have saved them. No, he should have saved them.

They were gone, never coming back. So many lives he could have been able to save...

Leon staggered to the door, knocking on it hard. Nothing happened. Leon knocked again, this time so hard that his hand began to ache. "Open it, dammit!" He yelled at the door. "Or at least tell me if Gomez is alive. You know him! My guide!"

Nothing happened.

"Fuck it," Leon kicked the door and turned around, leaning his back against the metallic door. Everything that happened was only a part of his never-ending nightmare. He couldn't stand this anymore.

Was his life really worth living?

What if he just gave in and died?

Thinking, Leon raised his eyes from the floor to the ceiling. Then he noticed the camera again. Was someone watching him right now? What did that person think currently? Didn't the guy see that he needed some answers!

Then Leon finally remembered the reason why he was in the room in the first place. Wesker. Albert fucking Wesker. Where was that son of a bitch? Did he enjoy watching Leon suffer? What was this wicked game about?

Leon didn't know what time it was, but he was sure he had missed his deadline. He hadn't shown up in time.

The door opened. Leon started and tried to draw his gun, only to notice he didn't have such a thing. The guard had finally opened the door, but didn't look pleased. Leon had never seen such a pissed off man before (if Krauser wasn't counted). The guard talked slowly, as if he wished his words could kill Leon: "The boss is waiting for you". He didn't say more, but Leon was sure he knew more than let Leon understand. The guard stepped out of the way, nodding at Leon to come with him. Much to Leon's own surprise, he didn't resist the guard. He needed answers and it seemed that meeting Wesker was the only way to get them.

Or Wesker could end Leon's days now and for good.

Leon followed the guard, not really minding his surroundings or where they went. He just didn't care at the moment. He was too tired of being cautious all the time. It didn't matter what he did, people died anyway.

Suddenly the guard stopped at a glass door, leaning slightly at the device to give the code. The guard opened the door as the code was accepted. "The door on the left," the guard stated as he opened the door for Leon. Leon looked through the glass; there was an empty white corridor and two wooden doors, one on the left and one on the right. Leon gave the guard a questioning look, but the guard just stared, insisting for him to go by himself. "Fine," Leon stated back and walked through the door, only to hear it lock behind him immediately.

The corridor wasn't long, but it felt like forever to reach the door. Leon hesitated a moment before knocking. Was this really what he wanted? What was going to happen next? Leon closed his eyes and raised his hand. He knocked twice. His heart beat loud and fast.

"Come in." Leon heard Wesker's smooth voice say on the other side of the door. Instantly memories from previous night reached his mind and he already felt like running away. No, this wasn't what he wanted. It was what he had to do if he wanted to live.

Leon opened the door slowly. The room he entered was nothing he had expected. It was like a small apartment, having everything from a kitchen to bedroom. The kitchen and the living room were connected. There was no television, but on the living room table was a laptop currently on and used. Wesker had his back to him, but Leon could see Wesker finishing a document.

"I didn't expect anything like this," the words escaped from his mouth before he thought them further. The silence didn't do well for his already messed up nerves. The comment was stupid, but talking helped him to retain his calm.

"What did you expect then?" Wesker didn't look at Leon, not like he needed to. Leon wasn't a threat to him and he knew where Leon was standing or doing without looking.

"I don't know. Something... not so casual, I guess." Even though the chatting seemed so normal, Leon felt like there was something more. Maybe testing again? Leon's thoughts rushed. Where was Wesker heading with delaying the inevitable? Was he in no hurry?

"This is my private space," Wesker began, now closing his computer and turning to look at Leon. "So private that few have access here."

"So I am a lucky one then?" Leon snapped, sarcasm in his voice. He could feel Wesker's eyes on his bare chest. "I bet you know why I didn't come here last night."

"Do you know what time it is?" Leon blinked at the sudden question. "No." He answered. Wesker smirked. "It isn't as late as you think." Without warning, Wesker threw a wristwatch to Leon. Leon barely managed to catch it. It took Leon a couple of seconds to understand it was S.T.A.R.S custom-made watch. Leon shivered. What if he hadn't caught it and broken it? Above all, did Wesker try to tell him something with handing him the watch he had probably used as he betrayed his teammates and led them to certain death?

"It's not even midnight yet?" Leon said in disbelief, looking at the watch, then outside the window, confirming that it really was night. Wesker stood up from the couch. "You're not late." Wesker mused and walked to Leon, giving out his hand, asking with the gesture to hand back the watch.

"What is your answer?"

Leon didn't look at Wesker. He stared at the watch again, knowing that handing it back was as if promised to ignore Wesker's past and give himself – his soul, mind and body – to Wesker. Last night Wesker had humiliated him and shown what giving all those really meant. If he didn't give back the watch and refused to keep the promise he had given on the island, he was a dead man.

Wesker had worn the watch last night. Was it really as heavy as Leon thought it was?

"Yes." Leon's eyes rose from the watch, looking Wesker straight in the glasses, sure and strong. He put the watch slowly in Wesker's hand. "I will do whatever it takes to stay alive. I always keep my promises."

The smile of victory rose on Wesker's lips. "Excellent answer." Wesker put the watch aside on the kitchen table and took a firm grip on Leon's chin, then continued, his voice low and taunting. "It's time for us to finish where we left off, don't you think?"

Leon didn't turn his eyes away from the shades. He collected every piece of courage he had in him, taking a deep breath, sealing the decision in his mind for good. There was no turning back anymore. "I agree," Leon stated, put Wesker's hand aside and kissed the man on the lips.

Surprised but certainly not displeased, Wesker responded to the kiss. He put his hands on Leon's waist and pressed the man against the wall gently, avoiding putting any unnecessary pressure on the wound. He had known that Leon was in danger in the facility, but not actually believed that one of his men would dare to disobey his orders and attack Leon. Well, now team Betelgeuse had a new captain. He moved his hand on Leon's side, feeling Leon tense immediately. It was obvious that the cut had caused bad damage.

"Why are you really doing this?" Leon's silent question drew Wesker back to the moment. Leon was shorter than him, this close it was even more visible. "Why did you see so much trouble to get me here?" Leon swallowed, shifting uncomfortably. "You could have just raped me in Spain." Wesker could hear Leon's pulse: even though the man didn't show any signs of nervousness in his voice, his body language revealed it totally.

As Wesker thought his perfect answer, he let his hand wander on the younger man's chest, keeping the other hand on the waist. "You're right, I could have," he began, his lips almost touching Leon's. "I suppose you want an honest answer? Yes, I really could have raped you and actually thought that alternative when you had decided to black out." Even though Leon didn't say anything, he didn't seem to agree with the statement that he had _decided_ to fall unconscious in the middle of a fight. "In the very beginning I had no intention bringing you here. My main mission was to get the sample: and during that, kill you on my way."

"You didn't answer the question. Why? Why me and why like this?"

"I've noticed that you get very annoying when you're nervous, usually also sarcastic." Wesker pressed his finger sharply on the chest, pointing at Leon and looking Leon in the eye through his shades. Leon didn't seem to like him avoiding the question, nor the style Wesker examined him. Wesker couldn't help but smirk at the younger man's expression. "Fine. I promise you that I'll answer that question of yours after we're done. Satisfied?"

"If that's best you've got to offer."

Wesker didn't answer anything; he was hardly able to hold back his chuckle. Leon didn't have any idea how much Wesker could offer him...

The hand on Leon's waist moved to the crotch, starting to fondle Leon tenderly through the fabric. "It seems we have a deal, once again." Wesker didn't let Leon say anything smart to that: he sealed Leon's lips with a passionate kiss. Leon didn't resist the kiss or the touches even though a part of him obviously still wanted to.

"Let's just get done with this..." Leon mumbled, not wanting any more foreplay than was necessary. He didn't want to enjoy this; he didn't want to enjoy another man's touch in any way. At least he got Wesker to promise him an answer to the question that had puzzled his mind. That was better than nothing; he had noticed that getting answers from Wesker wasn't an easy task, if he even spoke the truth.

"Leon, give in," Leon heard the husky whisper against his ear. His pants were now opened and ripped down, hanging on his thighs. Leon didn't do anything to stop Wesker, neither responded to the touches. He didn't think he was resisting, but there was still that persistent voice in his head that told him not to enjoy even the slightest.

Wesker's warm lips collided against his throat, slowly moving lower and his teeth nibbling the delicate skin as his hand forced an erection on Leon. No matter how much Leon tried, he couldn't avoid feeling the sheer pleasure of sexual tension. He closed his eyes, trying to think of something else than Wesker. He wanted to think that the lips – which now worked on his chest – and the hand on his crotch belonged to a sexy babe, but the image of that mixed with Wesker made him feel sick. He rather take a good-looking and charming man than a transvestite, he had to admit that.

Unintentionally, he had started to pant softly and move his hip slightly to collide with Wesker's pleasuring hand. The more Wesker worked on his body, the more he wanted to forget everything and stop thinking. If he was going to do this, why couldn't he even try to like it? It didn't mean he was gay. He could submit and it wouldn't take off his manliness, would it?

When everything seemed to turn out alright in Leon's messed up mind, Wesker stopped. Leon opened his eyes, now realizing that he really had given in. Again he felt humiliated, as if he had just been tricked.

"I'd like to take this to the bedroom." Wesker whispered to his ears, sending shivers to run down his spine. Before he had time to answer, Wesker took him in his arms – as if Leon didn't weigh more than a feather – carried him to the room next to them and dropped him softly on the king-sized bed. "Undress," Wesker commanded. Leon blinked once, but didn't hesitate. All he had on was his shoes, socks, pants and underwear. It didn't take him much time to remove everything he had on him. His side still pained him, but Wesker's carefulness helped him to push the pain aside, for now. He hadn't done this before with another man but he knew how relationships like this worked. It had to hurt, he was sure of that.

As Leon undressed himself, so did Wesker. The older man unbuttoned his shirt, revealing his flawless ivory skin, and put the shirt on the headboard. "Open the drawer," he ordered Leon, kicking off his shoes. Completely exposed, Leon turned his back to Wesker and stretched to the nightstand. He heard Wesker open his pants behind him and knew the man was looking at his ass; he could feel the hungry eyes enjoying the view. Leon didn't need to ask what Wesker wanted from the drawer so it was easy to pick the items. There were a portion of lubricant and condoms, all unused, thank god.

Leon closed the drawer and turned round to face Wesker again, handing the items to the man. Wesker smirked and climbed onto the bed, positioning himself between Leon's legs, gently moving the slender legs apart. The position was extremely strange to Leon and he felt like panicking. They were so close, too close. Wesker removed his shades and put them aside, then taking the items from Leon's hand. The red eyes glowed in the dusk and Leon couldn't help but stare and try to maintain his calm. He could hear his own heart pumping, he was sure that Wesker heard it too.

"Try to relax if you can. If you tense, you only end up hurting yourself," Wesker advised, tone calm and collected as usual. Leon didn't know at what point Wesker had lubricated his fingers, but he certainly had when he pushed his index finger inside without any other warning. Leon tensed his inner muscles immediately; it was pure reflex to get the invader out.

"Relax." He heard Wesker say against his ear then nibbling his earlobe softly as his finger moved back and fort. Leon let out a tiny moan as Wesker added another finger, stretching him from the inside. Wesker's other hand moved on Leon's crotch, continuing where they had left off in the other room. Leon had closed his eyes tightly, trying hard not to push Wesker off of him. Then Wesker struck something inside him, making his eyes shoot open and let out a gasp. Wesker moved his fingers to touch the spot again. "It's called a prostate." Leon's vision was full of stars. "I assume you didn't know about its existence... and ability to cause more pleasure than you can think of."

Wesker was right, Leon hadn't known about it, but now he knew. Having two fingers inside him had felt awful, even painful, but after Wesker had touched that spot inside him... he didn't even notice the fingers before the pleasure faded away. While Leon registered the new sensations, Wesker had decided to move on and erased his fingers.

"This will hurt at first." Wesker's voice drew Leon back to the reality. What will? Leon got his answer sooner than he expected.

And it did hurt.

If the fingers had felt awful, having Wesker inside him was pure agony. He let out a sharp yelp, but Wesker shut his mouth with a kiss, thrusting slowly all the way in. Then he just let Leon get used to his size, not moving even an inch, only his hand between their bodies caressed Leon's erection to ease the pain. "Wesker, please... take it out... just take it out!" Leon pleaded without thinking of his pride, digging his nails into Wesker's shoulders and wrapping his legs around Wesker's back, desperately seeking something to relieve his agony; this was far worse than he had thought. He felt like he was tearing apart from the inside. Without preparations, he was sure that really would have happened.

"Relax. Pain will fade away." Leon shook his head, unable to even imagine that. Wesker kissed him again, finally moving out, only to thrust back inside. Leon yelped again, but finally decided to do as Wesker had advised him and tried to relax his muscles. When Wesker thrust yet again, the pain began to fade slowly and the pleasure that Wesker caused with fondling him began to take more and more effect. He eased his grasp on Wesker's shoulders, but didn't let go as Wesker sped up the tempo. He needed something to hold onto.

"Ahn!" Leon moaned louder as Wesker managed to hit the spot inside him again and again Their bodies collided against each other in a rhythm controlled by Wesker. Leon was determined not to moan too much, but as he got nearer to his limit, he had a real hard time keeping his mouth shut.

"Wesk- I'm gonna..." he huffed against his lips. He came the same second, staining his own abs and Wesker's hand. A couple more thrusts and Wesker came as well, grunting. Leon still panted when Wesker pulled off and climbed off the bed to discard the condom without saying a word. When Wesker got back, Leon was already sitting on the edge of the bed like nothing had happened. "My ass aches..." Leon mumbled, not amused.

"It wasn't so bad, was it?" Wesker mused and threw a towel at Leon. "I suggest a shower. I'll go after you."

Leon caught the towel just before it collided with his head. Leon stood up; legs still a bit weak after sex. "Hey, before that, I want the answer to my question." If he wanted to have the answer, he had to insist on it, otherwise Wesker would find a way out of his promise.

"Isn't it obvious? Because there's something in you that attracted my attention. That's why. And if you obey, you'll make a good subordinate."

Leon examined Wesker for a second, trying to find out if that was the truth. Coming to the conclusion that the answer was good enough for now, he walked past Wesker to the bathroom door. Opening the door, he couldn't help but ask one more question that troubled his mind. "My guide, Juan Gomez, is he alive?"

Wesker smirked, red eyes glowing playfully in the darkness. The light from the living room gave them an orange and yellowish kind of shade. "Yes, he's alive. I heard that he had already asked for you."

"Wait, what?" Leon couldn't believe his ears. And Wesker didn't mind to tell him that?! "Why didn't you tell me? I thought he died!"

"I was informed of that just before you came here." Leon remembered the laptop. "Telling you that wasn't a part of my plan. It doesn't make much difference if I tell you afterwards."

Leon didn't mind to answer anything. He shut the door behind him and stepped into the shower. It was useless to argue with Wesker.

He hated Wesker's mind games. The more he was with the man the more he messed with Leon's head. Leon could only wonder what was coming next...

A/N

Hellou! It's been a while again but now I have a good reason why. I had my final exams (ylioppilastutkinto: "In Finland a national examination after high school which serves as a necessary qualification for starting academic studies in a university"). I almost got laudatur (the highest grade which gets only 5% of all students) in mother language, English I messed up (you don't want to know) and math went as I had planned it. My whole September went studying and stressing. I hate those exams... and the second part is in spring. Yay.

I hope you liked the chapter! I put my all heart and effort to get this finished ^^


	8. Surprise

**Chapter 8**

_Surprise_

The next day Leon went to see Gomez. He knocked on door 105 twice and when nobody responded, he turned the handle and opened the door, stepping into the white sterilized room.

A lot had happened after he had left Wesker's place. Well, maybe not a lot, but enough for Leon. His situation seemed to change every day: nothing was the same for more than a couple of hours. Once he had accepted his new situation, it changed into another. And all he could do was to try to keep up with it.

Last night, when he had been in the shower, Wesker had arranged everything behind his back.

"From now on you don't need to worry about your security in this facility," Wesker had begun, keeping a towel around his hips as he talked to Leon who just had opened the bathroom door. "Your guard will show you the way to your room for the last time: tomorrow you will meet your new team and get another place to stay."

"A team?" Leon had asked, unable to understand what the man meant. He was again caught by surprise.

Wesker ignored his question. "And Gomez you will find in room 105 in the hospital building. Give him this," Wesker put a note in Leon's still moist hand. A couple of water drops landed on the paper and handwriting from Leon's messy wet hair, ruining some of the perfect curves of the letters.

Wesker walked past Leon to the bathroom, closing the door behind him and leaving Leon to look after him in shock.

And here he was now, in room 105 in the hospital building, still not aware of his current situation. He had woken up early just in case: he didn't want to meet any more gorillas even though Wesker had assured he was safe now. He still didn't have any good reason to believe in Wesker and what he said...

A memory from last night reached his mind. Wesker's hot skin against his. Pain. Lust. Pleasure. His own moans echoing in the dark room. Wesker's predator eyes...

The shivers ran through his spine and a slight blush reached his cheekbones. He didn't want to think about it! Nothing had changed between them. Wesker just used him and that was it. He had done what he had to.

And he had enjoyed it.

Leon shook his head and pushed his thoughts out of his mind. He had Gomez to think of now.

Gomez was asleep, lying on the hospital bed tucked into the sheets. He didn't seem to be in pain and one look at the monitors told Leon that Gomez's state was in balance, at least now. Leon couldn't help but feel awfully guilty for what had happened. If he hadn't been there, if he and Gomez hadn't met, the man would be still unharmed.

Leon took a seat and sat next to the bed, looking at the Latino concerned. He couldn't help but think all the people he had put to the risk of dying, or had caused their death. Luis. Mike. Ashley. Now Gomez.

When Leon thought of Ashley, he remembered what Wesker had said to him on the island. Leon's life had meaning to him, not Ashley's. What had he meant by it? Leon couldn't know, but Wesker could have saved Ashley if he had wanted. And he hadn't. Maybe Ashley's death served him somehow? If it was meant to make Leon lose all his hope, he had succeeded. He couldn't go back to the USA. Of course he could, but he couldn't bear the guilt and look the president in the eye. He had failed in his mission...

"Damn you, Gomez..." Leon mumbled, not noticing he did so. "Why did you try to protect me..."

"Because you're so pitiful and I felt like saving your sorry ass." Leon was about to drop off the chair when the lump in the sheets moved and talked.

"Fuck! Gosh... Never do that again! I was about to have a heart attack!" Leon got back his balance on the chair and glared at Gomez who just laughed.

"Yea, yea..." Gomez barely said, coughing, and tried to sit up.

"Take it easy." Leon tried to help, but Gomez didn't let him. "I'm fine."

"No you're not, c'mon. Let me..." Leon stood up and took the pillow and put it behind Gomez's back so he could lean against it.

"Fine, thanks, and Leon..." Gomez began and Leon realized Gomez used his first name. He had used it before when he had thrown the knife. Gomez looked awfully serious now, staring at his own hands, and even though Leon showed he was listening, he seemed to wait for Leon to say something.

"What is it, Gomez?" Leon asked carefully, unable to not look at the bandage that was all around Gomez's torso. Gomez had the right to be mad at him.

"I helped you because I wanted to. Stop blaming yourself." Gomez's voice was hard, commanding even. The deep brown eyes turned to look at Leon's. "I don't regret that the first time in my life I did something right. You're not the only one who has a dark background. So just stop looking at me like everything was your fault."

"It is my fault." Leon insisted, but he couldn't ignore Gomez's words completely. What did the man mean by his background?

Before Leon said his questions aloud, Gomez continued:

"No it isn't. Remember when you told me about how you met Wesker and what you did before you came here? Just like everyone here, I don't have anything waiting for me outside this facility. I closed every door behind me when I came here to work for Wesker." Leon let Gomez talk when he finally did so, he was sure that this had to be the first time the man shared something about himself.

Gomez glanced at Leon shortly, making sure that the man was listening: "My story isn't really anything special. I was adopted at the age of five to the USA so it wasn't hard for me to learn the language and earn the citizenship. Unfortunately, things didn't go as planned. My parents lost their jobs and therefore didn't have enough money for my continued education."

"We had to move into another town. You can only imagine the atmosphere where I used to live: every single day I feared for my and my parents lives, not to mention my siblings'." Gomez sighed, shaking his head slightly like he still couldn't believe it. "My elder brother, not biological of course, died of brutal violence in the street. I didn't have any other choice than to go into the military. I was doing fine in the military, I really was. It was the best thing that had happened to me in a long time, but when I got in a secret mission in Asia, everything changed." Leon could see in Gomez's eyes how telling all of this was hard for him, but the determination of doing so was stronger. "I knew already that the world was a cruel place to live in, but nothing could have prepared me to what I experienced in Asia. I was then just a soldier among others and of course I didn't know what the mission was all about..." Leon could already guess what was coming. "There had been an outbreak, but those people weren't infected yet. We just killed everyone. Every man, woman, child and animal."

Gomez was silent a short moment, furrowing his eyebrows and closing his eyes, recalling the painful memory. "I came across a little girl in a cabin. She had been hiding there with her teddy bear. The orders were simple, but I refused to do it. I just couldn't kill her just like that! My teammate shot her right between the eyes, but that didn't save me. I had disobeyed..." Gomez opened his eyes and looked at Leon who listened to him carefully, trying to imagine the pain Gomez had went through. Leon had experienced a lot, but he had never been forced to kill a child.

"Long story short: I got suspended and I couldn't find any other job and if I did find something, nobody wanted to hire me. Then one day a man approached me in a bar, telling me that his boss would like to give me a job. I still don't know how they had found me and so, but I accepted the offer. And now I'm here, have been for a couple of years." Gomez seemed to relax, telling all of that was like getting a huge weight off his shoulders.

"Sorry, I must have bored you to death," Gomez said when Leon didn't say anything, laughing uncomfortably. Leon shook his head. "No, you didn't." He couldn't find anything else to add. He was sorry to hear all that and so, but saying that felt so plain and empty. He could say he was thankful because Gomez told him his story but that didn't feel any better either. They remained silent, Leon looking at his hands and Gomez stared at the white wall. The clock ticked on the wall and monitors hummed.

Then Leon remembered the note Wesker had given him. Of course he had tried to read it but as he had feared, Wesker had written it in Spanish. That asshole.

"Gomez, Wesker asked me to give you this. What does it say?" Leon searched the note from his pocket and passed it to Gomez who had already slipped back to his memories.

"Just call me Juan." Gomez took the note and read it quickly through, the eyes running over the delicate handwriting.

"What does it say... Juan?" Leon asked again, anxiously wanting to know already.

"Calm down nothing... serious, I guess. I'm now ordered to look after you in case something happens." Gomez glanced at Leon and as he had guessed, Leon didn't like to be supervised. "And you will become the captain of Spica and I will be your vice-captain. You will have four other subordinates and you will meet them today in the training ground."

"Nothing serious?! You gotta be kidding me! Me? A captain?" Leon was astonished. What the fuck was Wesker thinking? Leon had never ordered anyone around and always worked by himself or with a partner, not with a team. Wesker had talked about a team, but leading one...

Gomez reread the note and then nodded. "That's how I understood it. Well, shall we go then?"

"No way," Leon said straight off and pushed Gomez back to the bed when Gomez was already trying to get up. "You're still injured - and a lot worse than I was."

"I'm already better," Gomez assured. "I promise I'll take it easy. And this looks worse than it is."

"Yea, right..." Leon didn't like the idea but when Gomez waved the note right before his eyes, he understood that they didn't have really much to choose from. It was an order.

"Fine, I'll help you." Leon gave in and helped Gomez to stand up even though the man didn't really want him to do so. Gomez didn't have his uniform on anymore and if he wanted to go out the hospital, he needed a proper outfit. "Do you know where we could find you clothes?" If somebody knew, it had to be Gomez.

"Actually, I'm not sure. I've never been here as "a guest" before. There must be a nurse somewhere, ask her. During that, I'd like to go to the bathroom if you don't mind." Gomez smirked and Leon couldn't help but smile back, understanding well that the man needed some privacy. "I'll be back in a minute," Leon said and left the room.

Leon had no clue where to start looking for clothes or a nurse so he decided that going back to the reception area was his best alternative. When he had come into the hospital, he had just greeted the lady behind the desk: then he had known where to go. Only problem was that he didn't remember anymore which way he should go back. He tried to remember the route he had walked and the signs but he had been so into getting to Gomez as soon as possible that he hadn't made a mental note about it. He felt stupid. He had gotted out of Raccoon city and many other hellholes but didn't remember how to get out of a hospital. Great.

He turned to the right from room 105. He wasn't sure if he had come from there, but he would find out soon when he came across someone or a sign. He walked pass a couple of rooms until he heard a very familiar voice.

"I know well by myself what I can do and don't, girl. Now, get out of my way!"

The noise came from room 109 and the door opened when Leon was right at it. The nurse started when she almost collided with Leon. They looked at each other's eyes a fraction of a second and then the nurse was already running away, screaming for other nurses to come to help.

Leon blinked and turned to look in the room, seeing a tall and muscular man standing next to the bed and the broken shattered monitors on the floor. The man looked like he was ready to kill someone, probably everyone that he had on his way.

There Leon stood, right at the door, looking at his worst opponent ever straight in the eye. Leon couldn't believe his eyes; neither did the man a couple of meters away from him.

"Krauser?" The name slipped from Leon's lips.

If Krauser was alive,

Leon was soon going to be dead

A/N

Hello! This chapter is a bit shorter than usually, mostly because it's kinda in two parts (I noticed that the chapter would get too long if I don't cut it). But no worries people, I try to get you the "part 2" ready for Xmas. I won't write anything this week, you see, I had my 18th birthday ^^ 12.12.12 I turned 18th and I'm going to celebrate it.

Meanwhile, I recommend that you check what an another author has written. This author, FoolsHeaven, happens to be my best friend (we joke that I'm the right hand and and she's the left hand). You may notice that she's the one who roleplays Leon and Chris while I work with Wesker and other characters, our stories differ quite a lot but have similarities.

Thank you again your patience and if I don't get my chapter published before New Year, I wish you Merry Xmas and Happy New Year ;)


	9. Team

**Chapter 9**

_Team_

Leon looked his worst enemy in the eye, seeing how the man opposite to him recognized him. Anger rose to Krauser's face. Leon tried to reach his gun, knife, anything, but he was still unarmed and vulnerable.

"Leon... So it was you. I heard rumors..." Krauser hissed and ripped the drip off of his arm. Even though Krauser seemed to have gone through a lot pain – because of their last encounter on the island – Krauser seemed to be ready to attack him with full power. Leon took a step back out of the room to the corridor, shaking his head. He had killed Krauser. He couldn't be alive.

Leon didn't have much time to think about his options. Krauser attacked, furious, his hands stretched, ready to take a good grip around Leon's throat and strangle him to death. And before that maybe torture him, doing it slowly.

Leon dodged barely, thanks to his well-trained reflexes, and began his desperate escape. He had no chance against Krauser's brutal power unarmed and he wasn't stupid enough to start wrestling with a man twice his size.

"LEON! You coward! Come back and fight like man!" Leon heard Krauser yell behind him, the words echoed in the walls, making Leon feel like Krauser was nearer than he really was. Leon just ran, pushing one doctor out of his way. He had to get out and find something to defend himself with.

"What is this rush about?" Gomez asked when he saw Leon coming at him. He had heard the shout and come out his room. Seeing Leon running and hearing his name shouted angrily couldn't mean anything good.

"No time to explain!" Leon said quickly and grabbed Gomez's arm. "We gotta get out! NOW!"

And they ran without further questions.

Dashing through the corridors, they finally reached the main hall and outdoors. But before the doors were two guards, obviously waiting for the troublemakers.

"Stop right there!" The guard shouted when they got nearer. "Explain yourselves!"

"I've got no fucking time!" Leon snapped, landing a perfect kick on the guard's stomach and making the guard hit his back hard against the door behind him. The other guard was caught by surprise and before he could draw out his stun gun, Gomez put him to the ground by the arm, keeping it behind the guard so he couldn't do anything. Even though they bested the obstacle, the most dangerous challenge was still yet to come. And now he was also in the main hall; just a few meters of distance was between them.

"Leon, it's time to die. For good." Krauser said, walking at them. Even though Krauser had just a hospital suit on just like Gomez, he didn't seem to be bothered that he was practically half naked. All that he cared about was killing Leon; it was his obsession and unfinished mission.

"Gomez, run! This isn't your fight!" Gomez was going to decline, but Leon had already pushed him through the door to safety. The guards were out; they both had hit their heads and fell unconscious. It was just Leon and Krauser. The staff could only call more reinforcement. Leon took the knife from the guard's belt he had knocked out and readied the stun gun.

"Leon! Don't do this!" Gomez shouted at the transparent and bulletproof door. He couldn't open the door; Leon had pushed the unconscious guard before it after he had pushed Gomez out. Gomez couldn't do anything more than just watch his new mate getting killed. It was his job to protect Leon and Leon didn't let him!

"So it is again just the two of us?" Krauser smirked, nearing Leon who tried to keep the distance walking to the side.

"It seems so," Leon stated bluntly, knowing his chances weren't the best possible. Even though he had a knife, he had just one bullet in the stun gun. He had fought with Krauser before with knives, but then Krauser had been just playing with him. He was a B.O.W, just like Wesker...

Then Krauser attacked and Leon shot. The bullet missed its target and then he was already face to face with Krauser. He swung the knife, trying to cut even some part of his opponent. Krauser was faster, even faster than he used to be. He dodged the knife and managed to get it out of Leon's hand, but Leon didn't give in just like that: he kicked Krauser in the knee and the knife flew onto the floor. Leon raised his hands to defend himself from the incoming blow, knowing it would be deadly.

The fist never reached his body. Leon blinked when he saw only black in front of him where Krauser had just been a moment ago.

"I'm starting to wonder if you get yourself in trouble intentionally..." Leon heard the man say: the blackness before him wasn't just any black; it was the back of Wesker's pitch black suit.

"How-" Leon began, confused of what had happened. He heard Krauser growling and now noticed that Wesker had a strong grip on Krauser's wrist and another, more deadly, around the throat.

"Krauser, listen carefully: Leon isn't your target anymore. If you understand, nod once." Krauser nodded, having great trouble of breathing. Leon heard anger in Wesker's voice. Would Wesker really kill one of his best men for him...?

"Good." Wesker let Krauser go, who slumped on the floor, holding his throat. Wesker had obviously raised him with one hand, making the suffocation more effective to the big man. Wesker turned around, now facing Leon. "Are you injured?"

Leon was still so shocked that he didn't understand Wesker's question at first. "What? Oh, yeah, I'm okay. Thanks to you, I guess..."

Wesker nodded and then turned to look at the staff. "Show Mr. Krauser his room and make sure he stays there till he's completely healed. The show's over." Some nurses exchanged a couple of confused looks, but soon the hospital was working like usual and some guards helped Krauser back to his room and the two other guards also finally got medical care.

Wesker was already leaving but Leon stopped him. "Why... how?"

"I have ears and eyes everywhere. If you don't mind, I have work to do."

"Fuck yeah I mind!" Leon shouted at the man's face, not caring about other people. "This is insane! I can't work for you when everyone is just trying to kill me! And what about your mysteriousness? Stop these fucking games and say what you really want from me!"

The main hall went silent again. Everyone stared at the two, trying to figure out what the hell was happening between them. Who dared to speak to Wesker like that?

"If you insist..." Wesker stated and the next thing Leon knew was that the hot lips were against his. Leon's first instinct said to push Wesker off but then he remembered the deal again. He didn't respond, but neither did anything to stop Wesker.

When their kiss ended, the silence in the hall was very awkward. "Now it's official, didn't you want that? From now on, you're officially my lover and nearest man. If someone hurts you, he answers to me."

"I didn't actually want that..." In other words: he was now officially Wesker's pet. It certainly didn't do any good for his attempts for making friends or mates. But it certainly protected him...

"I will come to check out you and your team's practices one day. Your team will join the paintball competition, I assume?" Wesker mused and Leon had no idea what he was talking about.

"I'll make sure we will attempt that if that's what you want, Mr. Wesker." Leon hadn't noticed that Gomez had ventured to come near them. Leon was glad he was there; he seemed to know what this competition was about. Had Gomez talked about such before or did he just imagine?

"Very well." Wesker seemed pleased to the answer and Gomez. "There you have a chance to show your skills and prove the other teams that you are in my favor just for a good reason." Wesker looked at Leon and then to Gomez who was still extremely nervous about Wesker's presence, nervously evading eye contact and shifting side to side. Leon still didn't get it why everyone else feared Wesker so much but he just couldn't. Could it be that he trusted Wesker?

"Your team is waiting for you. See you later," Wesker said and walked pass the doors, not looking back. Now Leon noticed that everyone was looking at him, suspiciously. "What are you looking at? You heard what he said. The show's over." Leon snapped at them and much to his surprise, people obeyed and pretended nothing had happened.

"Damn, Leon. You're lovers?" Gomez couldn't keep the question inside anymore. "You're ranked high now..." Gomez lowered his voice, not wanting to draw attention back to them.

"Kinda, I guess." Leon sighed, not sure how to explain their relationship to another person. "Let's talk about this later. Now you need some clothes." Leon smirked; Gomez's hospital outfit wasn't really suitable for a vice-captain.

Gomez laughed, also a bit for relief that they both were still alive. "Clothes sound good. Even though this shirt is very... airy."

Leon chuckled as an answer and they asked for a uniform from the secretary behind the desk.

-XX-

Gomez led them to Spica's residential building where they were meant to meet the other men of the team. Gomez had explained to Leon that Spica had just lost half of its team in the latest mission in South America and needed new members, including a captain. Even though Gomez knew almost everyone in the facility, he didn't know Spica well: they had spent very little time in the facility. Gomez also explained what the paintball competition was about. As Leon had remembered, Gomez had mentioned paintball before. Every year there was a competition where every team could join if they had time. It was fun and relaxing not to fight for your life all the time, but the competition had also more profound purpose: The best teams got the best and most challenging missions, maybe even promotions, and the worst... well, the opposite. Even though it was voluntary to participate in the competition, it was kind of compulsory if you didn't want the name of a coward.

"Why such names?" Leon asked when they walked to their destination. They had just passed the residential building of Castor.

"Hmh? You mean the teams? Well, there is an explanation. Using names of stars is much easier than giving codenames. That's what I believe." Gomez said, thinking how to explain so that Leon would understand. "As you see, Castor and Pollux are the main stars of Gemini. Those two teams work together almost on every mission. It's just... easier to remember," Gomez explained as they kept on passing residential buildings. Polaris. Canopus. Vega. Deneb. Altair. There were more teams left to come, but then they reached Spica.

"Spica is the main star of Virgo."

"How nice…" Leon couldn't help but think if this was again some of Wesker's annoying ways to tease him. Virgo meant a virgin, right?

"Don't look so upset." Gomez laughed when Leon stared at the door where it read SPICA. "It could be worse. Leon , captain of Spica. It sounds a lot better than Leon S. Kennedy, captain of Leonis."

"You gotta be kidding me. Is there a star named that?" Leon couldn't believe his ears. "And you're right, it really sounds a lot better. By the way, how do you know so much about stars?"

"Do you really want to know?" Gomez joked, but Leon didn't have a chance to answer. On the other side of the door somebody yelled and something hit the floor. Leon and Gomez rushed in.

"Perkele! That's my sandwich, Jonah! Give it back!"

"Haha! Finders keepers! Come and get me! Or are all Finns chicken like you are? Ouch!"

Both men stopped their fighting when they saw Leon and Gomez staring at them. Jonah, younger of the two, was standing on one of the beds while the slightly older man, maybe in his late twenties, was standing next to the bed, trying to get a good grip of Jonah. He had obviously managed to land a hit on Jonah's knee. There was a third man too. He didn't seem bothered at all: he was asleep.

"What's going on here?" Leon asked. "Are you members of Spica?" He already wished they weren't.

"We are. Who're you, pretty boy?" Jonah snapped and jumped off the bed, instantly getting tackled by the Finn guy who finally managed to get back his stolen lunch. Which previously probably was stolen from the kitchen. Jonah was about to say something to the Finn and get the sandwich back, but Leon interrupted.

"I'm your new captain." Leon wasn't sure what to think about his new men. Two were fighting and one sleeping.

"Really?" Jonah got caught by surprise and meanwhile the Finn guy got more distance between them and began eating the sandwich, smirking. "Michael! Not fair!"

"It's still Mikael, you dumbass."

"Stop it!" Leon couldn't bear the fighting anymore. "Shut up and listen. Are there any other men in the team?"

"Just three of us and now you two as well." The man who had been asleep just a couple of seconds ago said and yawned. He had a coffee cup beside his bed where read Hard-Worker. "You're our new captain?"

"Wesker's orders." Gomez said before Leon added anything else. "And I'll be your vice-captain."

"Great." Jonah snorted and sat on one of the beds. "Okay, sorry about me and Michael, we had some argument about my sandwich."

Michael, or better said, Mikael didn't answer. He was busy with eating but he glared at Jonah with his deep blue eyes. If only looks could kill.

Leon sighed and raised his hands, surrendering. "We have a paintball competition in a week. So, do you know how to fight? Wesker wants us to join and I don't want to disappoint him."

Jonah smirked at Leon and looked at his comrades. "Captain, you have the best of the best here. Samuelson knows everything about any gun and machine. You can't find a sharper sharpshooter than Michael."

Leon had to ask, suspicious: "And what do you do, Jonah?"

Jonah laughed. "You'll see captain, you'll see. But I can say that if it wasn't for me, there wouldn't be any members left in the team of Spica."

A/N

I promised you a chapter before Xmas, didn't I? Here it is! Can't you believe it? Yes, your eyes aren't fooling you.

And now you all must be wondering what "perkele" means. It is Finnish and literally it means a devil or satan, but the real meaning with proper pronouncion would be like... hmm... you motherfucking brainless asshole. Perkele is the most powerful cussword in Finnish...

Let's see now when I write the next chapter. I try to be faster, I don't want to be left behind by FoolsHeaven. Really. If you have nothing else to do, check her stories. She isn't that bad ;) (Don't tell her that I said so! Okay, now I'm screwed. XD)

Happy Holidays everyone! Remember that Santa Claus lives in Korvatunturi, Lapland (= in Finland). Enjoy and eat so much as you can!

Doomsday didn't seem to come after all. Boring (xD)


	10. Competition

**Chapter 10**

_Competition_

Leon sat on the bench, looking at his subordinates trying to eliminate each other out of the game. The paintball competition would be tomorrow and Leon had nothing to be worried about: his team was better than he could have imagined. They were fast, sharp, and worked well together, and usually listened to what their captain said. Leon sighed, it sure hadn't been easy to take control of the team with the little experience he had about leading.

Their first meeting hadn't been the best possible, but he had soon found himself liking everyone in his team, even Jonah McKeith, who always found a way to annoy him. Leon had had trouble with the guy in the beginning, but Samuelson had helped him to be the captain and forced Jonah to accept his place. Don Samuelson was like the uncle of the team: he was the oldest and most experienced and he acted that way, treating everyone like silly kids, especially Jonah, who much to Leon's surprise, always listened to "the old man". Samuelson was a man in his early forties and in good fitness, but to twenty-something Jonah he was ancient. Leon smiled to himself: those two could be like a nephew and uncle.

Then there was Michael. Leon stopped for a second to think. What was the real name of the man again? Everyone always called him Michael so he had a hard time recalling the full name of the man, especially the right spelling. Mikael Niemi. That was it. Nevertheless, Michael was the best shooter of his team and always followed the orders without asking. He was also the tallest of the team, about 190cm, had eyes blue like the ocean and hair darker than Samuelson's beard, but it was the man's nature which caught Leon's attention. Michael was the total opposite to Jonah: he talked little, smiled rarely and seemed to enjoy peace and quiet. But when he got irritated, he cursed loud in his mother tongue and didn't let go until he had finished his business with his opponent, who was most likely Jonah.

Yes, he really liked his team. First he had thought that he could never get people like them in line, but soon he had noticed that he wouldn't need to. As Gomez had said to him the other night, Leon was the right person to lead them and he shouldn't even try to be like most superiors were. Team Spica needed a captain who was more like one of the team members and not like an all-knowing and authoritative superior. When Gomez had said that, Michael, who had been laying on his bed his back in their direction, mumbled something in Finnish. Everyone had turned to look at him and finally, after a short fight around the residence, Jonah had gotten him to repeat what he had said even though Michael insisted it wasn't anything important.

"_Asialliset hommat hoidetaan, muuten ollaan kuin Ellun kanat_. It's a common phrase in Finland, not like you guys would know it. It's from the novel Unknown Soldier, the most famous Finnish war novel which is about the war between Finland and the Soviet Union," Michael explained shortly. "One of the lieutenants reminded me of you, Captain. It isn't easy to translate that phrase, but it would be something like: When in duty, we do our work, but otherwise we don't worry. The lieutenant who said that was always like one of the team members, and unlike other lieutenants expected, he managed to keep his team alive... until total hell broke loose." His face turned deep red when he noticed that he had talked that much about his background.

Leon recalled the discussion had ended up in silence when Michael had decided that he didn't want to talk about his nationality and its history anymore. Leon couldn't help but think what Michael had said. Would he be able to keep them alive during a real mission? He was so used to working alone or with a partner that he couldn't be sure. Last time he had been with a partner had been in Spain and the partner had been Wesker...

Leon was a bit nervous. Wesker hadn't shown up to check their practicing and Leon highly doubted Wesker would just forget something like that. What did Wesker have in store for him this time? Not like he would have wanted to see that asshole anymore, but he couldn't help thinking about what was going on. Making Leon a captain of team Spica had caused a lot fuss all around the facility and the kiss they had shared in the hospital wasn't really a secret either. Wherever Leon went, he could sense eyes staring at him and whispering behind his back. He was now officially Wesker's pet and Leon hated it. He hated it so much that he felt like hitting something... like Wesker's smirking face. It was humiliating enough to be with Wesker but everyone knowing about it didn't do any good for his self-esteem. How had he fallen so low? Leon sighed heavily. He had managed to remain alive and even get a promotion, but this wasn't how he had wanted it to happen.

He didn't want to pay any of his attention to Wesker, but the more he watched his team, the more he was thinking of him. What was Wesker's plan? What if his team didn't win the competition? Would it even matter? Above all, why did Leon even want to win? It wouldn't change anything if he did, everyone would still treat him like a low pet and Wesker couldn't just kick him out.

Did he want to make Wesker proud?

"Umm… Captain. We have a problem." Leon started, having been so in his thoughts that he hadn't noticed his team finishing their practices. He turned around, facing a huffing Jonah.

"What is it?" Leon answered, furrowing his eyebrows for concern. This couldn't be anything good.

"You may leave now, McKeith." The familiar voice said, the owner of it appearing behind the corner the same second. Jonah had obviously done something and had run fast to be able to warn Leon in time. Jonah just nodded, not looking at Wesker, and disappeared as fast as he had come.

Leon stood up, astonished to see Wesker so suddenly and Jonah's strange behavior. Leon was about to ask what Wesker was doing there and why Jonah was so upset, but then he noticed that Wesker was without his suit jacket, holding it in his arm. Leon didn't know what to say.

"Your team really has a sense of humor," Wesker said, showing Leon the blue stain. "I assume McKeith thought I was you when I entered the ground."

"Well, uh, he is one of his kind, I guess." Leon wasn't sure what to answer, but came to the conclusion that it was his job to apologize. "Sorry for what happened. I'm sure he didn't mean to shoot at you." That explained why Jonah was out of sorts. Even he didn't want to piss off the big boss, certainly not shoot at him.

Wesker smirked, but didn't say anything. Leon was sure he was again planning something.

"Aren't you going to make this up to me?" Wesker finally broke the silence, leaning against the wall, his eyebrow raised. He had no intention to make this easy for Leon. He never did.

"I can buy you a new one," Leon said, knowing all too well where the man was getting at. Wesker chuckled.

"Come to my residence when you know the right answer." Wesker threw the jacket to Leon. "Don't think too long." And then he turned and left, just like he always did.

Leon glared at Wesker and when he was out of sight, he sighed, swearing in his mind that he would never go back to Wesker's residence if he could choose. Just looking at the jacket raised back memories he had tried to block every day and night. An image of the heated night they had shared filled Leon's mind yet again, making him blush slightly, as it did every time it happened.

Why couldn't he stop thinking about it?

Could it be he was falling for Wesker?

It couldn't be that. He wouldn't let himself be swallowed in that man's darkness.

He really wished he could talk with somebody about his messed up mind, but he couldn't. He didn't want to draw Gomez into this more than he already was.

He would hide the jacket somewhere and forget Wesker's suggestions for now. Tomorrow was the competition and he had to be in condition to fight with his team for the victory. Having a sore ass wasn't something he wished for now.

-XXX-

The competition had gone just the way Leon had wanted it to go until he had noticed a troublemaker.

They had fought their way through the semi-finals, and when they had a break before the finals, Leon used it to check out the other teams: he wanted to know who was going to be their opponent in the finals. There were two teams fighting for the last place to the finals: Polaris and Canopus. Leon had heard about a new guy called Cooper, who was a member of team Polaris, and it seemed that the guy was the reason for Polaris' success because they had never been this close to victory before.

It wasn't much of a surprise that Wesker was there to watch the competition personally. He was sitting in a special stand with his closest men and most time seemed to discuss something, likely about promotions and such. Leon hadn't had much time to look at him, he had had other things to think of, but every time he glanced at him, he seemed bored by the people around him. Leon turned to look back at the arena when it sounded like Polaris had won. It didn't take long from Leon to notice who the new guy Cooper was because his teammates were all over him and treated him like a hero already. But Cooper didn't seem to notice them, he was looking at something else out of the arena. Leon turned to look what interested the young man that much that he didn't even smile at his comrades.

He wasn't looking at something, he was looking at someone.

Leon looked at Cooper once again and confirmed that Cooper was looking at Wesker, very intimately. He didn't stop staring until his teammates dragged him out, obviously not noticing that Cooper wasn't interested in them. When they were out of the view, Leon finally noticed that his heart was beating wildly. What was wrong with him? Why was he so annoyed and pissed off because some brat was looking at Wesker?

"Hey, captain. Are you coming or not?" Samuelson had come to look for Leon. "The finals start in 15 minutes."

"Oh, yeah. I'm coming." Leon stood up and followed Samuelson out of the stand, dodging people that were coming in and out. The paintball competition took place in a big hall and it was stuffed with people: it wasn't easy to move around and it sure hadn't been easy for Samuelson to find his captain.

"Is something wrong, captain? You look stressed." Samuelson asked in a caring and warm tone.

Leon almost felt like telling the truth but shook his head. "Nothing's wrong. Let's concentrate on the competition now, right? We are so going to win this." Leon was surprised to hear himself say the latter in such a determined tone. Why did he mind so much if somebody looked at Wesker? He should be delighted, hurraying around. If Wesker was interested in somebody else than him, there could be a chance to get out of his pet position. So why for heaven's sake he was so annoyed?

"If you say so, captain." Even though Samuelson said so, Leon was sure the man would be keeping an eye on him. He seemed to sense immediately if someone was holding something back and he sincerely wanted to take care of his group even though most time he was so lazy that he hardly cleaned his weapons regularly. He was an odd weapon specialist.

Everyone was ready to go when Leon entered the locker room. Leon changed quickly and picked up his paintball gun before anyone else had time to ask if he was alright. "Everyone ready? Good. Jonah, you take the left side and cover me when I take the center. Gomez and Samuelson take right side, in the last match they didn't defend it properly. Michael, you're our wild card. Change your position when needed, otherwise cover our backs. That's all. Let's show them what we are made of."

Everyone nodded and followed Leon out of the locker room to the arena in concentrated silence.

Leon had only one thing on his mind, only one target and purpose. He was going to be the one who shot Cooper out of the game. He would never let him win. Never.

The whistle gave the mark to begin. The audience was shouting their advice and cheered their favorites but Leon didn't hear them: his full concentration was on the moment. He wanted to get out of his mind Wesker's interested look when Cooper had stared at him. He didn't want to think which he was now looking at and wanting to win.

Was he jealous?

He almost got shot that moment and barely managed to take cover. He saw Jonah move forward on his left side, but didn't see if Gomez and Samuelson had managed to get through Polaris' defenses already. The plan was simple: Jonah and Leon tried to keep Polaris busy while Samuelson and Gomez tried to get behind them. It was a simple plan, but if it worked, it would be very effective.

Soon everything started to go wrong.

Polaris had seemed to notice their plan and it didn't take much time that Gomez was out. It was four against five now. These were the moments when Leon really wished he would have had a radio. They had to pull back. Jonah was still on his left side, but Michael was out of sight. Leon supposed he was helping out Samuelson. Leon thought what to do now, what would be the wisest thing to do. Then he saw Cooper, running in his direction, jumping over the obstacles and dodging paint bullets, but Leon couldn't shoot, Cooper was all too well covered. Leon cursed in his mind. This was bad. They had to act fast or they would be surrounded and Polaris would take them out.

Leon made his choice and dashed to Jonah's whereabouts, barely evading getting shot. "Jonah, Cooper has gotten behind us. We need to attack asap." Jonah nodded, understanding perfectly what Leon wanted him to do. Jonah got out of his cover and shot one of the men covering Cooper, Leon shot the other but Jonah got shot the same time Leon's target got blue paint on him. It was three against three now.

"Only two left! Who will win? Polaris or Spica?" The crowd let out a lot of noise for the commentator's statement. Were Samuelson and Michael out the game too? Damn it. It was just him and Cooper left.

Leon's instinct warned him just in time and he managed to dodge Cooper's bullets. The brat had gotten behind him! Leon made his decision: he jumped over the cover, dashed behind another and then ran straight at Cooper. The brat hadn't expected that. Cooper tried to shoot him, but Leon grabbed his gun and kicked him in the stomach, making the man fly on the ground. Leon wasn't sure if it was forbidden to use hand-to-hand combat, but he didn't care and neither did the audience. Leon shot Cooper straight in the mask before Cooper even realized what had struck him.

The sound of a whistle filled the arena and the game was over.

Leon removed his mask and offered his hand to an astonished Cooper who didn't take the hand. He removed his own mask as well, being better able to glare at Leon with his green eyes. "You didn't play fair."

"Who said I should?" Leon snapped back, feeling like shooting Cooper's face again and staining the blond hair. "Do you want to get up or not?"

"Screw you, pretty boy." Cooper hit the hand away and stood up by himself, both of them glaring at each other when their teammates rushed to the arena.

Polaris was just taking off and Spica beginning their celebration when a familiar man in a black suit stepped in the arena, a couple of other superiors following him.

Everyone else than Leon got in line the same second when Wesker approached them, clapping his hands and smiling slightly. "Well done, Kennedy, Captain of Spica. Well done."

"Did you doubt me?" Leon snapped, but smiled as well. Nobody could say he was just a worthless pet anymore. He had proved that he led the best team of the facility. The whole hall was quiet, trying to hear what they were saying and understand how anyone dared to talk to Wesker in that way.

Wesker smirked and raised his hand slightly when one of the superiors was about to say something about Leon's behavior. "You did well: I didn't expect anything less." Then he approached Leon and placed a hand on his shoulder as if he was praising him. "Come to see me tonight in my residence."

Leon was about to say that like hell he was, but Wesker moved on to praise also Polaris for the good competition and telling them to meet the other superiors. It seemed like Wesker was arranging promotions and such, but Leon's incoming visit to Wesker's personal place wasn't about it. It had something to with the stained jacket...

When Wesker finally left the arena, Leon was already so surrounded by happy teammates that he didn't see Cooper's determined eyes following Wesker's every step.

A/N

Yeah, I know it's February already. Gosh... I have my practise final exams now (yup, our final exams are really big deal.) I try to get another chapter ready now that I have my "vacation" (= time out of school to prepare for the real finals) but can't promise anything. In March I have my finals and then I can't pay any attention to this, the whole month is full of exams. Let's see now how I survive.

Chapter 11 will be hotness and then we will move on to other problems, including more characters like... did you really think I'd tell you? Yeah, I love you too.

Honestly, this story will never end if it goes on like this. We have about 10 notebooks with FoolsHeaven about this and this story is somewhere in the first or second. I have made this my own and skipped many parts and added my own, trying to make this more understandable. When we wrote this, we didn't really think someone would read it one day. Btw, 26.2 is FoolsHeaven's 18th b-day. Remember to congratulate her, that's Wesker's order.

See ya soon again. Keep your fingers crossed for me!


	11. Punishment

**Chapter 11**

_Punishment_

Leon didn't go to Wesker's private residence that evening and later he really wished he had.

After the competition, they had gotten totally wasted now that they finally had a chance for celebration and were allowed to do so. It was not like Leon had forgotten Wesker's order to come to meet him; Gomez had even reminded him when he had been taking his third tequila shot for that evening. Leon had just shrugged his shoulders and mumbled something that he knew and wasn't going, knowing very well that he was resisting Wesker and his specific order. He just didn't care or want to go and be Wesker's cute little pet Wesker could just order around and use like he wanted. Taking the fourth shot made his decision even easier and he didn't pay Wesker another thought. Gomez tried to convince him to go, but eventually he gave up and it didn't take long for him to be competing with Jonah, Leon and Samuelson who could finish their glasses first. Only Michael remained sober and silently kept a close eye on them, just like he always did.

The streams of light collided with Leon's face and he opened his eyes, immediately his head starting to ache. "Damn..." he mumbled and tried to rise up from his bed and find his watch to check what time it was. Everyone else was still asleep, Samuelson snoring loudly: it was just about 4 o'clock. Leon had slept just a couple of hours and he wondered why he had woken up so suddenly. He looked outside and saw the outdoor lamp on. It worked at night when there was motion near it; otherwise it was shut off automatically. Leon also remembered hearing some noise, but he had thought it had been in his dreams.

Leon's locker was open.

Leon rose an eyebrow; he was sure he had closed it before he had opened the bottle, and all his equipment was still on the floor where he had thrown them before going to bed. And his locker was usually locked and only he had the key, which was in his vest pocket. Leon leaned lower carefully, reaching for his black vest lying near the bed. The zipper of the pocket was open and the key was gone. It was still quite dark in the room, but when Leon walked to his locker, he saw the key in the lock. This was just odd: he couldn't remember using the locker but he certainly remembered everything else that had happened in the evening before going to bed.

Leon opened his locker completely and looked in, his eyes trying to adjust in the darkness. It was totally messed up. Had someone been looking for something in his locker?

"Juan, wake up." Leon wanted to have a second opinion about his memory. "Damnit, wake up, don't turn your back to me." Leon made a mental note that when he got this case solved, he would take aspirin, a lot of it, and give some to Gomez as well.

"What...?" The man mumbled, not willing to open his eyes.

"Did I use my locker tonight?" Leon patted Gomez's cheek, trying to keep him awake a while longer. "Hey, c'mon, think."

"What kind of question is that?" Gomez answered, slapping the hand away and opened his tired dark brown eyes to look at the disturber of his sleep. "I don't know. I think you didn't, you took your vest straight off when we arrived at the residence."

"I thought so too." Leon thought a second, trying to decide whether to tell the man or not. "Okay, sleep now." He was prepared for further questions but before he gave his allowance, Gomez had already closed his eyes and fallen back to sleep.

Leon shook his head slightly and went back to his locker, taking a flashlight to see better into the depths of the locker. Everything was messed up, but all his stuff seemed to be there. He was ready to close the locker and go to get that aspirin, but then it struck him like lightning.

Wesker's jacket was gone. Someone had been looking for it and stolen it and that someone had left in a hurry.

Leon frowned; this was very weird. It couldn't be Wesker; this just didn't feel like something that Wesker would do. Sure he wanted his jacket back, but not because he would need it desperately. He was just playing with Leon, wanting him to come to his place voluntarily. Was he playing with Leon again? Was this another mind game? If it was, what did it mean this time?

Leon was confused but then he remembered Cooper. Everything in the man made his blood boil, but if he had touched his stuff, he wouldn't let the guy go just like that. How would the man even know about the jacket? Had he been following him and been watching Spica's training that day? Leon couldn't come up with any better theory. This couldn't be Wesker's plan. He didn't know why he felt so, but he couldn't imagine Wesker sneaking around in a place where he was something like a god.

Nevertheless, the guy had left in a hurry and woken up Leon at some point so he couldn't be far. But where would he be now then? In Polaris' residence? For some reason Leon doubted that. If Cooper knew about the jacket, he also must have heard Wesker telling Leon to come to his room. Leon didn't like at all where his theory was coming to, but he had no other choice than go to check if he was right.

He would have to go to see Wesker in the middle of the night.

-XXX-

The transparent door that led to the corridor of Wesker's private space was opened; someone had put the code in it just a while ago. Leon pushed the door in, stepping again in the corridor where he had never wanted to come back. Something in his head said that he was acting stupid for coming there, but he shut the voice up. Even though Cooper taking his place as Wesker's pet would be everything he wished for, he couldn't accept someone making a fool out of him and stealing something right before his eyes. If it hadn't been personal in the arena, now it was.

He wasn't jealous or anything. He just wanted to show the brat that he wasn't someone to play around with...

Leon was about to knock the door he knew led to Wesker's private space but then he noticed it was already slightly open. He opened it a little more, sliding his fingers between the door and doorway and peeked in. The kitchen/living room space looked very intimidating in the darkness, shadows contrasting furniture and walls in an almost supernatural way. Leon tried to find movement and wanted to surprise the motherfucker if he was there.

He didn't see anyone. Was the guy in Wesker's bedroom?

Leon felt burning on his cheekbones but pushed his thoughts away, turning them to anger against Cooper. If the guy was there, he would need a medic and fast.

Leon stepped in silently, looking to side to side to make sure nobody was there to ambush him. It was almost too dark to see anything, but when Leon reached the kitchen table, the color of blue attracted his attention. The dark jacket was on the table. So where was Cooper...?

"Fuck off, Kennedy. You don't want to be here, so why bother?" Leon turned around, looking straight at Cooper's green eyes that looked in the darkness very threatening. Leon placed his hand on the handle of the knife, ready to use it if Cooper attacked. Leon noticed that he had been hiding behind the door. Cooper talked slowly, almost whispering:

"I can take your place, I know you desire that. I also know you're in love with Ada Wong and you're 100% straight. Just go and we are all happy."

"I wouldn't say that we're in love..." Leon mumbled back, knowing Cooper was right, Ada was someone he really liked, but also someone he never could get. They flirted and helped each other, but every time Leon tried to take it to the next step, Ada vanished. "You snuck into my team's residence." Leon changed the subject because Cooper was right in one matter: he didn't want to be Wesker's pet.

Cooper shrugged and sighed, annoyed. "You weren't going here tonight so I decided to take the jacket and do this for you. Practically, I didn't steal anything, I just took what belongs more to me than you."

"You understand that this isn't about what I want? I have to do as I'm told or I'll lose my life." Leon rose his voice a little, anger getting through. "If you take my place, what happens to me? He won't let me go just like that, after all, I'm an enemy. I'm not his pet because I like it, he owns me." Saying those words aloud made Leon feel even worse, like it made his situation even more realistic.

"Let me take your place. You're doing fine with your team so I think he keeps you as a subordinate." Cooper stepped closer to Leon and so closer to the bedroom door. "We both win in this." Cooper smirked, his teeth whiter than usual soldiers have. "He wouldn't keep you long anyway. You're just a nuisance and I bet you're bad in bed. You can't satisfy a man like him with your lack of experience."

Leon didn't think about what he did next. He grabbed Cooper's vest and was ready to give him a hard blow to the face, but before that happened, they were interrupted by light turned on.

"I don't even bother asking what is going on," Wesker's voice was irritated and sounded like he had just woken up and wasn't really happy about it. He glared at them both, his red eyes glowing dangerously. "You're Cooper from Polaris... I assume you have a good explanation for your presence in my private space?"

Cooper and Leon stared at each other a moment, Leon still feeling the urge to beat the man to death and Cooper obviously not happy about looking at Leon either. "I returned your jacket, sir. The one that your disobeying pet didn't manage to deliver on time." Cooper smiled warmly to Wesker, who raised an eyebrow. Leon was ready to jump on Cooper and strangle him, already imagining how it would feel when the man suffocated and couldn't talk anymore. "I'm honored you remembered my name, Mr. Wesker."

"I suggest you leave now, Cooper." Wesker's voice was cold, even murdering, which surprised Leon but Cooper even more. "I will inform your captain about this first in the morning." Leon didn't know what would happen then, but taking a look at Cooper it couldn't mean anything good. The man was pale like a canvas.

"I, uh, yes, of course, sir. I'll be off now," Cooper backed down to the door, his determination seeming to die completely before Wesker's harsh welcoming. He disappeared, but Leon could sense that the man wasn't done yet. At least not with Leon.

"Well, well, you came after all." Wesker's mood seemed to change immediately when Cooper had gotten out of view. Leon then finally noticed that Wesker wasn't wearing anything else than his black underwear. Wesker was leaning on the doorway, smirking.

"The guy came to my team's residence and stole your jacket," Leon explained which gave him a headache. He had taken a lot aspirin but this mess seemed to get it back. "I guessed he would come here and I was right. I'll be off now too. Good night." Leon was already leaving but just like he guessed, Wesker didn't let him go just like that.

"I know he has an odd interest towards me, but I didn't think he would go this far." Wesker took a firm grip of Leon's wrist and pulled Leon close to him, looking down at Leon's determined blue eyes. "Cooper also had some truth in his words. You didn't come tonight and obviously wouldn't have come if Cooper hadn't disturbed you. You should be thankful to him." Wesker's voice went low again, his hot lips colliding against Leon's throat. "Your punishment would be a lot worse if you hadn't come tonight at all."

"Punishment? Seriously?" Leon was about to push Wesker off again, but stopped himself when he felt the grip around his wrist tightening as a warning.

"You seem to think you can disobey me if you feel like it." Wesker's other hand wandered to Leon's hips. "I suppose it's only natural: I have let you think you're equal with me and made you trust me." The lips moved across Leon's throat and Leon couldn't say a word. Something in Wesker made him freeze in place and listen to the man: Wesker sounded like he was finally telling him what he was planning and thinking of him. Leon thought to himself that he didn't trust Wesker even a bit, but it wasn't true. In Spain Wesker had worked beside him and rescued him, making Leon trust him with his life. Even the true identity of the man and Ashley's death hadn't broken the trust Wesker had managed to build inside Leon. Everyone else in the facility seemed to fear and serve Wesker like a god, but Leon didn't. Wesker was right: he thought they were equal even though in reality Wesker owned him like a dog.

"You're not doing this because you think I make a good subordinate to you, do you?" Leon gagged out, his throat suddenly feeling dry and heart beating wildly in his chest.

Wesker chuckled and then licked Leon's collarbone, sending chills to Leon's spine. "I told you then that you attracted my attention and you really did that," Wesker began, his hand on Leon's hips moving on to fondle gently Leon's crotch. "You entertain me... and something in you draws me and wants me to ravish you." Wesker bit down Leon's skin slightly, making Leon startle. The hand on his crotch didn't stop moving, arousing further.

"Why didn't you just do that then? Why make me trust you?" Leon asked silently, unable to look the man in the red eyes. Wesker could have raped him when he had been unconscious, Wesker himself had admitted that.

"Because like this I can keep you forever: you come back to me over and over again." The deep obsession in Wesker's voice should have surprised Leon, but it didn't. Somewhere in his back of his mind he had known that for a long time now, but he hadn't been able to put it in words. Wesker wanted to own him completely; even Leon's own free will.

The worst thing was that Wesker had succeeded. Leon couldn't resist the man and his body responded to Wesker's touches, even the violent ones. No matter how straight he was, he seemed to be more and more gay for Wesker: Wesker's low voice, cat-like moving, dangerous and cruel personality and perfectly sculpted body with ivory skin tempted him, making his blood rush in his veins when he just thought of the man. The way Wesker had taken him the other night had haunted him and now that Wesker was almost naked against him and touching him even more passionately, he was yearning for more.

He was so messed up that he didn't even care anymore.

Leon's pants were opened and Wesker's hand slipped in, making Leon moan against Wesker's bare shoulder. "This still doesn't mean I like you," Leon mumbled, making Wesker chuckle slightly.

"So be it…" Wesker's lips pressed against Leon's harshly, biting Leon's lip a little and tasted the blood, savoring it in his mouth. "But you will like what I have planned for you tonight..."

Wesker's eyes flashed coyly and Leon immediately knew this couldn't end well.

-XXX-

The pleasure was unbearable. Leon's vision was filled with stars and his ears rang of the wanton noises he let out time to time. His wrists ached and his back was killing him, but they were nothing compared to the pain and pleasure in his lower half.

"Wesk... please..." He moaned loudly, wishing he could see what the man was doing to him. He was blindfolded by Wesker's tie and his hands were cuffed to the headboard. On all fours he was completely vulnerable to Wesker's treatments and impulses: all he could do was to bear everything and try to enjoy the moment.

Leon hadn't really agreed to this, but he hadn't an option for disobedience anymore. Wesker wanted to punish him and Leon had no other choice than to let him do that.

"My my... you're eager tonight." Wesker's voice was taunting. "What should I do to you now?" Wesker's question was rhetorical and made to frustrate Leon even further. Not like he wasn't awfully aroused and frustrated already: Wesker had been teasing him a while now, nipping and rolling Leon's nipples that they were already sore and licking him in places that only thinking about made Leon's face turn deep red. Leon was awfully hard, but couldn't touch himself or cause vibration to his lower half by his own movement; Wesker prevented that and gave him a hard smack on the buttocks if he even tried.

"Just let me come already..." Leon pleaded pathetically, already forgetting that he should have felt humiliation. Wesker pinched Leon's aching nipple again and licked the earlobe, his body slightly brushing against Leon's and letting Leon be aware of his hard-on. "Unfortunately that is not an alternative… yet." Wesker's hand wandered on Leon's neck, moving from there lower, fingers running along Leon's spine, finally stopping on his well-trained buttocks. "I already taught you about the prostate..." Leon's ass twisted slightly in anticipation when Wesker's fingers slipped between butt cheeks, threatening to invade Leon. Much to Leon's surprise, the fingers were withdrawn, leaving Leon confused for a second.

"Suck them," Wesker ordered, placing his fingers against Leon's swollen lips. The voice inside Leon's head insisted he say no and tell Wesker go to hell, but the new side of Leon opened his mouth and let the man abuse his mouth even further. Cooper's mischievous face invaded Leon's mind when he tried to work on Wesker's fingers, hearing Cooper's voice repeating how inexperienced Leon was and couldn't satisfy Wesker. Cooper was right: Leon wasn't experienced, all the experience Leon had about sucking came from lollipops and women he had lain with, but he wasn't really bothered about it. If Wesker had wanted someone more experienced, he would have taken Cooper.

Soon the fingers were taken out of his mouth and found their way to his backside again. This time Wesker wasn't as careful as last time, pushing two fingers inside Leon straight away, but neither as brutal as he could be. He wanted to cause pain, but even more pleasure that Leon couldn't forget.

"I will be the only one who touches you like this. Remember that." Leon hardly heard what the man whispered to his ear from his own moans and panting. He didn't answer anything but thought to himself that Wesker was the only one who would touch him like this.

"Wesk, just, ah!" Leon yelped again when Wesker thrust his fingers even deeper. Fucking Leon with his fingers and pressing the prostate inside him again and again, he still didn't touch the place Leon wanted to feel Wesker's hand the most, making Leon awfully frustrated and lustful for more.

"What is it, Leon?" Wesker taunted, hitting his fingers even harder into the younger man's eager ass as his other hand caressed the younger man's muscular thighs.

"Please..." Leon muttered, unable to talk or think straight anymore. His hands shook, cuffs clattering against each other when he tried to get free and touch himself.

"Please what?" Wesker's hand wandered lower almost touching Leon but as always backing down when it would have touched the cock or balls.

"Gosh, ah, just stop your teasing and..." Leon muttered, trying to keep his voice tone level somewhat the same. His cock was aching and screamed for touching. He wanted to come so badly that it almost hurt.

Wesker stopped moving his fingers. Leon's mind registered that and immediately he shoved his ass against the fingers, swallowing them deeper into him. Hearing Wesker laugh darkly behind him, he understood what he just had done and felt deeply embarrassed and pissed the same time. Wesker had tricked him again!

"Desperate, aren't you?" Wesker chuckled and Leon wished the ground would swallow him up once and for all. He really didn't want to admit it, but the truth was he was damn desperate and frustrated, his body screaming to be touched and ravished by Wesker...

Leon left out the loudest moan for that night when Wesker thrust into him. Wesker wasn't really gentle this time, his movements were harsher than the last time they had been like this, but Leon didn't care. Leon's mind went blank every time Wesker thrust in and soon he wasn't certain of the place and time anymore. When Wesker's body collided with his, Leon couldn't stay still anymore: he responded to every thrust with bringing his ass against Wesker, hearing how much pleasure it caused to Wesker as well, making the man grunt against his ear.

When Leon felt like he couldn't stand it anymore, Wesker placed his hand on Leon's cock and began fondling it in the rhythm, finally giving Leon permission to reach his climax. Leon almost screamed when he came, his body twisting hard and his inner muscles tightened around Wesker's cock, provoking him to come in him. When that happened, Leon didn't notice it then, he was all too tired and lost in his own pleasure-filled world. Wesker withdrew from Leon and Leon's knees gave in, letting him slump on the bed on his stomach.

When the liquids began running down Leon's thighs, he finally noticed that Wesker hadn't used a condom.

"What the fuck? You didn't bother to-" Even though Leon was tired and his body was numb, he still had energy for getting pissed off.

"Calm down," Wesker said simply, not at all worried like Leon. "You can't get any diseases from me." While talking, Wesker took the key and opened Leon's cuffs. Leon took the tie off from his eyes and glared at Wesker with his light blue eyes. "What do you mean?"

"I mean what I just told you. I won't get ill or carry any diseases."

"So why did you use one last time?" The subject felt weird to Leon, arguing about use of a condom with another male.

Wesker sighed and shook his head, slightly amused by Leon's strong reaction. "Because then you were so nervous that you wouldn't have understood." Wesker crossed his legs, sitting on the edge of the bed. "You could say my body holds antidote for any disease and sickness... and virus."

Leon was so astonished that he forgot the hot liquids inside him for now. Wesker was telling him something that only few knew, he was sure of that. If someone knew about a cure for everything, they would try to get Wesker's DNA straight away. As crazy as it sounded, Wesker seemed to be able to save the world. "Why... why aren't-" Leon began, but immediately understood how stupid his question was. Wesker just smirked, already standing beside the bed ready to go for a shower.

"I have my reasons." Wesker stated, smirking, and walked to the bathroom, not listening to Leon when the man shouted behind him:

"You asshole! You didn't even listen to my question! And where do you think you're going? I need a shower more than you do! Ow, shit!"

Leon learned many things that night. Do not disobey Wesker if you don't want a sore ass. Do not try to stand after rough sex.

And Wesker was a very mysterious man who he wanted to know more about.

A/N

Howdy everyone!

Someone wished that Wesker should be kinkier with Leon? Yup, I read your comments, even though I seldom answer them, and they really give me inspiration and motivation to go on. Even short comments like "Great!" or "Love it!" make me smile and to think how I could make this story even better. Don't be afraid to guess what happens in the future and what you would like to see more, I'm very open to any kind of feedback, as you can see.

I really thought I wouldn't be able to write anything for a while, but because of your understanding and cheering comments, I found strength to write this. I have also suffered from sleepless nights because of my stress... so writing this chapter kept me company and gave me something else to do than staring at the clock. Yup, I've been very bored.

Okay, enough about me. I wish you liked the chapter and reward me with lovely comments that always make my day (and rescue me from the dark depths of chemistry). See ya soon again!

Luv: Marianne/Hineko12


	12. Morning

**Chapter 12**

_Morning_

The beams of sunshine entered the dark room and forced the shadows to fall back into the corners. Slowly reaching the bed, the beams collided with the two men who slept there soundly, completely unaware of what the incoming day had in store for them.

It was so warm there. Leon hadn't slept so well in a while and he couldn't help but get closer to the warmth next to him. In his dreams he was in the Canary Islands with a hot brunette. They were sunbathing and everything was just so perfect: the food was delicious, the turquoise water tempted Leon to go try the waves, and his companion was someone he loved deeply and wanted to spend the rest of his life with. Leon's hand started caressing the warm skin and nudged even closer, pressing his head against the shoulder. Something just wasn't right; the woman who he was with was stronger built than he had thought and the curves weren't smooth, on the contrary, when his hand found its way on the chest and abdomen, both were hard and muscular.

Leon opened his eyes slowly, only to notice his perfect dream had been just a dream and his companion wasn't a hot brunette.

The blond man was still asleep, obviously not bothered by Leon's presence so close to him and being caressed, which really surprised Leon. He would have expected Wesker to be a light sleeper since he didn't really seem to trust people and he was a B.O.W after all. Leon touched the silky smooth neck carefully, his fingers tracing the collarbone. He could feel Wesker breathing slowly, in and out.

Leon took his time to observe Wesker now that he had a chance for that. The man's hair was messed up, but he still could have been a model taken from a fashion magazine. He looked aristocratic even asleep and Leon wondered if Wesker really had noble blood in his veins. When he thought about it, nobody seemed to know who and what Wesker really was. Leon had read a file about the Wesker children many years ago and that Albert Wesker, no. 13, had been the only one who had survived from the project.

What was Wesker's real name, the one that had been given by his own parents? Did he have siblings? So many questions, but Leon wasn't sure if even Wesker himself could answer those.

Leon shouldn't be so bothered about Wesker's family. He hadn't met his own parents in years due to his bad relationship with his mom. His mother hadn't really appreciated Leon's career choice when he had decided to become a police officer. They loved each other, sure, but Leon had become independent early on and since he had no siblings, his mom was a little overprotective and demanding sometimes, wanting only best for her son. Leon sighed; he didn't really want to think about his past. It felt so far away and everything in his previous life was like it had never existed. Now his whole life was depending on the man who slept soundly next to him without knowing that he was observed. Leon couldn't help but notice that asleep the man almost looked innocent and approachable.

It was only then Leon noticed Wesker had a tired expression on his face. His skin was close to perfection, but there were light dark rings below his eyes. Leon had thought that Wesker couldn't become tired and stressed, but how would he know? Wesker wasn't really telling him anything and they didn't really talk anyway. Leon stared at Wesker, furrowing his eyebrows. There had to be something wrong if Wesker was tired, he was certain of that. And that something couldn't be anything good.

Leon stood up from the bed silently; he didn't want to wake Wesker up when he could look around a little bit and learn even more about the man. He collected his clothes from the floor and dressed, then left the room, closing the door behind him carefully.

The space looked so different in daylight. The dark furniture contrasted with light and the couch looked slightly more greyish than black. There wasn't a television there, but on the living room table was Wesker's laptop. Leon was sure it had to be protected by several codes and mechanisms so he didn't even bother switching it on, instead, he opened a small closet near the table. There were a couple of bottles of alcohol, whiskey and wine, but they were hardly touched. Then there was a gun in its holster and a knife. He picked up the gun, wanting to see what was beneath it and covered by a dark cloth. After removing the cloth and taking the object in his hand, he wasn't sure what to think anymore. It was an old framed photo. Leon glanced at the door to make sure Wesker wasn't behind him; then he looked at the picture again and examined the gun further. It was a S.T.A.R.S customized Samurai Edge, he had heard of those, but never seen one in reality. Chris would have showed him, but he had lost his in the Mansion Incident. But the photo Leon had seen before, a similar one had been on Chris' wall when he had visited him with Claire. The whole S.T.A.R.S team was in the picture and Chris had told him that it was still something he treasured, the only picture where they all had still been alive and happy.

Leon wondered why Wesker still had the picture with him; he had already seen the watch and keeping the weapons he could understand, they were the best after all, but why the photo? According to what he knew about the man, Wesker really hadn't cared about the team. He was the one who had led them to their certain death. He was the traitor and villain. Leon's expression darkened. He should kill Wesker now that he was asleep: it was something that he was expected to do as the government agent. He could save the world; it would be easy to stab Wesker now...

But if he failed, everything would be over for him. Leon sighed and shook his head slightly. He had gone through so many death traps but never really feared for his life before meeting Wesker. He felt like a coward, submitting like this to Wesker and doing what the man wanted. This wasn't how he should live. He was a man with own free will; this was getting too much for him, little by little.

He tried to assure himself that one day he would kill Wesker or even try that. He stayed close to the man because he wanted Wesker to trust him and then find a knife stabbed in his back when he least expected it. If Wesker were dead, he would be able to get back to the USA. He had failed in his previous mission, but he was quite sure that erasing the biggest threat the world had would give him back his position. Everything would get back to normal and he would live happily ever after.

_If only I could believe that myself..._

He put the weapons and the photo back in their places and closed the closet, standing up from the floor and moving on to the kitchen. He was getting hungry and the fridge really tempted him to check it out. There were some basic groceries, meat and vegetables, but once seeing the bacon, Leon couldn't resist the temptation any longer. His plan was simple: He would cook a breakfast for himself and maybe leave some for Wesker too but he would leave the apartment before Wesker would wake up, just in case.

Leon wondered if Wesker cooked often. Maybe he liked to cook and make his own meals? It would explain why Wesker wasn't in the canteen like other people: he liked privacy and like this he could decide when he ate and how he ate. Or then he just didn't like the food there, which wasn't that bad really. Leon sure had eaten worse.

Leon knew how to cook, his mother had made sure of that. Leon took the frying pan as silently as he could from the closet so he wouldn't wake up the man in the other room. He almost felt like everything was back to normal when he cooked and the thought made him smile slightly.

"So you decided to stay." Leon was startled and turned around, seeing the blond man leaning on the wall. Wesker had his shades back on like usual and he was already dressed in a black turtleneck shirt and greyish pants.

"And you seem to love black," Leon shot back and faced the frying pan again, turning the bacon over so they wouldn't burn to a crisp. Wesker chuckled slightly at his comment.

"Perhaps it is a habit." He walked closer and took a seat next to the kitchen table, looking at Leon as the man cooked their breakfast.

Leon kept his back facing Wesker's direction. He wanted Wesker to think he wasn't concerned at all about the man's presence. This just felt so ridiculous. He was like Wesker's fucking wife nowadays; he even cooked for him! And he had specifically planned making the breakfast for two when he could have just cooked for himself, or just taken something quickly out of the fridge and ran away. He sighed slightly: he really was pitiful. But he wouldn't be anyone's wife; that was for sure. Again a flashback from last night crossed his mind and he really started to hate himself. Wesker won every time, whatever the game was about. Thinking about it, they always played by Wesker's rules, so was it such a surprise that he always lost?

"Gosh, SHIT!" Lost in his thought, he hadn't been careful enough with the pan. Hot oil burned his right hand and before he even knew, his hand was under cold running water and kept still by another hand. Leon tried to get his hand free from the grip, but it just tightened.

"Stay still." Wesker commanded right next to his ear. The man was behind him, their bodies firmly against each other, and he had his other hand on Leon's hips keeping Leon in his place. The water was bitterly cold and Leon really wanted to pull his hand away, but he couldn't. He knew it prevented the burn from getting worse, but he really didn't want Wesker to touch him currently.

Leon felt the hand on his hips be taken away: Wesker turned the range off and took the pan further away from the heat.

"Would you please let me go now?" Leon asked, sarcasm in his voice. Wesker hadn't really done anything wrong, but he didn't trust the man that much that he wouldn't take advantage of the situation.

"You need to hold it longer under the water than just a couple of minutes." Wesker's hand came back to Leon's hips and Leon turned his head to glare daggers at Wesker.

"I can take care of myself." Leon grabbed the hand on his hips and tried to get even that away. Wesker was all too close; he could feel and hear the man's breath. "Let. Go." Leon emphasized, he really wanted to go now. He had been stupid when he had stayed there. More knowledge about the man and delicious meal wasn't worth being Wesker's boy-toy... which he very much was.

"You're in no place ordering me, Kennedy." It was a warning even though Wesker's voice was the same tone as usual. Finally Leon couldn't take it anymore: he kicked the man behind him, making Wesker fall back and hit the kitchen table. Leon didn't think anything when he grabbed the fabric of Wesker's shirt and pushed his back against the table; also taking the black sunglasses off from the man's eyes. He wanted to see the eyes of the man who he was talking with.

The eyes were as striking as they always were, but they weren't the B.O.W eyes this time, Wesker's real eyes were the ones that swallowed him for the moment. The icy eyes, blue and green like a frozen leaf, glared at him and he glared back at them. Leon understood what he had done only when the smirk rose on the man's face, his eyes mocking Leon.

Leon should have let go and disappeared from the apartment when he still could, but seeing the smirk got him out of control once again. He wanted to show the man that he wasn't just a toy. He was a man as well and he wanted Wesker to understand that.

Everything had happened in seconds and when Wesker was about to say something, Leon didn't let him, kissing Wesker on the lips roughly. He tried to dominate the kiss and press his tongue into Wesker's mouth, but he stood no chance against Wesker when he took the control of the situation back. Their mouths and tongues fought a moment and Leon felt like he was about to bleed soon if the kiss continued any longer. When they broke the kiss, they stared at each other again: Leon annoyed and Wesker obviously very amused.

"I'm not your bitch, Wesker." Leon growled and didn't let go of his grip from the man's shirt. Wesker didn't seem bothered about the fact that his back was against the table and Leon was practically on top of him. Perhaps because he had no reason to be worried: he could any moment turn their position if he wanted.

"I don't recall using that word for you," Wesker mused, challenging Leon further.

"You treat me like that. Like I would be your woman, pet, wife... anything low like that. I'm a man, if you haven't noticed." Leon really felt like hitting Wesker's smirking face, but he was in his right mind enough not to do that.

"It seems we don't really understand each other..." Wesker began, a hint of red flashing in his eyes. "If I had wanted a woman, I would have taken one, Kennedy. I chose you for a reason."

"A reason? Your only reason is that you want a fuck! I'm tired of being just a plaything, lover, whatever without my own will. I do not submit to you. I can't." Leon knew he played in a dangerous zone, but he had to do this. He was a proud and stubborn man; he couldn't just bear everything without an argument. Not even then when it would cost him.

There was a short silence between the two men. Wesker raised his hand slowly and Leon didn't move even an inch, showing Wesker he wasn't going to run away now. He stood behind his words, no matter what they were. The hand touched his throat and moved higher from there, stopping on Leon's cheek. Wesker had that coy smile on his lips, but Leon couldn't read the man's eyes even though he saw them now.

"You have no idea how few have talked to me that way and seen another day." It was a pure statement, not even slightly threatening. Leon was sure Wesker was thinking of that "few" who had survived, Leon could see that and it gave him the creeps.

"This is exactly the reaction I want from you, Kennedy." Leon blinked twice. Wesker had wanted him to get angry? "I pushed you to your limits to see if you're really worth my attention and time. I have hundreds of those who would like to get to my bed and please me." Leon snorted and thought Wesker was exaggerating, but thinking of Cooper made him change his mind. Wesker also had everything that women liked: money, power, looks, and he was mysterious. Leon had never understood why women liked "bad boys" but Wesker could have been classed as one too. Although he was far beyond being just bad.

"So you like me because I'm not easy?" Leon loosened his grip slightly, he wasn't that angry anymore. They were finally getting somewhere.

"You could put it like that." Wesker smirked. "You both entertain me and serve me as a soldier. And you should let go now, hurting you wouldn't do any good for either of us." Well, that was a warning. Leon sighed and let go, stepping back and letting Wesker stand up. His shirt was ruined and Wesker seemed to notice that too.

"Your clothes really aren't safe near me or my team." Leon couldn't help the urge to joke and he was surprised to see Wesker smile slightly too, shaking his head simultaneously.

"Unfortunately, I don't have much more time to waste with you today." Wesker stated in an odd tone and took off his turtleneck, making his perfect hair lose its perfection and a couple of locks fall onto Wesker's forehead. Leon had seen Wesker's hair messed up just a while ago, but when the man was awake, it really made the man look... Leon erased his wandering thoughts immediately, but in the back of his mind he knew he was enjoying the view more than he should.

Wesker didn't seem to mind his hair that moment: he walked back to the bedroom like Leon wasn't there anymore. Leon wondered what Wesker had meant with his words. Should he go now or what? When he finally understood the hint that Wesker had given him, he opened the door to the corridor quickly. Wesker had practically told him that if he didn't go now, Leon would soon be out of his clothes as well. His rear was still a bit sore from last night so he didn't really want to take another round if he could avoid it. He didn't say anything when he left, they had talked enough for now and they both had work to do. Leon closed the door behind him, knowing that next time would come soon.

Much to his surprise, he wasn't so bothered anymore, like a huge weight had been taken off his shoulders. He had to admit it now... no matter how much he tried to deny it, he was attracted to the man. It made him wonder what would happen if he had to choose between his earlier life and the life he had now. Would he be able to turn his back to Wesker without hesitation? How would his earlier employer and colleagues treat him? Would he be a traitor or a victim?

This was getting really, really bad. He already wished he wouldn't need to see anyone from his earlier life. He could always tell them the same that he had told himself: he was staying because he waited for the right moment to betray Wesker.

But that wasn't true. Even if he could escape Wesker, he wouldn't be able to escape himself anymore.

He was hooked like a fish.

A/N

Morjens!

Phew, finally. Checking the pulse... yeah, I'm still breathing. Barely, but breathing.

On Monday I had my last exam. After it I immediately began writing this, I had this unbelievable urge to publish something soon that you'd get more to read. I can't even descripe how greatful I am to you all. When feeling down after hearing results (the final results come 25.5) of my exams, I always thought about you and how much you have supported me this month. I have read your comments over and over again and they have given me a feeling that I'm capable of doing even something, like writing this story. Thank you. Keep up the good work, everyone. You have kept me sane.

12 is my lucky number, so at first I thought I wanted some more smuttiness here, but then I came to conclusion that it was high about time for us to know something about Wesker and Leon to stand up. To be honest, at first they shouldn't have meant to spend a morning together, but again, one of you gave me an idea and I thought it fit here perfectly. Do not be afraid to make contact to me, I appreciate different points of views. Feedback helps me to make this even better and suitable for my readers.

That's it I guess. Now I'm trying to recover from those exams and remember to apply for an university this week. And then call my employer if I get a job. And and and...

No matter how busy I am, I will never forget you.

With all the love in the world

Marianne/Hineko12


	13. Mission

**Chapter 13**

_Mission_

"What is this?"

"Your mission file. Team Spica will set off in a couple of hours."

"Hey, wait! Isn't that a bit too soon? I just got to know about this!"

"Wesker's orders."

And the man left without minding to explain further.

Leon had just gotten back to the residence of his team and the man in uniform had been waiting there next to the door, leaning on the wall. The man hadn't bothered to hide how much he loathed Leon when he had given the file, but Leon didn't really mind anymore: he was getting used to it that people hated him. He had no reason to be worried: after what happened to that Brutus guy and Krauser, nobody had raised a finger against him, only shot angry glares and most people didn't dare to do that either. It was nice to be safe, but Leon didn't really enjoy being under Wesker's protection since he wanted to earn his position, and Leon was quite sure that it was just a matter of time before Krauser would get out of the hospital and make Leon's life harder once again. Krauser wouldn't let go so easily; Leon had known the man long enough to know that.

Leon sighed and stepped into the residence. He was prepared for the usual Jonah-show, but this time everyone was awfully quiet. Leon raised an eyebrow and established eye contact with Gomez, asking with his glance what was going on. Jonah was cleaning his gun on the floor, Samuelson groomed and... where was Michael?

"Michael has disappeared, Leon." Gomez began, voice a bit shaky, as if he couldn't believe that himself. "We haven't told anyone yet."

"What?! Are you sure he isn't in the facility?" Jonah and Samuelson didn't take part in the conversation, both pretending to be very interested in what they were doing.

"We have been looking for him the whole morning," Jonah finally said, covering his anger and frustration. "He knows we need to check with you before breakfast and he sure doesn't just forget something like that. And he knows very well that wandering around the facility without a proper purpose isn't allowed either."

"So he just left the facility?" The place wasn't a prison, but Leon was sure it wasn't easy for people to get out and especially not in. Surveillance cameras and guards kept a close eye on every movement around the facility. There was a camera in the residence as well... perhaps only Wesker's private apartment was a camera free zone, at least that was something that Leon really wished for.

"It seems so. He has never talked about leaving, it seemed he liked it here. We need to inform the superiors about Michael and then..." Jonah stopped and looked at his gun, which was still in pieces.

"...He will be regarded as a spy and traitor." Samuelson ended Jonah's sentence. The oldest man sighed and leaned against one of the free beds next to the sink. "Captain, you haven't been long here yet so let me explain: soldiers who come here, don't just quit their jobs. We carry so many secrets of this facility and how it works so we can't just leave. We either work for the facility or die doing so."

Leon had guessed something like that. The place was some sort of a prison after all and the final opportunity for those who had failed in their previous lives. Leon wasn't sure what to say: it was quite obvious what was Michael's punishment if he ever came across somebody from the facility.

"I thought it was impossible to escape this place." Leon finally said and everyone nodded. Gomez had said that to him and he was the one who answered first:

"It was impossible until what happened now. Only few have tried to leave the place and well, they didn't get too far. More have vanished during a mission, but every single time they have been found and put down."

Leon had to ask: "Are you now 100% sure Michael has left and isn't just somewhere?" Everyone was deadly silent. Leon shook his head; he couldn't believe it. Nobody seemed to believe it.

"Okay then, I'll inform superiors, I guess it's my job after all, but team Spica has a mission. We have just a couple of hours to get ready." Leon decided to change the subject, it seemed that there was nothing they could do to help Michael anymore if he really had left. He had made his decision.

"Where are we going?" Jonah asked and put his gun back together. "Hopefully somewhere warm?" Jonah smiled, but the smile didn't reach his eyes. He was a young man, but now the worry about his mate made his face look older and experienced.

Leon opened the file for the first time and read quickly what they were supposed to do before answering anything:

"We need to check an old abandoned facility. The risk level is low so we shouldn't come across BSAA there or any other hostility." Leon smiled slightly back to Jonah when he finally found the line where it read their destination. "It's your lucky day, Jonah, we're going to India."

-XXX-

It felt so wrong to leave without Michael, but they had no other choice. Other people now investigated Mikael Niemi's disappearance and team Spica moved on to their first mission without one of their members. Because the mission was supposed to be routine stuff, they didn't get anybody to replace Michael.

They were supposed to find research reports of one kind of virus left behind by another team because the documents were supposed to be meaningless then: now the virus could be tested again for new purposes. That was all the info they had received and there they were now: in front of the facility in a deep forest in the middle of nowhere. Jonah seemed to enjoy the warm day, but the humidity was too much for everyone no matter how warm it was: their uniforms were made of good fabric, but in that climate everything felt too heavy and annoying against the skin.

It wasn't just their uniforms that were troubling them: one piece of the given information hadn't been correct at all. The mission sure wasn't going to be routine.

"Juan, do you see what I see?" Leon muttered and handed his binoculars to the man next to him. They were all in a copse, hiding and trying to figure out their current position.

Gomez raised an eyebrow, but took the binoculars without saying a word. They all had seen the vehicles already so they all were on their guard, evading making any sound before they knew what to do next. "BSAA," Gomez said silently, lowering the binoculars. "Why are they here?"

"Beats me." Leon stated and couldn't hide his worried expression. BSAA didn't mean anything good to Leon nowadays.

Before he even had properly thought through their situation, Gomez already came out with an idea:

"I'll go to investigate further: spying is my specialty after all." He smirked and already turned to leave. "We have our headsets; I'll inform you all straight away if I notice something. We have to know their numbers before we can plan how we continue from here."

Leon wanted to refuse, but he knew Gomez was right: they couldn't just go in without knowing how many and how heavily armed their enemies were. Team Spica had only casual equipment with them: handguns and a couple of grenades. They weren't supposed to come across anyone: otherwise they would have had machine guns and a lot more to choose from.

"Okay, go. I'll contact the HQ and see what they want us to do. And Juan -" Gomez was already about to go. They looked each other in the eye for a second. "Don't get caught. I won't come to see you in the hospital if you get shot again."

"Sure thing... Captain." They both smirked and Gomez disappeared fast from the sight. The rest of the three remained in their hiding place.

"He'll be fine," Samuelson stated, looking through the binoculars: he had taken them from Gomez.

Leon just nodded as an answer: he appreciated the gesture even though they couldn't know what Gomez would come across while investigating.

"Jonah, keep guard," Leon said just in case. Jonah had been so quiet and emotionless since he had finally understood that Michael wasn't coming back that Leon wasn't even sure if he could use Jonah properly during the mission. Jonah had taken the news worst; Samuelson on the contrary didn't seem so bothered, but Leon guessed he was either hiding it or used to losing friends. Either way, Michael's disappearance had wounded team Spica deeper than their superiors thought. Leon wished it wouldn't cause trouble during the mission.

Leon moved deeper into the forest, wanting some privacy when he contacted the headquarters with his radio. "Leon Scott Kennedy, Captain of Spica to the HQ. Our mission has an unexpected change; there are two BSAA vehicles before our mission objective. Over."

"HQ hears you, Kennedy." Short silence. "Find out what the BSAA agents are looking for and -" Suddenly Leon's headphone received Gomez' signal. He cut off his connection to HQ: Gomez was more important.

"Tell me." Leon said shortly, knowing Jonah and Samuelson were listening as well.

"There are at least three of them." Gomez began, he was huffing slightly, "I'm a bit out of breath because one of them almost surprised me from the side, but no worries yet; I think he didn't see me." Gomez assured. When Gomez reported, Leon could notice well that Gomez had done that before. "Two of them look Hindi, the third American. One of the Hindis is not armed and is waiting in one of the cars; I guess he's a local. The other Hindi and the American work for the BSAA and they're both carrying handguns. They're now going to the basement level, do you want me to follow them?"

"No, Gomez, you've done enough. Come back." He was glad Gomez had found out that much; it really helped. "Let's wait for them to get out and then ambush them. Whatever they're looking for must be important. The HQ thought the same."

Samuelson raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure you want them to know about your current occupation, captain?"

Leon sighed, he had thought about that already. "I rather not. I'll let you handle them and stay out of sight. Now that we know that there's only one man in the car and nobody else outside, we could take him out first. No killing, remember that. Just tie him up; he won't cause any trouble. After you're done, stay near the cars and be ready to surprise the agents."

Samuelson and Jonah both nodded and moved out without questioning Leon further. Leon took the binoculars and saw how his men surprised the man in the car and knocked him out fast and effectively before he could warn the BSAA agents inside the building.

"Did you miss me already?"

"Shit, Gomez! Stop doing that." Leon hissed, trying to keep his voice quiet. He couldn't help smiling back to the smirking Latino man. Gomez sat down next to him like nothing had happened: the whole thing had been routine spying for him.

"By the way, you did a good job down there," Leon praised, but maintained his concentration on the cars and the entrance of the facility. "Jonah and Samuelson will surprise them, when they have done that, you go for back up. Three against two should be good enough." Gomez didn't say anything, but Leon could hear him taking off the safety of his gun.

It took a while but finally the agents came out of the building, carrying a couple of files in their free hands, in the right hand they both had their handguns. The woman Leon didn't recognize, but she sure was working for BSAA as Gomez had said: she had the uniform. But the man Leon knew all too well. Last time he had seen the man, he hadn't been that muscular, but he sure was the same guy. There was no doubt about it.

Chris Redfield was there in India as well.

Things went straight away from bad to worse. He was about to call Jonah and Samuelson off, but it was too late already: they jumped behind the cars and ordered aloud for the agents to drop their weapons. Leon couldn't hear how the agents responded until Samuelson put the speaker on so that Leon and Gomez could hear them too.

"We don't need to fight." Leon heard Chris say calmly. It was two against two and both pairs had their guns aimed at each other. "Who are you working for?"

"You don't ask the questions." Jonah snapped to Chris and took a step closer, pointing his gun straight to Chris' head.

"Jonah, now is not the right time to burst out your anger!" Leon murmured sharply to his headphone, but he could sense that Jonah wasn't going to back down.

"Shit..." Well, now things were the worst. He had to figure this out fast. He grabbed Gomez's wrist before the man managed to stand up and go to help his mates. "Juan, go to them and pretend to be our captain and try to sort this out. We don't gain anything if we start fighting with Chris: he's experienced enough to put two men down at the same time. I don't want anybody to get hurt so try to keep everyone calm. We just want the documents, nothing more. If they give them, they can go. If the situation doesn't seem to go anywhere, give in. I'd rather fail in my mission than put my men in danger." Leon talked fast. "I'll contact the HQ again, but I"ll keep my eye on you. If I have to, I will come to help you guys."

Gomez seemed like his head was puzzled with questions about Chris and how they knew each other, but he didn't say them aloud. He stood up, holstering his gun, and walked to Chris and his partner's direction, keeping his hands up in the air. Chris and his partner had their guns pointed at Samuelson and Jonah, so it was a wise move not to give them any more reason to press the trigger. Leon didn't listen to what they discussed about but looked at them when he contacted the HQ again.

"Leon Scott Kennedy, Captain of Spica to the HQ. One of the agents is Chris Redfield, we don't know who his partner is. They probably have the files we were sent here to look for, but fighting with them might lose men in the worst case. My men are confronting them at the moment and discussing how to proceed. Over."

"HQ hears you, Kennedy." There was a deadly silence after the short sentence and Leon wondered if they cut off. "Your mission objective has changed: Bring Chris Redfield here. He holds a lot important information."

"I can't do that!" Leon hissed, but he knew he had nothing to choose from.

"Kennedy, are you refusing an order?" The man said, voice cold. Leon was silent for a moment, biting his lip.

"Roger that." He finally said reluctantly and didn't bother to say anything else as he shut off the radio.

Gomez seemed to be able to calm everyone down and it seemed that they had come to conclusion what they were about to do next: Chris' partner was already handing the documents to Samuelson. Leon sighed and contacted all his men, really not wanting to do this.

"Our mission has changed. Chris Redfield has to be taken to the HQ, alive."

His men raised their weapons again without hesitation and the agents seemed surprised and angry at the same moment. Leon took his safety off and prepared for a fight, but that didn't come. Gomez had taken out his gun too and had managed to get behind the woman, holding the woman by his other hand and putting the gun against the woman's head. Leon knew Gomez wouldn't kill anyone, but Chris didn't and he wasn't going to try if he could take out three men before anyone could fire even once, not even knowing if there were more men still hiding. Leon's theory was soon proven: Chris glanced at Leon's direction when he threw his gun away and knelt down.

Soon Chris' hands were cuffed behind his back, but Chris didn't show any kind of weakness and assured the woman that he was going to be alright. The woman resisted when she was forced to go to the car and take the knocked out man with her and leave. She hadn't talked much, but Leon was sure that she had thought of every possible way to end the situation another way, not finding any.

After the woman had left, Samuelson blindfolded Chris and put him in the other car. Gomez sat in the driver's seat and Samuelson guarded Chris on the backseats. Jonah came back to Leon, obviously relieved that the situation was over. He was carrying the files Chris and the woman had had with them and handed them to his captain.

"They're the ones we were looking for," Jonah smiled, completely unaware of the fact that Leon had just betrayed his friend. "There's also some extra: the BSAA knew more than us. We really won this one, captain!"

Leon didn't say a word; he just nodded slightly and took the documents without really looking at them.

He really was one of the bad guys now.

A/N

Hi ya!

I'm fast, aren't I? *smuggy smile* The next chapter should be ready soon too and there will be some hotness... naw, why I even bother warning you guys or ask do you want it. Smuttiness is all that we want, isn't it?

See ya soon again! I have so many ideas and finally I have time to write! I hope you won't murder me for all the mean things I have stored for Leon...

Luv Hineko12/Marianne


	14. Revelation

**Chapter 14**

_Revelation_

It took almost a day to get back to the facility. Now Leon already knew where their headquarters were, but he wasn't exactly sure if the knowledge made him feel better or worse. They were still far from the USA, or better said, far from everywhere. It shouldn't have surprised Leon that Wesker had chosen Russia to be his hiding place: even the BSAA had trouble with controlling bioterrorism there. Leon wasn't totally certain about the exact location of the facility since they hadn't crossed cities or towns when they had driven to the private airport. Leon had asked Gomez about it, but he hadn't known better: the location was one of the biggest secrets of the facility and only a chosen few knew it, including Wesker.

During their flight back to Russia, Leon didn't say a word. Unfortunately, he had to be in the same space with Chris the whole flight and it was damn hard to stay quiet for such a long period of time, especially when he wanted to explain everything to Chris and hear Chris' opinion on what he should do. Leon just couldn't do that: he had already betrayed his friend and he didn't really even know how to begin explaining his situation. How could he explain his deal with Wesker? How could Chris forgive him? Chris had fought years against Wesker and worked hard trying to put him down and what had Leon done? Leon had given in to the man and done everything the man had asked him to do.

He should have resisted the order the HQ had given him. He really should have! Leon wanted to force the plane to land somewhere and let Chris go, but then again, he would have to speak out and Chris would notice him. They could cover Chris' ears too, but it wouldn't help really since they were questioning the man all the time and Chris would get suspicious. Chris wasn't stupid, simple maybe, but certainly not stupid and he would start wondering, and if he guessed Leon was there, working for Chris' greatest enemy, it would cause so much trouble that Leon didn't even want to think of.

Leon didn't know what to do. He was ripping apart from the inside. Weeks earlier he wouldn't have thought twice about what to do: he would have resisted the order and went to talk with Chris and maybe escaped with him, not caring about the deal and Wesker's revenge. Slowly he began to understand how swallowed he already was into Wesker's darkness. Why couldn't he do the right thing? Did he really fear that much for his own life that he would be willing to sacrifice Chris'? Leon knew Wesker wouldn't let Chris go when Wesker got him where he wanted him: Wesker would torture Leon's friend... and maybe finally kill him.

Leon knew that but something in him believed that Wesker wouldn't do it if he asked. He knew that every inch of the man was bad, but a part of him couldn't believe it anymore, maybe because Wesker hadn't hurt him even once. Suddenly the thought made Leon feel his cheeks burn. Well, Wesker had hurt him, but the pain had soon been only a part of the ever-increasing pleasure.

No matter how much Leon tried, his thoughts got a little by little out of control. At first he had been able to ignore them and push them aside, but the more he was with Wesker, the more Leon thought about him. Especially now that Leon hadn't slept at all during the flight, the lack of sleep made it very easy for his imagination to start wandering. Closing his eyes for a second, he could hear Wesker whispering to his ear and smell Wesker's expensive cologne in the plane. He could almost feel the man grabbing his thigh with his slender fingers and the thin lips being pressed against his neck, threatening to draw out blood, but never doing so.

Leon let out a tiny moan, noticing it himself all too late. His men gave him a questioning look, but didn't say anything since Leon glared at each and every one of them like he would kill the one who stated something about his presence. Thank god Chris didn't seem to notice, after all, he must had a lot of his own thoughts to keep him busy, for instance, an escape plan.

When they finally landed in Russia, they already had a car with a driver waiting for them at the airport. Chris continued asking questions in the car and Gomez answered those as well as he could, not really giving any meaningful information, no matter how much Chris tried. Looking at Gomez and Chris discussing, Leon made a mental note that Gomez should be the captain of their team, or Samuelson. They both were more experienced in this line of work than him: they could get by without Leon just fine, maybe even better.

Leon wondered if he could give up his position as a captain and do something else: he didn't want this to happen ever again. Leon's mind puzzled, finally building one sort of a plan of what he should do. He would get Chris out of the facility somehow and stop working as a captain, no matter what Wesker thought or ordered, he was going to do exactly that. He wouldn't betray any of his friends anymore and if it meant stepping aside from his position and getting Wesker pissed, he would do that. Now he just had to find out how he would get Chris free or at least keep him unharmed, which really was easier said than done. If he did something now like stopped the car and let Chris go, his team would get into trouble as well for disobedience and they sure didn't have Wesker's patience on their side. Leon had to do this by himself: he couldn't risk others' futures for his own plans.

When they had passed the gates and checks, they drove into the facility. Immediately after parking the vehicle to the garage, Chris was taken to the interrogation room, which Leon knew was close to the cell where he had spent his first nights in the facility. Leon didn't even try to follow the men who roughly dragged Chris away: he had to find Wesker and talk to him first.

"I have to find Wesker, guys, so you take the documents to the superiors." Leon handed the files to Samuelson who took them with a slight hesitation. Leon continued, looking at everyone as seriously as he could. "Don't follow me, whatever I do. I'm going to get Chris out of here, one way or another and I don't want you to get involved."

"Wait, what? You know what happens if you -" Jonah began, but Leon interrupted him, already taking a step in the direction of the building where Wesker had his private space.

"I'm going, no buts. Chris is my friend and I fucking got him here. It's my responsibility to get him out as well." Leon saw Gomez looking away and he knew that the man was thinking already how to stalk Leon. "Juan, don't. You've done enough. Do not follow me." Leon was deadly serious, but Gomez gave him a determined look: he wasn't going to let Leon do anything stupid. Leon sighed and didn't bother to add anything more: he had made his point clear. He walked away from his team, knowing the trio stared at him and were pissed because Leon didn't let them help.

When Leon got into the building, he couldn't pretend to be calm anymore: he ran through the corridor and up the steps without paying attention to other people or guards, nudging people out of his way and getting them to yell at him. Finally reaching the right door, Leon noticed he had an extra problem on his hands: he still didn't know the code to the see-through door. Leon frowned and touched the panel, wondering what the code could be, coming up with no good alternatives. Wesker wouldn't put somebody's birthday or something stupid like that to the security door and Leon didn't want to waste time guessing the right one. Where was that gorilla guard when Leon needed him? He had seen the man a couple times in the canteen, but that was it, and finding him in this place was like finding a needle in a haystack: the man could be anywhere or maybe not even in the facility anymore. Cooper knew the code too, but Leon would never ask him, plus the code could have been changed after Cooper's intruding. Not to mention, Leon still had this urge to knock the man out when he saw him next time.

Leon couldn't even know if Wesker was even in his private space. Leon thought a moment, then turned around and went back to where he had come, trying hard to not waste anymore time. Would Wesker have gone to see Chris straight away? Maybe, maybe not. Getting back outside, Leon noted that the outdoor lights had been put on. It was getting dark fast.

The interrogation room was next to the building where Wesker's private space was. Leon couldn't help but curse himself for not following the men straight away. He just wished those minutes he had wasted searching for Wesker hadn't gotten Chris already harmed.

Leon was already slightly huffing when he came near to the interrogation room, now walking slowly closer since there were two guards before the metallic door. Leon recognized them belonging to Krauser's team, the special team. Had Krauser gotten out of the hospital already? As he saw the men, they saw Leon as well. Even though Leon would have wanted to think over this alternative again, he couldn't back down anymore.

"Is Krauser in?" Leon asked like it was his business, keeping his head up and back straight to make himself look taller and powerful. The men exchanged a look and nodded then to each other, coming to a conclusion what to do to the intruder. One of the men came closer, close enough to almost touch Leon. He was a big man, once again, and Leon knew he was infected with some kind of a virus because his eyes were deep red.

"You must be Kennedy?" The man said, looking down at Leon and revealing his teeth, which were white and sharp like shark's. The question was rhetorical so Leon didn't bother to answer, he only crossed his arms on his chest and stared back at the man, showing no fear. He wasn't afraid of a little fish. The man seemed to get pissed off by Leon's attitude, but covered it fast, smirking.

"Kennedy, I really suggest you to go to hell," the man said with a calm but mocking voice, only his eyes and words showing how much he wanted to tear Leon's throat open. "What happens inside that room is none of your damn business." The other man nodded behind the shark guy, obviously just showing that he agreed with his partner.

"Sorry guys, but this is my business," Leon stated back, a bit of the usual sarcasm in his voice. "You can't do anything to me and I take orders only from Wesker, so… I could say I'm in higher position than you guys." Leon touched the shark man's chest with his fingertip, leaning closer to face the man better. "I'm not afraid of you or Krauser. Get out of my way."

In any other situation Leon's approach could have worked, but he didn't know the whole story then. When the men both began laughing out loud, Leon was more than astonished - and angry.

"What's so funny?" He snapped, moving his hand to his knife. The shark guy chuckled a little more before he answered, mocking Leon once again.

"You really are as fierce as I've heard... such a cutie." The man inhaled deep, trying to hold back his incoming laughter. The man raised his hand, trying to touch Leon's chin, but that remained as an attempt: Leon attacked the man the same second when he raised his hand, missing the man's fingers only by mere millimeters.

"I asked what's so funny." Leon repeated, glaring at both men who still didn't seem concerned at all even though Leon had just almost cut one of them. Both of them only smirked.

"Okay then, Kennedy." The man checked his hand that showed no wounds. "Our captain is not in the room, he's still in the hospital for the injuries you caused him in Spain. Don't expect us to like you though you're under the big boss' protection... Attack us if you want and say what you want, but we won't let you in." The man revealed his teeth again, he seemed to do that every time he was feeling extremely mean. "Why? Because Mr. Wesker himself ordered us here to keep everyone from disturbing him, especially you, Kennedy. He doesn't want you there. Do as you're told to do like a good dog does and go back to your little team. You should be looking for that Finn, shouldn't ya?"

Leon really felt like attacking the man again, but if the man was speaking the truth, there was no point in fighting against them: he would just waste more time and strength with them. He couldn't put them down together, one maybe, but not two. It felt so frustrating to be so close to answers, but he had to make up a better plan than fighting with two non-humans. He glared at them both a couple of seconds, then put his knife back to its holster and turned to where he had come from. He left without saying another word to the men who smirked at him and followed with their eyes his every step, making sure that he would go out of sight.

Krauser's men hadn't won yet; he still had one ace in his sleeves. They had given him ideas and a lot of information. Krauser was still in the hospital, which was great. Wesker was in the same room with Chris which... wasn't so great. If Michael had managed to escape from the facility, Leon might be able to sneak Chris out as well, but that wasn't his main concern at the moment. Now he wanted to know why Wesker was trying to keep him away from the interrogation room. The man liked his privacy, but why keep Leon away so persistently? Maybe he didn't want Leon to see how much damage he caused to Chris and make Leon angry. That was one possibility, but Leon didn't want to start guessing. He wanted to know.

There had to be a camera in the room. He knew where the building was where the recording cameras were operated, but it wasn't going to be easy to get in: it was highly guarded most of the time. Leon went back outside and then walked to the building where the canteen was: the security building was right behind it, near the fence where keeping it guarded was easier. Leon had a short moment of deja vu on his way there: he had walked the same route many weeks ago with Gomez and he almost could hear the man explaining to him the same things again and introducing him to places. Attached to Gomez were also bad memories, like him getting stabbed for Leon's sake. Leon went by the space between the buildings where the whole fight had happened.

Leon stopped for a second and looked behind him, making sure nobody was following him: he still didn't trust that Gomez would have let go so easily. When he turned his gaze back, he saw a guard approaching him, wanting to see Leon's ID just in case. Leon handed it over, not wanting to start a fight about a simple matter like that. Leon noted that Michael's disappearance really had made a difference: the guards paid more attention to people who walked outside and the lights were put on earlier. It seemed they still didn't know how Michael had managed to escape.

Getting to the right building, Leon tried the door, which, much to his surprise, wasn't locked. Leon checked the card and code reader: they both were out of function. Leon looked around, but the guards in the towers didn't seem to pay attention to Leon at the moment. Leon shrugged his shoulders and opened the door, stepping in silently. It was odd that nobody was there, but it was good for him and if something happened, he had his knife and gun with him. He had nothing to worry about.

Maybe Wesker didn't want anyone to see when he was interrogating Chris? There was nobody looking at the cameras either. Well, it could be possible, Leon thought when he sat on one of the chairs and began searching for the right camera, still looking behind him time to time to make sure nobody would surprise him. He wasn't going to let his guard down even though everything had gone better than he had guessed.

They were talking. Leon watched closely and zoomed the camera on the men to see their expressions better. Leon really wished he could read lips when the men seemed to discuss something that puzzled Chris' and made his anger fade for a second. Chris was tied and cuffed to the chair in the middle of the room and Wesker was before him, hands folded on his chest. Wesker was in his black suit again: he really had changed out of the turtleneck Leon had destroyed yesterday morning. Leon smirked at the thought; it really had been nice to show Wesker that he wasn't just someone to play around with.

Chris didn't look at Wesker anymore and that seemed to piss off the blond. Wesker grabbed Chris' hair and pulled it back, making Chris raise his gaze from the floor and face Wesker. Leon feared Wesker was going to hit his prisoner, but that didn't happen.

Wesker roughly kissed Chris on the lips and Chris didn't resist.

Leon rose up from the chair immediately and stepped back from the projectors, not believing his eyes. He sure wasn't smiling anymore.

Leon blinked his eyes, trying to think straight. Wesker and Chris were lovers? When? How? He glanced back at the projector, seeing the men now staring each other, Wesker smirking and Chris trying to evade Wesker's drilling gaze: Wesker had taken his shades off after breaking the kiss.

Leon needed fresh air. NOW.

Afterwards Leon didn't even remember coming out of the building and slumping against the wall on the moist grass. Staring at the stars in the sky, he didn't think of anything at first. His mind was a huge mess of emotions that it was almost impossible to grab just one thought and handle it without getting everything mixed together again.

Leon so felt stupid for not noticing Wesker and Chris' relationship earlier. Leon knew Chris had taken Wesker's betrayal worst: Chris always talked of Wesker and how he tried to find him. They both had kept the photos of the S.T.A.R.S team. Chris belonged to those few that had survived from the mansion and resisted Wesker. Wesker hadn't killed Chris even though he had been able to do so many times. They had a long history together... which probably had started in the S.T.A.R.S office. Leon couldn't know how they had developed their relationship, but somehow he didn't give a flying fuck about how they had met.

What really troubled Leon was that he had brought Chris, Wesker's ex or whatever he was, here to the facility. Leon had thought Wesker had wanted vengeance, but it didn't seem to be his purpose. Leon felt like he was the one that had gotten betrayed and made fun of. He was just a toy after all, meaningless and easy to fool into doing anything Wesker wanted. He shouldn't have thought he was something special to Wesker, he shouldn't have let the devil play with him, he shouldn't... Leon sighed again and closed his eyes, breathing in slowly; trying to make his pulse slow down. The worst thing was that he couldn't really blame the man: Wesker had never said Leon was his only one; Leon had made up that all by himself. Leon hated himself for being so stupid and blind to the facts of Chris and Wesker's real relationship. He hated himself because he had trusted Wesker and fallen for the man so deeply. He wouldn't feel this way if he hadn't had any emotions towards the bastard.

He was the one to blame, but that didn't take the fact away that he really wanted to hit Wesker's perfect nose out of its place. Even though Leon had gotten emotionally connected to the man by himself, Wesker sure had done his best efforts to make that happen. He really deserved to get something back, like a black eye, for all the things he had done.

He didn't know how long he sat there, maybe a minute, maybe an hour. Leon just didn't care. All that he wanted was to be alone and recover from the shock without anyone asking if he was alright. Leon pressed his head against the wall, the coldness of it making him feel better since it distracted him from his thoughts for a fraction of second.

Leon distantly heard a door open and close on the other side of the building, but he didn't pay attention to it: all that happened around him was meaningless at the moment. He was so full of anger, frustration, humiliation and other similar emotions that he was getting numb from both inside and out, not wanting to react or move anymore even though it was getting really cold and uncomfortable sitting there.

"Captain?" Leon recognized the voice, but didn't react to it. The man moved before him and kneeled down, looking him in the eye. Leon just stared, wanting the man to piss off: he didn't want to see anyone and he had told his men to stay out of this. It seemed that they really couldn't obey him when he really wanted them to do so.

"Come on, let me help you up." Leon didn't resist when the man grabbed his hand and put it on his shoulders, the other hand supporting their position around Leon's back. It was actually quite nice to feel a warm hand on his, but soon the nice feeling turned to a lot worse. Out of the blue, Leon felt a sharp pain in his neck.

"What-?" He yelped, immediately starting to feel drowsy and his muscles felt like they weighed a ton, legs starting to give in. The man supported him and dragged him to the fence where no guards were in the towers anymore.

"Sleep now, Captain. When you wake up, everything will be – "

Leon didn't hear the rest of what Samuelson said.

A/N

Here I am again! This chapter was meant to have even more "revelations" going on, but I'll save some of them to the next chapter. Already guessing what happened to Michael? What will happen to Leon? Will Wesker go to look for him or stay with Chris? What will the rest of the team do? Who is behind all this?

So many questions... I'd love to hear what you've been thinking. And again, I think I fulfilled one of your fantasies ;) You're welcome DoctorcommaThe. I wish you liked it though it was short and sweet.

The next chapter:

**Chapter 15**

_Torture_

That should make you wonder :)

Kiitos ja näkemiin!


	15. Torture

**Chapter 15**

_Torture_

"Ahnn... gosh." Leon groaned as he slowly regained his consciousness. He really started to hate passing out: he always felt sick and weak when he finally woke up. This time he felt extremely lousy and if his stomach wasn't completely empty, he would have thrown up, he was certain of that.

He was lying on some kind of a mattress, which was so thin that Leon could feel the floor beneath his back. There was also something else in the mattress that smelled... odd. Leon turned on his side and opened his eyes carefully since his head was still spinning, and locked them on the mattress, trying to find out what was causing that so familiar but bad smell. Little by little his vision sharpened and he got the answer to his question.

The mattress was covered in dry blood.

Leon felt like throwing up yet again, but nothing came out: his stomach was so empty that it hurt even thinking of food.

"Captain..." Leon started, turning his head immediately to where the weak voice came from. Leon hardly recognized the man: he didn't look like his former self anymore.

Michael looked horrible. His lips were broken in several places. His face was filled with bruises of different shades of deep red, blue and purple, which almost completely covered his pale skin. Michael's right eye was swollen shut and he didn't even bother opening it, staring at Leon only with one eye. On his forehead were cuts forming some kind of a letter, but it was impossible to read from dry blood and sticky hair. Around his neck were very bad looking bruises in a line that must have come from strangulation. The man was wearing a loose, maybe once white shirt, which covered his upper torso and black uniform trousers. Michael had his back against the opposite wall and hands cuffed above his head, the metal around his hands already turning red from the blood and broken tissue.

"Holy shit..." Leon mumbled, not believing his eyes. Leon tried to get to Michael, but he soon noticed it was impossible: his leg was cuffed to the wall from his ankle. Trying to broke the chain, Leon only ending up hurting himself: the metal didn't give in even an inch. Michael was just a couple of meters away and Leon couldn't do anything.

"Michael, hold on, we're going to get out of here!" Leon felt the panic rise inside of him. Michael stared now at the floor with his only healthy eye, not really looking at anything. He seemed to pass out soon. "Don't you dare die..." Leon tried to rip off the cuff again from his leg, but no matter how much he tried, the metal was stronger than him.

Michael lifted his gaze back to Leon, as if he hadn't even noticed that he had spaced out for a moment. He smiled slightly, his lips starting to bleed again. Leon hadn't seen Michael smile a lot back in the facility and now he really wished that Michael wouldn't lose anymore blood, even if it meant to stop smiling.

"If I had wanted to die, I would have killed myself by now," Michael uttered in a rough voice, his Finnish accent getting through the first time. He licked off the blood from his lips and pressed them together, trying to cease the bleeding.

Leon stared at Michael, trying to figure out if the man was joking or not, coming to the conclusion that the man was serious. Leon decided to change subject; it didn't really help either of them talking of dying.

"How long have you been here?" He began, but when he got that question out, the other came out as well. "Who did this to you? What happened to Samuelson?" Leon had to admit: he was desperate for information. All he knew about their location was that they were in some sort of a dark cell and the only way out was a metallic door.

Michael turned his gaze back to the stone floor, resting his head and thinking. "Maybe a week, dunno really: I haven't been out of here since I was brought here from the torture chamber. I'm not really on track on the dates." Michael glanced at Leon and then continued, giving in to the fact that he couldn't stop his lips from bleeding even if he wanted. He could as well as talk then. "Secondly, I don't know that maniac's name, he didn't bother telling me. About Samuelson, again, I don't know. When I last saw him, we were in the facility. I followed him to the security building one night 'cos he had been acting oddly. Thinking afterwards, I should have told someone that I was suspicious, but can't help it now really..." Michael burst out coughing and it seemed to cause Michael a lot of pain, his whole body twitching and opening some other wounds as well. Leon really wondered how the man was still conscious and tolerated all that pain.

Leon so wanted to go to Michael and release him from the cuffs, but he couldn't even reach him if he tried with the chain on his own ankle. All that he could do was to keep Michael talking and conscious. It was pure torture to him.

"I didn't suspect Samuelson at all. Everyone thought that you had decided to leave the place once and for all."

Michael smiled slightly again, glancing at Leon and licking the blood away like it he was getting used to it. "I thought so. Honestly, I didn't believe I'd be seeing you anymore, or anyone. That man kept on talking about you though; it seems you're very important to him. He tortured me since he was so mad that Samuelson sent me here instead of you: I almost ruined that man's plans, I heard. Hey, it is not your fault." Michael seemed to notice Leon's deep feeling of guilt. Leon was the reason why Michael suffered, so why wouldn't he feel guilty?

Leon made a mental note that when he met the asshole that did this, he would make him suffer twice as much. "Did he tell you why he wants me here?" Leon tried to sound calm though he was everything but that. He had to get Michael out of here and soon.

Michael considered a moment, not noticing Leon's tension. "He said something about his brother... that you are the key to him and getting him to make mistakes. I didn't really understand what he was talking about: he was so angry that moment and well, I was in pain."

Michael didn't give Leon a chance to comment on anything to that, changing the subject quickly. It seemed that Michael tried to forget his condition and everything that had been done to him. If it made Michael feel better, it was okay. Leon didn't need the details: he already saw the results right in front of him.

"If you ask me, I think he put you here in the same cell with me to be able to threaten you with my life. I can't imagine any other reason for me being alive since I don't have any other use for him." Michael sounded so tired and Leon believed for the first time that if the man's hands weren't cuffed, he would have committed suicide. It was a horrible thought, but given Michael's condition, Leon couldn't blame him. Leon didn't know what he would have done in Michael's place.

"Michael... Mikael." Leon decided to even try to pronounce Michael's name as it really was. Michael glanced at Leon once again, amused by Leon's futile attempt. Leon smiled back, trying to see the old Michael behind all the bruises. "I promise you we'll both get out of here. Trust in me." Leon couldn't help much, but at least he could give Michael hope.

Even though Michael's face was totally messed up, Leon could see a hint of thankfulness in Michael's expression. If Michael was about to say something, he didn't have a chance to say that aloud. The metallic door opened and two black men came in, the one came to Leon, grabbing his arm roughly, and the other went to Michael. Leon was about to start a fight, but that remained as a thought: the man who had walked to Michael had taken a grip of Michael's hair and put a knife against his throat.

"Come peacefully." The man next to Leon said with bad English. Both men were bald and their body build was lean but muscular. They were dressed lightly in a white shirt and clean jeans. Leon would have beaten up both of them since they didn't really seem fighters, but he couldn't take the risk of causing Michael's death.

"Sure." Leon stood still as the man took off his cuff, putting a code into the lock. Then he grabbed Leon's arm again and indicated Leon to leave with him.

"I'll be waiting." Michael said with a surprising calm voice and Leon tried to smile confidently, in his mind starting to doubt his own promise.

-XXX-

The bald black man didn't say a word as he led Leon through the mansion. Leon didn't resist for Michael's sake but he sure made mental notes of everything he saw. The mansion was big, even the entrance hall was six times bigger than Leon's apartment...when he still had one. The place looked like a home with a long history, but it felt like the real owners hadn't been there in years: there was something really wrong in the atmosphere. Leon couldn't first tell what made him feel like that but soon he understood: the place was a murder scene. People had died there; Leon could sense it. Leon couldn't help feeling sadness. The whole mansion was just another hellhole with fancy walls.

Suddenly the servant released his grip from Leon's arm and took a position next to the double-doors, not looking at Leon as if Leon didn't exist anymore. Leon frowned and opened the door on the right hesitatingly, pushing it in.

He came to a really big room. The whole mansion had been decorated, but it was nothing compared to this room. On the hardwood floor was a huge red and gold carpet that almost covered the whole dark floor. The walls had the same luxurious colors of red and gold. The big windows gave out to view a beautiful landscape that sure wasn't Russian anymore, Leon was certain of it now. They were somewhere in a lot warmer climate.

There was a big king-sized bed and before it, closer to the door, was a dining table with two chairs, opposite to one another. The table had to be as glorious as everything else in the room, but it was so filled with different types of food, meat and fruits, that the only the legs of the table were visible. Leon's stomach let out a horrible groan as he saw the food, remembering again how hungry he really was.

"Please, take a seat... Leon. Do you mind if we're on first name terms?" Leon started when the man came in from the same door as him, smiling to Leon. The man had long blond hair, tied back as a ponytail. He was in his early forties and Leon was sure the man had been very handsome years ago before getting sick: he was pale like a canvas and there were black rings beneath his green eyes. He was dressed in a grey suit and his red shirt casually having a couple buttons open, still making Leon feel he was underdressed since he still had his black uniform on. The gentleman took a seat and indicated Leon to do the same.

"What is your name then?" Leon asked, mind puzzling with other questions but decided to play along at least for a moment. He sat on the chair opposite to the blond man, not yet starting to eat anything.

The man chuckled slightly, which gave Leon the creeps though the man was still smiling. There was something very dark behind that smile. "My name is Alex. Please, eat. You must be hungry."

Leon's eyebrow rose, still suspicious, but didn't turn down the offer. He was really hungry and it didn't do him any good not to eat, so he began. The blond man, Alex, didn't eat. He looked at Leon intensely as Leon ate and Leon looked back at him, neither of them saying anything. It was nerve-wracking, but Leon didn't show it, trying hard to look calm. The man seemed so nice and polite in all ways and it was almost impossible to think that this was the bastard who had tortured Michael almost to death. What was the man planning and why did he pretend to be nice? Michael had said the man wanted Leon and that Leon was so important that Michael had suffered from it. Leon had a doubt in his mind. What if it wasn't Alex who was behind all this? No, it was this man. He could tell it.

After Leon was completely done with eating, he was the one who broke the silence. "Let Michael go. You have no purpose for him now that I'm here."

The man seemed surprised by Leon's sudden statement; then he smiled that dark smile again. "Unfortunately that is not possible."

"Why not? I won't escape." Leon snapped, not bothering to hide his anger. Alex tilted his head slightly, amused by Leon's attitude.

"Well, well. You're sharper than I thought." Alex stood up from his chair and Leon followed the example, not letting his guard down. "You see, Leon, I need him to make you behave yourself until I'm completely sure you do as I say. And when you finally do that, I can always use him as a test subject. So... I still have use for him."

"I will never do as you want. Stop this nonsense while you still can." Alex just laughed at Leon's statement, finding Leon's outburst extremely amusing. The man was crazy; there was no doubt about it anymore.

"Oh yes you will. You will never again defy me." Alex's voice tone changed dramatically. It wasn't warm and gentle anymore, it was murderous. He walked closer to Leon and Leon's instincts gave an instant warning to avoid the man. He was dangerous. "I guess it's time to show you..."

"Fuck off." Leon hissed, taking a bread knife in his hand from the table, it was the best weapon he could use at this point. He didn't even consider that threatening Alex could cost Michael. Alex gave him the creeps like nobody else had managed to cause him. "I won't play your fucking games."

"Of course not." Alex smirked evilly, raising his hand. Leon felt immediately sharp pain in his chest and fell on the floor, huffing. What is happening to him!? There was something inside him that moved. It was like Plagas...

"Put the knife back on the table." Alex commanded with a solid voice. Leon's mind went blank. Alex's voice was all that Leon heard that moment and he couldn't resist the order even though he was still aware of what was going on. Something took control of his body, making him stood up from the floor and put the knife back in its place. It was like a spell: after he had done as he was told to, he gained back the control of his body.

"Wonderful!" Alex clapped his hands together and then gave another order before Leon had time to recover completely from the previous one.

"Take off your clothes and get on the bed, darling. It's about high time to send a message to my lovely brother Albert. I'm sure he's dying to see you..."

-XX-

"This is ridiculous! I won't sit here waiting anymore!"

"What are you going to do then? Nothing? Thought so. Here's my advice: Accept it already."

Gomez was worried: he knew there was something fishy going on and Leon must have again been in the wrong place at the wrong time. He still blamed himself for letting Samuelson go after Leon instead. He shouldn't have given in to Samuelson's persistent persuasion that it was better if he looked after the captain that evening. Why hadn't he just gone himself? If he could, he would choose differently now, but it was already too late.

There were only two members of Spica left: him and Jonah. It was more than odd that first Michael mysteriously disappeared and then Leon and Samuelson. What the hell was going on in the facility? Three days had passed and still they didn't know what had happened. Gomez and Jonah were not allowed to investigate the disappearances and not even allowed to know if there was progress in the investigation: they were also suspects. At first Gomez had taken the order like he always did: no buts. But now that they were informed that they were going to be recruited to another team, he couldn't take it anymore. All this time, he had thought that they were just waiting to be proven innocent for what happened and get a new order to go look for their mates. They were still team Spica and they should be looking for their teammates, not forget them and move on like they never existed. This was nonsense.

Unlike him, Jonah wasn't going to do anything. He had been like that since Michael disappeared: sad, dull and emotionless. Jonah was usually so impulsive and full of energy; now he was acting like a robot, not caring what happened around him. Gomez was getting sick of it as well.

"Jonah, say what you say, but I've had enough. I know Leon is in trouble... I'm so not going to sit here another day doing nothing." Jonah's lips went as a thin line and he stared Gomez in the eyes, looking at him like Gomez was a total moron. Jonah was lying on the bed, reading a book, which he had found from Michael's locker this morning. Gomez knew Jonah wasn't actually reading it. Why? It was in Finnish. The book was Michael's favorite: The Unknown Soldier.

"Hey, I don't like this either. We have talked this over many times already and every time the results are the same: we ain't doing a thing because we can't." Jonah stated and turned his gaze back to the book as if the discussion was over for him.

"Fine. Don't do anything. I wish you drown in your sorrow," Gomez shot back and stormed out of the building, almost breaking the door handle while doing so.

"Hey... hey! Wait a sec!" Gomez heard Jonah shouting behind him, but didn't bother to turn back anymore. He had said all that he had to say for Jonah. Now he had only one person left who he wanted to talk to. If Gomez couldn't do anything, he sure knew one who could.

Mr. Albert fucking Wesker.

Gomez was lucky that day: Wesker was right in front of the main building, discussing with the highest rank officers. They must have ended a meeting in the main building just a couple of minutes ago. Wesker didn't seem to be in a good mood, but it didn't matter to Gomez now. This was something he had to do.

"Sir, I'd like to have a word with you, privately," Gomez didn't hesitate nudging his commanders out of his way as he approached the man who everyone feared. For the first time in his life, Gomez caused a fuss around him instead of staying in the background. Well, he had followed the best troublemaker to know how to get attention. Leon though never had seemed to want that attention.

"Who do you think you -" One of the officers began. He was a short man with a black beard. Gomez knew him to be the person in charge of vehicles and transport. He was also very keen on drinking and gambling, usually always losing and therefore he was pretty close to losing his position nowadays. Gomez always found it amusing that he knew something about everyone but nobody knew him. There was only one exception to the rule: Leon. He had seen behind Gomez's defenses the same second they had met. Gomez still didn't know how Leon had done it, but he was grateful for that. Before meeting Leon, he had been just a ghost that wandered around the facility without purpose for his life. Leon had showed him that there still was something worth fighting for. As cliché as it sounded, it was friendship.

Gomez didn't pay any attention to the officer; he looked Wesker straight in the black shades, showing no fear. He was being extremely rude to men who could kill him any time, but it didn't matter now. He had to do this for Leon.

Wesker raised his hand and everyone went quiet as if they had just lost their tongues. It was almost hilarious. "Follow." Wesker said to Gomez and they took some distance to the astonished officers, walking between the two buildings. Wesker crossed his arms on his chest and leaned on the wall. He seemed curious. "Now then, you had something to say to me?"

Now that they were alone, Gomez almost wanted to back down and apologize for bothering his boss, but it was too late now. He inhaled deeply and collected all the courage he had.

"Why aren't you looking for Leon?" He stated quickly, trying hard not to do as his instincts said. He wasn't going to run away like a scared mouse.

"That is not something for you to be concerned about, Gomez," Wesker stated calmly, but Gomez noticed immediately that he was irritated. And oh, yes it was Gomez's business. Gomez knew everything about the relationship of those two. Leon didn't want to talk about what happened between him and Wesker and nobody asked, but since Gomez spent almost all of his time with Leon, he had learned to read Leon's body language. At first Leon had hated Wesker: always tensing when Wesker was mentioned, and denying the fact that there was something between them. Later, Leon's darkening expressions had changed into a slight smile and ended with shaking his head and mildly blushing. Gomez also knew about Cooper and why Chris Redfield had been ordered to be brought to the facility.

Gomez knew that Wesker was just playing with Leon: the cruel fact was that everyone around the facility just waited for when Wesker would get tired of his toy. Wesker didn't care about anyone, but he always got what he wanted. It seemed that Redfield was Wesker's newest interest, but Gomez hadn't gotten a chance to investigate their relationship further. Leon must have known the fact that he was just being played, but he had decided to ignore it.

And now Leon paid the price of Wesker's selfishness. No, Gomez didn't just dislike Wesker; he hated him. Something had happened to Leon and it had something to do with Wesker. He could tell.

"Of course this is my business!" Gomez snapped back, letting the anger come through in its whole potential. "In case you haven't noticed, I'm his friend and you ordered me to protect him. If you don't care about him anymore, at least you could help me find him!"

Gomez stepped a little closer, pointing his finger at Wesker. He didn't even notice himself doing so. "Didn't Leon matter anything to you? Did you just toss him aside and continue your life like he never existed?!"

Gomez didn't even see it coming. Wesker slammed Gomez into the wall, making Gomez lose his breath for a second.

"You're in no position to talk to me that way." Wesker hissed, his red eyes shining through his glasses. "If that was all that you wanted to say to me, I think we're ready unless you're in a hurry to lose your life." It was a clear warning, but Gomez didn't stop there.

"So you don't love him?"

There was a short silence between the two of them and Gomez was 100% sure that question would cost him his life. Much to his surprise, Wesker suddenly let him go and turned around, going to just leave Gomez there without answering. Gomez was astonished, and even more upset.

"Hey! Answer my question! Do you love him or not?"

Wesker stopped walking, his fists clenching in anger. Gomez was pushing his limits. Opening his fists slowly, Wesker glanced Gomez over his shoulder and gave his answer:

"We will take off to Africa tomorrow. Make sure you and McKeith are ready by then."

And then he just walked back to the building.

A/N

Hello again!

At first I was going to write the scene Alex x Leon, but because I'm not really a fan of OC pairings, I think I'll leave the details to your imagination. I may do the same with other pairings as well (for instance WxC), but we'll see. I can write them as an extra material to the story if I get requests. It depends.

Well then, what did you think? Is Wesker in love with Leon? Will Michael survive? What is wrong with Leon? What is Alex really planning?

Lovely questions once again. I'd also like to hear your opinion on the characters I've created. Is there something I could do better or is there something I should leave completely out? They now have a big role in the story, but I promise you, eventually we will follow WxL more. There will be coming dramatic changes once again...

I'm looking forward to your comments! I read them all and I always check your profiles. Hey, I'm a curious person. I like to know who's interested in my train of thoughts = who's crazy enough to want to follow my train of thoughts. Nevertheless, I wish you enjoyed the story and keep on your good work keeping me somewhat sane.

See ya soon again!


	16. Rescue

****Chapter 16****

__Rescue__

"Fuck it!"

Leon was getting more and more frustrated. It had to be the fifth time Leon tried to break out from the room. Every time he tried to even touch the door handle, the Plaga drew him back, obeying Alex's order to stay in the room.

The Plaga hadn't died completely. Just like any parasite, the Plaga had made sure that its offspring would be there in case that the original Plaga would be destroyed. Wesker had killed the original Plaga with the machine on the island, but he had not taken into account that the Plaga could be woken up again by the offspring - if he had even known that it was possible. Leon sure hadn't known. Nevertheless, Wesker had saved Leon's life then and prevented him from becoming one of the ganados and Saddler's pawn. When Leon thought about it now, Saddler would have been able to do anything to him if the original Plaga would have been a little longer inside Leon... something very close to what Alex had done.

Leon didn't want to think about it since it didn't do any good for him. He didn't want to think about what happened last night and what else Alex would do to him the next time he would enter the room. Having gotten the videotape and been satisfied with Leon, Alex had left the room but suggested that he would be back soon. How soon, Leon didn't know, but he certainly wished he would never see the bastard again.

The new Plaga was stronger than the original one, as if it had its own mind that competed with Leon's. It seemed to Leon that the Plaga got stronger with every command, taking its control for longer periods. If it went on like this, Leon was sure the Plaga would take total control of his mind, never letting go again. Leon recalled that Alex had said similar on the videotape as he had humiliated Leon with the Plaga's help. Leon had done everything that Alex had wanted. He had moaned, licked, asked for more...

Leon pushed the thought aside and kicked the door again, causing the Plaga to wake up and it forced him to step back from the door. Leon could feel his eyes turning red, seeing the proof in the window.

Leon inhaled a couple of times, giving into the Plaga so that it would let go easier and let Leon control his body again. Leon waited a while for the Plaga to stand back from his mind, looking at his own reflection while waiting, not really thinking anything. Little by little his thoughts had more room and he felt that he was again back in the control of his own body. His eyes slowly turned back to light blue from deep red.

His naked reflection had made him think of Alex again... and Wesker. Alex had marked his skin, covering the marks that Wesker had put on him, and forbidden Leon to dress up, leaving him vulnerable and very conscious about his own violated body.

Even though Alex had told him a lot last night, he was still a big question mark for Leon. What had exactly happened between Alex and Wesker? (They were both Wesker, but Leon still couldn't call Wesker by his first name. It just didn't fit in his mind). Why had Alex gone through so much trouble to get Leon there? Did he really think that Wesker would care so much about him to put himself in danger?

Leon was sure Wesker didn't know about the Plagas and their new developed form. Leon knew now that Alex had done some experiments to the Plagas and that the serum had been struck into his vein during his flight to Africa. Leon could have died from it, but Alex had been sure it would work: he had tested it on so many subjects that the probability of Leon dying had been low. Leon didn't even want to know how many Alex had killed before finding the perfect match virus to Leon. Alex seemed ready to do anything to make Wesker suffer. What had Wesker done to him?

It had to be something very low, Leon was sure of that, and it didn't really surprise Leon. Wesker had to have more enemies than Leon could count, including the BSAA.

Wesker should have gotten the video by now... how was he going to react to it? Was Wesker going to come and get Leon back as Alex had calculated? Leon doubted it. Wesker wouldn't risk anything for Leon, no matter how much Alex would provoke him; he wouldn't let anger blind his senses. Wesker was an all too reasonable man for acting so foolishly. Alex had said that he was going to destroy Wesker and everything he had built. What that meant and how he was going to do it, Leon didn't know yet, but Leon certainly was a part of his plan.

Samuelson had been Alex's spy in the facility and made this all possible to happen. What was that asshole thinking at the very moment? Did he feel any guilt? Samuelson had stolen Leon's blood samples from the hospital as well as his medical documents, taking copies of it. He had killed his own teammates to make room for Leon and Gomez in team Spica. When there had been a suspicion of a spy in the facility, Samuelson had put the blame on Michael and made it look like he had left the facility with a lot important information.

Leon had already considered Samuelson as a family member, just like everyone else in the team. He had never suspected the gentle old man, who took a nap after every training session and drank his coffee from funny mugs. He had been the one who had brought calmness to the team, especially between Jonah and Michael who fought all the time about every possible subject. He had been the godfather who looked after them.

Samuelson had betrayed them. Michael was about to die any minute. Gomez and Jonah thought that Michael was the traitor. What were they doing now? Had they already been transferred to another team? Was Samuelson still in the facility or was he here as well? Leon couldn't know, but he wished he did.

Leon startled as the door suddenly opened again; Alex didn't mind knocking. Well, he kind of owned the whole place so why knocking? The blond longhaired man had that usual smug smile on his face, but this time it was also very victorious. Alex didn't hesitate inspecting Leon's naked body with his eyes, stopping at every curve and mark he had made last night on the already scarred skin. Leon was a fighter and he had gotten hit many times, even shot when rescuing Ada in Raccoon City. There was also that long knife scar on his side, made by Brutus in the facility. That scar was especially visible and last night it had seemed to only turn on Alex further. He was a sadist bastard who enjoyed others' agony, especially by causing it himself.

Leon glared at the man, but couldn't speak out: Alex had forbidden him from insulting him last night among other things that he had considered disrespectful. He hadn't told him not to glare just yet and Leon used every possible way to show his anger as he only could.

"Ah, you've been waiting for me, haven't you? Well, of course you have, I forbade you from leaving this room. Are you still sore?" Alex's gaze stopped on Leon's hips. "I guess you are. Now then, get back on the bed, you need to be ready to be bargained for." Leon resisted the order, but it was futile: the Plaga took control the very moment Alex had changed his voice tone and pronounced his order. Leon really didn't know what would be worse than this hell he was in now.

"What... bargain?" Leon muttered out, the Plaga holding him back since the real sentence was something like "What fucking bargain, you scary-ass shit?" The Plaga punished him for even thinking about insulting Alex, but Leon tolerated the pain. He wouldn't give in, no matter what happened to him.

"Still defiant, I see." Alex laughed and sat beside Leon on the bed. Leon was lying on the mattress, his cheek touching the pillow. Alex raised his hand and touched Leon's nowadays rough hair. "My brother just arrived a couple of hours ago in Africa. Soon, very soon, we will meet and you will be the one we bargain for, or he does."

Alex's gentle caressing stopped and he pulled Leon's hair, making Leon face him. "If he doesn't do what I want..." Alex smirked evilly at Leon's frustrated expression as he stated slowly and darkly Leon's destiny: "...the price is your life."

-XXX-

"I'll go alone. You two wait and guard the car until I'll tell you differently. Is this understood?"

"We don't really have any other alternative, do we?" Gomez answered, arms folded across his chest, mimicking Wesker's oh-so-high position, which the man had kept almost all the time. It had been a long journey to Africa, Gomez had to admit. Not only physically, but mentally since Wesker had been very reluctant to tell Gomez and Jonah anything, as if it had been a mistake to let them come along in the first place. Jonah didn't even know where they were driving, Wesker giving directions when they were needed. Gomez couldn't understand this mysteriousness. Why didn't Wesker bring along other teams? And what had that message contained which Wesker had gotten in his phone early this morning? Wesker had been very tense after that; irritated, and maybe even worried. It didn't do any good asking Wesker what it had been about; it would be a total waste of time.

"We'll stay at the car, Mr. Wesker." Jonah stated, glancing at Gomez via the mirror, inclining Gomez to beware a bit his words. Jonah was still scared shitless and didn't defy Wesker in any way, unlike Gomez. The Latino was worried of himself. What had gotten in him? He wasn't like himself at all. After his outburst in facility, his attitude towards his superior had changed radically. As if he didn't care anymore what Wesker would do to him if it only meant that Leon was going to get help. There was still this nagging voice in Gomez's head telling that Leon was in the trouble of his life. He still couldn't tell how he knew, but he was certain of that. And to help Leon, Gomez needed Wesker, who didn't seem too enthusiastic about this rescue mission.

Didn't Wesker care? No, he had to care, otherwise he wouldn't be sitting on the backseat of the jeep in the middle of nowhere with two subordinates he didn't even like. But what was it that Wesker was hiding? Why was this so secret? Why was Wesker going himself?

"Is that a mansion?" Gomez heard Jonah saying and turned to look out of the window. There was a black metallic gate getting nearer to them, which looked Victorian or something from that time period. At the gate were many guards, one of them raising his hand telling them to halt. Behind them and the gate was a huge mansion with a glorious garden.

"What is this place?" Gomez mumbled, not believing his eyes. He had expected something more like a facility, not a royal mansion. Did they keep Leon there?

Unlike the others, Wesker didn't seem impressed, or surprised. "I'll continue from here. Stay by the car as I said and do not follow me if it isn't absolutely necessary." He said, stepping out of the car when Jonah stopped it by the gate. The guards didn't say a thing to Wesker; they only glared at Jonah and Gomez, trying to find out what to do to them: obviously they had been waiting for only Wesker. Jonah turned the car round before any of the guards would tell him so, and parked it away from the gate, still close enough to see it.

The guards opened the gate to Wesker and lead him to the mansion.

"Are we really gonna wait?" Jonah asked, furrowing his eyebrows, making him look older than he was. "Do you think Samuelson and Michael are there too?"

"I don't know." Gomez answered, really not knowing, and took his gun out of its holster. He could feel the sweat dripping down on his forehead, from both hot climate and stress. "Let's wait a while... and then let's go in from the side door, there has to be one. We just need to get past those guards..."

A coy smirk rose to Jonah's face and his eyes started shining in a way that they used to. He seemed to have an idea, which usually wasn't a good thing. "Leave that to me... it's been a while since I used this, but I think it'll work once again. Hey, don't give me that look! Really, I know what I'm doin', don't cha worry, Juanie." Jonah smirked and took something from his vest pocket. It looked something like a grenade. Gomez gave him another suspicious look.

Jonah didn't bother about Gomez's glaring, continuing: "This was actually Michael's invention, but I used it before he did so it's kinda mine. It rescued us then, I mean us original Spicas, and I guess it will help us once again..." Jonah explained, playing with the grenade in his hand.

If Gomez had had any better ideas, he would never have let Jonah take control of the situation and use that homemade grenade.

-XXX-

He handed over his gun before the guards even asked. It was his spare gun, which he kept with him when he wasn't seriously going to use it. He had no intention to shoot Alex. After all the trouble Alex had caused with his childish play, he was about to suffer a slow death, and painfully. This charade was going to end here and now.

The guards didn't follow him inside. They opened the double doors to the main hall and he stepped in, casually keeping hands in pockets. Glancing around, he took a mental note of his surroundings. The mansion reminded him from the one in Arklay Mountains. Well, of course, it had to be one of Spencer's mansions if Alex had taken control of it. The portraits on the walls must be there for only cover-up.

"I almost thought you wouldn't come, dear brother." The menacing voice echoed in the walls and Wesker lifted his gaze, seeing Alex walking down the stairs.

"You should have died then." Wesker answered in a casual tone. He could play this game as well, but not too long. He didn't see Leon anywhere. "Such a pity. It seems I have to finish what Mother Nature couldn't get to in the end." Alex looked pale and seriously ill, just like he had looked like so many years ago. It really was a wonder that he hadn't died already.

Alex chuckled slightly and clapped his hands twice. The doors on Wesker's both sides opened and four people came in, two carrying a chair and the other two holding medical instruments in their hands. "Oh no, brother, I'm not going to die for many years... with your help, of course. Do you remember Spencer's theory that your perfect virus could stabilize mine? Of course not, you couldn't care less about my health. I was just a failed test subject to you who shouldn't be saved and competed with." The staff left the chair right next to Wesker and Alex walked closer, not leaving more than a couple of meters in between of them, which really was a danger zone. The two men with medical instruments remained next to the chair, waiting for Alex's order.

Wesker tilted his head to the side. Alex had Leon as a hostage, but what made Alex so confident to think that he wouldn't get killed in a blink of the eye? This sure was interesting. "So it is my blood you want? Let me guess... you killed Spencer and took all the samples he had left from me and injected yourself with them?" Alex's smirk revealed the truth. Wesker shook his head slightly. "You really are pitiful. Did it ever cross your mind that you're a failure and you were supposed to die? You're only delaying the inevitable, Alex. With or without my help." Alex didn't have the power he had since the virus they had in common only made them extraordinary smart and capable. William Birkin was behind the virus that made Wesker go beyond humanity.

Alex laughed again. It really seemed that the man had lost his mind. If Alex hadn't caused so much trouble to Wesker, he would have forgotten Alex for eternity. Alex didn't mean a thing to him, not even if they had been real relatives. All they had in common was the same surname by the creator of their virus and virus itself.

"Albert... if I were you, I would sit nice and high on that chair and let me have your blood without any more arguing." Then his voice tone changed again from pleasing to threatening. "You really wouldn't want me to play with your toy a little more? He's still waiting in the bedroom for my orders... very frustrated. I really wouldn't think too long if I was you. You see, the Plaga will kill him soon, very soon. It would be a pity, don't you think?"

"What makes you think I came here for him and not just to finish you off?" Wesker asked with a doubtful tone, folding his arms across his chest.

"I know you did: you just can't stand it when somebody else takes your toys. But hey, I let you choose whether you believe me or not. You see this radio here?" Alex took a radio from the pocket of his suit jacket. "One word here and Leon is dead meat. Shall we test it? Don't say you weren't even the slightest suspicious of what I had done to him when you saw the video." Alex pressed one of the buttons. "Leon, how do you feel?" He spoke to the radio and there was an answer, but what it was, wasn't clear. The words were so mixed with moans and grunts of pleasure that it was impossible to hear what he was saying. "You do recognize those wonderful noises, don't you? He would make a perfect bitch, but I must say it is all thanks to the Plaga." It was no doubt that Leon had given out those noises, and even though Wesker didn't want anything to make him lose his calmness, it really gave him a hard time to keep his cool. Leon was his; every part of Leon belonged to him. Alex was right: he didn't like sharing anything. Not his blood, position, or lover.

He inhaled slightly deeper than usual to not let his anger blur his senses. Alex had been right in another matter as well: Wesker had been suspicious and he had thought Leon had been drugged in the video. The Las Plagas hadn't even crossed his mind and therefore he had nothing against it with him. Alex had played his cards right and won this round: Wesker didn't have many alternatives to choose from if he wanted to get Leon back alive.

"Well, how is it? Do you give me your blood and we're done here or are you going to get your little pet killed by your own selfishness?" Alex did everything to get Wesker cross, but it wasn't really that which made Wesker's anger rise. It was that Alex had gotten under his skin and beat him in his own game.

"I assume you have something to deal with the Plaga?" Wesker asked back, sitting onto the chair, folding his arm for the men to begin. He was ready for a deal.

"Of course I have. I can't tell you yet where I keep the serum, but after we're done, I might consider it."

"You will never get away with this, Alex." He warned, wondering if he could kill Alex so fast that he wouldn't be able to press any button that would lead to Leon's death. Alex seemed to have thought everything over so he doubted he would succeed. If Alex had shown the serum, he would have been dead by now. Without the serum, Leon would die in hours anyways. "I will seek you out in the end of the abyss, Alex, you can count on that. You should have hid and stayed out of my sight."

"Say what you will, brother, but I doubt it." Alex smirked and Wesker lifted an eyebrow. Alex knew something that he didn't. Wasn't this all? This wasn't going like he had planned. He needed more time to figure that out and play along a little more to get Leon from Alex's grip. After that, Alex would be dead, one way or another.

-XXX-

"A stink bomb, Jonah. Really?" Gomez coughed, feeling the smell still tickle his throat though they had moved far away from the zone where Jonah had thrown the "grenade". Every guard had lost their consciousness in the factors of a second. Gomez and Jonah had never smelled like roses, but now they stunk like they had never seen a shower in their lives.

"Oh, shut up. Without it, we would still be sitting in the jeep," Jonah whispered back as they moved low in the garden, trying to reach the side door since the main door was all too heavily guarded for two men to take out. At the side door, there was only two guards, both of them looking bored.

"I'll distract them if you take them out?" Jonah suggested and Gomez nodded, tired of trying to handle things rationally. It seemed that Jonah's plans were working tonight.

Jonah and him separated, Gomez hiding in the shadow of a tree while Jonah was in a bush across him. Gomez had thought that Jonah would throw the guards off with a stone or something simple like that, but that would have been all too smart. Suddenly Jonah stood up and held his hands over his head.

"You got me fellas, I surrender." The guards raised their guns, but didn't shoot Jonah. It was too much for them to handle quickly, all too surprising. They seemed to discuss what Jonah had said and what the hell the man was doing there.

That was enough for Gomez. Gomez moved behind them as the men discussed and slit their throats, a knife in both his hands. He threw the other knife back to Jonah who caught it and put it back in its holster. This had been a simple trick, which Jonah had made just a little more complicated. Nevertheless, it had worked and it was all that mattered to Gomez now. He didn't want to waste more of his energy to complain.

They stepped into a dark corridor. They didn't need to take too many steps as they saw stairs going down. They could go down or keep on walking the corridor and check every room.

"How is it going to be, vice-captain?" Jonah asked, smiling. Action really seemed to get him on the right track.

Gomez thought a second. "Maybe one of us had better go check out where Wesker is: he isn't answering his radio. I don't think he has been taken from there. I know you fear him, so I can go look for him, and Leon - you try to look for Leon there. If he were here, the cells would be my first guess. Just be caref-"

Jonah interrupted, putting his hand on Gomez's shoulder. "I know, I know. Don't cha worry, I can handle myself."

"That's what really troubles me."

Jonah laughed, keeping his voice down not to get any unnecessary attention. "If I find Leon, I'll tell you straight away. Go check if you can find the big boss. As I said: I can handle myself."

Gomez smiled and nodded, still hesitating a bit on if he should go check the cells instead. Then he decided that this was the best plan they had at the moment and walked away, letting Jonah do his job as well. Jonah wasn't a complete moron after all and Gomez believed in him, with a little fear of course.

When Gomez had walked out of view, Jonah took the first step downstairs. He wasn't afraid of darkness, but it always gave him creeps. At the end of the stairs, he finally saw light before one of the cells. There were no guards, but someone must have put on the lights there. When Jonah reached the door, he heard a familiar voice speaking to someone.

"I know you aren't thanking me for this now, but you should think me a merciful man. I don't enjoy knowing you suffer and count on me, if Alex has any more time..."

Jonah didn't listen more than that: he rushed in and stopped Samuelson from giving Michael his final breath just in time. He jumped on the man without hesitation, knocking the gun out of the man's hand. Having Samuelson's back against the floor, Jonah hit the man in the face, breaking the nose. "Mercy, my ass!" He hissed and hit again, this time Samuelson stopping his hand by the fist. The man tried to take Jonah's knife from its holster, obviously planning to strike it into Jonah's back. He would have succeeded if his brain hadn't been blown out, covering the stone floor in hundreds of pieces.

Jonah startled, ears ringing from the gunshot. "Mikey!" Jonah saw Michael holding Samuelson's gun in his left hand, barely able to keep it still. His right hand clung lifelessly from his shoulder. Both of his pinkies were out of place. He had broken out of the cuffs with a huge price: his hands would never be normal again. Even though he seemed to be on the verge of unconsciousness, the eye that he had open had incredible strength in it, shining as it was in blue flames. Then the gun dropped on the floor with Michael's hand and the flame faded. Jonah caught him before he collided to the floor, holding him in his arms. "Mikey! Can you hear me? You're going to be alright. You're going to be-" He screamed, not wanting to lose Michael when he was this close togetting him back.

"I hear you... moron." Michael grunted, pressing his head against Jonah's chest, breathing in heavily, having a hard time even with it. His lips started to bleed again as a smile reached his lips. He smiled to Jonah in gladness and relief. Jonah had never seen him smile like that.

Jonah should have thought it twice then, but even the slightest reasonability had disappeared from him. Michael was going to be okay. He was alive.

He leaned lower and kissed Michael on the bloody lips, feeling his heart jump in joy and relief.

At first Michael seemed shocked by the sudden attack, but then he gave in to the kiss, melting in Jonah's arms. Or it seemed like that to Jonah.

If Jonah hadn't been so lost in his puppy-like gladness, he would have noticed sooner that Michael had lost his consciousness.

A/N

This is the third version of chapter 16. THE THIRD. The first I lost with my computer in the beginning of May and the second just a week ago with my harddrive. But afterwards thinking, I'm not sorry at all: I love this version with all my heart and a lot more than my former plans for this chapter.

The first versions already contained smuttiness, but they were also more tragic. This version is actually dedicated to my grandmother, who died on Mother's Day and was buried just a week before my graduation party (she was supposed to go to look for a new dress for it. She just died out of the blue in her own bed while sleeping.) I changed the whole theme of this chapter to get a happy ending for Michael and Jonah, and to have some happiness in my puzzled mind. Unlike Jonah, I will never get back those most dearest to me, so sad as it is. If you don't like how this chapter turned out, I can't help it. This chapter is written with the most powerful emotion in the world: love.

Okay, that's it fellas for this time. The chapter 17: Escape will come out hopefully in a couple of weeks. Again, everything depends. Chapter 16 was meant to be ready a long time ago, but as you can see, life can be rough and unfair.

With no more words to add

Hine 


	17. Reborn

****Chapter 17****

_Reborn_

The radio gave out a beeping sound, but Wesker ignored it, knowing there was nothing he could say to his subordinates at the moment. He was in a hurry. He had to find the serum Alex had hidden before it was too late. Wesker knew the serum wouldn't kill the Plaga; nothing could, but at least it was capable of stopping its development till Wesker could get Leon proper medical attention. That they would get in the closest city where they had their African HQ and airport. It was over a hundred miles away from the mansion. Without the serum, they couldn't make in time.

There was another way to save Leon as well, but it was the last resort. It would kill Leon as much as save him, if it even saved. He'd rather take Alex's word and find the serum than give his blood to Leon as it was: he had made enough experiments to know how unpredictable the results would be when his blood was involved. Any had yet to be better than brain-dead creatures.

He didn't want to be the one who would give Leon the final blow to the head.

He pushed the thought aside and concentrated on running through the mansion to his destination. In the library, he should find the case where the serum was. Leon he would find upstairs. Time was running out: he had to move out fast and there really wasn't any second to waste for futile thoughts.

The helicopter took off outside, breaking the menacing silence. Alex was leaving the scene, but Wesker could tell this wasn't the last time they saw each other.

Alex could never escape his revenge. Wesker would find him and make him face the consequence that came when pissing him off.

He kicked the door in, finally reaching the library after minutes of rushing in the mansion. As Alex had promised, there was a case on the table right in the middle of the room. Wesker slowed down, watching out for traps. Taking off his shades, he was able to use his inhuman sight better to discover hidden mines or other nasty things Alex liked. There wasn't anything visible, nor could he hear ticking or any other suspicious noises. This was too easy. He couldn't believe that Alex really would give him the serum that easily. But on the other hand, it didn't really make any difference to Alex anymore whether Leon was alive or not.

Especially if he was sure that Leon was about to die: with or without the serum.

Raising his hand, he moved closer to the table, carefully taking every step. He had let his guard down once with Alex and the result was the situation they were in now. He wouldn't repeat his mistakes. He was going to get Leon back one way or another.

205610 was the code. The lock opened with a clicking sound. One more deep breath. One more

wish that Alex didn't play dirty this time.

He opened the lid.

The serum was inside.

But would it work?

-XXX-

"Michael's there? You didn't see Leon?" Gomez whispered to the headset, listening to Jonah's story about finding Michael and Samuelson, and Samuelson trying to kill Michael and then Jonah, and finally Michael killing Samuelson. Gomez couldn't really keep track of who did what to whom, but it seemed that there was only one body and it certainly wasn't Jonah's.

"Hold on, hold on. Jonah, slower, for God's sake! I can't understand a thing you're trying to say. Okay, again: what did Michael say about the facility? And Leon is not in the other cells? Did you check or not?" Gomez passed another corridor, not yet seeing guards anywhere, which was more than odd. Where were they? They got lost the very moment the chopper left the scene. Gomez sensed something fishy going on. Not like this whole mission wouldn't have been suspicious, and the mansion seemed just like a big labyrinth where they were the mice looking for a slice of cheese. Alex had been the one who had created this mousetrap and Samuelson had just made it possible. Gomez didn't feel the least sorry for what had happened to Samuelson. Gomez was glad Michael had gotten his vengeance though he didn't seem, according to Jonah, to be in a condition to celebrate it yet.

Jonah slowed down finally, taking a deep breath, repeating what he had said about the facility. Gomez stopped walking for a second to concentrate on Jonah's voice when told everything again. Gomez couldn't believe his ears. "Jonah... are you saying that they have launched a virus in the facility? By whom? How is it going to spread?" Leon wasn't in the basement either, Jonah had checked after making sure that Michael would regain his consciousness. They were leaving the mansion now, Jonah carrying Michael.

Gomez looked out of the big window to a garden of roses. Those spiky flowers with crimson color reminded him of something or someone that he couldn't recall, but they sure caught his eye.

"By the food, of course. That's very effective and deadly." He talked more to himself than to Jonah. He could already imagine the chaos in the facility when people began transforming into monsters and ate each other.

For some odd reason Gomez wasn't surprised, but he sure was terrified. Alex was about to destroy their main headquarters for good, and the whole facility wouldn't rise again without its members. The sun was setting behind the horizon, the trees covering a part of the roses in shadows, turning their color from rich red to almost black. It was getting late. "Okay, so, what's the other thing Michael knows?" Gomez sighed in frustration. He still hadn't found Leon and bad news were only coming with more.

They say that you shouldn't shoot the messenger, but when Jonah stated their new problem, Gomez really wished Jonah would just disappear for eternity, yet knowing that it wouldn't change anything. Things really got from bad to worse and from worse to the worst.

"The BSAA is on its way here."

The shadows swallowed every rose each by each.

-XXX-

His body was burning everywhere, tickling and heating up more and more with every sensation. He shouldn't have been so lustful towards a plastic stick that moved inside him, automatically heating up more and then getting chilly, increasing his despair. The Plaga forbade him from coming and forced him to move along with the intruder inside him, making him moan and yearn for a release. Leon hated every second of his hell, but he also knew that without this heat inside him he wouldn't be able to push the Plaga's increasing whispers aside from his head.

Alex had calculated everything. When Wesker would finally save Leon, in reality, Wesker would kill Leon the very moment Leon would be freed from the chains of pain and pleasure. The Plaga would take its full control when Leon's body would lose its will to fight, even if for a fraction of a second. Alex only prolonged the inevitable to make Wesker suffer more with causing Leon's death and transformation. And if Wesker didn't do a thing, the result was the same.

He was both hurting and feeling good at the same time, just like he had then when Wesker had taken him the first time, and the second. He tried to imagine Wesker in Alex's place and the more he focused on the image, the more he began to believe in it, despite the Plaga telling him differently along with his aching and desperate body. Wesker wouldn't hurt him in a way he wouldn't like it, he assured himself over and over again. This was just a new game for them. He wouldn't break since it was just playing between them, making them both satisfied both mentally and physically. It was Wesker who made his body flinch and his mouth open up to moan in pleasure.

It hurt so much. It hurt too much. This wasn't Wesker's work. He wouldn't hurt him like this and make him feel pure agony. Wesker wouldn't make him feel like a disgusting whore.

He wanted Wesker. He wanted to be one with him and let go once and for all even if it meant losing himself. It didn't matter if he was just a pet who could be replaced any moment. Nothing mattered anymore if he only could have the man he had learned to desire.

He would die today in this room, on that bed; there was nothing that could be done to save him, Alex had said that himself. There wasn't an antidote to this form of Plaga. Closing his burning red eyes, Leon felt how his time was running out, the Plaga distracting his thoughts with his and its memories. He couldn't focus on anything anymore and his memories started to fade away, both good and bad memories. He was losing himself to the parasite and would soon resemble those creatures he had hated with all his heart since the outbreak in Raccoon City. With or without Wesker, Leon was doomed to become a Ganado.

There was only one monster he didn't hate – anymore. Leon had fallen in love with a killer; a monster with red eyes and golden hair, having a body built like an ancient god's. If only he could feel the man's iron grip holding him down one more time, making Leon his for eternity.

His wish was granted when the door was opened; colliding against the opposite wall and breaking into a hundreds of pieces by a powerful kick. No lock could keep the monster out of this room.

Leon smiled to his god who ran to him, shouting his name and injecting him with something that didn't matter to Leon anymore. He was going to die and before that turn into a monster that was so unlike the monster he desperately yearned.

"It's too late, Wes." He whispered with a rough voice: he had screamed and moaned his throat sore. He lifted his shaky hand to touch the ivory skin, the smile not fading away from his lips. "I'm losing." Then he moaned again, the stick was still stuck inside him, deepening his agony, but keeping him in this world. Without it, he would have gotten lost in the Plaga's silent whispers and brain control hours ago.

"Hold on, the serum will soon take effect." Though Wesker's voice was calm, Leon could see that the man was anything but it. Was Wesker afraid? Did he fear for Leon, for a pet? Leon smiled sadly, his fingertips stroking the skin below the black shades.

"It won't work. Alex cheated you: nothing will save me. He just prolonged my agony with that..." Wesker seemed to finally understand the hint and the source of Leon's random moans and desperation. Leon could feel Wesker reaching for it, but Leon stopped him by the wrist. "If you take it out..." Leon knew his eyes were already like a Ganado's and soon that redness met another when Wesker threw his shades away, their gazes meeting finally as equals.

"Leon, I won't let you die." The way Wesker said that was different from everything he had said before. The feeling that came through wasn't controlled or hesitated. It was a determined voice that wasn't obsessed; it was far beyond that.

Leon's vision blurred suddenly. It was time. This was the end. He would never find out what the feeling was behind the voice. The Plaga's whispers wrapped around his brain and he didn't hear anything. All he saw was red. And then it was all black.

It was all black.

He tasted blood. He smelled blood. The iron and coppery taste filled his senses and pushed the darkness away. A lot of blood. He swallowed before he drowned from it. This wasn't his blood. It tickled. It was hot.

"Leon, suck." He heard a familiar voice delving through blurriness and he gripped that voice and thought, still not seeing anything or feeling capable of moving his limbs. It was so red. The whole world was red and full of whispers telling him to kill the man before him. The louder the whispers turned, the faster he sucked and swallowed the blood as if it were the last thing he could do. He would not give in to those voices. He couldn't give up!

The pain in his lower half was erased suddenly and the mix of hotness and coldness began to fade. The very moment the whispers turned into screams when his body relaxed, finally having the long waited climax.

But then there was again pressure inside him and he shot awake from the shouts, overwhelmed by the warmness. He was getting erect again when the hand moved up and down and the sweet spot was pressed again and again. First by fingers. Then by the real thing.

Leon's body rushed again but now differently. He didn't feel agony; he felt relief. The Plaga was distracted again and the shouts turned back to whispers. Suddenly he felt pain in his chest and he yelped, biting down harder on Wesker's wrist where he sucked out the blood.

The blood.

There was something in the blood that was now in his veins as well and attacking the Plaga. He noticed that the more he sucked out the blood from Wesker's wrist, the more empowered he felt. He could see again. He could see Wesker on top of him. He could feel Wesker move inside him. It was Wesker's blood he tasted on his tongue. His senses sharpened. Was it his or Wesker's heart that beat that speed? He could swear he tasted every element in the blood and tell which was which though it was impossible. He moaned again, covering Wesker's breathing with his own noises for a short moment. He stopped sucking the blood as he curled his legs around Wesker's back, meeting the thrusts. He was free. He was alive.

Their lips collided harshly and Leon came, twirling his back and Wesker gave the final thrust, filling him with hotness. It wasn't cold anymore. He had never felt this warm in his life. As if he had died and came back with new power, feeling finally complete with Wesker.

Little did he know that he had died and been brought back against all the odds. He was the survivor whose destiny was now for good mixed with the man he loved.

There were now two monsters in the cursed room. One with red eyes, the other having stark blue eyes that had a hint of purple in the middle, reminiscent of the Plaga that had once lived inside.

Together nothing could stop them anymore.

A/N

Hellou yellow!

So much has happened again. Almost too much if you ask me. Okay so, I've been working my ass off to earn some cash (our universities are free and the state supports studying so I'm not in a desperate need of money, but I like to have my own money on my back account.) And yeah, so I got in TWO universities. Guess what subject I applied for? Okay so, I got in to a very appreciated university where getting in isn't a done thing. There I would study for an English and German teacher. But I also got in a tinier university to study (public) management. You might regard me crazy, but after almost a week of considering and hesitating...

I chose management in the tinier university.

And I don't have regrets.

Yet.

Gosh my head has been spinning with all this, but I think I did a favour to Finnish youth: they don't have to tolerate my nonsense and mean nature. Yeah, I can be mean when pissed off though pissing me off isn't an easy thing to do. I just felt like that I got in too easily and my future was set when I heard that I got in to study for a teacher. I wanted more. I wanted it all. So.. I wish management grants my wishes. Can't know without trying. And I rather fall hard trying than not trying at all. I'm quite an ambitous person after all.

What else... yeah, maybe I should say something about this chapter as well. You may have noticed that chapters reflect a lot my emotions in the way they're written. This chapter was strong and left a lot for imagination what happened between the lines. And again, this chapter went through a lot of changes during the process. Just like Leon, the author was reborn.

The next chapter will be named Escape (which was this chapter's original name). Sorry for a messy author note, I'm still a bit stunned of all the things that happen now in my life. I can't know when the next chapter comes out, but during that, you might like to listen to the songs I like to listen while I write. These are my "character" songs: my fountain of inspiration.

Wesker/Leon: Muse – Undisclosed Desires, Jeffree Star – I'm in Love (with a Killer), Poets of the Fall – Don't Mess With Me, Maroon 5 – One More Night

Alex: Poets of the Fall – The Happy Song

Gomez: Hurts – Silver Lining (Gomez really tries to look after Leon)

Jonah: Franz Ferdinand – Michael (This is where Michael got his name... and Mikael also my former classmate's name, which I have always adored)

Michael: Breaking Benjamin – Unknown Soldier (just like his favorite book)

Okay, till the next time! Keep up the good work! You're my main motivation to go on with this story!

With love

Hine


	18. Escape

****Chapter 18****

__Escape__

"Magnificent."

Leon was on the verge of unconsciousness when he heard Wesker's fascinated voice. He was still burning from the inside as if his blood had heated up and decided to run faster inside his veins. He panted, clenching his arms tighter around Wesker's strong back, not really even noticing himself doing so.

"Wes, what's going on..." Leon huffed with rough voice, turning his head and gaze away from Wesker's curious touch when the man kept caressing the skin below his eye. There was something wrong with his senses, every single one of them. Wesker's voice was awfully loud and the lights were too bright, not to mention the smell of blood in the room that he also tasted on his tongue. "My senses..." Leon couldn't stay still, already pushing Wesker off of him who was still between his legs and hovering above him. He had to get some room between them and his rising panic. This wasn't normal. He shouldn't feel like this. What had happened to him? Were these the symptoms of becoming a B.O.W? Had Wesker transformed him into a monster? What was going on inside of him? What was wrong with him?

As he grabbed Wesker's shoulder to push him away from him, he noticed for the first time the raw power. His fingers dipped into the pale skin and he knew instantly that he could break Wesker's shoulder out of its place, just from the feeling. But he couldn't do that; he was able to, but he couldn't, that he knew instantly as well. He couldn't hurt Wesker, his creator. As he couldn't hurt Alex, he couldn't hurt Wesker either, something in him causing him anxiety even if he thought of that.

Leon let go of the shoulder, looking Wesker into eyes, asking with his gaze why was he feeling this way. Leon was afraid of himself and what he had become. The Plaga was dead, he could tell that, but now he was held captive by something else, something much more powerful.

As Leon looked at Wesker, Leon noticed that his vision wasn't normal anymore, adjusting slowly to the environment. It was like he had changed an old television to a HD: it was still the same image he saw, but it was completely different. Leon could now see every shade of the color of Wesker's irises, every hint of red, orange, and yellow dancing around the pitch-black pupil like flames. The high cheekbones, the strong jawline, and the delicate nose matched perfectly with those eyes that fascinated him. The ivory skin had no flaws, not even a single scar or wrinkle. Wesker had seemed perfect when Leon had been a human, but now Leon really knew what perfection meant in reality.

Leon hadn't felt this attracted to Wesker before. Sure he had had the crush, but it wasn't anything compared to this feeling that delved from deep inside of him. It was a mix of need, lust, power, and a knowing that the other felt the same. Leon needed Wesker and Leon knew that Wesker needed him as well, more than anything. He didn't know yet how he knew that: it was just a feeling that told him so. Just like he knew that he couldn't hurt Wesker, neither Wesker wanted to hurt him if he was even capable of doing so.

As Leon watched Wesker keenly, Wesker was observing Leon as well, inch by inch, trying to find out the possible incoming side effects, other than the odd shining blue eyes that reflected his own image like blue mirrors. Wesker didn't want to admit it to himself, but he was getting hooked by those eyes, feeling the irresistible urge to touch them and see behind them as Leon seemed to see right into his soul that Wesker had thought had never even existed there. Everything seemed to have changed the moment Leon had gotten infected by his blood and been accepted by it unlike so many before him. Leon had the perfect body now as well: the scars had vanished, even the deep scar on his ribs and those wounds that had been inflected by Alex a short while ago. Leon had been a good-looking male before, but the virus had turned him to something that could be called magnificent.

Wesker wanted to ravish Leon once again, no, more than once. Just being this close to Leon made him feel stronger as well, their viruses synchronizing and telling them both to get closer to each other. They now shared something that no one could possibly even imagine and Wesker had no intention of letting anyone even start examining that something between them. Leon was his, only his. No one else was allowed to lay a hand on him.

"You're magnificent, Leon." Wesker repeated, finally breaking their eye contact reluctantly as he left the position above Leon and rose from the bed. "Lay a while there and let yourself adjust to the new sensations. It's a part of the process." Wesker stated, noticing that Leon didn't argue back against his advice, actually trying to relax on the bloody bed.

Wesker was fully dressed; all he had to do was to zip back up his pants. Leon though didn't have anything to wear and there was no clothing in any of the numerous closets of the room; Wesker searched each, feeling Leon stare at his back as he did so. They didn't talk; there was no need at the moment.

"Leon! I thought I'd never find you here!"

Both of the men started and turned to look at the opening where there used to be a door, seeing the confused but happy Latino. Gomez's cheerful voice faded in the end when he seemed to notice what had been going on in the room just a short while ago. He stared there a fraction of a second, glancing at his pissed off boss and then again at his best friend who was lying naked and legs apart on the bed, obviously very tired. Blushing from head to toe, he turned his back to his boss and friend, pretending he hadn't seen anything. Unfortunately, Gomez wasn't blessed with bad memory and imagination so he could never forget the picture and train of events that puzzled in his mind. There was only one blank point in his imagination that wasn't filled out in the movie. That was Leon's odd light blue eyes that shone like little flashlights in the dusky room.

Gomez pushed his thoughts aside for a moment, concentrating on the main matter and their biggest problem, which wasn't Wesker and Leon's sexual intercourse, or Leon's eyes at the moment. He could hear a ripping sound behind him, assuming that Wesker had ripped off a curtain and Leon was currently trying to fit it around his body.

"The BSAA is here. We have to leave immediately" Gomez swallowed, his mouth awfully dry. He was trying hard to ignore everything that happened behind his back but it was impossible. He had never before felt so much of a disturber than this. He sincerely didn't want to know more of Leon's personal life, or his superior's. He should stop thinking now. He really should. "Michael and Jonah are waiting at the car already."

"Michael is alright?" Leon's relieved tone made Gomez turn to look at his friend. Gomez smiled back with a hint of sadness. "Michael will be okay if there's anything to trust in Jonah's words. By the way, what has happened to your eyes?" and to everything in Leon, Gomez added in his mind. There was also other changes in the man but he couldn't say what yet. It was like Leon's whole appearance had changed.

"I'll explain to you later. If the BSAA really is here, we really have to move." Leon answered, obviously keeping a secret that only Wesker seemed to understand. Gomez noted that even now Wesker seemed to regard him as his enemy that he wasn't allowed to make disappear from his way. Was the man jealous or just overprotective? Either way, Gomez came to the conclusion that he didn't want to ask for what would happen if he tried his luck too far.

Leon wrapped the curtain better around him, feeling like a samurai in red silk. Wesker offered him a hand and Leon knew the man would carry him out of the mansion if he grabbed the hand and that was something Leon didn't like. His senses were still overwhelmed and his legs felt weak, but he had already gotten his will back despite everything he had come across during all these days.

He wanted to be free again. It was a need that kept him sane.

Leon stumbled his way to Gomez at the broken door and wrapped his arm around his shoulder, indicating to the Latino that he was ready to leave. Even though Leon was more than a human now, the exhaustion was still there and he knew he needed someone to lead the way, but at the moment, he didn't want that to be Wesker. Leon didn't need to look behind him to know that Wesker was glaring at both of them with hidden anger. Gomez was just something of a mix of horrification, happiness and confusion, but he didn't hesitate with starting to help Leon out of the creepy mansion before it was too late. The BSAA was close and in their condition, they should avoid fighting if possible.

It felt incredibly good to be able to walk and feel emotions that belonged to him, especially thinking without another voice screaming in his head was just bliss. The virus nagged to him that he should be closer to Wesker, sure, but Leon was determined to fight back even a little bit if he could. He felt like he had all of eternity to be with Wesker and he should start learning to be apart from the man from the very beginning if he ever wanted a life of his own. Leon was actually quite surprised how rationally he could think after everything that he had encountered in such a short period of time. Maybe he hadn't just yet figured out how screwed he really was. Now he was just happy that he was alive and he could walk somewhat straight. All he had to do was to concentrate a little bit where he placed his feet and that he didn't use too much force when he clung to Gomez.

"Take the gun. You need it more than I do." Leon heard Gomez whisper, which still sounded more like shouting to his sharp ears. Gomez was talking to Wesker who was right next to them. Wesker took the gun, checking it and then nodded, ready to protect the two, or rather Leon. Leon noted that he had made a good choice leaving Wesker as their cover-up since Wesker was no doubt the best when it came to fighting and shooting a gun.

And Wesker couldn't leave Gomez behind when Leon was clinging onto him.

"How did the BSAA end up here anyways?" Leon asked from Gomez, but Wesker answered instead.

"Alex must have informed them of my location." He answered with a cool tone, as if the BSAA didn't really trouble his mind. Or he was just pissed. "He has planned this a while it seems." Leon glanced at Wesker, he thought he had heard admiration in the man's voice but he must have been mistaken. There was nothing admirable in Alex's train of thoughts. Leon had to take a deep breath when he imagined how it would feel to rip Alex apart. There was nothing wrong with the image, but Leon didn't want to think that way. He didn't want to give too much room for the power that delved inside of him and moaned at Wesker's direction, or to the dark thoughts. He knew he wasn't a human anymore, but he wanted to keep himself as long as he could and think of the results later.

Now he had no time to observe his feelings further and his current state of mind. They were getting nearer to one of the many side doors. Gomez seemed to know where they were going and it was enough for Leon.

"Jonah told me that they have already surrounded the building. He will be waiting for us behind the fence alone; Michael is waiting at the car. Leon, Jonah has some sort of an idea to distract them so we can run past the garden without getting shot... at least not too many times, I wish." Gomez glanced at Leon and Wesker, waiting for a response. Leon just smiled when he remembered their trainings and Jonah's special skill to always invent something creative, both in the negative and positive meaning of creative.

"I'll trust in Jonah." Leon said finally, looking at Wesker, assuring the man that he was willing to give Jonah's plan a shot if Wesker's hadn't a better plan on his mind. Wesker glanced back at Leon and sighed. "Fine. If there's no need for further chatting, I suggest we leave before they come in." Leon rolled his eyes, but didn't say anything back to the man.

The tension was getting awkward again. "Okay, so... I'll count in three and then we burst out and run. One. Two. Thr-"

Gomez kicked the door open and they ran. There was shouting all around them when they were noticed and loaded guns were coming their way. Somebody shot. More shots. Wesker shot too. More shouting of orders and men coming their way. Flashlights blinded Leon but he didn't stop running, already feeling that he was dragging Gomez with him, not the other way around. Leon cursed to himself the garden that didn't really offer too much of cover or shadows to hide in. They were now about halfway there; Leon could already see the fence and Jonah who ventured to climb on top of it, starting to throw all sorts of grenades behind them.

It was chaos and Leon was certain that if the BSAA hadn't been caught by surprise, they would have been shot down already. Now they had smoke and explosions between them and the BSAA to hold them back; not much but enough for them to get closer to the fence.

"Hey guys! Leon, take my hand! I'll help y-" Jonah was already offering his hand but he didn't have a chance to finish when Wesker grabbed the metal bars and twisted them apart, making a quicker way out.

"Well, that's handy..." Jonah mumbled when jumping down. Wesker pushed Leon through the fence with one swift movement, Jonah helping him from the other side. Gomez was about to go straight after Leon, but Wesker stopped him from the wrist, putting the gun into his hand. Gomez glanced at Wesker, surprised.

Leon smelled blood.

Wesker fell on his knees, knowing that Alex had won this round as well. The bastard had given the BSAA a poison that would work against him. His wounds didn't heal and he was losing his strength. "LEON, GO!" He shouted when the men just stared at him, not knowing what to do. Gomez was the first to react, taking a grip on Leon who seemed too shocked to do anything. Gomez prepared himself for a fight, but that didn't happen. Leon's eyes went blank when he turned like a robot with Gomez, obeying the order without any argument whatsoever.

If they would have had even a second more time to spare, Gomez would have hit Leon and told him to snap out of it, but they really didn't. Gomez turned to look at Wesker who seemed as confused as he was of Leon's odd behavior but he didn't do anything to stop Leon either. When they ran towards the car, Gomez heard Wesker pulling the bars back to their place before there were more shots and sounds of fighting.

"Jonah, where's the car?" Gomez huffed and before Jonah answered, Gomez already saw it. Jonah had parked it on the side road. Jonah sat behind the wheel when Gomez pushed Leon to the backseat with Michael who was not currently having a grip of reality, not like Gomez would blame him. Michael looked like a mummy with all that bandage and plasters. Gomez ran to the other side of the car and took the seat next to Jonah: three men on the backseat were too many when at least one of them was badly injured. Jonah didn't hesitate to press the gas pedal when Gomez closed the door and drive away from the mansion and its surroundings.

Gomez sighed when they seemed to have succeeded in the escape. He placed the gun on his lap and inhaled deeply, still feeling the adrenaline rushing. He couldn't believe what had just happened. Wesker had taken all the bullets for them... no, for Leon. Not for them, he had covered Leon. Gomez took a glace to the rearview mirror, wanting to know how Michael and Leon were holding up.

Michael was asleep now, but Leon certainly wasn't. He was staring right in front of him with empty eyes, his hands shaking slightly.

A lonely tear fell down his face.

A/N

Hey everyone!

This chapter has been ready a couple of weeks already, but I really wanted my beta reader to correct my mistakes before I published this though she had a lot other things to do and problems with her computer. I'm glad I did wait and I hope you feel the same.

The next chapter... oh my, I can't really tell when it could be ready. I just began my studies in the university and I've used all my time to get the grips of the studying itself and social life (=party!). This is tough work, but so fun.

Well, tell me what you liked and keep on keeping me orientated in this project of mine. I will never forget this story, but my time is limited so cheerful comments help me to create something new.

Okay, see ya soon again!

Hine


	19. Chaos

**Chapter 19**

_Chaos_

Michael had examined Leon a while ago now. They were alone in the same room in the medical center, their beds beside one another. The greyish white walls reflected the dim emptiness of both of them. Leon still didn't react to anything the doctors said or did to him, only stared straight in front of him like he would have lost himself for eternity. He didn't refuse tests, neither agreeing. He ate his meal and went to the bathroom, but he didn't talk or seem interested in anything. Michael could have sworn Leon was depressed if he didn't know better. There had to be something more going on than a mental break down as the doctors assumed. Michael had seen depressed people before, even suicidal, and Leon was different. What was wrong with Leon had to be connected to Wesker, one way or another.

Michael rose from the bed, which wasn't so easy a task when he had almost his whole torso wrapped up with bandages and had his arm in sling. He didn't need doctors to tell him that he couldn't shoot a gun anymore, or do practically anything physical for many months or ever again. Jonah, the moron himself, had already joked about future plans. Now that the headquarters would be destroyed by Alex Wesker, they could disappear for good without anybody coming to look for them. They could even move to Finland. As if that could ever happen. How could he possibly ever go back to that country?

Go back home...

Michael staggered a couple of meters, cursing with every step he took, finally reaching Leon's bed. The man just lay there, watching the ceiling with empty, shining blue eyes. He wasn't wearing the ridiculous red silk curtain anymore: he had been given a blue shirt and black uniform trousers, unlike Michael who was still wearing the hospital outfit.

Michael took the chair where Gomez had sat a while ago and sat next to Leon, looking at the strange light blue eyes with his own deep blue. He didn't know what to say; he had thought he had known when he had decided to come closer. It didn't feel like they had been in the same dungeon just a couple of days ago and Leon had asked Michael to trust him that they would get out alive.

"Captain," Michael began. Leon blinked slowly as if he understood. "Capt... Leon." Michael tried again. "You can't help anyone if you just lay there and stare at the ceiling. You can't help... Wesker."

Leon's eyebrows furrowed a bit and his lips parted, as if he wanted to say something but couldn't. Michael waited a moment, then put his better hand on Leon's chest. He didn't know why he did so, but it just felt like the right thing to do. "Hey, you told me to not give up. I know you aren't, but whatever is holding you back, you can't let it do it. Fight it like you always do."

"This… is... different." Michael was surprised how difficult it was for Leon to get his words out: how deeply in sorrow he was. "He told me… to go."

"But he didn't tell you not to go back to him?" Michael didn't think his words, they just came out. Leon blinked again and his eyes widened, as if he hadn't even considered that. Like a string he jumped up, a new fire in his eyes. Michael yelped in surprise, almost falling off the chair but Leon grabbed it, balancing it easily with strength that couldn't be a human's. "Thanks Mich-, uh, Mikael. You don't even know how much you helped me there." Leon said, confusing Michael further.

Leon's whole existence radiated happiness. Michael sure didn't know what the hell had gotten Leon back in order, but he didn't mind if he had been able to help. Leon was already rushing out of the room while he was still gasping for air.

"Hey Leon! Hold on a second -" He had to get the record straight before the man would go too far.

"What is it?" Leon turned around, his hand already on the door handle.

Michael smiled. "We're even now, right?"

Leon was confused a moment, not understanding what Michael was referring to. Then he smiled warmly, pushing the door open. "Right. Take care... and don't tell Juan I left."

"You know I can't promise things I'm not intending to keep."

"Then at least give me a head start." Leon smirked and disappeared, obviously knowing what to do now that he was free from invisible shackles. Michael shook his head, amused, and rose from the chair, heading back to his own bed. He had barely managed to straighten his legs back on the bed when the familiar men came back.

"Michael... where's Leon?" Gomez noticed immediately the missing person. They hadn't been more than an hour away, arranging their stay.

"Well..."

Gomez didn't even let Michael speak when he already stormed out.

"Why don't I understand what's going on here?" Jonah mumbled, taking a new bite from the half-eaten sandwich when he sat back on his seat beside Michael's bed.

"Because you're a moron?" Michael suggested, not paying much more attention to Leon or Gomez: he knew the captain would be alright, especially when Gomez would be around to secure his back.

"Ha ha. That joke is getting old. Try another one or explain. By the way, have you been moving around? You shouldn't, ya know?" Jonah moved in to check that the bandages and all were still back on their places. "Your hand-" Jonah touched Michael's arm, looking very concerned while still chewing the mouthful.

Michael couldn't resist the urge; raising his better hand he touched the corner of Jonah's lips, wiping off the mayonnaise with his fingertip. Jonah blinked rapidly, his brain not finding a reason for Michael's odd gesture, but he certainly didn't mind it. Michael smiled warmly, almost relaxed.

"Mikey.."

"Let's go to Finland." Michael stated, almost whispering. Jonah grabbed his hand, making him raise his gaze back to meet Jonah's. The younger man smiled widely, looking like a small child that had just received a candy. "On one condition: we go to see Santa too."

What would he do without his moron?

-XXX-

"LEON! Don't you even think about what I think you're thinking!" Gomez shouted when he finally reached the runaway. He had guessed right: Leon had headed straight off to find equipment. There the man stood at the shelves, trying to find the best possible handgun. He had already found an armpit gun holster and a tactical belt to complete the outfit.

"Don't try to stop me, Juan," Leon stated calmly, in reality a bit irritated that Gomez had found him so fast. He didn't need the preaching at the moment or Gomez's companionship. How could Gomez ever understand what was going on inside of him? How could anyone understand how he felt?

"I can't let you go after Wesker," Gomez hissed, grapping Leon's shoulder from behind when Leon pretended not to notice him. "Do you have any idea what the BSAA will do to you once capturing you as well? Can't you see that now could be your perfect opportunity to start again? Jonah said he plans to take Michael back to Finland and forget everything about the facility and Samuelson. You could forget Wesk-"

"DON'T EVEN HINT AT THAT!" Leon turned around with inhuman speed and took a strong grip of Gomez's shirt, almost raising him off the ground. "You can't understand! I can't just run away anymore! Shit, I'm a monster now as well. I can sense him all the time... like a fucking radar! And being apart from him is killing me! This... this virus whatever is driving me in his direction and desperately-" Leon inhaled, shaking his head violently. His burning blue eyes were filled with sadness when he opened them again. He couldn't bare this inner pain. "If he hadn't ordered me to go, I wouldn't have left his side. Juan... this isn't my decision anymore about what I want or not."

Leon's grip loosened, making it easier for Gomez to breath. Gomez had been caught off guard: he hadn't expected Leon to be that strong. The whole situation reminded him of the meeting with Wesker in the facility; the raw power and danger was now in Leon as well. He bit down his lip, facing the truth of what Leon was now.

"Leon, my friend... the path you're on is getting more and more dangerous. It would be you against the whole global organization," Gomez started, accepting the fact that no matter how much he wanted, Leon couldn't be saved anymore from Wesker's grip. It was so different from knowing that fact than accepting it. What could he do? "It really is true that the headquarters in Russia is in a crisis, I asked the general who leads this place. They can't contact it properly anymore and they don't know how many survivors there are. Wesker's capture just makes things worse everywhere..."

"And that's why no one is going to strike back at the BSAA and rescue him," Leon stated bluntly. He let Gomez go, not wanting to look at him anymore and took a step back to the shelves full of weaponry. He caressed the 9mm Beretta as he properly put together a plan of where to go from here. All that he knew was he had to go back to Wesker: there was no doubt about it. But how could he do that? Juan was right: he couldn't just go to their HQ and start shooting around. He wouldn't accomplish anything. He had these... powers, but he didn't know yet what to do with them. Was he as fast as Wesker now? Could he strike people down and cut off heads with one leap like Wesker had Saddler? He didn't know yet and he was a bit afraid of the truth. He didn't want to embrace his inhuman side yet and welcome it in. His senses were more than enough for him to understand at the moment. When he took the handgun completely in his hand, he could feel every tiny mistake there was in it, inside and outside, just from holding it. He could smell the oil that reeked in the room and he was even able to smell Juan who had taken a shower at morning, but already smelled like sweat, just like everyone in the heat of Africa.

The more he thought, the more he felt like he couldn't take it anymore. When he had been with Wesker, everything had been so much easier. And there hadn't been this pain inside his chest and head, wanting him to go back to Wesker. He knew the approximate direction where the man was now; he had felt it when Wesker had been taken further away from him. Juan could never understand what was wrong with him. Leon didn't understand himself any better.

Leon put the handgun back in its place on the shelf. He had to make a plan, not dwell on his own emotions. How could he get to Wesker now that he was finally free from the order? They had no reason to go back to Russia either. It was complete hell broken loose there for sure. Then he realized it, turning around to face Gomez again. "Damn, Juan, I had completely forgotten Chris! He's still imprisoned in the HQ. We could use him to find out where Wesker is." If Chris was still there and alive.

Gomez furrowed his eyebrows, obviously troubled by the idea. "I don't think he would help us. Correct me if I'm wrong, but didn't they have a history together... such as wanting to kill each other?"

Yes, they really had a history together, Leon noted in his mind. Except that Wesker hadn't seemed up to killing Chris then when they had him captured. The kiss had seemed a very non-hostile action.

Leon shrugged, pushing his irritation aside. He didn't want to think of Chris's relationship with Wesker any further. He had to think clearly. "He doesn't need to help us really. I think the BSAA regards him as important and would like a trade."

"Do you really think so? After capturing enemy number one?" Gomez doubted. Leon gave him a glare. "Okay, okay... it's the best we have. Let's go back to Russia then." He gave in, not exactly liking the plan. Leon noticed this.

"Juan, you know, you don't need to come with me. You can start again... I can't anymore." Leon wanted to explain to Gomez why he was acting this way after wanting to escape Wesker so many times in the facility, but he didn't know where to start. It wasn't only the virus that connected him to the man. He still couldn't understand what had made Wesker do so much for him. Wesker was a selfish and arrogant man: he would never sacrifice anything without a price. Leon had to meet Wesker again; he had to know the reason from Wesker's own mouth.

A tiny smile reached Gomez's lips when he shook his head slightly. "I don't have anything out there so I might as well help you with your suicide mission. Don't look me like that! It is a suicide mission." He smirked and Leon couldn't help but smile back. "But if I had a sexy wife waiting for me at home, you'd be all by yourself, papi. Oh, I almost forgot..." Gomez put his hand on the holster and drew the handgun. "This is Wesker's. The legendary Samurai Edge with his name on it. It's a lot better than any of those toy guns on the shelves."

Leon laughed with his friend and took the gun with gratitude, eyeing the nametag for a short moment before putting it in the left armpit holster, close to his heart.

-XX-

"Say again: Why did I decide to come with you and not take the same plane as Jonah and Michael? Fuck, it's so cold. We should have asked for two super warm coats..."

"Stop whining like a little girl, Juan." Leon laughed when they got out of the plane. They had managed to get the flight back to the private airport near the facility and were given keys to one of the jeeps. From there they would be alone without any help from the outside world. Gomez took the driver's seat when they found the right car. "Let's pray it starts..." He mumbled, turning the key. The engine coughed a couple of times, but then gave out a loud groan and started running with a smooth humming sound. "That's what I call good engineering!"

Leon smiled to his companion and turned the heater to maximum, secretly also wishing for an extra coat. "Juan, do you know where to go for sure?" Leon had to confirm since it really seemed like a snowstorm would be rising soon. Gomez nodded and pulled the car to the white road, the plane behind them taking off back to warm Africa.

"No worries, I've driven this road many times. You can drive too if you want, I can give instructions." Gomez glanced shortly at Leon. Leon shook his head, smiling. "No, no. I've heard that I'm a terrible driver. Or rather that I tend to crash cars. If you feel tired..."

Gomez laughed. "I took a nap in the plane. Perhaps you should sleep some too? We have about half an hour drive ahead of us."

"Maybe..." Leon mumbled, looking out of the window to the darkening forest. He hadn't slept almost at all after... the meeting with Alex. He didn't feel like needing to sleep much after turning into a B.O.W. Did Wesker feel the same way about sleeping? What was the man doing at the moment? Was he cuffed? Drugged? Killed? He had to be alive: otherwise he wouldn't be able to feel his presence somewhere far away, probably in the USA. Did the man know that Leon was able to sense him? Was he aware of what Leon had become? Could he feel Leon as well? So many open questions. It seemed that with Wesker there was always more questions than answers available. He had to keep on looking for them...

He fell asleep for a moment, maybe for 20 minutes, his chin gently touching the Samurai Edge. He woke up when the car made a quick movement to the side, avoiding something. "Wha-"

"I think it was a corpse." Gomez said, pressing the brake down sharply, looking a bit shocked. "We still have about a mile to the facility. What would a corpse be doing here? Is it human or animal?" All he had seen was something quite big covered partly by snow.

"Wait here," Leon said, taking off his seatbelt and jumped out of the jeep into the snowstorm. If there was something dangerous, it was better that he went out and Gomez stayed inside. It was almost impossible to see anymore, but he went round the car, the red backlights showing the way. The corpse was just a couple of feet from the car and Leon approached it carefully, pulling out the gun.

Did it just move or was he just imagining things? "Hey, can you hear me?" Leon tried, still not sure what the dark creature was. The red lights and snow didn't help at all with recognition. He went closer and finally saw the horns sticking out from the snow. He put the gun back in its holster, smiling slightly. It was just a deer, probably ran over by another car before them.

He turned around, but then heard growling. Could a deer growl? Hell no. He knew creatures that did and he didn't like it at all where his theory was going.

The deer had been killed by wolves, probably infected. They had interrupted the meal.

"Juan! We have to go!" Leon rushed back to the car and there was the first wolf with red eyes, glowing the same shade as the lights. Leon didn't have time to shoot anymore, so he made a desperate decision and kicked the wolf before it took its leap. The wolf flew as far as the tree beside the road. Leon had already forgotten his powers, but didn't stop there to try them more: he opened the door and jumped into the car. Gomez didn't ask any questions, pressing the gas pedal to meet the floor.

"Wolves?" Gomez asked. "Infected?"

Leon nodded, adrenaline still rushing. "I can only imagine what's ahead of us," he mumbled. He had always hated infected animals.

"You don't need to imagine... I didn't notice that earlier because of the storm, but is that smoke and fire?"

It was. The facility was a war zone. The closer they got, the more obvious the chaos was. The fences were pulled apart or torn down. One of the warehouses was burning. Dark creatures ran and walked near it, attracted by the flames when there wasn't any living to kill close by. Leon recognized a licker in the guard tower, dropping something down. A hunter jumped behind a corner, ending the guard's misery if he was even alive anymore. Leon couldn't say when the chaos had begun; it could have been hours or days. It didn't matter: everyone seemed dead or dying.

"We can still go back..." Gomez suggested, pulling the car over, lights already shut off. They didn't want any unnecessary attention. "Is there anyone alive?"

"That's what we need to find out." Leon stated, opening the door and stepping out. They were practically begging to be killed by coming here, but then again, when hadn't Leon been in places where he could get killed?

Gomez followed him as they slowly reached the ripped fence. Leon could help but think how many times he had wanted to cross it when being on the other side. Now he was going back, voluntarily. He must have gotten crazy... which he probably was.

The snow beneath their feet didn't make the approaching as quiet as Leon would have wished, but with his senses, every sound was sharper than normally. He knew where every creature within 50 meters was if he just paid all his attention to sensing the viruses. It was very odd that he could feel them – and the differences as well. It was like in battle the first thing you do is to check if the opponent's weapon or build is stronger than yours. The same was with viruses. He knew the status of the virus and the strength it gave to its carrier. It was a huge advantage to them. Maybe the viruses explained why the zombies didn't try to eat each other? Leon would have wanted to know more about his new skill, but now wasn't the right place or time to think anything too deeply.

"Hide," Leon whispered, pressing slightly with his hand on Gomez's chest when they pressed their backs against a wall. Leon remembered the building was the same where they had eaten their first meal together, sitting against the cold concrete wall and looking at the sun before the gorillas had ruined the mood. The wall was still cold, but the sun didn't shine.

A group of walking dead, soldiers, passed them, wandering around. Some had limbs ripped off, others had their insides showing and dripping down from the stomach. Leon couldn't recognize which team they were from, but Gomez seemed to know, unable to look at the passing creatures. Leon felt sorry for them too, but otherwise he didn't feel anything. He didn't want to lose his sense of empathy, but after all the terror he had seen... he was getting used to seeing dead people. He was never getting used to losing friends, but the people who he didn't know... they were so much easier to kill for good. He didn't want to think too much, like where they were from and if they had a family somewhere. He would go crazy if he did.

But he still felt sad for them. It shouldn't be like this.

"I think the way is secured now. Let's stay near the fence and not even try to get to open places before getting to the main building." Gomez just nodded and followed Leon, stopping when Leon did and staying as quiet as he could, which wasn't hard for a former spy. Leon seemed to know what he was doing and he had nothing to say against it. As long as they didn't need to shoot anything, they would get to their destination faster.

They had heard some shooting before, but now they hadn't for a while. Maybe the final survivors had died the same time they had entered the facility? No, there had to be more people alive: they were highly trained mercenaries. Alex Wesker had had the element of surprise on his side, but these people knew how to deal with emergencies. But who was leading the place when Wesker wasn't there? Who was the second in command? Or third?

With Leon's senses, they were able to avoid every creature, even hunters. The door of the main building faced a normally empty space, which was now filled with different kinds of hungry creatures, rolling around the yard. They had to be visible for lots of undead for several faithful seconds if they wanted to reach the door. They couldn't know if the door was locked, which meant more time exposed to danger. Leon wasn't so concerned about himself, but Gomez could get infected or killed. He shouldn't have taken Gomez with him in the first place, but it was too late to regret now. Dozens of creatures would notice them soon when they would run to the door, hoping it was open.

Leon waited for a good moment, then he rushed, knowing Gomez would follow him without saying. He just hadn't known he was able to run so much faster than Gomez, not even feeling the ground beneath his feet. Gomez was still halfway there when Leon was already at the door, and the creatures were immediately interested in human flesh.

Gomez had to shoot for defense when a hunter was about to leap on him; a sharp shot in between the eyes. He shot a zombie soldier in the head as well, then another in the leg and kicked it down. There were too many of them, all the time coming more after hearing the gunshots. It was like a dinner bell to them. Leon didn't even try to open the door: he rushed back, not thinking anything anymore.

Something snapped in his head.

He struck down a zombie, grapping its head and pushing it down with force. The movement hadn't even ended when he crushed feet, ripped off a limb and crashed a skull mercilessly. He had to kill as many as he could… as fast as he could. He didn't know how many creatures there were surrounding them now, but he didn't care: he was fighting for his life. He fought like he had wanted to fight at the mansion. Then he had been forced to leave without doing anything.

Leon was getting furious when he even thought about it. Wesker was his. He couldn't live without him and he had been taken away from him just like that. Someone had to pay.

Leon kept an eye on Gomez, making sure that when Gomez was reloading, he knew how many there were ready to attack Gomez if he couldn't get them by himself. Leon wasn't exhausted yet; he didn't know how many he had killed, but he didn't care. Maybe thirty, maybe forty. He didn't count when he finally got all his frustration out. He was enjoying the power, the ruthlessness when bones gave in to his kicks and punches. For lickers and hunters, he gave the Samurai Edge treatment, others he used only his knife or melee attacks. He enjoyed killing and didn't even notice it, not even when the drops of blood ran down his face. There was no empathy in him, only sheer pleasure of killing when it was for Wesker.

Suddenly, he felt a stronger virus approaching him. He turned to glance in the direction it came from, seeing the main building's door open and several men running at them, guns locked and loaded. Leon didn't care about them, only about the strong virus. In the current state of mind, Leon didn't recognize the transforming man before he heard the all too familiar voice.

"Do you need help... comrade?" The man smirked mischievously, his hand completing the transformation into giant blades and muscles. With one strike he was able to kill more zombies than ten of his armed subordinates could. There was no doubt who was leader of the place.

Leon almost got bitten that moment. His heart pounded in his chest without any good reason. He couldn't get his mouth open to say anything smart back to his former mate and enemy. His virus was acting on its own again, going crazy about the strong virus, knowing it would be able to strengthen his now that he was getting tired and Wesker wasn't there for him. It couldn't be that way.

He couldn't be attracted to Jack Krauser.

-XXX-

How nice to be back in business! Oh yeah, about this Krauser x Leon thing... I couldn't just ignore it, could I? There has been very persistent insisting about Leon x Gomez as well but... let's see. If I get even one more request about that pairing, I MIGHT go for that pairing as well. But don't cha worry, there will be also more Wesker x Leon coming. I've been actually planning some extra materials for the story where I can make your dreams come true if they don't fit in the original story. So.. say what you like and there might be something nice coming. To be honest, I'm not exactly sure how far I'm about to push KxL but there will be something. Just so that you know.

Why did this chapter come out now? Well, I'm on the sick leave. I had this surgery a couple of weeks ago and now I've regained enough strength to write. Before the surgery I had some lovely exams about public law and regional science and I've got more coming... such as exam about health care administation. I'm missing language lessons! When I think about it, I really enjoy writing more than before since it's a hobby. Hopefully it could be my profession one day. English is my second subject already.. let's see what happens.

I'm very honored to have you with me. Writing is the air I breath and I wouldn't have so much motivation to go on without your support. Seriously. Almost 100 followers? For me? Especially you who have time for me to comment or read this "letter"... I don't have enough words to descripe my appreciation. I had a mental break down this week (I know, I know. I should talk to a professional but I'm too stubborn for that.) and writing this chapter kind of helped me to get my thoughts in order. Reading your comments/following/favoriting give me a feeling that I'm capable of doing something right. Thank you. Kiitos.

With love/Rakkaudella

Hine


	20. Replacement

**ALERT!**** This chapter contains other pairings and includes material that some readers don't want to read. Proceed with caution or skip the chapter. Thank you and enjoy.**

**Chapter 20**

_Replacement_

There was no way Leon could face Krauser in that condition. Gomez was already trying to shake him awake by the shoulder, but it didn't do any good. On the contrary, Leon was getting aroused further, almost suffocating from the feeling the virus was causing. He hit Gomez's hand away, making the man lose his balance.

"Leon, snap out of it!" Gomez yelled. They were in the middle of a fight and Leon didn't do anything! "Yes, it's Krauser, but you have to start moving or you'll kill both of us." There were only a few survivors combined to face the mass of bloodthirsty creatures that kept on coming. Krauser and his crew helped a lot, but they couldn't lose their focus.

"I have to go. I can't be here," Leon said fast, having his arms clenched around his chest and already having trouble with breathing. The burning sensation inside of him grew worse and worse.

"Leon, what's -"

"I have to go!" Leon screamed out so loud that everyone must have heard and then he rushed away, leaving his stunned friend behind without being able to think about anything anymore. His brain didn't register Gomez's desperate shouting: he just had to get away from everyone. His senses screamed and body burned in a way he felt like was going to explode.

He ran through the corridors. He ran till he found what he was looking for, destroying everything that was in his way, even the highly secured see-through door. He had to get away from Krauser, even from Gomez. His virus was acting on its own and encouraging him to do things he didn't want to even consider. He couldn't be feeling this way!

Leon had fallen asleep for a short moment. He didn't realize that at first, everything was a bit blurry. He was on a bed, his nose pressing against a pillow. He knew this smell. This was what he so desperately yearned: Wesker's rich musky scent caressed his senses tenderly, relaxing his muscles and mind. Why had he gone to Wesker's private space? What had happened? He couldn't remember and didn't really mind: he was feeling so much better now. The virus was reacting to the scent and his memories, forgetting for a brief moment that the real counter virus was far away from reach. Leon inhaled the scent again like a narcotic, obsessed. He still had the Samurai Edge pressing into his armpit and chest, but the gun was nothing compared to getting the real smell. He could remember vividly their conversations in this apartment and where they finally led to: in the very same bed Leon was lying on now.

/Leon/

Wesker's voice was his own imagination. It was a secure voice, slightly obsessed, but very easy to hold on to. The virus was only partly the reason why Leon looked for Wesker. As ironic as it sounded, the devil had succeeded to make Leon sin and drop his arms from the sky. Leon still couldn't understand how he had fallen this hard, but he didn't give a shit anymore; he hadn't for a while now. He had known in the very beginning that he had sold his soul to the devil himself and not even once had he been able to properly resist the man. Wesker had manipulated him, but Leon had let him do it. Leon had met Wesker's thrusts and enjoyed the act more than he ever wanted to admit. Leon wanted Wesker to be there now next to him, caressing Leon's long blond locks and tell him that Leon had nothing to worry about: he would arrange everything.

The scent was wearing off when Leon was getting used to it. He needed more to satisfy him and the virus. His breathing was getting erratic again and his fingers clenched into the sheets, desperately wanting to hold onto something. He needed more; he needed someone to touch him. He needed something strong enough to make him believe it was Wesker that touched him, not his hand that slipped down onto his crotch. He bit down on the pillow when he lifted his hips higher and opened his belt with a shaky hand. He had never been this desperate for action before. He needed relief to get this agony away from inside him. He didn't want to act this way but he didn't have much to choose from.

He didn't bother to take off his pants completely; he just pushed them down enough to free himself. Taking his cock in his hand, he began fondling it, in his head picturing Wesker there behind him, murmuring into his ear. His hand sped up and hips began to rock in the rhythm, back and forth with the hand.

/I will be the only one who touches you like this. Remember that./

This wasn't enough. He needed more to reach his climax. Without further thoughts, Leon let go of the sheets and turned around to lie on his back, kicking off his pants. He didn't need any lubrication: the pleasure would subside the pain when he found the spot Wesker had always found so easily. He didn't stop fondling himself when he inserted the first finger inside, moaning softly. It was odd to do it himself, but in his mind, he had Wesker on top of him, smirking at him darkly, and then pushing the second finger in, causing more pain than usual. Lubrication would have helped, but it was too late to regret: Leon had to find the spot. He was so close that it almost hurt. Having his legs wide apart, he should have felt ashamed, but now there were no signs of it. Only a desperate search for relief. He needed Wesker so badly that nothing mattered anymore.

He could feel a strong virus approaching, but in his messed up mind, he didn't recognize it. It didn't matter. Nothing mattered as long as he had Wesker with him. He should have minded since there wasn't only one man coming into the apartment.

"Leon, you're here, right?" Leon snapped out of his fantasy when he heard Gomez's weak and shaky voice. Leon had only his bloodstained shirt hanging on his shoulders when the men came to the bedroom, Krauser holding Gomez violently from the arm against the back. Leon got on his knees, but there wasn't much time to cover up anything.

Both men seemed surprised by the sight at first, then Gomez turned his head to look in the other direction. Krauser did the contrary and smirked at Leon, mocking him with his gaze: "I thought I'd find you here but not exactly... looking like that, comrade." Leon glared at Krauser when the man investigated his body with his gaze, obviously amused by the sight, but furthermore, he seemed pissed-off.

"What have you done to him?" Leon snapped, trying to look dangerous, but there wasn't much of that in him. He bit down his lip and covered his crotch with his hand, trying to figure out something that could get the erection down. He didn't like to be this exposed to his enemy whose virus was again driving his virus insane. He had been somewhat alright when he had been convinced that Wesker's virus was present but now the empty feeling was back and his virus sought a replacement. Leon glared at Krauser, knowing that Gomez couldn't look at him, his beaten-up face blushing deeply.

"I needed some information and he wasn't very helpful," Krauser answered Leon's question, his anger getting through in his voice. He twisted Gomez's arm just for fun, making the man groan in pain. Then he let go, making Gomez slump to the floor, right beside the bed. Krauser wasn't satisfied yet and landed a sharp kick to the Latino's ribs. Leon growled, showing his inhuman blue eyes, ready to start a fight.

"Go on, comrade. Attack me and see what happens. I might be faster..." He took his knife and turned the man on the floor on his back, pointing the knife at Gomez, still looking at Leon intensely. He didn't seem to mind Leon's naked form, but he had always had a good poker face. Leon had no idea what Krauser was thinking.

"What the heck do you want!?" Leon hissed, hitting his fist on the mattress. Then it came to Leon: maybe Krauser didn't even know himself. Krauser seemed frustrated and Gomez seemed to have been in the wrong place at a wrong time.

"You came back to this hellhole with a virus close to Wesker's, but Wesker himself has disappeared. I want information." He kicked Gomez again, just to emphasize his words. "I know the boss' virus, I have always admired it, and now you seem to have something very close to it but something very different at the same time. So, what's with those eyes? Why did he give YOU the same power as he has?" Krauser's fury was getting through and as always, it made him look twice as big and dangerous. If Leon's condition hadn't been what it was, he would have put up a fight. But now Krauser's virus tempted him further and further and the anger suffocated him, making him groan and his body twist. Krauser seemed to feel something as well, his expression revealed it totally. "What the fuck is going on?!" He shouted, jumping on the bed and hitting Leon to the bed, under him. "EXPLAIN! What is this?!" Krauser had obviously lost it, feeling the same urge as Leon did. With Krauser now touching him, holding him in place, he had no chance against the virus anymore. It took its control over him, just the way the Plagas had when it still had been a part of him, making his body move as if there was an order. He didn't explain anything to Krauser. His virus saw Krauser as a good replacement for the creator, a virus that could fulfill the desire and strengthen the other virus.

Leon leaned upwards from the bed and kissed Krauser passionately. Krauser couldn't do anything to block him, desperately feeling the urge as well, no matter how much it pissed him off, he wanted to ravage the naked body under him for some reason. He growled, annoyed by the power Leon's virus had over him, tempting him in a way that went over his understanding. He hadn't figured it out before, but he hadn't followed Wesker just because the man had given him a new life: he had become Wesker's servant and admired him deeply, deeper than he should as a man. He was furious that Leon had gotten a stronger virus than him, again being better than he was.

Though Leon didn't look so high and mighty now.

Krauser raised Leon's leg on his shoulder and unbuckled his pants, knowing he wasn't supposed to do this, but he couldn't resist. There wasn't a tiniest thought in his head when he thrust into the awaiting body without any lubrication or protection, ripping the man open with his size and roughness. Leon screamed in agony, but didn't hit Krauser off of him, his blue eyes furiously staring at Krauser's when he wrapped his legs around the bigger man's back, forcing the man even deeper inside of him. There was no going back and the thrusts grew harsher and stronger when the blood worked as lubrication. Leon worked himself when Krauser violently tortured his body to the point of numbness, fucking him mercilessly.

In his eyes, there wasn't Krauser; it was Wesker. There was no doubt in his mind that anyone other than Wesker was thrusting into him, making him moan loudly and his body twist in pleasure. He felt drugged, unaware of the place or time, or even the enormous pain. He felt complete again. He would do whatever it took to just get back to Wesker.

When he finally reached his climax, it was pure bliss. His whole body twisted and he curved his back, encouraging Krauser to come into him. Krauser had no saying to this and followed the lead, filling the younger man, growling out loud as he did so.

Leon's body went numb after getting what he had desired so much. He panted there a moment beneath the big man, but soon the bliss turned to agony yet again: his insides felt like burning. This wasn't the suffering the virus caused anymore; now the pain was physical. Suddenly Krauser wasn't anymore on top of him. He only saw messy figures moving in his vision: his eyes were filled with tears. The pain was unbearable. He hugged the pillow, needing something to hold onto when his wounds began to heal, but only the physical: he was slowly starting to realize what had happened.

"Leon..." Someone approached the bed slowly, obviously in pain as well. A hand touched his shoulder. He had forgotten that Gomez had been there the whole time, badly abused. "He went away. You'll be... okay." It was hard for Gomez to find the right words. What could he say? He had lost consciousness for a while, but he had been there and aware of his friend being... taken, and not able to do anything about it. He hadn't seen Leon cry before and he didn't know what to do. He took off his dirty winter coat and put it on Leon's hips, trying to provide even some kind of comfort.

Leon couldn't believe that Gomez was still there for him. He bit down on the pillow and sobbed, slowly understanding how big of a mess he was. He never cried, but now he didn't know what else he could do. He felt Gomez' hand caress his skin, uncertain how to comfort his friend in a moment like this. "Why does it have to be me? Why do I have to go through all this..." Leon choked out the words and wiped off his tears that didn't seem to stop coming. Gomez was always there when he needed him: even when he shouldn't be. For Leon's sake, he had gotten beaten up badly, but still he didn't mind his own wounds: he put Leon first yet again. "Juan, you shouldn't be with me. You really should stop blocking the bullets that are meant to hit me."

"I told you I have nothing left in this world," Gomez replied, his voice low, almost whispering. "I need you probably more than you do me." Leon couldn't believe his ears. He let go of the pillow and rose up a bit, the hand on his shoulder not letting go.

"How can you tolerate this?" He asked, not able to look Gomez in the eye. "How can you even look at me after what just happened? How can you touch me when I'm..." Leon couldn't say it. He was everyone's whore, just looking for pleasure. He was disgusting. Gomez had witnessed it all and still he was there like he hadn't seen him with Wesker and now with Krauser. He was lower than a dog.

Leon felt the hand slowly move on his chin and then turned it gently, making him see Gomez's face. He evaded the eye contact, only feeling worse when he did. Gomez's nose was bleeding and his neck has been cut slightly. His whole face was bruised and the lower lip was split. The sight reminded him of Michael in the dungeon. All of this was his fault and there wasn't even enough man in him to look Gomez in the eye and face what he had done.

"I'm so sorry..." Leon whispered.

"Don't be. I chose to come with you and I'm not going to leave you. You're too good to go through all this. Please, don't let them break you. I... don't want to see you suffer any longer. But since you can't get off of this road anymore, I will try to protect you as well as I can. This isn't your fault. This is my choice." Gomez smiled and Leon finally lifted his gaze enough to meet Gomez's. The brown eyes were filled with warmth and care.

Leon couldn't have been any more grateful for having such a great friend like Juan Fernando Gomez.

-XX-

He cursed Alex to hell. This wasn't how he had planned it.

The room was white and brightly lighted, which irritated his sensitive eyes and forced him to use his human eyes and sight. If he hadn't known better, the room could have been a hospital room, but it certainly wasn't. There was a big mirror in front of the bed he was sitting on, almost covering the whole wall. There was a highly secured door next to it. He knew he was observed all the time through the mirror/window. From time to time, a medic came in with a guard. Neither of them talked to him or wanted him to talk. The interrogators were a whole different deal, but to them he had nothing to say.

The medic came again into the room, this time without a guard. She came every six hours. As usual, she evaded any eye contact with him. The woman was a young brunette, reminding him of Jill Valentine back in S.T.A.R.S, but having long hair and a weaker build. Her irritation was obvious and it intrigued him. Everyone hated him here, but this woman seemed to have something against him personally, he could tell that.

The woman calmly came to him, ready to put a new dose into his veins. Wesker was wearing a straitjacket and his legs were cuffed to each other like a prisoner, which he pretty much was, but he still was able to do some harm if he wanted. There hadn't yet been any good opportunity for escaping and last he had struggled, he had gotten so much poison that he had been unable to do anything for hours. He didn't feel like harming himself either. "Where did you leave your security?" Wesker asked, making the woman startle and look him in the eye, then her lips pressed into a thin line with anger. "If you're going to talk, answer their questions. You know where Redfield is, don't you?" Wesker smirked, amused by the strong reaction of this unknown woman.

He tilted his head slightly, knowing his hair was a mess but didn't mind it so much at the moment. It was the least of his problems.

"I happen to know a lot of things, miss...?" He began, trying to keep the woman speaking. Perhaps she could offer him some information?

"A missus actually; Mrs. Connor." Her expression chilled when she filled the syringe. "Our marriage was happy until my husband died during his mission last December. All thanks to your creations, Mr. Wesker." She spat out his name and grasped his straitjacket, plunging the needle into his neck. She pressed her lips against his ear, whispering in a crazy tone. "I thought I'd never get my revenge... but here we are. This must be fate, don't you think? When I saw them bringing you here, I immediately volunteered to risk my life to regularly give you this poison. I don't think they will put me in prison for killing you, but I don't give a shit anymore. You took my everything. I lost my baby when I lost my husband. I wish I could take your love away as well as you did mine, but you must be incapable of feeling anything. I wish you suffer and long..."

Mrs. Connor had managed to surprise him. When everything started to go black, he could only hear her words repeating in his head. He had killed many and he didn't feel bad about it; perhaps he was only able to feel pain. People rushed into the room and Mrs. Connor was drawn away from him. The straitjacket was torn off and someone put a droplet in his hand. She had given him an overdose, he could tell.

No, she was wrong. Maybe before she had been right about everything. He had been a ruthless killer and always thought of himself and the gain at first. He had been like that. He pretty much still was like that.

Leon's many expressions ran through his eyes. Leon concentrated when he aimed his gun. Leon being frustrated when he didn't tell him the whole truth. Leon smiling happily at his team members. Leon moaning beneath him, clinging onto him like his life depended on it. Leon wanting him more than anything when the virus finally accepted his body.

He would do anything to get his one and only back.

Perhaps this was something that humans called love?

A/N

Hello! Sorry for being late... I had this chapter ready for a few weeks now, but my beta reader accidentally forgot to send it back to me. Well, nevertheless, here it finally is, chapter 20! And what is more, I had my 19th birthday yesterday (12.12) and tomorrow I'm throwing a party to my new friends (I suddenly have lots of them when I moved to another town). Anyways, I'm trying to publish chapter 21 before xmas, at least before the new year. I have lots of things to do, such as public law exam and the party, but I always have time for writing. I have some idea what the next chapter will contain, but let's see what I come up with.

About the chapters I have already published, I happened to notice there are some errors in the storyline. I don't say what they are, I think you know them and have kindly ignored them.

Luv

Marianne/Hineko12


	21. Reversal

**Chapter 21**

_Reversal_

His knuckles hit the tiles several times. The pieces tore his hardened skin, but he didn't feel any pain. Cold water ran down his wet hair and shoulders as it washed away the blood that cautiously ran from the cuts in his hands. He didn't feel any pain anymore, only numbness. His frustration, anger and despair were too much to handle at once. Closing his eyes, he let his forehead press against the cool ceramic, trying not to think anything or even feel. He breathed in and out, slowly.

He couldn't go on like this.

There had to be a way out of this.

There was always a way.

He clenched his fists, knowing his hands had already healed back to normal, not even leaving any scars. He was a perfect creature now as well, though he certainly didn't feel like it, more like the complete opposite. But he was fitter and stronger than he ever had been, not to mention his strange new skills. He had let the virus lead his life for too long \ and it was high time to get himself back in order. He could do that. He had to do that.

He had no other choice than fight. He couldn't give in to the despair.

Leon turned off the shower and grabbed one of the black towels that hung on the wall. He recognized the smell from afar, but this time it didn't have as strong a reaction than just less than an hour ago. It still warmed him up from the inside, but in a different way, making him feel more secure. Wesker was there somewhere. The cold-hearted man was there somewhere, in desperate need of help, just like Leon had been so little ago.

He would handle Alex Wesker one day, but not now. After getting the one and only Wesker for him back, he would finally give in to the path of vengeance, but not now. He had the battle of his life still before him. No matter what, he was going to rescue Wesker.

The problem was that the thought didn't trouble him anymore, not even the slightest. Wesker was a bad man, but in the core there might be something else too, locked away from everyone's reach. Or not everyone's, Leon knew he had reached something in the room he had died and returned back to the books of the living. There had been something in Wesker's eyes and voice that was more than just obsession and ruthless planning. No matter how much he thought it over, Wesker had given everything. Albert fucking Wesker had sacrificed his organization, pride, and most of all, himself. Just for one man that was supposed to be his enemy: Leon S. Kennedy.

Leon didn't know what Wesker was thinking, he had never known and he still didn't. Leon couldn't believe it was love between them, but it was some kind of a bond that had already been there before the virus. It had just gotten stronger and Leon felt like he understood Wesker slightly better now, seeing the world with the same sensitive senses and feeling the same burning urges. But Leon still didn't know the reason for Wesker's total behavior and mysteriousness. The man was hiding so many secrets that it would take decades to find them all out, if that were even possible.

But he was going to try and they had all the time in the world for it.

Leon tied the towel around his waist and opened the bathroom door, knowing Gomez was waiting for him anxiously; he could hear his friend's heartbeat from afar. Gomez was in the kitchen, preparing food from what was left in the cabinets. Leon noticed clean clothes on the bed and they were his size, he could tell. As a matter of fact, he really didn't feel like wearing a shirt covered with zombie blood any longer. It had to have been Wesker who had stored clothing for Leon too: Gomez wouldn't have left the apartment in his current condition. Leon couldn't help but smile a bit: before he would have been very disturbed by the fact that Wesker supposed that Leon slept with him regularly.

Leon put the light blue shirt and brown trousers on. They were so different from the usual uniform, made of so much higher quality fabric, reminding him of his casual outfit when he still had lived a somewhat normal life. Suddenly it came to him. The new plan was so much better than trying to trade Chris for Wesker. It could actually work!

"Juan, we have a change in plans," Leon stated when stepping into the kitchen area, startling his friend slightly. Leon couldn't blame him really: he had rushed to the shower mind-broken and confused after what happened with Krauser and now he stood with back straight and chin high. The next time he would see Krauser, he would let him know how to treat his friend: Gomez's bruises were still visible, unlike Leon's. What had happened between him and Krauser, it didn't matter, not anymore. It should never be repeated and that he would make clear to Krauser as well.

Gomez eyed him suspiciously, trying to find out what had caused the reversal in Leon, but he certainly didn't mind it. "Are you sure you're alright, papi?" He had to ask before they would even start talking about plans. "I know we're not going to sleep tonight, but I made something for us to eat."

Leon nodded, leaning against the dining table. He recalled well the morning he had struck Wesker against the table and tried to get some answers. "I'm... getting better. I think I can handle the virus from now on, at least I feel that way. Things just seem so much more sorted out now, I'm sorry about earlier and what happened to you..." Leon decided to be honest with Gomez; he knew the other man wouldn't accept lies about his true condition. He had seen Leon broke down and the guy wasn't stupid enough to believe him if he told him he was okay after one shower.

"You don't need to be sorry, it seemed to have helped. And don't worry about me, I don't think I have broken anything, not even ribs, though Krauser really gave me the treatment of my life." Gomez tried to smile and laugh a bit, but neither of them had forgotten yet the treatment Leon had gotten. "Anyways, sit down, I'm not the best cook in the world but this should do. Then tell me what is the change in plans." Gomez continued before the awkwardness could even reach them.

Leon smiled slightly and nodded again, starting to tell his plan.

-XXX-

It had been easy with Gomez but he still had one thing to do before he could start the rescue mission. He needed Krauser in his plan and Leon wasn't sure if Krauser wanted to assist him in any way. But he had no other choice if he wanted everything to work out as planned. Leon knew Krauser was holding a meeting behind the closed door that was straight in front of him and he wasn't sure what kind of approach he should use when he would enter the room. He sure wanted to hit Krauser's nose out of its place, but the same time he had this annoying uncertainty still creeping inside of him. He didn't want to face Krauser anymore but at the same time he wanted to make the man sorry. It was certainly very complicated; things had been like that between them a very long time already, only now were getting worse.

Leon took a deep breath and made his decision.

He wasn't going to be afraid of Krauser, not now or ever. He opened the double doors with force, keeping his chin high and showing his inhuman eyes. "Krauser, I need a word with you." He stated, not minding the many eyes on him, knowing there were people who used to be his superiors. He glanced at each and every one of them, seeing how scared they were. Krauser had stood up, annoyed but also curious. But he wasn't the first to answer.

"You have no right to be in this room, Kennedy. Wesker is not here to give you any status or protection anymore so behave like that, pet." One of the old officers dared to speak out, trying hard not to show how afraid he really was of Leon. Unfortunately for the old man, Leon had changed. He didn't take orders from anyone anymore, or let anyone insult him. This was the perfect opportunity to show what he was now and what he wanted.

He stepped into the room and before the arrogant officer even understood, Leon already had him on the wall, holding him there from the throat. He wanted to make a statement and that was something that really did it. "Say again, how am I supposed to be behave?" He dropped the man down before he choked, he didn't need to kill this man. Everyone in the room was deadly silent and Leon glanced at Krauser who was smirking in an odd way and then nodded. "Let's talk. Everyone out now," Krauser commanded. His status no one seemed to question and soon the room had only him and Leon.

"I don't want to talk about yesterday," Leon stated bluntly and sat on the corner of the table, hearing the door shut behind him. "So let's cut the crap and talk about things that matter. The B.S.A.A has Wesker and I think I know how to get him out of there, but I need your assistance. I don't like it either, but we have to work together to make my plan work."

Krauser tilted his head slightly, but seemed interested, sitting back on the chair that belonged to Wesker. Finally Krauser broke the silence, chuckling slightly. "Those morons you saw earlier have tried to put up a plan a while now and then you come in telling me you have something better than them." Krauser glanced at Leon who still looked deadly serious. "Strange thing is that I believe your words. Go on, what is this superior plan of yours?"

Leon was grateful that for once they seemed to have the same goal and could forget the past for a while. "At first I thought we could try to trade Redfield for Wesker, but that is not going to work. We still have him here, don't we?" Krauser nodded, smirking evilly, which Leon didn't like. "Anyways, when I brought him here, I didn't reveal my identity to him. We could try to fool him and think I'm still on their side, rescuing him after escaping from Wesker's imprisonment. Having the virus, they will no doubt bring me to the B.S.A.A headquarters for tests. I will find a way to get Wesker out from the inside and then your men will be there to guarantee that we get out of the country. I know it's not a perfect plan, but we don't have any better, do we?"

Krauser was silent, but Leon could tell that his plan was the best they got. Leon decided to continue: "Gomez needs medical attention, but after getting fixed, he could be involved in the mission. I believe in his skills."

"I don't think that will be any problem. I don't have much men left to spare anyways." Krauser grunted. "Leon, I can't give away too many soldiers for this mission: the facility is too vulnerable right now and I need men to back things up and go to another base since this is found out. I have to protect Wesker's work and industry with all the resources I have." Leon had never understood how deeply Krauser admired Wesker and why Krauser trusted him blindly, but Leon wasn't the right person to start questioning Krauser about his motives since Leon was a lot more deeply hooked with Wesker.

"I understand what you're trying to say. I don't need many: only people for the beginning and ending. When I'm going to see Chris, I need soldiers to act as if they were trying to stop us leaving. Then I need a car nearby and the gate suitably open for us. And in the USA, I need people to deliver me and Wesker away from there the moment I say we are ready to escape."

"You make that sound very easy, comrade." Krauser smirked, but for once the smirk was humorous, very close to the same when they had still been partners and worked together. "Since we're running out of time, let's try your plan, but don't get too cocky or think everything between us is settled: we continue from what we left when everything is finally back in order and we have time for old grudges."

"I'll take the deal." Leon smirked back and turned to leave the room when Krauser opened his mouth for one more time.

"You're a good fuck, comrade. Watch over your ass in the USA."

Leon halted for a brief moment, but decided to swallow his comment and left, knowing he had just given Krauser one win in their endless game. Krauser might have won a battle, but not the war yet.

-XXX-

Leon prepared everything for the show. Everyone seemed to be ready to play their role and nobody seemed to have problems with the idea of shooting at Leon. Nevertheless, Leon even put on the clothes in which he had killed dozens of zombies and dirtied his skin to look more like a runaway. He had never been good at acting, but now he had to if he wanted everything to work out.

Leon left the Samurai Edge to a reluctant Gomez who promised to take good care of it till they met again. Leon selected his normal gear instead and then ran to the cells, starting the hardest mission of his life. He had to betray Chris and everyone he had once thought were his friends.

He felt horrible but it was something he had to do. He couldn't step out of this road anymore; it was too late.

Leon put the right code in the door and then rushed in like he had been looking for the code for a small eternity. Chris was sitting on a bed, his arms and legs cuffed together. Seeing Chris's long stubble and suffering eyes, Leon already regretted his plan slightly. It had felt so much easier when he wasn't face to face with his long time friend. Hardening his heart, Leon stuck to his role.

"Chris! I thought I'd never find you here. Stay still, I'll get those off." He shouted and ran to Chris, starting to take off the cuffs with they keys he conveniently had with him.

"Leon, what-" Chris's confusion was obvious, but he soon caught up with what was supposedly going on. "Have they kept you here as well? Has there been an outbreak?" Chris had seen the shirt and jumped to conclusions. It was just like Leon wished.

"I've been Wesker's experiment since my mission in Spain." Leon showed his eyes and Chris's jaw dropped. "Yes, there was an outbreak and that's how I managed to finally escape from here. I'd love to answer your questions, but we really have to go!" Leon nudged Chris on his feet and Chris followed him out of the building without further questions, knowing they had to hurry before anybody would notice.

"I thought you were dead." Chris mumbled when they ran though the corridors. Leon glanced back at his former friend, smirking: "You of all people should know that we heroes can't be killed that easily." The veteran smirked back; both of them had gone through more horrors than anyone else and lived to tell the stories.

They rushed to the car Leon had prepared for them and the guards played their roles perfectly, shooting and shouting at them as they escaped through the gate just in time. It was all too perfect, but Chris didn't seem to notice anything wrong. The older man sighed in relief and leaned against the bench, tired but happy. "You can't know how glad I was to see you, Leon, after such a long time. I was in your funeral with Claire. I can't wait to see her face when she finds out the truth about you." Leon smiled back to Chris, hardly able to hide his real thoughts. Oh gosh, Claire's face would really be worth seeing when she would find out that Leon had been Wesker's lover and finally changed sides for a man that had assaulted Claire as well, just to irritate Chris. Leon felt his heart throb slightly. He didn't want to hesitate on his decision. It was already too late for it.

"Where are we exactly?" Chris asked and Leon figured it didn't matter if he told the truth since the facility was moving out soon. "In Russia, I don't know much better it is, but there is a private airport nearby. Do you still remember how to fly?" Leon teased, trying to forget his real motives and act like he used to be. It was easier than he thought since it felt like nothing had ever happened when he had met Chris again. But in reality, too much had happened.

Chris chuckled. "I can never forget. It's like riding a bike: once you learn, you never forget. It might be hard to get the plane up in this cold climate and the weather isn't the best either, but I think I can make some miracles."

"That's exactly what we need." Leon smirked back.

Miracles were exactly what Leon needed to get everything work out as planned.

-XX-

Wesker had the weirdest dream he had ever had.

The chemicals irritated his nose; Birkin had once again tried something new and failed miserably in it, but Wesker couldn't be too hard on the younger blond man. Birkin was a genius and had already succeeded in so many experiments that had made him head researcher of Umbrella, besides Wesker, who had been created to be a genius. At first they had been rivals and Wesker had hated Birkin's guts since he always seemed to be able to outweigh him, but after spending many endless hours in the same laboratory, they had developed a friendship and then more.

"Will, you should rest. That's enough for today."

"No it's not! I can make this a success. You will see, Al. You will see it soon."

"I highly doubt you will have it done before the sunrise. Get your ass up and go to bed, Will."

Birkin turned on his chair, laughing. The light blue eyes mocked him, but all the same they accepted the challenge. Wesker sighed and shook his head. "Everyone else left hours ago."

"And you're still there, Al. Are you getting bored?"

"I don't recall saying so."

"Always so stiff." Birkin rose from the chair to stand in front of Wesker, being a head shorter than Wesker. Birkin had just turned nineteen where Wesker was in his early twenties, but it always seemed that Birkin ruled the tempo despite the age. Birkin reached his hand up and removed the sunglasses, revealing Wesker's icy green eyes. "You should go see Annette if you're planning what I'm thinking you are." Wesker stated in his usual uninterested tone.

"I need her only to get a child of my own. I don't love her. I've already told you that."

"And during that you want us to stay as we are? Having sex in the laboratory when no one is there to see?"

"Pretty much so. What do you say? Shall we continue?"

Suddenly Birkin's smirking face faded away with the whole laboratory. Soon the entire scenario was different; it was another memory from the past many years ago. He had figured it out now that his dreams were memories, those that he had buried inside him and wished would go away for eternity if he thought they didn't exist.

"Captain, is something wrong?"

Wesker's gaze rose from the documents. "Close the door." He commanded with a solid tone. The times were different now. Birkin had gotten married and had a daughter, Sherry. Wesker hadn't been in the christening even though he had been invited. He had other work to do now and until Birkin had the virus ready for him, Wesker had little to say to his former lover.

He had been positioned to this city as the special unit captain and he had to make sure no one suspected Umbrella of anything. If he didn't have these imbeciles as his subordinates, he might have actually enjoyed the freedom of being away from laboratories.

"Chris, this is the third time I asked you to my office. What is your excuse this time for your behavior?"

"Hey, I saved them all!" Chris put both of his hands on the desk and glared at Wesker's shades. "I disobeyed your orders, but with no disrespect captain, they were bullshit. If we had waited even a while longer, every hostage would have died in there!"

"That's my decision to make, Redfield!" Wesker stood up from the chair and hit his hands on the desk as well. The headstrong brunet always managed to make him lose his temper; no one else had the same power over him. "Christopher Redfield, I've given you a warning twice and you still can't understand. I shouldn't have hired you in the first place. I can see very well now why you got suspended from the air force."

"So what are you going to do then, captain? Fire me for saving all those people? Do it! I have nothing to regret."

"I'll make you regret it!"

Wesker had known their discussion would end up in fighting and therefore he had asked Chris to come to his office after working hours. He grabbed Chris's white shirt and before even knowing it, he did the worst mistake of his life and kissed the younger male on the lips without any hesitation. Much to his surprise, Chris didn't resist him. He had expected things to go in total different direction.

After developing a passionate relationship, he hadn't been able to kill Chris in the Arklay Mountains and instead, spared his life. He had sworn he would never allow it again and let someone move him to make such mistakes.

The moment he had seen Leon, he had known he should kill him. The light blue eyes and blond hair reminded him of William Birkin, where the stubbornness and heroism reminded him of Chris Redfield. But at the same time, Leon was completely different in his own sarcastic and headstrong way. Leon S. Kennedy entertained him more than any other human being had ever been able to.

Leon had the ability of making him forget all the things he had sworn himself not to do ever again. In the end, he had gotten to this point where he started doubting himself and what he was. Could he still feel something else other than anger and hatred? Could someone actually mean something to him?

As ridiculous as it seemed, he actually could and he wasn't so bothered about it.

Perhaps due to the fact he was in a coma and totally unaware of it.

A/N

Happy new year everyone! We have already passed the second anniversary of the story and I'd like to thank you all for your support and enthusiasm, especially my lovely beta reader. Without you guys, I wouldn't be continuing this story one chapter after another. I wish I have been able to give you as much as you have been giving me.

This is getting interesting isn't it? Can Leon stay with his decision to the very end? Will Chris find out the truth behind Leon's lies? Does Wesker survive from the coma? What will happen when Leon gets back to the USA?

Imagine more questions by yourself. Anywho, we are just getting started here.

See ya soon again!

Hine


	22. Connection

**Chapter 22**

_Connection_

"Did you see him?"

"Huh?"

"I mean... did you talk to him much?"

They had been silent for hours, listening to the humming sound of the plane monitors, and Leon had already wished it could stay that way. He really didn't want to hit a conversation with Chris. Every word got him closer to revealing the truth and gave Chris an opportunity to catch him with a lie. Leon inhaled deep, trying to ignore the pain in his chest.

"I didn't see him much after he captured me in Spain." He didn't want to say much, but he had to tell Chris some story or his companion would start wondering too much. His heart pounded with every tiny lie that left his lips. "You know, I met him in Spain when I was there to save Ashley; when I failed in that mission as well. When he came to me, I didn't recognize him at first but I knew I had seen him somewhere before. When I thought about it afterwards, I had seen him in your S.T.A.R.S unit photograph in your apartment but when I finally found out his identity, it was already too late. He killed Saddler and... Ashley." Leon folded his arms around his chest, trying to suffocate the inner aching. He wasn't actually lying, but he wasn't telling the truth either. But he had to do this. Luckily, Chris was concentrated on flying the plane and couldn't meet his eyes. "Ashley had lost it by then and Wesker killed her before she strangled me to death. I was infected as well but for some odd reason Wesker wanted to save me. Only to use me as an test subject for his new virus, I guess." Leon sighed. "I didn't see him much after being imprisoned in the laboratory."

When Chris didn't say anything at first, Leon glanced at his friend, wondering what Chris was thinking. Chris's lips were a thin line and had his eyebrows furrowed, making Chris look older than he was. "Sounds like him. He hasn't changed a bit." Chris's voice was full of suffocated fury and he gritted his teeth. "People are just pawns for him. Just one big game." Then Chris inhaled deeply, trying to calm down and Leon noticed he had been holding his own breath while Chris had spoken out. "I got captured in India by an unknown group, which I later learned was Wesker's. I hadn't been in the facility long when you found me. Do you know what caused the outbreak?"

Alex Wesker. Leon knew very well.

"Not a clue. Probably something went terribly wrong with the plans." Leon said, not exactly lying again, and Chris seemed to swallow everything he said without even chewing.

Chris nodded and then they were silent yet again. Until Chris opened his mouth once more.

"I'm sorry, Leon."

Leon blinked. Why would Chris be sorry? "Why?"

"Wesker got you into this as well; it shouldn't be like this. And nobody was searching for you after they lost your signal in Spain and the island exploded. I was in your funeral, or rather in the memorial, and it didn't even cross my mind that you could have escaped the place after all. Everyone believed that you wouldn't have left the president's daughter behind."

Leon didn't know how to respond. All his friends had thought him dead and now that he returned, it would be very contradictory. They would be happy to see him, but at the same time, disappointed. Leon had left the president's daughter and his mission to save his own skin. "I didn't have much to choose from..." Leon mumbled, feeling the guilt of his decisions arising.

"I know, I know. This isn't your fault." Chris glanced at Leon and smiled, but the smile didn't reach his eyes. "Everything is going to be very complicated once we get back, but I will make sure everyone will understand that you're one of Wesker's many victims here. You didn't leave Ashley Graham by your own free will. I know you stood by her side till the end and did whatever you could to stay alive."

Chris didn't know even the half of how much he had done to stay alive...

Flashbacks ran though Leon's eyes. Letting Wesker shoot down Ashley. Accepting the deal. Following Wesker to the chopper. Undressing himself in front of another man. Wesker's hungry predator eyes examining him. Submitting to the man and enjoying it. Working for Wesker and betraying his friends and his country. Missing Wesker and his touch when Alex had violated him. Feeling the urges the new virus caused and seeing Wesker as his only one. Killing for Wesker. Lying for Wesker.

He had done everything possible to stay alive. Now he did his all to make sure Wesker stayed alive.

Otherwise he would be as good as dead if Wesker wasn't beside him.

"Leon, are you okay?" Leon snapped back to reality and glanced at Chris who looked very worried.

"Ah... it's just been a long way. Many things still haunt me." It wasn't a total lie and Chris nodded, accepting Leon's answer yet again. It felt horrible that Chris believed everything he said, but at the same time it felt amazing, since he had succeeded to keep the charade up. But his problems didn't stop there; on the contrary, they were just beginning.

He was just worried that Chris would get between him and Wesker. What would he do then?

He would do his all to get back to Wes but he couldn't possibly attack his old friend now that he had gotten him rescued.

Leon closed his eyes and leaned back in his seat. He was so tired and consumed by all his worries that he fell asleep after lying there some time in silence. Chris remained quiet as well, giving Leon some space of his own.

Please, Wes. Just be alright...

The closer the plane got to Wesker's destination, the stronger Leon felt the connection. Asleep it was even stronger when his senses didn't distract him, letting him get overwhelmed by the presence so far away.

-XXX-

It was his first day in a public high school. Spencer wanted him to learn how to cooperate with normal people. He remembered the conversation well: he had hated the idea of having to study among normal people. He hadn't liked his private teachers much either and coming to think about it, he had never seen any of them after they had decided to drop their job in Umbrella. Probably Spencer had made sure they wouldn't talk too much about the Wesker Project. Or about anything.

He glanced behind him, knowing the black car would be waiting for him there till the school day would be over. Spencer was a careful man and didn't want to risk anything. Albert didn't know yet what plans his creator had for him, but whatever it was, it was going to be something magnificent. Albert just had to do everything Spencer wanted. Everything for Umbrella, he said.

Did he really have to learn to like human beings?

He opened the door and stepped into the corridor. It was crowded with students: most guys wore jeans and baggy t-shirts and some girls wore tight skirts that were barely decent. One of those girls noticed him and winked to other females that surrounded her to look at him. Once they noticed him, everyone started to turn to look at him one by one. The confused youth went silent and examined the reception. Was he wearing something odd? He had his casual black shirt and black trousers on; he shouldn't be that much of a sight. He tried to ignore the stares and walked past them to find the right classroom. The school bell would ring soon and he didn't want to be late for his first lesson.

He didn't even get to the classroom when a brunette girl stopped him, smiling at him with a wide smile that revealed her yellowish teeth. She was wearing loads of make-up, looking like a big joke with black eyes and bright red lips. People made him feel sick, especially the fakes like her.

"Hey newbie," she greeted. "I guess you don't have anyone yet to take to the prom so... I'm still available if you want." She grabbed his arm and brushed her chest against it, clinging onto him. She widened her eyes and then blinked, perhaps trying to look adorable, but the effect was on the contrary. She disgusted him. And what was this prom she was talking about?

"Cathy, I saw him first!" Another girl came around, slightly more attractive than the brunette. She was also smaller and shorter, but it didn't seem to matter when she pushed her taller friend aside. They both had the same hairstyle that was usual for the 80's - a huge perm. The new girl was almost wearing nothing on her: her top revealing her cleavage and bellybutton, not to mention the skirt that barely covered her underwear. "Hey, I'm Lucy. " She smiled warmly. "I know you want to take me more to the prom than her, don't you?"

The stunned brunette, Cathy, seemed to get back to her senses and grabbed her friend's blond hair violently and forced her away from Albert. "Lucy, you already have Greg!"

"Well, I changed my mind!" Lucy screamed and people started gathering nearer when the girls continued fighting. Should he do something to stop them? This was certainly very interesting.

He decided to let them handle their fighting themselves and slipped away when others tried to make the cheerleaders stop hurting each other. He wouldn't have minded at all the girls getting injured, but he had other things to do than enjoy their fighting. The school bell rang.

From that day on, women had always seemed to have a liking to him, but he had never seen anything in them. Women were complicated and vicious; there was no point in wasting energy pleasing them. If he wanted children, there would be easier ways to continue the bloodline than starting a family. For that very reason, he had never understood Birkin's choice to stay with Annette.

Then it suddenly happened again: his dream changed to something completely different. He was again in the S.T.A.R.S office. What was it this time? He was getting tired of this. If he was dreaming, shouldn't he wake up soon and put this nonsense to an end?

Please, Wes. Just be alright...

He blinked and glanced around, trying to comprehend where that voice came from. It was so familiar, but he couldn't tell whose voice it was. The door opened in front of him and Chris came in, having a pile of finished reports in his hands. "You wanted these today?" Chris asked, still so innocent and ready to please him. He forgot the voice the same time his plaything entered the room.

"You're completely right, come in. And close the door behind you."

"But captain, everyone just left, they might come back - " Chris hesitated and Wesker signed with his hand to shut it. "Are you resisting my order once again, Christopher? You know what happened last time you did so."

"No… no, I'm not, captain." Chris closed the door and locked it, then placed the documents on his captain's desk. He smiled, also enjoying their little game, perhaps more than he should. "We just shouldn't here even though everyone has already left. And I'd like to talk with you seriously."

Wesker glanced at his calendar on the table. It was the 17h of July in 1996. They had gone on like this for many months already.

-XXX-

Leon's head spun. What was going on? Had he fallen asleep? He felt his pulse race and heart beat fast. He started to feel sick of the spinning world around him. Was he feeling nauseous from flying? It couldn't be that.

Then everything stopped at their place. His feet touched the ground and his surroundings stood still. Was he really dreaming?

"Hey, you nutcrack cop! Are you going to stand there the whole day?!" Someone honked the horn and startled Leon, almost jumping into the air. With pure reflex he stood aside and the car passed him, the driver showing him a middle finger through the window. Leon watched a moment the receding car. What the hell?

He turned his head around, trying to picture what he was seeing. He was in a city. And he knew where he was. He turned around, knowing already what he would face.

The Raccoon City Police Department.

But why?

This wasn't his usual nightmare. They were never this lively... if the zombies weren't counted.

The angry driver had called him a cop. Yes, he was wearing a uniform. But this wasn't his first day at work. It hadn't begun like this.

He rushed into the building. Something was up.

"Good afternoon. Are you looking for something?" The secretary greeted him and smiled warmly. Leon didn't know her either. There had been someone else when he had joined the force. "I..." Leon began, not really knowing what he was doing there. Usually dreams weren't this uncertain. Then Leon noticed the calendar on the secretary's desk.

The 17th of July in 1996.

He had still been in the academy back then. He couldn't be here now.

"It doesn't make sense," Leon mumbled and the secretary, an old lady, raised an eyebrow. "What doesn't make sense, my dear? You look like you have seen a ghost." She seemed concerned, treating Leon like a grandchild who was in trouble. Empathy shone in her greyish eyes and she genuinely wanted to help the lost child.

"Uh, nothing. Absolutely nothing. I just... remembered something important," Leon replied, trying to smile as if nothing was wrong. This was insane. Could his imagination do all this?

There had to be a reason why he was there in 1996, before the Raccoon City outbreak. "Wesker." He understood it now. Of course this had to have something to do with Wesker.

The secretary didn't seem to understand Leon's astonishment and came to her own conclusion. "Ah, so you're looking for Captain Wesker? He can be slightly unapproachable though his good looks, but you'll be fine. He should be still in his office." She glanced shortly at the papers on his desk. "Redfield is there as well so you don't need to face him alone. May I ask what is your business with him?"

"It's confidential. Thank you... Mrs. York." Leon read the nametag and then it came to him why he didn't know her: she had died from cancer two weeks before the outbreak. The whole police force had missed her. Leon couldn't help but feel sad for this lovely older woman. Should he say something about the cancer? Would it do any good if he did?

"No problem, my dear. Take care!" She smiled happily and Leon smiled back, not wanting her to lose that smile ever. "All the best to you too." Leon said and turned to rush to the S.T.A.R.S quarters, pushing the dying lady out of her mind. He wasn't there for her.

He knew where to go without a map. He had been there before and last time the place hadn't been this tidy.

When Leon reached the S.T.A.R.S office, there wasn't anyone in the main working space. Everyone had left already. Where were Wesker and Chris? Leon walked to the door that separated the captain's office. Leon didn't need to open the door. He heard them perfectly: he would have heard even without the hearing he had nowadays.

"Captain… Al, how come it's always me who bottoms? You know, I'm also a man." Chris was speaking and he sounded irritated… and exhausted. Wesker chuckled. Hearing Wesker's voice made Leon's heart skip a beat. How long had it been since he had heard that low musing voice?

"First off, I'm your superior. Secondly, dear Christopher, I'm older and stronger than you are. Thirdly, I highly doubt you could ever satisfy me. You think you're a man, Chris, but you're only a boy to me." Leon didn't need to see to know Wesker was leering evilly.

"A boy?" Chris hissed. "What the heck do I need to do to convince you I'm worthy of your bother? I'm tired of being just a toy. If we are going to go on like this, you have to give me something concrete, Captain. Something to prove me that you're not just using me!"

"Very well..." Leon heard rustling, guessing that Wesker approached Chris who probably sat on the desk. "I'll give you a challenge: if you can ever pin me down, you can do whatever you want with me. Then I approve you as a man that is worth my bother."

What?

"I'll accept!" Chris said cheerfully and full of confidence. "Just wait and see, one day I'll be stronger and then you can't neglect me any longer. I'll prove you wrong."

"You aren't one of my best men just by coincidence..." Wesker murmured in the tone that Leon recognized well. Wesker had no intention of giving Chris a chance of domination and was about to take the control back.

Leon couldn't take it any longer. He kicked the door, the lock giving in to his force. His gaze met with the two astonished men. Young Chris was lying half naked on the desk and Wesker hovered on top of him. The document and pens were all around the floor.

When his eyes met Wesker's, a sharp pain hit through him. He slumped to the floor, holding his chest two-handed, as if he couldn't breath anymore. The world started spinning again; he was losing his consciousness.

"LEON!" He saw Wesker rushing to him and kneeled next to him, trying to hold him in his arms. His hands passed Leon's body, unable to touch him. Leon raised his hand to touch Wesker's face, filled with different kinds of emotions. Was that fear in Wesker's eyes? Concern? Panic? He had never seen the man like that. Before his fingertip touched Wesker's skin, his hand started to vanish in the air, as if there was an invisible barrier between them.

Why was Leon in his dream? How... who? No! He knew Leon, he knew him perfectly. It had been Leon's voice that had called him earlier. Wesker glanced shortly at Chris who had stopped moving, as if the record had jammed then and there. This was just a memory from the past. Leon had to be real. Why was Leon in his memories? Then he remembered what Leon had said. And then he understood it all.

He was not alright. Something had happened to him. Alex. The poison.

"Leon, I'm in a coma. Don't do anything foolish." Leon's body was hardly visible anymore and he had his eyes closed. Soon Leon was no longer in his world, disappearing into the thin air.

Leon... coma... foolish.

"LEON! Wake up, goddamnit!"

"Wake up! Shit, what the fuck has he done to you..."

"Leon, snap out of it! You can't die now!"

Leon opened his eyes slowly, seeing Chris's worried face close to his. He was feeling drowsy and exhausted. "What..."

"Thank god..." Chris sighed and slumped back to his seat. "You really got me there. I already thought you just... died. First you were sleeping just fine and then you had some kind of n heart attack and... then your heart just stopped beating." Chris seemed a bit shocked himself. "After all we have gone though, I couldn't believe you would die in my arms."

Leon watched Chris silently. So, Chris still didn't know. He didn't know why Leon had reacted the way he had. Chris didn't know a thing about what Leon had just experienced.

"Did you talk to Wesker?" Leon didn't know where the question came, but he asked it without hesitation.

Chris had gotten caught off guard. "In the facility? No... no, I didn't even see him. Why do you ask that?"

"I... just wondered." He sat up, immediately noticing the headache the movement caused. Oh yes, Chris didn't know yet that BSAA had Wesker captured. There was so little that Chris knew. He didn't even know that Leon knew Chris was lying.

Leon knew now a lot more about Chris. When Chris took the plane back in his control from autopilot, Leon continued observing Chris. The man was so much bigger than he had been almost 10 years ago but he still wasn't strong enough. There was more than just Chris's anger and need of justice making Chris chase Wesker down. The challenge Wesker had given. Wesker wouldn't let anyone weaker than him take even slightly control of him.

Chris seemed to have more than just one secret about his relationship with Wesker.

Leon wasn't going to lose. He wouldn't allow Chris to be in their way.

A/N

Alright! This is now beta read and I feel better as well (slowly getting my health back). I'll start writing the next chapter asap so see you soon again!


	23. Reunion

**Chapter 23**

_Reunion_

"Chris Redfield contacting HQ. I'm asking for permission to land. Repeat: I'm asking for permission to land," Chris spoke to the radio. He had succeeded to contact the BSAA and they had been given instructions to the airport. They were so close now; Leon could feel it. His virus reacted stronger when he was getting closer to Wesker and as much as it gave him strength, it distracted him.

"Permission granted to Captain Chris Redfield. We have been waiting for you." Leon heard a man say in a firm official tone, but a hint of a smile got through the officer's voice. Well, who wouldn't be happy to learn about Chris Redfield's successful return? Wait, did the officer just call Chris a captain?

"Good to be back," Chris smiled and sighed in relief, starting the landing. The plane slowly began to lose its height and soon they were out of the clouds: Leon could see the ground below them and the distant groups of buildings. Forests, fields and towns slowly approached them. They were back in his home country. He should have felt happiness, but he didn't. The feeling of guilt was getting stronger. Chris seemed to notice his companion's lack of enthusiasm and smiled to Leon, trying to encourage Leon.

"You'll have a long way ahead of you but you don't need to walk it alone: I will see to that." Leon nodded, trying to smile back. Chris was offering him a way out without even knowing he did so. Leon could still choose differently. He could take Chris's offer and just do as the BSAA wanted and maybe live a normal life after they had done enough tests for him. He just couldn't believe in that thought. He had gotten swallowed too deeply into Wesker's world: he couldn't climb back like he had never fallen.

Chris would get in his way once he found out the truth. How long would it take before that would happen? Not more than a day. Chris was blinded by his trust towards Leon but when that faded away, he would soon learn the truth behind everything. Leon had to get Wesker out before Chris would even know.

"Yeah, it's good to be back..." Leon mumbled, not believing his own words. The plane finally touched the ground and not very smoothly though Chris operated the plane like an expert, which he pretty much was. Soon the plane stopped entirely and Chris began to shut down the system. "Let's go then." Chris smirked and unbuckled his seatbelt, letting Leon follow him out of the plane.

The wind against Leon's face felt so different from the wind in Russia. It was smoother and calmer, but at the same time strong and it shook his clothes and hair as he stepped down the stairs. The wind caressed his now rougher features and tickled his stubble. He was now stronger and capable than he ever had been and more unpredictable than he even knew himself. He felt like a ticking time bomb that only Wesker could stop from exploding to pieces.

Leon glanced around, stepping on the solid asphalt from the stairs. Nothing had changed, but Leon had. He had left this country as a boy and had come back as a man.

The vehicles approached them fast and stopped right in front of them. Leon remained emotionless when the men in uniform came out of the first car, but soon his expression changed to a mix of happiness and sorrow.

"Leon! Thank god, you're alive!"

Claire Redfield jumped onto his neck, totally ignoring her brother.

-XXX-

Claire Redfield hadn't changed a bit. She was still pretty and so much like her brother by nature; both caring and loyal to the people they loved. Seeing her smile so freely after so long a time sent daggers into his heart and he hadn't been able to hug her back. His charade had fallen apart for a fraction of second and he almost felt like crying into her shoulder and tell her everything that he had experienced. She wasn't even aware of how wide the gap between them was now.

Their meeting at the airport was supposed to have been a happy reunion, but once Claire had noticed his absentness, Chris had stepped in and suggested to give Leon some space. Chris probably thought he was too shocked to meet other people at the moment. If Claire hadn't been the unit captain's sister and a government agent's good friend, she wouldn't have been let to be there, Leon figured out that much when the officers began to talk with Chris. Chris hadn't informed the BSAA about Leon's virus yet, Leon could tell. Probably to make sure that nobody could make any decisions without Chris seeing that the decisions for Leon were just.

Nobody had questioned him yet about anything, but Leon knew that the BSAA was yearning for information. Leon had been given a room to tidy himself up before the meeting that also included a representative from the White House. Chris was sorting things out elsewhere when Leon was let to rest for some time. He probably knew now that Wesker was kept here, or the BSAA wanted to tell them that in the meeting. If that was so, Leon had only half an hour to find Wesker and get him out. The time was dangerously running out and if he was going to make his move, he had to do it now.

Leon hadn't even sat down when he had already left the room. He had quickly cleaned his face and changed his clothes to the BSAA uniform, which he had been given to replace his worn-out clothes. They didn't even know how much they were helping him.

Leon inhaled deeply, letting the virus signal him where to go. "Wes, where are you?" He asked in his mind. "I feel you clearly, but there is this distance." He walked the corridor; people passing by and no one paying attention to him, due to the BSAA uniform. He knew Wesker was close, like radar. He passed a map on the wall and stopped to look at it for a moment. He closed his eyes, picturing the map in his mind and mixed it to the feelings the virus caused. Leon didn't know whether it was his bright mind that drew the route on the map or the virus, but soon he knew the way. Wesker wasn't in the laboratory; he was kept in the third floor where they had the patients. This was a hospital and research building. Why would Wesker be in the intensive care unit? What was going on? Did this have something to do with the dream?

Leon checked his clock: he would have only 25 minutes before he would have to go to the office building for the meeting. He had to leave now – with Wesker.

"Leon, I was just about to come see you." Leon startled when he saw Claire running towards him, her red ponytail swinging from side to side. Leon just then noticed that she was wearing a nurse outfit – and she didn't smile anymore; she looked concerned. "I... had this feeling that something is wrong. I just wanted to tell you that once you're ready, you know where to find me." Claire seemed to notice that Leon was looking at her white clothing. "I'm just helping around, I tried to live a normal life and finish my studies but I soon noticed it was impossible after..." Her voice faded and Leon knew she was thinking about Steve. Then she smiled again, pushing the memories away from her mind. The Redfields always wanted to seem strong even though they would be deeply hurt. "A lot has happened when you haven't been here. I'm glad to have you back." Her gaze met Leon's, and Leon could see her almost having tears in her eyes. She had been in his memorial like Chris had. Those were the people that cared for him and shared the crazy life he was living.

"I..." Leon wanted to tell her he wasn't alright and needed help, but the words didn't come out. He wanted to tell her so badly! "I... I need some time before I can tell you what happened. But one day I'll tell you everything, 'kay?" He tried to smile, but it didn't reach his eyes. Claire nodded and smiled back understandingly. "Whenever you want to talk, I'm here. You will be forced to meet a psychiatric, but as we know, they're next to nothing." She tried to crack a joke, but it didn't really work out well. When she was already about to make her leave when she suddenly said: "There's something else I wanted to tell you as well. I wasn't meant to say this because they made me promise not to tell you and Chris before the meeting but... Wesker is finally captured. Chris will be shocked when he finds out and I think you have the right to know as well."

Leon tried to look surprised but he lacked of even trying. She reminded him that he was in a hurry. "Is he kept here?" He sounded a bit too harsh, but Claire probably thought that came from his own grudge against Wesker.

"Yeah, he is, but at the moment he's in a coma so... they hadn't gotten any information out of him. Because he's in such bad shape, he's only cuffed to the bed, can you imagine? After all the things he has done, he probably never needs to face the consequences?" It seemed that Claire was bursting with emotions and Leon couldn't blame her: she hadn't been able to talk with Chris or Leon. She held a lot of grudges against Wesker and she wouldn't be the last one doing so.

Leon noticed the key card in Claire's pocket. He couldn't do that. He simply couldn't use Claire.

"I'm sure he will get what he deserves eventually," Leon tried to smile again but he didn't have much success. Claire would start doubting him soon if they kept on talking; he had to do something and soon. He made his decision and approached Claire, wrapping his arms around her slender body. He didn't even remember when he had last time been this close to a woman: she was soft and smelled fresh with a tiny hint of sweet raspberry, which was probably due to the soap she used. It was such a contradiction with Wesker's body and scent.

"Everything will be okay; I'll be okay." He whispered to her ear. "I know I'm not myself at the moment, but I will get better. That bastard just messed my head up so bad that I need some time to get over it." Leon could feel Claire trembling slightly; she was holding back tears. Leon slipped the key card into his own pocket, feeling his own hand tremble as well for the emotions and secrets he held back himself. He was the lowest human being on Earth.

"Ms. Redfield! We have patients here!" Someone yelled and Claire snapped out of it. "I'm coming! Just a moment!" She dried her tears on her sleeve before Leon could see and made her leave. "I'm okay, you don't need to worry about me. Let's talk later, okay?"

Leon didn't answer. He couldn't anymore.

-XXX-

He had to concentrate. He had to keep on going and silence the doubts in his head. If he fell apart now, he wouldn't accomplish anything.

Wesker was in a coma. Yeah, he remembered it now. Wesker had told him the same in the dream. It explained this distant emotion; Wesker's presence was weakening and it was something that his virus couldn't handle. It was pushing him to hurry up and didn't let him get too carried away by other emotions such as guilt and concern. It pained him to be apart from Wesker and every second felt like he was drifting away even though Leon was getting closer and closer. He didn't know which feeling was worse: the quilt of betraying his friends and country or knowing that Wesker was about to die. He was such a mess.

The key card worked on every door but on the third floor he also faced guards. They recognized Leon instantly and greeted him, almost saluted. Leon didn't know these men and he couldn't care less. They were in his way;Wesker was only a few meters away from him.

"Kennedy, we can't let anyone pass into that room. I heard what happened to you, but you shouldn't take justice into your own hands. I guess Claire Redfield told you he was here?" The guard seemed like a nice guy who didn't want to hurt anyone, but was able to do so if he had to. Leon was the same.

Leon glanced at his clock, which was actually Wesker's S.T.A.R.S wristwatch. Leon had kept it hidden from Chris when he had carried it with him. Having something that belonged to Wesker had for some odd reason calmed down the virus. He wouldn't have been able to leave Wesker's room in Russia if he hadn't taken the watch.

He had less than 15 minutes before people would start looking for him. He had to make his move now.

"As a matter of fact..." Leon closed his eyes again, calling for the power the virus had. This time intentionally. Now it was about high time to learn to use it for his favour. "She didn't need to tell me." The guards startled when he opened his eyes. He could see his own reflection in the guard's eyes; his eyes shone light neon blue. The guards didn't stand a chance when he attacked, easily knocking out both of them before they could even move a muscle. Leon knew there had to be surveillance cameras somewhere, but it didn't matter anymore whether they saw him or not.

Leon needed a code to the door. Or he would have needed if he hadn't been strong enough to break the whole damn device. It had probably been put there on the ordinary door to guarantee some safety. Claire had been right: Wesker was almost unguarded.

He stepped into the room, knowing Wesker was going to be there.

Time felt like it stopped when he finally saw the man he had been looking for.

Wesker was lying on the bed, connected to dozens of machines and devices that kept him alive or measured his vital functions. It was odd to see the proud and mighty man so pale and vulnerable, almost lifeless. The perfect face was losing its youth and wrinkles started to show up on the forehead; the dull blond locks almost covered them. Leon stepped closer, losing himself for a second. His virus was indicating he get closer; he could feel how weak the similar virus was. It was dying, hardly alive. If the virus died, Wesker would probably die as well since the virus was inside his cells.

The monitors hummed and Leon raised his hand slightly to touch the comatose man. He was not really sure what he could do. He hadn't thought they would meet again like this. When he had left for this mission Wesker had been alright. How could he get out a dying man? Would Wesker die if Leon ripped him off the machines? Could Wesker die now that Leon needed him so desperately?

Leon put his hand on Wesker's, keeping his eyes locked on Wesker's face that was half covered by the oxygen mask. Wesker was still alive; Leon could hear his slow heartbeat and feel the weak pulse. Wesker was there, but his virus couldn't reach him no matter how much it tried to connect; it was like Wesker was almost gone. The connection had started to fade.

"I've come this far for you," Leon began, anxiously wanting that Wesker would open his eyes once hearing his voice. Nothing happened. Wesker's chest rose slightly when the machine pushed more oxygen into his lungs. This couldn't be happening! "I have sold my life and principles, all for you. Don't you fucking dare make that all worthless. You made me this, take the responsibility!" Leon's voice rose in the end, but he wasn't even slightly angry. He was afraid and disappointed. Wesker couldn't give in so easily. He was Albert fucking Wesker, always coming back from the verge of death. There had to be a way.

At first it was like nothing was going to happen and Leon was already losing his hope, but then suddenly something hit his consciousness like an electric shot. His vision went black, then white and again black. He grasped Wesker's hand harder. His own heart started pulsing wildly and images flashed though his eyes. It was like rewinding a video with 100x speed. "STOP!" Leon screamed; his head ached when the flashes kept on going and Leon couldn't comprehend any of them. "WES, STOP!"

And it stopped. It was again black for a short moment. Then slowly he felt the familiar presence, this time inside of him. It embraced him with its warmth and welcomed him in. He did the same, accepting the presence with much delight. His consciousness mixed with this familiar presence that he had felt for some time now, but not this close ever before. They were compatible; a perfect match. It didn't feel unpleasant at all when the warmth surrounded him and invaded his mind, exploring his memories and thoughts. Soon the presence wasn't just a presence anymore; Leon recognized the other's thoughts and memories as well. The flashing images showed to him now and Leon could feel the emotions mixed to them. Those were not his memories. Most of them were in a laboratory, some in an office. There were so many cruel plans and selfish thoughts. Ambition. Vindictiveness. Loneliness.

"Leon..."

Leon startled and saw the world again by his own eyes. They were in a hospital room, surrounded by enemies. The connection was still there; Leon knew what Wesker was feeling now. Leon's eyes met Wesker's icy-green. The oxygen mask was removed by Wesker's own hand. He seemed very tired but his virus was getting energy from Leon's. When they were this close, the connection didn't consume Leon like it had in the plane. He was more than willing to give Wesker a boost if it helped.

Leon smiled, not knowing what to say and Wesker seemed to be out of words as well. It had to be the first time in their history together when Wesker didn't have anything smart to say and Leon couldn't joke about it. They just watched each other and little by little Wesker's virus seemed to empower and Wesker turned his eyes fiery amber to meet Leon's own vibrant blue lavender pair.

The alarm invaded the space. It was a sign to leave.

-A/N-

Hello again! Finally they met again! What will happen now? Can the Redfields stop them? Is everything really going to go this smootly? How will their relationship develop from now?

Imagine more questions yourself.

Peace and out

Hine


	24. Setback

**Now also beta read! Stay tuned for more!**

**Chapter 24**

_Setback_

The moment was theirs. For a few seconds, there were only them and what they shared. No questions, no answers. Leon didn't hesitate anymore when he had gotten back his one and only. Leon knew only Wesker could set him free from all the pain he had endured. It wasn't just the viruses that wanted him to stay by Wesker's side: he wanted Wesker to hold him like he had the first time and show him that this was how they were meant to be.

"We have to go before they get here," Leon mumbled, not wanting to rush, but they had to. He pressed the button on the device he had gotten from Krauser. It would give a sign to Krauser's men to keep the BSAA busy while Leon would find a way to get Wesker out. It was a plan full of unknown factors, but they didn't have any better alternatives than hope for the best and trust in their skills.

Wesker furrowed his brows and his lips thinned to a line, just as they always did when he was concerned or doubtful. His mind buzzed, Leon could tell, and he didn't really blame Wesker for that: he had just woken up from a coma by an odd connection between Leon and himself. There was quite a bit to be explained and discussed.

Leon placed his hand on Wesker's, attempting to remove the I.V. drip, but Wesker withdrew his hand and glared at Leon suspiciously. Leon blinked, trying to comprehend the odd gesture. Then Wesker finally spoke and said the few words Leon never thought he could hear from him:

"Who are you and what do you want?" Wesker's voice was full of doubt and his body-language radiated reserve. He looked at Leon like he would anyone he had just met.

"What?" Leon replied. This had to be a bad joke! "Just a moment ago you said my name and now you ask me who I am? Wes, are you alright? And you have to let me help you, we don't have time for this." Leon tried to grab Wesker's hand again but Wesker repeated the action, hitting Leon's hand away from his, full of distrust.

"I know your name and I can recall your face. Who are you working for?" He demanded with a slightly raspy tone, but full of self-confidence. He wanted answers and he was going to get them, ignoring completely his quite vulnerable state. Even though he seemed to resist Leon as well as he could, he still seemed to agree with something: leaving. Wesker took the I.V. drip out by himself and other devices as well, then attempted to sit up, which wasn't an easy task.

Leon just stared at the worn man who acted as if he was doing just fine by himself. The fact didn't really surprise Leon since Wesker never needed anyone to help him, but there was something very wrong with Wesker's attitude. It wasn't just a lost of memory –it was as if Wesker's whole personality had changed a bit.

It couldn't be.

Leon was quickly catching up to what was going on. The coma had done more damage than was physically seen. He remembered the odd dream he had seen in the plane, knowing now it wasn't just a dream: those were Wesker's memories. He remembered Wesker's shocked expression when he had recognised Leon in the S.T.A.R.S office. Leon and Wesker belonged to another story, long after Wesker's days in S.T.A.R.S, and Leon had invaded that space and time that wasn't meant to involve him.

Wesker didn't seem to know him, but obviously remembered Leon distantly. Wesker seemed more reserved and suspicious than Leon had learned to know him. He showed emotions. Leon could have sworn that Wesker was still living in another time. Now wasn't the right time to figure out the rest.

"What if you come with me and I explain everything to you later?" As Leon had feared, there were already people on the same floor as they were: he could hear the faint sounds of steps all around if he concentrated on them. They must have seen the men Leon had knocked out by now. In any minute, they would have guns locked and loaded on them. Wesker wasn't in a condition to fight or react like he normally would; Leon didn't even know if Wesker still knew how to handle emergencies. Leon had to put his everything into protecting him from the BSAA and above all – from himself.

They didn't have an escape plan. They couldn't go back the way Leon had come in. The running steps came closer. It was time to decide.

Leon made up his mind and jumped over the bed. He had a desperate plan. With a single hit he smashed the large window into hundreds of pieces, getting multiple cuts all over his hand and arm. He ignored the pain: it would pass soon; he had learned that much about his new body. Then he turned his gaze to Wesker who looked back, his predator eyes examining Leon with a huge interest and fascination, as if he had never seen such power in a human body. He didn't seem to remember what Leon was and it seemed that Wesker didn't seem to be aware of his own virus either. How much had he forgotten?

The BSAA made an entrance. Chris was the first to arrive to the doorway, huffing and stunned by what he saw. Leon stood in front of the broken window, his hand and arm bleeding. Wesker wasn't comatose any longer and he staggered up from the bed the moment they came in. Their eyes met for a brief moment, Chris not bothering to hide his anger against the man who was an expert of destroying good people and killing the innocent.

"Leon! Step away from him!" The gun let out a clicking sound; the safety was off. Leon turned his eyes reluctantly from Wesker to Chris, who aimed his handgun at Wesker. There were more men behind his former friend,awaiting an order to make an entrance as well. It had taken a while, but Chris had finally figured out what was going on. Wesker remained silent, steadying himself on the wall as he tried to comprehend the situation. He didn't seem to recognise Chris either.

This was the moment Leon had feared for so long. But now that they all were there in the same room. No more charades or lies.

Leon shook his head and rose his hand to the side, in front of Wesker. "I can't do that," he said bluntly and flashed his eyes again, showing that he was serious. More guns aimed at him immediately and Chris rose his hand for his turn. "Nobody shoots!" He ordered his men and lowered his own pistol a bit, trying another approach to the situation. "Leon, don't do this. I don't want to fight with you and surely you don't want to against me either. Let us help you: this isn't you! Whatever Wesker has done to you, there has to be a way out of it." Chris tried desperately to speak sense to him, but it was already far too late for that. It had been the moment Leon had accepted the deal with the man Leon now protected with his life – his body, mind and soul. Nobody could help him, no one other than Wesker who now needed his help.

"I'm sorry Chris, I really am. Tell that to Claire as well." He meant every word he said and then he grabbed Wesker, who had been silently observing the situation, and clutched the taller man close to his body. Leon was faster than any human could comprehend and when Chris and his men registered what had happened, Leon had already jumped out of the window with Wesker, falling down from the third floor.

"No!" Chris shouted and ran to the window his friend and the villain had just left. His men followed and were about to shoot but Chris rose his hand again.

"Sir, they're getting away!"

Chris bit down on his lip. He couldn't let anyone hurt Leon even if it meant Wesker escaping right before his eyes. Leon had to be controlled by Wesker: the virus had to be behind all this and Leon wasn't responsible for it. There still had to be hope with him and a way to cure him.

He couldn't let Wesker ruin another life that meant something to him.

-XXX-

Leon landed easily though he had Wesker's weight in his arms. Wesker looked shocked at what had just happened and about to start a fight about it, but Leon didn't give him time for that or let his feet touch the ground. "Hold me tight!" He shouted and started running to the nearest building to get some cover, evading the possible firing that could come behind them. Wesker had no chance to object him and finally did as Leon wanted, taking a firm grip on Leon's clothing. For the first time Leon was glad that Wesker was confused enough to oblige. It made things easier.

Leon let the annoyed man down when they reached the cover. It seemed safe enough for a brief moment. The area was under evacuation and shots rang on the opposite side of the hospital building: it had to be their men, guns blazing. They didn't know Leon wasn't going to come out that way. Leon was already trying to figure their next plan, but then the air mass was broken with another sound: it was a chopper bound their way.

"Is it ours?" Leon turned to look at Wesker, who had said Leon's simple mental question aloud. "It probably is. I hope it is. " Leon guessed and Wesker nodded, simultaneously adjusting his clothing, or the lack of it. The nurse who had selected the gown hadn't considered the fact that Wesker might wake up and move around with people: it was too small and short. The pale green made even the man himself look paler and sicker than he was. Wesker's clothing was only the smallest of their problems though the man seemed very troubled by it. The chopper approached them continuosly.

When Leon finally saw the chopper, he was ready to escape again, but then he saw that the pilot wasn't wearing a helmet. He had dark messy hair, an angular jawline, defined eyebrows and tanned Latino skin. It was no other than his sneaky friend with a stolen BSAA chopper.

"It's Juan! Wes, we have to get his attention. He is our ticket out've here!" Leon exclaimed happily and grabbed Wesker's wrist again with the same hand he had Wesker's wristwatch on. Wesker seemed to notice the watch as well, furrowing his eyebrows. It was so frustrating to see Wesker like that, confused and uncertain, even about his own customed watch. He was completely clueless about everything. Seeing Wesker in such disrepairclenched his heart more than the idea of betraying his friends and country: Wesker's anxiety was also his. Suddenly Wesker rose his gaze up to meet Leon's eyes. Did Wesker know what he had just felt?

The chopper headed straight to their location and someone threw the ladders down for them to grab on. Leon pushed the questions out of his mind once again and steadied the ladders for Wesker to climb on. The BSAA agents must have noticed by now that the chopper wasn't in their control and would come their way, including Chris. In worst case, Claire would also be involved.

"This can't be this easy. Something is wrong," Wesker shouted, the noise was incredible. Leon knew Wesker was right, but still he guided Wesker to the ladder, not letting go of the man's wrist until he was certain the hand was holding the ladders tightly. Wesker didn't like to be touched, but he was smart enough to know what was good for him, even if it meant someone protecting him.

The shot came out of nowhere, suddenly and unpredictable. It rang in the air and penetrated the target. The unbearable pain hit Leon's mind, but the pain wasn't his.

Wesker fell unconscious immediately, falling into Leon's arms. The bullet had gone through his chest, coming out from the front. The hot blood stained Leon's shirt, the red liquid dripping onto his skin through the fabric. It was a sniper shot, only that would have enough stopping power to go through Wesker's body. In his weakened state, Wesker wouldn't heal fast enough and he was losing too much blood. Leon looked up at the building they had taken cover with, seeing the sharpshooter in the window, readying his weapon for another shot. Wesker's pain faded with his consciousness, but Leon's virus couldn't tolerate attacking the counterpart. Wesker was his just as much he was Wesker's. Leon lost himself for a brief moment, not even knowing his eyes shone almost white and a low growl of anger passed his lips. He kept Wesker close to his own body and held the ladder with one hand as Gomez pulled the chopper up.

Up in the air he saw the shooter in the window better. Unlike he had though, the shooter wasn't the young man he had seen with the gun: he was holding the sniper away from a woman. They were having an argument.

Claire Redfield had tried to put the records straight.

-XXX-

"Mr. Wesker."

"Mr. Wesker, if you hear me, please open your eyes."

Where was he now? Who was this woman talking to him? What had happened?

Slowly he opened his eyes, feeling surprisingly tired. He turned his head carefully to face the talker, seeing a female doctor and next to her stood a blond man, probably in his early thirties. He didn't know the doctor, but the man in black uniform looked familiar. When their eyes met, he knew he should know this man. What was his name again?

"Dr. Bennett, thanks for all that you've done for us. I think I could continue from here. I'll ask if we need more of your help," the man said to the woman with a gentle tone. Observing the man closer, he noticed that the blond had a flawless complexion despite the slight stubble. His hair was cut shorter behind than from the front. He recognized this attractive human being, he knew him from somewhere.

"Wes, how are you feeling?" the man asked him, sitting on the chair next to his bed. Leon... Leon Scott Kennedy. That was his name. Where did he know him and why couldn't he remember?

"I know you," he stated bluntly and then waited for the reaction. The man smiled sadly, almost understandingly. "Not much better I guess then."

Wesker frowned for the statement. It seemed that he couldn't comprehend anything that was going on. "You seem to know more than I do. What is this place and what has happened?" He asked, staring keenly at the man next to him. He knew this man, he was certain of it. He had no memory of him or how he knew him. It was just... a feeling. They knew each other and probably had a history together. He couldn't remember.

Leon sighed. "Yeah, it kinda seems like I know a lot more than you do currently. It's hard for me to explain what has happened if I don't know how much you actually remember. This might sound like an odd question... but could you tell me the year we are currently living in?"

He might have lost his memory, but he wasn't a fool. "Isn't that quite obvious?" He stated back and his answer seemed to frustrate his companion further.

"Please, Wes, just answer the question," Leon pleaded.

"And you keep on calling me with that odd nickname."

"Wes..." Leon bit down on lip, losing his patience. He was getting very frustrated by the situation, it was so obvious. "Answer, would you? I'll tell you everything once you answer the god damn question."

Wesker tilted his head to the side, the movement worsening the ache on his chest. Why was he injured and in the hospital in the first place? If this was another of Spencer's tests, he would put an end to it once and for all. The deal was he would live and work for the organisation if he could choose how he lived his life, including his agreement for more testing if that was needed. He didn't remember giving consent this time and he was getting sick of being Spencer's marionette: he could do so much more than that.

"Fine then," he replied. He was up for more information, without it he couldn't plan anything. "It's the year 1981. Is this place a new facility of Umbrella? You can tell Spencer that I would rather continue my research than use my days as a test subject." He had thought that after graduation he could use his time better than for these eternal tests, this had to be one of them yet again. Perhaps Leon was one of the new project leaders. Spencer never revealed him what the tests were for, but one day he would find out and put him down shortly after.

They stared at each other for a long moment, Leon looking at him strangely. Then Leon pressed his palm to his forehead and leaned back in his chair, sighing deeply.

This couldn't be happening. But it explained everything that had happened in the headquarters. Wesker's amnesia wasn't just a mild lost of memory or confusion. It was far more deeper, just as Leon had feared.

Wesker's mind had set him back in time for about thirty years. Leon had been a little boy back then, in 1981. He could only wonder how big a shock it would be for Wesker to realize he was living in the past.

Leon rose from the chair and was about to take his leave. "You aren't planning to leave, are you?" Wesker had swung back into his usual commanding tone instead of asking, though he sounded a bit surprised and still confused.

"I'll be back in a moment. Try to stay still: your chest is still healing." Leon didn't look at the man when he quickly left the room, closing the door behind him. He knew Gomez was waiting outside.

"How is he?" His friend asked immediately, sitting up from the lounge chair. Leon's expression revealed every bit of the truth. "That bad?"

"Quite," Leon mumbled, wondering what they could do now. "He thinks he's still working for Umbrella... in 1981. He doesn't seem to remember anything. No S.T.A.R.S. No Umbrella going down. He has no idea he's leading a global organisation now."

"Maybe it's just temporary?" Gomez guessed. "It's Wesker: he'll soon be back to his normal asshole self and raise his organisation to a new glory. Not to mention, he still has another Wesker to deal with," he tried to comfort him and patted Leon on his shoulder. He gave Leon a wide smile.

Leon couldn't help but smile back. He wanted to believe in what Gomez had just said to him. They still had unfinished business with Alex Wesker. Killing him just had to wait, once again.

"Are we going to contact Krauser soon?" Gomez asked when Leon didn't say anything. They had managed to reach this hidden base, but they would soon have to inform Krauser about the situation or someone else would. At the moment the staff remained loyal to Leon's wishes since he was officially Wesker's... partner. Leon wasn't the second in command, merely a captain of Spica, which didn't exist any longer. The staff would contact the HQ if Leon didn't make decisions fast.

Leon considered Gomez's question and thought a long while. They couldn't take Wesker to Russia in this condition, in both physical and mental sense. He could contact Krauser, sure, but if Wesker came back not even knowing he had a global organisation to run (or what was left of it), it would cause a bolemic. Wesker wasn't just the commander and leader: he was like a god to his followers. There was no way he could show up vulnerable. If he did, the rest of his organisation would fall apart.

There had to be a way to get Wesker back to this time period. It could take some time and for that they needed a place where Wesker would be safe, far from everyone and take his time to get better.

Why not...

"Juan," Leon said suddenly, Gomez had already thought Leon wouldn't answer his question at all. "You have an idea?" His friend asked, slightly suspicious when seeing Leon smirk like that.

"Do you still have the number and address Jonah and Michael gave us?"

Gomez frowned. "Of course." Leon's smirk widened. "Don't say..."

"Oh yes. Once I've dealt with Krauser, we will go to see our old friends. I've never been to Finland anyways, I think Wesker hasn't either."


	25. Ache

**Chapter 25**

_Ache_

Wesker was still asleep when Leon walked into the room. The man was recovering from his wounds steadily and soon he would be completely healed, all thanks to the virus. They would set off for Finland as soon as Wesker could open his eyes and be ready to go.

Leon sat back on the chair next to the bed and looked at the man who was once again a complete mystery to him. He had just started to learn about Wesker and what was going on in his head and then this all happened. They had found each other once again after so many obstacles. They had fought many fights and killed people on their way just to meet again. First Wesker had come to him, against all the odds. Then Leon had returned to Wesker despite the fact he could have started a new life somewhere else and escape Wesker. Maybe he could have joined the BSAA but he had chosen differently. He had chosen this man and given in to the virus they now shared. Betraying everything he had once held dear, he had burned the bridges behind him and chosen this path. He had chosen this man.

He had no regrets. He would help Wesker to get his memory back and stand by his side. He wanted Wesker to remember him again and make all this suffering worth the pain.

It was so strange to sit there and wait for the departure. Wesker still wasn't aware that he had lost a large piece of his memory, but he was getting suspicious about the situation, Leon could tell. They couldn't pretend that it was the year 1981. Leon had to tell him the truth.

Truth? What would that be? Where could he begin? Even though it already felt like years, Leon had known Wesker only for a few months: he couldn't possibly know everything that Wesker had done in thirty years. It would be a complete shock to Wesker to see his appearance as well. His mind was now set as a 21-year-old but his body was pushing fifties, not really looking like it though, again thanks to the virus. Not to mention, he was barely a human-being any longer. What could Leon possibly tell him? And how about them?

What a mess.

Leon sighed and watched the peaceful blond male who slept on the bed. He had to tell him about the viruses and the connection between them. Wesker must have felt it as well by now. Leon wanted to tell the truth, but at the same time he wanted to change the past.

Wesker didn't remember S.T.A.R.S and all the horrific things he had done in the name of science. He didn't remember Alex Wesker killing Oswell E. Spencer and taking over the last traces of Umbrella. How much didWesker even know about Alex's existence? Did he know his "brother" was alive and up to destroying everything Wesker had built, including the man himself? Leon could change the history or at least this man's past. He didn't want to remember Alex and what the man had done to him. His mind had erased most of the painful memories of shameful torture, but he still remembered the anxiety of not being able to do anything about it.

Leon didn't want to remember Alex Wesker either. They could have a fresh start somewhere else without all their problems.

"You look like you have something to say." Leon started as Wesker spoke to him suddenly. He was wearing an annoyed expression on his slightly tired face. It was so strange to see those red eyes that didn't shine in the way they used to: coyly and menacingly. He was talking to Albert Wesker, but a different version of him. Mentally younger and reserved. This Wesker was also strong and defiant, but not as full of himself and lacking of emotions, or not able to hide them as well as the old Wesker.

"I have, actually," Leon admitted and changed the color of his own eyes to neon blue. It still surprised him how fast he was getting used to these new powers he had and how to control them. "I'll go straight to the point." He inhaled deeply. This wasn't going to be easy. "It is not 1981, as you may have noticed already. It is already the 21th century... it has been over a decade by now. A lot of things have changed and you have lost about thirty years of your memory."

Leon stopped it there. Wesker's eyebrows rose and he didn't seem to believe a word Leon had just said, but then he nodded. "That explains it," he said and sighed, shrugging his shoulders as if it didn't really surprise him. "The electronics and machines have developed a lot from those days." He nodded at the monitors and Leon hadn't even thought about it. Of course things had changed and Wesker must have noticed things like that quite fast. "You seem to know me and also what I should know. I'd like you to continue and tell me who you are."

"I'm..." Leon still didn't know how to explain their relationship. Should he tell a lie? He couldn't. He had to tell Wesker everything honestly. One lie always just lead to another. "I'm your partner." He felt a rush of blood on his cheekbones when he said that. Wesker didn't seem to notice anything odd.

"You don't look like a researcher," he stated back and examined Leon's appearance. "There is something more?"

"Yes. There is a lot more. It is hard to explain, but - "

The door opened after a quick knocking. "Krauser is calling." Gomez said, waving his old Nokia from side to side in the air. "He wants to speak with you immediately."

Leon and Wesker shared a glance and Leon rose up from the chair. "If you can, get ready. We're leaving this place soon. I'll take that call and be back shortly," Leon said to Wesker who didn't turn his gaze away from him.

Wesker nodded, but remained suspicious, not doing anything in preparation of leaving. Leon couldn't really blame him for that. He took the phone out of his friend's hand and answered it out of the room.

"Leon here."

"Are you out of your goddamn mind?"

Leon had guessed something like this would happen. "I have to do something. If Gomez didn't tell you yet, Wesker has lost about thirty years of his memory. We can't possibly think he would be able to take the lead now, huh? The only way out of this is to get his memory back."

Krauser growled at the other end of the line. He hated it when Leon was right. "Things are getting worse here as well. Alex Wesker has made his next move in Edonia and we need more men there. I don't know what he is searching for there, but it can't be something we'll like."

Alex Wesker. He hated that name so much. "Edonia..? How long do you think you can hold up in there and Russia without Wesker? A week?"

"Three days in total, or less. I get the point that the boss can't do anything in his condition, but this organisation depends on him and only him. We need him soon. I can lead the missions, but I'm not so good at tactical negotiations with other corporations. They want to speak with Wesker and they count on his powers and skills, not mine."

"I know, I know. Things are... a bit complicated." Leon mumbled back, scratching his head. Things were very complicated and Krauser didn't do him any favor reminding him. "I'll see what we can do, but I can't say how fast he will recover - if he ever will. I really hope this is just temporary since, you know, Wesker is full of surprises as he is, but now that he's back in his twenties? Neither of us knew him then."

Krauser was silent for a short moment. "Do whatever you can to get him back on track. You're responsible for all of this. Once you get back, we will solve this our way."

Leon sneered. "Like last time? I doubt it. What happened then, will be kept between us, won't it? I don't think you want Wesker to know either. I'm tired of fighting with you, but if you want a fight, you're going to get one."

Krauser laughed for his statement before he was able to answer. "Sounds fun, comrade. I'm looking forward to it."

Then their phone call ended.

Leon glared at the phone for some time and then sighed, putting the phone into his vest pocket. He walked back to the room and immediately saw that something was wrong. Gomez looked troubled and Wesker was smirking. He looked all too pleased with himself.

"So, we have been that kind of partners?" Wesker said, tilting his head to the side slightly. His eyes sparkled in interest, but Leon wasn't sure if he was going to like that shine. "This is certainly intriguing. And how come this happened?" His eyes wandered on Leon's body; this time examining him from head to toe like a predator eyeing his prey. "Our little friend here told me about the viruses and how it links us. Certainly very fascinating. My presumption was that you have been infected with the same virus as I have, but that I have given my virus to you to rescue your life..." The way Wesker's voice got lower sent chills to Leon's spine. He didn't even want to know what was going on in Wesker's head at the moment.

Leon glared at Gomez who looked helpless. "I thought you had already told him like you said!" The former spy tried to defend himself. Leon couldn't be angry with him. Wesker was smart and knew how to fool people when they weren't alerted. Even a spy like Gomez had fallen into Wesker's trap.

Leon inhaled deep, trying to keep his calm and things in order. He had to explain this somehow. "Juan is right: we are connected and you feel it as much as I do. You and I have the same virus that makes us beyond humanity. If you just concentrate on something very carefully, you can sense it sharp and close. Our speed and strength is rapid and unstoppable. Only you and I have this: we both have died and came back with these amazing skills." Leon didn't turn away his eyes from Wesker's, no matter how awkward it felt. "We are one. You have rescued me once and now I have you. We're even."

Wesker's expression didn't reveal it at all if Leon's speech had sunk in. He was silent for a short moment, then opened his mouth. "Was our relationship sexual?" The question caught Leon off guard and a deep blush started to burn his cheekbones again. He nodded and had to turn his gaze away from those mocking eyes. "Well, yeah, that too."

Wesker's smirk widened. He had known that and he enjoyed Leon's despair about it. He was feeling the power he had over the other man. He knew how Leon felt and what he was ready to do for him. Whatever he had missed in thirty years, he must have accomplished quite a bit. He was beginning to like his old self and this seemed to be just the beginning.

Gomez coughed shortly, gathering the attention to him. "I don't want to rush, but I think we should go."

Leon nodded. Things hadn't really gone like he had planned, but this had to be progress, right?

He really wished that.

-XXX-

Their private plane was already waiting for them when they arrived at the airport. It was a fancy plane, like one of those you saw in the movies. Leon almost gasped when he saw the interior. Champagne shade leather seats. Mahogany desks. Their own minibar with classy whiskeys and expensive liquors. The staff greeted them politely and lowered their head a bit when they faced Wesker, not looking him in the eyes that were now covered with his trademark shades. This was Wesker's private plane. Leon knew that with this kind of expensive plane, they could go to anywhere undetected. They had the gear for that.

Wesker didn't seem to recognize the plane as his property and he didn't respond to the staff's behavior in any kind of way. Still Leon knew that Wesker was constantly collecting information about everything he came across and soon he would realize his status nowadays. Leon just wasn't going to help him with that. Wesker was arrogant enough as it was.

Gomez seemed to notice the awkwardness in the atmosphere and since he had just messed up a whole bunch of things, he decided to stay out of the way as much as he could. "I'll stay with the pilot. I have always wanted to learn how to fly a plane like this," Gomez said and disappeared to the pilot's cabin. Even though he said that, Leon knew it was a weak excuse to stay out of the way.

Leon first thought of sitting next to Wesker, but then he changed his mind and sat near to the bar, a couple of rows away from Wesker. As he buckled his seat belt to be ready for the departure, Leon knew Wesker was looking at him: he didn't need to look back to know he did. Leon's virus drew him closer to Wesker and now that he had deliberately chosen to take some distance, their viruses reacted to that instantly. He felt again the ache inside of him arising. He had feared that it would happen. Even though Wesker wasn't the same as Leon knew him, the virus didn't make a difference between younger and older versions. The thing was that Leon couldn't just sit next to Wesker and nudge at his shoulder like he wanted to. Things were different now and so was the other man, who was still looking at him. Leon kept his own stare at the bar. Leon felt Wesker's curiosity in him, the connection made sure of that. Wesker must have felt Leon's anxiety as well.

They didn't talk, but so much information was exchanged between them. Leon wanted Wesker badly. Leon wanted Wesker to remember him again, no matter what. Wesker knew it. Wesker wanted to examine Leon thoroughly, from every point of view and inch by inch. Leon was a huge mystery factor to him. He wanted to know who Leon really was and how everything had turned out this way. He wanted to know all about the viruses and Leon was his key to every locked memory.

The connection was stronger than ever. If Leon hadn't known better, he could have sworn he saw electric shock waves moving between them. Leon folded his arms on his chest, trying to make the ache stop, but Wesker just made it worse. His pulse rose, breathing grew erratic and hands started to shake. The pressure was getting to be too much for him. He ached towards Wesker and Wesker was drawing him in, like a master his marionette. Leon wanted to answer his call, but he couldn't. He had to resist this urge. The ache was getting unbearable.

This Wesker wasn't the same man he yearned for. This man was cold and ruthless, looking for his own good and pleasure. Leon was just a tool for him. He meant absolutely nothing.

And Leon simply couldn't resist him.

The seat belt sign light went off when they were up in the air. Then Leon finally turned his gaze to meet Wesker's. The blond had taken off his shades and smirked, feeling the power he had over Leon.

"Why resist something so obvious?" Wesker spoke, unbuckling his seat belt before standing up. Leon tightened his grip on his seat, biting down on his lower lip. He knew his eyes had changed their color the moment he had started staring into Wesker's flaming red eyes. Wesker walked over to him, stopping right in front of his seat and raised his hand, his fingertips touching the corner of his left eye. The whole situation reminded him of the moment he had. for the first time, opened his eyes as a monster in Africa; Wesker on top of him welcoming him to his new life in his own way. But everything was different now. The touch was like a scientist's, ruthless and emotionless. There were no warmth or caring none the less.

When Leon didn't answer anything to Wesker and only stared back, Wesker decided to push things a bit further. "I suppose," he began, his voice lowering dangerously. "You will do anything for me, am I right?" Leon's expression didn't change even a bit, but the connection revealed the truth. What Leon felt, left like an impulse to Wesker. Wesker smiled. "You want me that desperately and still you do your all to deny it." Wesker's hand slipped down onto Leon's throat, caressing slightly the Adam's apple with his fingertip. "How fascinating." Leon didn't know for sure what the comment was for, but he was sure it wasn't complimenting on his neckline.

Words felt like they were stuck in Leon's throat when he finally responded. The ache was now pure pain, striking his every cell. "You're not the man I learned to want." Leon grasped Wesker's wrist, where the S.T.A.R.S watch was in its place. Wesker though didn't know yet the true meaning of it. "I belong to you. I sold my mind, body and soul to you on an island. I didn't know then that it would mean that much and you didn't know either. So many things happened. You changed as well. You actually cared for me. You saved my life again, sharing your virus to rescue me." Those memories felt like so long ago. "I think I loved you." Leon finally said the four letter word he never thought he would say aloud.

For a short moment Leon thought Wesker had gotten back his memory when the warm lips pressed against his. He responded to the kiss with his whole soul, giving in to the ache and wrapped his arms around Wesker's neck. It was all a charade, but it was already too late for him to step back. Finally tasting his lover's lips was too much for his virus. This was the real deal, not a replacement. His rationality was gone the same moment their lips pressed together.

Wesker withdrew from the hungry lips, smirking widely. As he had guessed, Leon had been on the verge of snapping out of his right mind and giving into him. He felt nothing towards this man and his words didn't evoke anything inside of him. His older self must have gone soft and deluded for getting so emotional for a human. He had never cared for anyone, expect perhaps William Birkin. Their relationship must had ended by now and plans failed at some point, since it wasn't William with the remarkable virus they had been interested in while doing their research on the T-virus. Something must have gone wrong with William, but Leon didn't seem so bad either to be his partner, at least for sex.

He must admit that Leon wasn't just any human. Leon was obviously smart and skilled, and a perfect match to his virus, making it even stronger within every caress and kiss. Leon wasn't bad-looking either and certainly interesting. He doubted Leon's words about him caring for him, in that sense of the word that Leon had used. Perhaps his older self had just seen the opportunity and used it. People were so easily fooled.

The power over Leon was almost overwhelming. The man was at his mercy and willing to do anything for him. Leon rose with him to his feet. Caresses continued on both of their bodies and he felt Leon's hand hovering on his abdomen. He deepened the kiss, entering Leon's mouth and played with the tongue, making the man yearn for more. It was all too perfect and he felt himself getting out of control soon with this man.

If this was a dream, he had one hell of an imagination. Leon's hard-on pressing on his thigh was a solid proof of the reality he wanted to live. At this point, his memories didn't matter to him so much. Sure he wanted back everything that belonged to him, but if the outcome was something like this, the road he had walked to get to this destination didn't have so much importance.

Leon seemed to notice his absentness and before he even realized, Leon had dropped down onto his knees. It all surprised him and he placed his hand behind him against the door of the mini-bar. His other hand found its place in Leon's hair, tugging into the long rough locks. He still had to get used to his older and stronger body as it now was and he had to remind himself being older than the man who now pushed down his black pants with shaky hands.

Even Leon himself didn't know what he was doing. It just felt like a good idea. He wanted to please Wesker. He wanted him to remember why they loved each other. He would do anything to get Wesker to remember why he had sacrificed everything for getting him back. His rationality was gone once again and in the back of his mind he knew he wouldn't accomplish anything with his attempts, but he had to try.

He had nothing else.

Having the semi-erect cock right in front of his eyes should have felt awkward, but he didn't think of anything at that moment. Mimicking what women had done to him, he unsealed his teeth with his lips and opened his mouth shyly. He wrapped the tip of the cock in his mouth, his tongue sliding alongside the shaft as he tried to take it a bit deeper. He didn't really know what he was doing, but feeling from Wesker's body and their connection, he knew he was doing alright.

Wesker feeling good made him feel pure ecstasy. It encouraged him to go further down on the solid shaft, enduring the gag reflex as well as he could.

Wesker growled and tightened his grip on Leon's hair. He saw Leon's other hand going down to his own trousers, zipping them open and slipping his hand in, starting to touch himself in the same rhythm as his head moved on his crotch. As much as he loved Leon's warm orifice all over his member, Wesker knew he could have so much better if he just held it for a minute.

Halting Leon with a tug to his hair, Wesker murmured his first orders into the air, soon finding out the true power of them: "Stand up and put your hands against the seat." Leon stopped his actions instantly, licking his lips from the pre-cum. Seeing the hungry and wild gaze of the other man made Wesker almost lose it there. Leon turned around and did exactly as he was told to, bending slightly over the seat and arched his back, giving Wesker a good view of his peach-shaped rear that was still half covered by his own pants.

Were they really partners or was Leon just his slave?

He let out a low groan for the view and stepped behind the awaiting man, who looked at him with those remarkable eyes, obviously hungry for some action and fast. It was almost too good to be true. He touched the pale skin under Leon's shirt, running his fingers down the curved back. He stopped his hand on the trousers, then pulling them down with one shift movement. As he had thought, the buttocks were gorgeous and muscular as the rest of Leon's body, so close to perfection of a man. As much as he wanted to hurry, he didn't want to act vulgar and violate this body that was so up to pleasing him.

"Enter me, I can take it." Leon's voice was horny as hell and as to make his words more effective, he opened his legs further apart and moved his ass towards Wesker's crotch. This was all against everything he had done with William who was always nagging for protection though it wasn't needed with him. William loved teasingly long foreplay before entrance, or he had. Leon's whole body was burning hot and the man was already huffing, his erection now exposed to the air and Wesker's admiration.

"Just, hurry up. I want you to touch me." That was the final plead that got him off track and stopped him from thinking anything else. He spat on his hand and lubricated his already moist shaft a bit more before pressing the tip against the pink hole. Leon let out a sound, a mix of hissing and purring, as he pressed into the tightness, growling as he did so. He couldn't control himself any longer. His mind was wrapped in pure ecstasy and bliss, which wasn't coming only from the act of sex. There were also the emotions Leon was sending him. Their viruses mixed together and he couldn't stop moving in and out of that body. He didn't even want to but he knew he wouldn't be able to stop it any longer.

"Ahn, Wes!" He thrust in harder and harsher, loving the way Leon was moaning his name, even if it was a nickname. He wanted to hear more of that voice. There was no control in his movements and neither was there in Leon's. The place and time disappeared with their surroundings and for a moment, there was only them and the connection they shared with their bodies. He felt everything that Leon felt, almost seeing the world through Leon's eyes.

Quickly he turned the whole position around, taking Leon on his lap in the air and slammed Leon back against the bar door. He felt Leon's teeth sinking into his shoulder as he tried to keep his noises down. The man was clinging onto his neck and moved with him, wrapping his legs around Wesker's waist and met his every thrust that now were deeper and harder from the previous position. He couldn't release his hands from Leon's torso to give his partner proper attention on his member, but it wasn't needed after all. Leon seemed to get enough friction from his abdomen muscles and after a deep and fast thrust, Leon came onto those muscles, panting heavily at his ear.

He didn't need much more stimulant to reach his grand finale.

He pulled out and let the man down almost instantly. The magic broke and he realized where they were and what had happened. Before he really realized the whole situation, Leon's legs gave out and he slumped back in his arms, tired and exhausted. He was about to ask Leon's condition, but then Leon kissed him on the lips and silenced his incoming question. The whole kiss had a bittersweet flavor in it and soon he knew why. There were tears in Leon's eyes. Those pained eyes looked straight into his soul and he knew Leon saw through him. He felt something. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he remembered Leon and his touches. Seeing Leon cry troubled him.

The virus remembered Leon.

But he still had no idea where those emotions rooted from. Why had he chosen this man? Why would a man like Leon mean anything else than a mere servant to him? Why would he care for this man?

His body and virus remembered Leon, but otherwise Leon didn't mean anything. He didn't feel that four letter word. He didn't feel a thing for this man.

That was the reason why Leon was crying:

His ache of a broken heart.

A/N

Hello! I promised you a chapter, right? What if I told you that I have almost done the 26th chapter as well? I know, great isn't it? Hopefully I have time to finish it soon as well.

This has been an extra long chapter. I think I have a lot to say of this but I can't think of any. The song I was listening to was Franz Ferdinand's Auf Achse where the title also comes from. I also wanted to thank _**mutatedpixie **_who drew an amazing picture of Wesker and Leon. I replayed the scene in this chapter just for you since it seems to be one of your favorites. If you want to see this picture, either find me in DeviantArt and search my favorites or find an user: cinnamonpink. The picture is titled Magnificence and it really is that.

I still struggle with my life and with the whole writing, but I'm determined to keep on going and not stop. I will write as much as I just have time and energy for it. After all this trouble and suffering, there will be a light in the end of the tunnel, also for Wesker and Leon. When and how... we will see. Who knows what the future has in store for us?

With love

Hine


	26. Affair

**Chapter 26**

_Affair_

Two days.

That was the time left to get Wesker back to his old self.

Leon had no idea how he was going to succeed, not after what had happened last night in the plane. The physical ache had passed, but only to be replaced with a new mental ache. He had never imagined, he would be this hurt for someone. Someone like Wesker...

Their plane landed safely. They were here, far away from the USA. Leon just didn't feel any better.

Getting out of their private plane, Leon noticed soon that the airport had been abandoned some time now. There were nobody else than them in the area and forests surrounded the airport in every direction he looked at. They were pretty much in the middle of nowhere and it really reminded him of the head quarters in Russia. The remoteness must have been the reason why Michael had suggested the airport in the first place. Even though their plane was able to distract radars, they needed to stay undetected as possible as they could. So many things could go wrong with this plan and Leon didn't even want to think how many. Once they were a safe distance away from their plane, it left as fast as it had arrived, leaving them there to catch up.

The familiar men were waiting for them at the airport. The blond man was a head shorter than his brunet companion and smiled at them, waving his hand to catch their attention. The brunet, on the contrary, had both his hands in bandages and Leon knew very well why. He was also wearing a blue sports cap to cover the mark on his forehead that Alex has formed there; the scar wouldn't fade away for a long time. Despite those marks Michael seemed like he was doing well and so did Jonah, always so cheerful no matter what was going on. Leon lifted his hand to wave back, smiling slightly as he did so. He wasn't sure whether he was happy to see his former subordinates again or not. He had this feeling that he would ruin their lives once again by coming here.

"Welcome to Finland," Michael said, his voice tone slightly more sad than pleased that they were there. His expression though didn't show the same emotion. "How was the flight?"

"Could've been better," Gomez answered for Leon and tapped Michael's shoulder in a friendly manner. "Good to see you better as well. Has Jonah looked after you?" There was this smile on Michael's lips, but it was slightly too tense to be genuine. His and Jonah's relationship wasn't something he enjoyed to talk about – unlike Jonah.

Jonah smirked: it was such a surprise he had remained silent this long. "He's a bit stubborn, but as you can see, he has gotten plenty of rest and also good exercise." Even though Leon was sure that Jonah didn't mean it that way, Michael's face started to redden. As far as Leon knew, Michael was a bit like he was: not really into men, but having one exception to the rule. Jonah though, he must have been into anything and anyone that just awoke his interest. Wesker, well, he seemed to enjoy specific people that could entertain him. What that really meant, Leon still didn't really know, but he was one of those few.

This made Leon wonder how it was with Gomez.

"Are we going to chat here the whole day or perhaps take our leave?" Wesker's annoyed and arrogant voice stopped Leon from wondering. Leon had explained the new situation to Michael on the phone so Jonah knew. They didn't really know Wesker and Wesker didn't know them so to them the situation was just odd.

"Uhm, yes, sure. Let's go." Jonah mumbled, still not used to speaking to Wesker in such a casual way. Wesker shrugged his shoulders a bit. He wasn't really up for this trip, Leon had known this the moment he had tried to persuade him to join. Wesker was so suspicious and full of himself that he didn't even know what was good for him. If he could decide, he would be fine as he was. Or that was what he was telling himself. Leon had known Wesker long enough to know that Wesker had a curious personality. He wouldn't let anything just be as it was: he had to know why, what and when. Leon was sure the twentyish Wesker was the same as the fiftyish on that part. They just never knew when to stop searching for more information.

Leon also knew that knowledge made Wesker dangerous. He had always been unpredictable, but now he was even more than before. Leon was just waiting for the moment Wesker would learn about the full powers of his virus and how it would affect Leon. Last night Wesker had already used them, but unintentionally. Fortunately for everyone, Wesker had lived with the virus for so long that his body was already used to it and it didn't storm around like Leon's. It was just a matter of time when Wesker would be in the situation to try all his skills. Leon wished that when that time would come, he would have his memory back. The Wesker Leon knew now wasn't easy to deal with.

They followed Jonah and Michael to an old Volvo. It had to be almost older than Leon himself by the look of it, straight from the late eighties. "Is that thing still going to start?" Gomez asked, knowing instantly that he shouldn't have.

"What you call a thing," Michael snapped, "is a very trustworthy car that still runs perfectly. With a little paint, she would be a beauty."

Yeah, right. An old hag maybe.

"As long as it takes us from one place to another, it should do." Wesker surprised Leon by stepping into the car on the left backseat, not complaining. Leon stared a second or two and then joining Wesker inside, taking the middle seat with Gomez on his right side. Michael drove, of course, since nobody else would have been able to start that thing. Jonah chatted with them meanwhile Michael drove perfectly even though the bandages must have been in the way. Having five grown-up men in one car could have caused someone claustrophobia, but it was just very tight there one shoulder against another.

He could hear his friend's heart beating and Wesker's steady breathing. They were so close again. Wesker still did nothing to notify him, as if nothing had happened during the flight. It was okay, but Leon wished, deep down in his heart, Wesker would show him a sign of memory. Something to make him believe they would go through this and Wesker wasn't just getting worse.

After half an hour's drive, they stopped. "Hey, are you guys still awake? We're here. Take your luggage and let's get in. We don't have too much room here, but hopefully it's enough."

They had driven to a yard, in the middle of it was a two-story detached house which the front side faced a beautiful lakeside, shimmering in light. Stepping out of the car completely astonished, Leon almost sighed for the view. The willow trees were whistling in the wind that was blowing from the lake. "What.. where are we?" Leon asked, not really believing his eyes. Just a short while ago, they had driven tiny side roads surrounded by dark spruce and pine forests. He thought there were nothing else than forests in the whole country. He had been wrong. Terribly wrong.

Michael shrugged, not even minding to lock the car after everyone had stepped out. Who would steal it anyways in a place like this? "This is where I used to live," He stated simply, looking at the house on a small hill. "I never thought I'd come back here."

"This place is gorgeous. Why would anyone leave this?" Gomez wondered and Jonah glanced at him, indicating that now they were on a dangerous subject.

Michael kept his eyes locked on the ivory shade house. "Shit happens and things change. How many of you drink coffee? How about warming the sauna?" Michael smiled again at them, covering all the negative feelings he must have had in him. "I'll go to warm it up. Go in to the house, doors are open." Then he left, walking down the hill to the small building which shape was something like a barrel. Jonah scratched his head.

"Don't ask too much. He is never really talkative but about this subject... he doesn't say a word. Even I don't know why he left this place. He's obviously from a good family."

_/He must have hated this place. Under all this perfection lays many secrets. It is only a fancy cover for something dark and despicable./_

Leon startled. Those weren't his thoughts. Wesker looked at him and he looked back. They hadn't exchanged a word between them after what had happened and suddenly the connection was wide open. Leon turned his gaze away. He hated to feel so hurt. He already wished this connection wasn't there and he had never met Wesker. This ache couldn't be worth all the pain he had already endured. He felt ridiculous for even imagining that there could have been something more than just powerplay between him and Wesker. Wesker had tricked him all along, making Leon fall for him. He had wanted Leon only for what Leon was able to give him. Just like Leon had thought all along.

The thought hurt him so bad. He was such a fool.

"Well, let's go in. Do you guys want something to drink? Coffee as Mikey suggested or maybe tea? Or maybe something stronger? There is a whole cabinet filled with booze." Jonah smirked, trying to get the tension out of the air. Jonah himself wasn't really in terms with the situation either. Wesker was creepier than ever when he wasn't trying to be creepy. Wesker and normal didn't fit together.

"A drink sounds good. It is quite late already, so it should be alright?" Gomez glanced at his clock, he was sure it was already 10p.m. in local time, but the sun was still up, hovering in the horizon. Jonah seemed to notice this and smiled.

"It's summer: the nightless nights, so to speak. The sun doesn't really set here in summertime. It takes some time to adjust, but you'll be alright. After a couple of drinks, you will sleep well the whole night."

-XXX-

"The sauna is ready. Who wants to go in first?" Michael finally got back. He had been there almost two hours. Even Leon knew that warming up the sauna didn't take that long, even with Michael's injured hands. Leon glanced at Wesker, who shook his head. "I have no interest in going."

"I can join...!" Gomez staggered up with a bottle of beer in his hand, smiling as he did so. On the contrary to Gomez, Wesker had been the killjoy once again and only drank some beer where the others had indulged themselves with Finlandia vodka and also drank some alcohol that tasted salty licorice and vodka. Then also vodka that tasted like strawberries, or that was what the bottle read. The other spirits Leon couldn't remember any longer.

Michael looked at them shortly. "Maybe Leon and Juan go first. Don't go swimming in that condition and beware the hot stove. If you injure yourselves, you're total morons. Just so you know." Then he disappeared to the kitchen and Jonah rose up from the couch, giving them an apologizing smile. Their host was a bit distant and irritated today.

Leon didn't mind. The alcohol had done what it had promised and he was really up for a sauna. He wanted to sweat away all the dust and dirt on his skin and feel fresh. He wanted it to be like nothing had ever happened. He wished that Wesker had never happened to him and he wouldn't feel this way. As much as he wanted Wesker's memory back, he didn't know what he could do anymore.

"Let's go," Leon mumbled, also standing up. Jonah fetched them towels and they went out, of course taking some extra beers with them. Leon felt so young again: drunk and free. Even though it was a moment of illusion, he wished it remained that way. He wanted to be free again. He wanted to forget how screwed up the situation was once again.

He was chained to a man who didn't even remember him. He had only tomorrow to make Wesker remember who he was or everything would fall apart. His organization would go down and Alex would win. Wesker could keep him as his personal slave, using him the way he wanted for his selfish desires. He would soon learn how to use the connection to control Leon's virus. It was just a matter of time.

He hated his life now as it was. There was nothing he could do about it.

"Another drink?" Gomez asked, handing Leon another bottle of beer when they were inside the sauna building. Leon smiled and took the bottle from Gomez's hand, glad that Gomez was drunker than him to notice his absentness and melancholy. They were in such a beautiful environment, but his mental state was the complete opposite.

The heat was already getting to the dressing room through the door that separated the sauna space from the dressing room. Gomez had started to undress his shorts and t-shirt, revealing his tanned and muscular Latino skin for Leon to see without any disgrace. If they hadn't drunk so much, they might have reconsidered nudity, but now it just seemed like a fun and exciting experience. They could have worn towels around their waists, but what the hell, why not take all off when they were at it?

Gomez seemed to notice him staring a bit too long. "Is something wrong? Did you see mosquito bites on my back? I think there is a few and it tingles. Remind me to ask Michael if he has anything to ease this. You know, something - "

Gomez dropped his own bottle on the floor by surprise. Leon kissed him suddenly and without any warning, pinning him against the warm door. "Leon...!" Gomez gasped when the kiss deepened. Leon had no idea what he was doing, but he just wanted to do it. It felt completely sensible to him. Gomez was the only person in the world who truly cared for him and no matter what, he had always stood by his side. Gomez's lips were rough but still soft. They tasted of salty licorice, probably because of what they had drunk earlier. The beer bottle rolled on the floor, stopping finally against the next wall with an empty sound.

Their kiss ended. They looked each other in the eyes, not really knowing which one of them was more astonished about the situation.

They were about to say something, but then the outdoor opened slowly. Leon knew instantly that the man had seen everything through the small window on the door. The connection struck him like a lightning bolt, making him feel the fury and anger inside of him. There was also more. What was this other emotion that pressured his heart, grasping the blood out of it...

"I was thinking of joining you," The cold voice entered the warm dressing room. It chilled the air to its place. Leon had never heard Wesker so angry, "But I suppose you have enough company of each other."

Someone was going to die.

A/N

Hello! I didn't have much time to finish this, but finally it is here. The next chapter might take some time since my studies begin again and I have the schedule full. I also work as an international tutor to the new exchange students so... it is such a busy life. I still struggle with my life here due to what happened in April, but I keep on going stronger than ever before.

You are always in my heart.


	27. Rage

**Chapter 27**

_Rage_

Time felt like stopping.

It could have stopped there; Leon really wished it did.

He had no idea how they would survive this let alone without a severe beating.

Wesker was so furious. Leon felt pure wrath emitting from Wesker's presence. The connection seized his consciousness, paralyzing him there. He could not withstand Wesker's rage. It overwhelmed him. He was completely numb.

"Wes, please," He begged, knowing it wouldn't help. Wesker had lost it now. Even though Wesker didn't remember them, something in him remembered and didn't like it.

It happened so fast. The hand came to grab his neck and he flew out of the sauna building to the yard, his back colliding with the grass. The harsh landing knocked the wind out of his lungs and left Leon gasping for air. His mind was a blur, but he knew he had to stand up now. Gomez was still inside and in danger. He had to get up fast and fight!

/Wes, stop!/ His mind screamed when his body didn't obey him. Leon saw Wesker stop there in front of Gomez, his hand already raised for a lethal attack. That short moment was enough for Gomez to dodge and run out of the sauna. "Leon, let's get back to the house!" Gomez was already coming towards him but Leon stopped him, shaking his head. "No, you go first, fast. He will kill you -not me."

"But-"

"GET IN THE HOUSE! NOW!" Leon shouted at Gomez, startling the man in his place. He was right between Wesker and Leon. The worst place ever to be at the moment.

"Do you really think that could stop me?" The blond hissed, anger lacing his voice which sounded now more dangerous than ever. He wanted Gomez dead. Juan Fernando Gomez. That man had been meant to protect Leon when he wasn't place to do so himself. He had had his doubts, but... he knew it now. He should have erased Gomez a long time ago now. He remembered them now. He remembered the facility and how he and Leon had met in Spain. He remembered the deal they had made.

It all confirmed to him Leon was his. He would never lose to someone like Gomez.

Leon stood up, his every limb shaking. Wesker's anger was running through him, jostling him around and making him weak under the intensity. He could hear it screaming in his blood, to just submit and suffer the punishment Wesker deemed fit for such a betrayal.

He closed his eyes, knowing Wesker had stopped right in front of him now. Standing there. Looking down at him. His presence emitted fury and rage, but he only stood there, doing nothing. Then the hand came to his throat, putting pressure there, not yet strangling, but showing him his place.

"Look at me." Wesker commanded and Leon opened his eyes, raising them to look at his furious red gaze. He felt awfully weak. He bit down on his lip, staring into those eyes and dreading what was coming next. He couldn't move or do anything now. He was tangled in the net of connection that was between and around them. His virus felt out of control and so did Wesker's. He felt his pulse pumping against Wesker's hand that was around his neck.

"It was... a mistake." Leon gagged out, trying to speak. He rose his hand to Wesker's, which only made the pressure around his throat worse. "Please, remember. This is not you and what you want to do to me." He breathed, wishing it would do the trick, but knowing it wouldn't. Wesker still didn't remember him as he did Wesker.

"As I recall... you belong to me. I saved your life in Spain and the price was your life. You knew, very well, this would happen if you stood against me."

The voice was cold and distant, as if Wesker wasn't completely present at the moment. He was still lost in the past and his memories. This wasn't the young Wesker anymore. This was the Wesker he had met in Spain, who enjoyed torturing him with mind games. He was again back in time, like a deja vu. Wesker's pet. A boytoy.

"Things have changed since those days. I changed. You changed. We went through alot. You gave me this virus to save my life again. You don't want to snap my neck here. Last thing you want is that I die by your hands." He didn't know where those words came from, but that was what he believed in. Wesker had to remember him.

A smirk rose to Wesker's lips. Then he chuckled. What the heck was so amusing?!

"You really believe I care about you? I find you fascinating, a perfect match to me to make me stronger. Now though... you've gone against me, you need to be punished. I don't want you dead, no, I only want you to remember what you are to me. Leon..."

The gaze was cruel and full of obsession. He mocked him. Leon meant nothing to Wesker; he saw it now. Had it always been like this? Was all of what he had experienced only a big fat lie?

Wesker lifted his other hand, obviously meaning to hit him hard. Leon closed his eyes again, readying himself to take the hit. He was fine with what was coming to him. It was only physical pain. The inner pain... his heart hurt so bad. His breathing felt hard. He had been such a fool. How could he ever mean anything else to Wesker than a servant and a perfect soldier? He had deliberately given in to this man's lies and became wrapped in his dishonesty. He had fallen, but it was all his fault. He had let himself to be used.

Albert Wesker was not able to feel anything towards another person. He wasn't human, neither a monster. He was a cruel and selfish bastard who enjoyed destroying lives.

Just like Chris had said.

Still it hurt so bad.

He didn't mean to cry, but he did, yet again. He couldn't stop the tears that flowed down his cheeks. They were made of pure sorrow and rage.

He didn't give a shit if Wesker wanted to hit him. Shit, Wesker could even kill him there. He didn't want to see Wesker ever again, but he knew the connection would keep them together for eternity. He could never escape this ruthless man. He hated this. He hated Wesker and what he had done to him.

Then he started to realize that he hadn't even been hit yet. The pressure had lessened around his neck and his breathing eased. He opened his eyes to look at Wesker and he sensed confusion in Wesker's mind. They looked at each other; Wesker looking like he was trying to comprehend something that didn't fit his memory.

Then Wesker was shot twice, first in his shoulder, then the leg, right onto the thigh below the hip. Gunshots rang like hollow bells in the warm summer air. Wesker crumpled to his knees and his grip went slack around where he held Leon.

"What..?!"

Leon looked behind him, seeing Gomez with the gun that Michael had seemingly given to him. Jonah had shot as well. Only Michael was without a gun, not able to fire them any longer. Still his gaze seemed the most murderous. If Leon had been scared of Wesker just a minute ago, he was now more scared of the pissed-off Finn.

"This is my home. If you are going to fight, go to fucking America."Michael hissed, shocking the whole group. Jonah started a bit. "Superhumans or not, I'll fucking kick you out of here if you keep that up. Thank the Lord that I can't hold a gun since I wouldn't have targeted a shoulder or a leg, Mr. Wesker. Hurting Leon is one thing, but using my home as a battlefield... voi perkele!" He shouted out the curse word and went inside, slamming the door behind him. Everyone stared at each other, confused. Gomez and Jonah still had their guns locked on Wesker who knelt on the ground before a teary eyed Leon.

...What a fucking day.

"You can put your guns down." Leon started when Wesker spoke again. He sounded different. Leon noticed it now: the presence was different as well. Wesker was hurting, but the connection was calmer, only indicating him to look for Wesker and protect him from more gunshots.

"Wes...?" Leon knelt down as well. He knew his voice was shaking. Could it be...?

Wesker lifted his gaze to meet Leon's. His eyes were back to his human icy-blue with greenish shade. He held his shoulder adding compression to the wounds, he wasn't too worried about them, they would heal soon enough. He seemed calm, collected and... as if he was aware now where he was and what HE was.

"Wes?" Leon asked again and Wesker smirked. Leon blinked: what was so amusing now?

"Crying doesn't really suit your personality, Leon."

Leon knew that playful and challenging voice.

It was his Wesker back again.

"You fucking asshole." Leon fired back. Now he was fighting off a whole new wave of emotion though it wasn't anger or sorrow.

Finally. Finally!

"Don't tell me that made a difference... me crying?" Leon had to ask, looking at Wesker, his eyes playful but in just as much disbelief. He had given his all and even in plane... nothing had worked. He had cried even there. Why now then? What had made Wesker finally remember him?

Wesker considered it a moment, Leon felt him investigating the connection with his mind, trying to find the answer there. "I wonder myself. Perhaps your sorrow. I must say your anger hit quite hard as well. I wonder if someone else has hated me that much before as you did." Wesker smirked, as if he was trying to crack a joke. He was back to normal, or rather the normal Leon knew.

Leon wanted to ask so much more, but then it came to him that he was still nude after what had happened in the sauna and Gomez and Jonah was still looking at them. No, only Gomez. Jonah had gone back inside to catch Michael before there would be dead bodies lying in the backyard. Still, it was better if they took Wesker inside and let him rest for a while.

He still couldn't believe that this was true. Wesker and him finally together again. He was so full of joy and happiness, but his mind told him to hold it. He couldn't be 100% sure yet and he didn't want to get disappointed.

"Wes, let's go inside. I'll help you up."

And so they went in. Leon could already hear Jonah and Michael arguing upstairs.

But Leon didn't take notice Gomez when they passed him to go into the house. The Latino remained outside for a while, standing still, looking at the lakeside.


	28. Target

**Chapter 28**

_Target_

"What's on your mind?" Leon asked hesitant after they had sat down on the couch in the living room. The arguing between Jonah and Michael still kept on going upstairs, shouting echoeing the rooms all over the house. Leon was still tensed up for what had just happened outside but Wesker on the other hand seemed calm and almost distant. They had this mutual understanding that a moment of silence was needed before they should talk about anything. When had it been the last time they had discussed properly? In the facility? Leon couldn't even remember anymore. So much time had passed and too much had happened meanwhile. The facility was now in ruins. Alex Wesker had introduced himself and almost tortured Michael and him to death. The BSAA had managed to capture Wesker, all thanks to Alex once again. The coma had almost paralyzed Wesker and managed to damage his memory temporarily.

Above all, Leon had changed. He wasn't a human anymore. He wasn't Wesker's servant or any way lesser than Wesker. He had proved his worth by betraying his country and loved ones. He didn't even ache mentally anymore when he thought about his decisions back then. He thought of Claire and Chris, but didn't regret. Having Wesker back beside him had proven him that all he had done was right.

It took a while before Wesker replied his question, as if he wasn't completely sure yet what was on his mind actually. He still had this expression that he had a hard time comprehending what was the current reality. Leon had known Wesker long enough to know that this man had to be always in control of everything and didn't tolerate uncertanity. Now Wesker couldn't even be sure of himself, which had to be completely new feeling to this arrogant man. Leon didn't even try to search via the connection what Wesker was now thinking. Wesker had blocked him out for a moment, maybe not even realising he had done so.

"I am not certain," Wesker admitted. "What I know of, there have been alot going on since I have been back in order. It seems that you have changed as well since I last time remember seeing you in the mansion." Then he seemed to realize something inportant. "That woman injected me with something when I was in BSAA's custody. That must be when I lost my final grip to reality."

"A woman?" Leon had to ask. He only remembered his own anxiety when Wesker's presence had started to fade away and he had known something very bad was happening.

Leon could swear he saw a wrinkle forming on Wesker's forehead when the older man recalled the blurry memory. "Exactly. She blamed me for the death of her husband and unborn child." Leon wasn't surprised that Wesker couldn't care less of their fate. He didn't feel any mercy for the woman either. "Once I recall her name again, she will be sorry."

Leon was about to state aloud his disagreement, but he closed his opened mouth. He still didn't want people die, but he had to admit to himself that he also felt a hint of hatred against the woman. Maybe it was the virus; maybe it was his changed personality that made him feel that way. Everything that crossed Wesker was also his problem. In this world which he now lived, problems were meant to be erased. Permanently.

"First we need to handle Alex Wesker." Leon said with a bit more lower voice than he had meant. The name burned his throath. He could see that the reaction was quite similar with Wesker. The man didn't bother to hide his disgust towards his so called brother.

"I promised him we will meet again. He won't be so fortunate next time." The mutual anger seemed to open the connection enough for them to notice it was again there for them to use. Leon turned his gaze from his hands to look at Wesker, knowing the man would look at him too. His neon-blue eyes met the fiery amberish. They didn't need any more words to know that they would find a way to have their vengeance on Alex Wesker.

They hadn't discussed their relationship yet. Leon didn't feel there was anything to say anymore. Their destinies were tied to each other for the rest of their lives and Leon couldn't know how long that could be. He felt how his aging had slowed down and his features seemed younger, no matter how stressed out and worried he had been. Wesker was the same: there was not even a single wrinkle or unperfection on his skin. The previous sign of it had already left his forehead.

Those burning eyes saw through him. They had nothing to hide from each other and therefore they didn't need words to communicate anymore. The feeling was mutual. They belonged this way. They had gone so long way to end up here. Leon didn't regret a thing he had done for this man.

Only thing that bothered him was how much that man had been able to move him. He had trembled and cried for this man without any dignity left. It had made him feel less of a man to be so easily tossed around by emotions, but then again, the virus had taken its toll on him. He had done stupid things, as sleeping with Krauser, and then crashed emotionally afterwards. Wesker had been able to hurt him with cruelty and amnesia. He had doubted so much. Perhaps all the pain would be now passed by?

"I need to dress up." Leon smiled and stood up from the couch, moving upstairs to fetch a better clothing. He could leave Wesker there for a minute. He had this feeling that they wouldn't be apart any longer if it was up to them.

He heard the outdoor open and supposed it to be Gomez coming in. Michael and Jonah argued now almost tolerable tone and maybe soon they would come to some kind of a conclusion. Leon put on his black shirt and jeans and moved back to downstairs. There he saw fully clothed Gomez looking at Wesker when the blond spoke to Gomez's old Nokia.

Leon walked down the stairs and Gomez signed him to stay silent.

" - I presume you have taken the full control of the facility as I placed you in case of emergency? Well done. The laboratory is still functional? Good. It is very fortunate that we have our data undamaged. We will have the facility running soon again."

Leon was certain that Wesker was talking to Krauser. Suddenly there was a short pause in the phone call. Wesker seemed a bit surprised of what he heard and glanced at Leon shortly before responding.

"Edonia? What is he looking for there? I see... Have you sent a team to investigate? What have you found out about this? … A virus? I see, my virus rejected Alex. Hm. Explains his desperation. It seems you have everything in order there. If Alex is in Edonia and close to finding a cure, we need to stop his actions as soon as we can. Give the investigating team an order to eliminate the target if they come across it. We can't let Alex find it before we do."

Wesker turned his gaze to meet Leon's eyes again. "I and Leon shall go there. As long as Alex Wesker lives, I can't control the business without him trying to harm it. We shall finish this in Edonia. Krauser, your task is to control the teams we still have left and control the headquarters. Make sure that once we land in Edonia, we have our compat gear present and a group to give us the latest information. Is this all understood?" A short response. "Good." Wesker replied simply and ended the phone call. He was back to himself: arrogant and too glorious to finalize the call like other people.

He handed the phone back to Gomez who took it back expressionless. Leon on the other hand looked curious and he knew he did. "So... Are we going to Edonia now?" Leon asked though he knew the answer.

Wesker nodded. "Yes, as soon as possible. We need to find this man who is carrying a virus that is said to heal anything." Leon already then noted that it was the same with their viruses but remained silent. "He seems to have born with it so the virus has adapted his body perfectly. Unlike us and other B.O.W, this virus doesn't change his form or make him stronger. I don't know where Alex has gotten this information, but if Alex believes it is true, we need to consider the same. All we need to do is to find this man and eliminate him if he can't have him to come with us."

"Alright." Wesker rose an eyebrow for his quick response. "What else can I say? I have to come with you and if you decide we need to go, I will follow. I am also interested in who this person is. Especially getting Alex dead sounds very good to me." Leon smiled and Wesker nodded, agreeing with him. It was time for their revenge.

"Are you leaving then?" All three of them turned to look at Jonah who had come half way of the stairs. "If you are, the sooner you go, the better. Michael is still pissed and even though he wants to help you out, you are bringing us trouble."

Leon understood the point. "Wesker and I shall leave soon. But Gomez, what are you going to do?"

The Latino shrugged. "I dunno. I can join the team that is waiting for you in Edonia or help out some way. I don't think I want to stay here either."

Leon noticed the slight tension and absentness in his friend voice, but he thought he was just tired and shocked for what had just happened in the sauna. Their relationship was a bit awkward now and he couldn't blame Gomez for not liking Wesker either. They really needed to talk this through, but that could wait some time. They had a new mission.

"We need to start packing our stuff then." Leon smiled, feeling almost enthusiastic. "Next stop: Edonia."


	29. Entry

**Chapter 29**

_Entry_

"What is on your mind, Leon?" Wesker asked and Leon knew the other man was looking at him through his glasses. They had been in Edonia only a few hours and Leon's mind was buzzing with thoughts. They had met their Edonian unit already, Gomez had left with them to catch up and find out how he could help the unit. Leon was sure that in a mission like theirs, Gomez's spying abilities could be more than helpful for their unit seeing as they had suffered many losses by now.

Edonia was in chaos.

Leon wasn't sure how long it had been like this. The country seemed to have suffered long enough from the civil war and this new kind of B.O.W warfare didn't really help them. Leon hadn't seen any locals and maybe it was a good thing. Most buildings were near collapsing and street conditions were so poor even vehicles could hardly use them. All of it was upsetting in a way. The good heart in him wished the people could have avoided all this bio-terrorism like the C-virus.

"This is quite the opposite to the environment in Finland," Leon finally said, still wondering. He picked up his weapons, double handguns. He had been practicing aiming with two guns at the same time and now with the virus he had noticed that his aiming had improved with his sight. He hardly had to think of using the guns in his hands to hit both targets.

Wesker was wearing a black outfit and a tactical belt, just like he usually did in combat. A sniper rifle was lying on the living room table next to his magnum of choice along side the Samurai Edge that Leon had returned to Wesker. The gun seemed to follow them wherever they went and Leon was glad it was with them. The past was history and at this point it was a hindsight dwelling on the origin of the gun. Now it was there to protect them and to put a hole between Alex Wesker's eyes.

Wesker came closer to him and took off his glasses, examining him carefully. His hand came up to touch Leon's face. "Now is not the time to let your mind wander."

"It never is." Leon stated, not able to hide the dark tone. Too much had happened and he kept wishing he had more time to comprehend everything that had happened to him and between them. He didn't dwellin the past, but things changed so fast that he barely had time to understand where they were. Russia. The USA. Finland. Now Edonia. Damn, he didn't even know if Wesker was still completely back to his normal self. Now they needed to find someone with the perfect antibody and stop Alex from getting the cure.

Wesker seemed to sense this and Leon could have sworn that Wesker read his mind. It wasn't really an impossible alternative anymore. Wesker's eyes burned, but not with anger. Now he seemed troubled, wondering and thinking.

"I never imagined saying this," Wesker began, maintaining eye contact. For a moment everything zeroed out, it was just them and what they shared. "Whatever may come from now on, I will not let you out of my sight. Alex is dangerous and he knows I'm following him to the end of his days. He will try to harm you again to make me surrender." The masked anger dripped through his voice, low and threatening. "You are the worst mistake that I have made in my life and still, perhaps, the most successful experiment I have ever accomplished. If I had left you in Spain, I would have been spared from such troubles. But here you are, human no longer and perhaps with time your virus may adapt to your body even better than mine. I haven't noticed any fatal side effects, just increasingly impressive abilities." The last sentence Wesker almost said with the pride of a scientist.

Leon had to smile at that. He barely felt "impressive" but he was starting to get used to it. "You're one hell of an asshole, no matter what happens. I still wonder why you ever came to save me in that mansion. I thought I was just your toy last you told me."

Now it was Wesker's time to smirk. "You were a very important toy. I don't like to share."

Without any further words and even if the connection wouldn't have been there to tell that Wesker cared, Leon knew it deep in his heart that Wesker was back to himself and ready to fight next to him, just like he was for Wesker.

-XX-

He examined the needle carefully. They said it was good for him, but he doubted it. He had nothing against vaccines, but this was more than suspicious. Well, whatever, he jabbed the needle where he was told to, straight in the neck.

"So it do anything for you yet?" He asked the other mercenaries in the other room. "S'posed to be some kinda energy booster, but...I don't feel any different."

A fellow mercenary approached him and he chatted to him, knowing already that something odd was going on. "You know, between me and you, we should'a asked for more money." Then his comrade attacked him with a knife, growling and grunting as the blade stuck in the weakened wall. He smirked, he had known something was up. "A lot more." He could see his comrade wasn't the same anymore. Facial features had changed and even body movements. "Pretty sure this wasn't part of the contract, but I am willing to renegotiate." The B.O.W came at him again and it was hardly a couple moves on his part before he was grasping his former comrade's jaw tightly with one hand. This was what he did best: beat up people and erase them for money.

"Did you take your dose?" A young woman ran into the room out of the blue. Who was she? A new recruit? "Yeah, if you want your own hit, you gotta sign up with the lady downstairs." The body next to him started disintegrating into bright ember colored ash before even that light went out. What an odd day. "Wouldn't recommend it, though." He joked to the newbie. Yes, he did take things seriously, but in his life, taking things too seriously would make him nuts in seconds. Humor was his choice to keep on going in this not-so-perfect world.

The young blond woman didn't seem surprised by the disappearing body. "No question, you've got the antibodies."

"Thank you very much." He thought it was a compliment, but come again? "Wait, what?"

The woman opened the hatch to a near by disposal chute and turned to him, seriousness on her expression. "You could be the key to saving this world, Jake Muller."

He smirked. This young lady must be joking?

They had no time to chat. People, no, freaks ran into the room. "Better save myself first." He stated and jumped through the opened chute, falling down, expecting the young woman to follow his lead.

Today wasn't going to be an ordinary day for sure.

-XXX-

"We are approaching the destination. Prepare yourselves for landing." Their pilot called out. Chris was more than ready for action and so was his whole team.

After what had happened at the BSAA headquarters, his boss had wanted him to stay out of Wesker's way. He was too involved and so was his sister. He was ordered to focus on this mission in Edonia and leave Wesker and Leon to other teams. Chris was a bit worried for Claire. Seeing Leon betray them all had shocked her deeply. Chris knew his sister maybe better than himself and knew that Claire wasn't going to back off even an inch, no matter what the BSAA told her. She had quit working for them and even though Claire told him she was not going to search for Leon, she would the second Chris turned his back. Chris sighed. He should have known that Wesker had messed with Leon. He had been such a fool to think anything but that out come.

Still, there was a doubt in his mind that he didn't want to accept. What if Leon wanted to change sides? What if Leon was doing this by free will? Chris couldn't believe it. Wesker was a master of manipulation and betrayal. He could make anyone believe anything, even Leon. Still the thought pained him. Leon had fooled him all that time. He had known that Chris would take him to Wesker and believe him. No, he had to trust in Leon. He wouldn't betray them by his own will. He was just lost in Wesker's darkness for too long giving Wesker time to change his reality. He had to trust in Leon.

Their chopper landed. It was his first time in Edonia and the poor sight showed that it wasn't really a tourist resort. The ruins matched well with his current state of mind.

"Captain, what is our current objective?"

Chris pushed his own thoughts back. He had a mission. These men were his responsibility.

"We need to find the source of the C-virus. Let's end this here before it's too late."

He needed to save the world once again. One man could wait.

So little did he know. Their ways were going to cross again.

And not only theirs.

-XXX-

Her feet touched the street, again a perfect landing. The identity thief was here and she was going to find her. This time things were personal. She had made a mistake working for this mister Alex after working for Wesker. Alex, if that was his name, was crazy, but she hadn't expected that he would be so obsessed to make a doppelganger of her. He didn't seem an emotional man, crazy, but not emotional.

She had never had a twin sister and she wasn't going to have one even now. Carla Radames would be dead as soon as she found her. Nobody stole from her, especially her identity. Then she would find the true identity of her former employer. She had thought that he was only interested in her for her information of Wesker, but he seemed to be out of his mind completely. What the hell would he accomplish with her doppelganger?

The woman in red had made an entrance in Edonia.

A/N

At first I didn't plan to take Ada here at all, but then I thought that maybe this could work. Some of you maybe have noticed by now that I write RE canon my own way (I might have told this before already). Resident evil 5 and Lost in Nightmares I tried to have in this story when Leon was kidnapped in Africa. I don't really plan to have Jill in this story, but you never know, I changed my mind with Ada already. The thing is that the more I have characters, the harder I keep on track what they do. As the author of this story, I need to make some my own decisions to keep this story somewhat in line with the canon story but not mess up you guys with too many characters.

This said, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I have had so busy time last four months and I have studied too much. Things are slowly getting better but I still need to adjust my life. I hope I have more time and energy to write this story since now I think things are slowly reaching the end and getting very interesting!

Tell me what you think. Was the chapter good or bad? Your feedback is always important and I take every comment into consideration. We write this fanfiction together. Without you I wouldn't write this anymore, you know.


	30. Stability

**Chapter 30**

_Stability_

Leon hadn't felt this at ease for a very long time. Now that Wesker was his normal self, Leon's virus had become docile. Leon didn't want to remember all the emotional turmoils he had experienced and suffered through. He must have cried more than he ever had in his life as a normal human being. The virus had left him a wreck mentally and physically. That or he was slowly getting used to his new abilities and strength; perhaps he was even enjoying the power already. He had accepted what he was now and since he had finished closing all the doors behind him to his old life, he had no regrets or inner pain about them -or that was what he still tried to tell himself. He had not completely accepted his new reality yet, but it was the reality he wanted to live.

He only needed to look at Wesker to know why he was doing this. Wesker was the reason he was now living for. This wasn't about Wesker owning his life anymore; Leon had committed his life to him of his own will. He would choose this man even if there wasn't a virus connecting them and driving him back to Wesker. That man was the cause and effect. He had been the reason why Leon had lost his old life and the effect that came of it; the life he was now living. Leon couldn't run away from his grip and he didn't even want to anymore.

He wasn't a slave or a plaything. They were partners. And far beyond that.

Leon wasn't going to betray Wesker any longer; he had chosen to stay with him. Deeply in his heart, he wished he could control Wesker as Wesker could order him around. Then he could guide him out of criminal businesses and plans that were against the human race. Luckily, this wasn't his biggest problem at the moment. His current objective was on Alex Wesker and rescuing Edonia. Wesker wanted Alex dead, no doubt, but he was more interested in finding the man with the antibodies at the moment. Even so, they had the same goals and it was enough for Leon. Leon wasn't going to just lose his sense of justice and Leon didn't think Wesker would turn into a savior of the planet suddenly either. This wasn't going to be easy, but they would manage.

Leon approached Wesker who was currently reading a document on his laptop. They were almost ready to go, but then Krauser had sent information that needed Wesker's immediate attention. It was something about the offer on the facility rebuilding, in other words, Wesker's business that Leon didn't want to know more about.

The older blond man didn't pay much attention to him until Leon was right next to him. Leon knew they needed to leave soon but before setting off to their mission, they had something to do. Other than just work.

He leaned lower, turned Wesker's head gently and kissed the man on the lips. The connection between them opened that second and Leon let Wesker know what he was thinking. Much to his surprise, Wesker didn't tell him to stop or say they didn't have time for this, on the contrary, Wesker grabbed his hair roughly and deepened the kiss. His pulse rose when they kissed. Wesker's tongue slipped through his lips and battled for dominance, not getting it though. Leon was all but submissive this time.

Wesker withdrew fast and smirked. He didn't seem displeased at all. "I have work to complete, but.." Wesker checked his wristwatch. "I have seven minutes to play with you. Then I need to finish this and we leave as we were supposed to. Is this clear to you?"

"Do I hear a challenge?" Leon laughed, he hadn't felt this relaxed for a while and Wesker seemed the same. "Perfectly clear, captain. I'm at your service." Leon joked, he could play this game all the same.

Wesker's eyebrow rose, his smirk only widened. "We just dressed but, why not..." It needed only one click and Leon's gun holster vest was removed from the equation. Leon's shirt was taken off just as quickly. Wesker shot a glance over the perfect upper body beside him as Leon unbuckled his belt. "Perhaps seven minutes isn't going to be enough afterall."

Leon knew what that meant and smirked for the comment. "I'm not asking you to go easy on me, but you sure shouldn't expect me to do it any other way." With that, he grasped Wesker's wrist and drew him against his half-nude body. "I'm going to let you top me this time, but after we've defeated Alex and have more time, I'm going to take my chances with you. I sure haven't forgotten the deal you made with Chris back when you were his captain." Leon took Wesker's shades off and put them on the laptop keyboard. "I think I could defeat you." Leon smirked at Wesker's short confusion.

Then Wesker seemed to remember himself. "Ah, you remember that." He chuckled darkly and then smirked. "Chris was easily fooled with empty promises. But, yes, I could make that deal with you. I must say seeing this side of you intrigues me enough to find out." Then Wesker kissed Leon again, harsher than before. "As you said, after the mission. Now we need to act fast."

"Roger that." Leon stated, not even trying to hide his victorious tone. Truthfully, he didn't care much about the deal. All that he wanted was for Wesker to treat him as his equal. He was more than happy to see it was going to be that way now and in the future.

Leon didn't even need to ask Wesker to remove his battle gear. His black outfit came off with dignity and it was placed neatly on the table beside the laptop. It didn't take much more time than that before they were both completely nude, body against another; their hands all over each other. They didn't bother locking the door. If somebody was to come in without knocking, it was their own mistake to make. Gomez had already left their HQ in Edonia to find his new team on the field and Leon was sure that even if he was there, he sure wouldn't rush in. Gomez had learned by now that it was never a good idea.

Leon's hand hovered over Wesker's strong abdomen as his hand went lower, reaching the solid erection. He wrapped his hand around it and looked Wesker in the eye, starting to fondle the member gently. Maintaining the eye contact and having that usual smirk on his face, Wesker returned the action to Leon, making the younger male sigh softly in pleasure. Leon almost forgot there that they were in a hurry as the warm hand slid on his erection back and forth. He had missed that touch and the sexual tension they had between them. His body heated and he let go of Wesker's erection, only to kiss him passionately on the lips, wrapping his arms around Wesker to steady himself. Wesker didn't end pleasing Leon and during the kiss, he placed his other hand on Leon's buttocks. Leon jolted slightly, still unfamiliar with having someone touching him there. It didn't take long for Leon to relax again; their connection assured him of Wesker's intentions and none of them intended to hurt him. Wesker seemed to remember their last time in the airplane, perhaps even feeling a slight remorse about it.

"You weren't yourself back then." Leon whispered, forgiving all that had happened in the past.

"Perhaps so," Wesker answered. "I'd rather say I was very much myself then." Leon gave Wesker a questioning glance but he understood what Wesker meant and didn't bother saying it to him. Leon had changed him enough to care about someone. That someone was Leon.

"No more talking," Leon stated, smiling. He placed his own hand on Wesker's that was on his rear, indicating he was up for more. "I don't care anymore about the past. Let's make this count."

Wesker was about to answer him, but simply shut his mouth and returned the smile. It was almost warm, something that Leon rarely saw. Giving Wesker yet another kiss, he felt a finger caressing his hole, not yet entering. Wesker withdrew from him for a moment, as if he remembered something important. He searched one of his suit pockets and found what he was looking for; two condoms and a package of lubricant. Leon's brow lifted for such good preparations.

"It is not allowed to have sex with comrades or civilians, but because people do it anyway, it is better to have these around." Leon had to laugh to that, he knew it was a smart thing to do, no matter how ridiculous it sounded. He took the package of lubricant as Wesker slipped a condom on his own erection, Leon lubricating it.

"We are out of time. This way we have less to tidy." Saying this, Wesker slipped the other condom around Leon's erection. Then Wesker poured what was left of the lubricant on his fingers and placed them back between Leon's buttocks.

Leon understood the sign and turned around again. First one finger slipped into him, not hurting even a bit. They were out of time but Wesker didn't seem to care about hurrying anymore and neither did Leon. The second finger went in soon after and stretched him carefully. The least he wanted was a sore butt, even though he would heal in no time. Thinking of it, he was soon drew back to the moment as Wesker pressed that perfect spot inside of him. He didn't leave it to that only; Wesker used his other hand to caress his prostate under his testicles, making him shiver in pleasure. A tiny moan passed his lips and Wesker took it as a sign to move on, replacing his fingers with his erection, filling Leon with its warmth.

The sensations were overwhelming. He hadn't felt this good for such a long time. His head and hands pressed on the wall firmly as Wesker moved, thrusting in and out in slow and careful motions. Wesker's hand grasped Leon's erection again, beginning to pump it in the same rhythm with his movements. Leon wished he could do something as well, but he was enjoying himself enough to forget about it. He could take all this pleasure now and only concentrate on enjoying Wesker's caresses.

Suddenly he felt lips pressing against his neck, kissing him softly but passionately. Leon closed his eyes, losing himself to the sensations and their connection. Wesker loved him and he did Wesker, there was no doubt about it. The connection shared their emotions and Leon's pleasure was Wesker's, just like Wesker's was Leon's.

Their quick session had changed into love-making. Leon had never felt this good, both in body and mind. Feeling Wesker inside of him completed him in a way he could never explain.

They picked up their tempo and as he reached his orgasm, he already wished it wouldn't end there. A loud moan passed his lips and his whole body trembled as he came, enjoying every second of it. Wesker came shortly after him, groaning against Leon's ear his pleasure from the act.

They remained like that for a short while until Wesker withdrew from him and took off his condom, throwing it into the trash can under the table. Leon huffed and turned around to do the same. He was still a bit out of it after what had just happened. It must have been the best sex he had ever had.

"I think I need to clean up some more before we leave. I'll bring you a towel as well," Leon said, quickly redressing before going to the bathroom. Much to his surprise, Wesker stopped him there, tipped Leon's chin up slightly and kissed him. They didn't say what they were thinking, but Leon knew Wesker was feeling the same way about their session. It left them both quite speechless, but certainly not emotionless.

Unfortunately they didn't have any more time for playing. As Wesker started to redress himself as well, Leon rushed to the bathroom, not minding if people saw the extremely pleased expression on his face. His eyes shone several shades of light blue; his virus had never been this empowered and it showed as well.

All he had gone through had been worth the pain, he knew that now.

He was ready for whatever was ahead of him.

A/N

Chapter 30! It really has been long time since I began this story. I wish you liked this chapter. Next chapter will continue the story and I hope I get this finished at some point. I don't think there are too many chapter left anymore. We will see!


End file.
